Moonshine Romance
by gneebee
Summary: She'd been peeking out her window when he was talking to her Daddy about renting the little house. Just the look of him made her heart beat faster. He seemed older, but that didn't bother her. He was handsome in a rugged way, and there was something about him that made her feel something flutter deep inside her. Merle D. Beth G. AU No Zombies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks for stopping by to check out my story. This fiction takes place in rural Georgia in 1922.** **I'm trying very hard to keep it historically accurate, and have people speak and act as they would have in rural Georgia in the 1920's. In this story Merle is 34 years old, Beth is 20 years old. I thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

While the rest of his family slept peacefully upstairs, Hershel sat at the dining room table studying his bible and praying for God's good guidance.

Here they are living in a country that's enjoying a huge economic boom, but in rural Georgia in 1922, the economy has been in decline for years.

The boll weevil had invaded the cotton crops, and times were tough for everyone in their area. Hershel considered his family blessed. Although there was no extra money available for luxuries like gasoline for the family's old jalopy, or fabric for his wife to sew clothing for them; they were still able to feed themselves.

His older daughter Maggie, and another local girl, Andrea, had moved to Atlanta to work as bank tellers. Although it worried Hershel to have his daughter so far from home, he did feel some comfort in knowing that she and Andrea were sharing a room in a good Christian Women's Boarding House. And truth be told, it was one less mouth to worry about feeding.

That left he and his wife Annette, their son Shawn, who was a good worker and the type of young man Hershel knew would always be able to find a way, and his youngest child Beth still on the farm.

Beth was the one he worried about. She was quiet, and delicate. Hershel was getting old and he worried about who would care for his younger daughter when he no longer could.

He had asked their longtime farm help, Otis and Patricia, to leave the small house they'd been living in on the Greene family farm, and move into Maggie's room. It was the only way he could think of he'd be able to keep them with his family.

He'd come up with a plan to try and rent the little house out for some desperately needed cash. After more than a month of the preacher announcing the availability of the house at church, and a 'for rent' notice being posted in the general store and at the post office, no one had come forth.

The family was nearly out of basic goods, such as flour and sugar, and as head of the family, he was duty bound to provide for them.

At supper earlier in the evening, Shawn had informed him he had renters lined up that could pay absolute top dollar to rent the house. That's where Hershel's dilemma came in. The potential renters were none other than the Dixon brothers, 34 year old Merle, and 24 year old Daryl.

Although Hershel had not had any run-ins with the Dixons, he was well versed on the Dixon family reputation, he knew good and well what the brothers did to earn a living. Hershel had been sober for a long time, and he believed in temperance, not to mention that prohibition was the law. How could he allow a pair of moonshiners to live on his family farm?

He had to believe that maybe God had provided him with the gift of renters who could pay good money, thus providing his family with the basics of life they needed.

He decided he would allow the young men to move in, providing they agreed to keep their "business operation" off his property, respect his family, and cause no problems on the farm.

The older brother, Merle, came to speak with him. He was dressed in a nice suit of clothes and gave a firm handshake, "Thank ya kindly for agreein' ta meet with me about rentin' yer place Mr. Greene. I know our kind surely wouldn't be yer first choice, but I'm here ta promise ya, this here would be our home, ain't none of our business gonna be conducted 'round here. I know yer a God-fearing sober man, I got respect for that. I'm looking for a nice place for my baby brother, don't like him livin' out there in the mountains full time. Been hopin' ta civilize the boy a bit."

"Merle, I'm going to give you a chance, but you have to promise there will be no moonshining here on the property, including storage. I'm not an unreasonable man, I don't mind if you keep a jar around for your own consumption, but I can't have any business conducted here on my farm. My other request is that you respect my family. You know Shawn, but I also have a daughter, Beth, she's a sweet girl, innocent to the ways of the world, and there's my wife and another woman, Mrs. Smith, living here, I wouldn't want these women exposed to anything unsavory. Are we in agreement?" Hershel looked him in the eye.

"Yes sir, I understand. I got no desire ta upset you or yer family. I promise ta respect all yer wishes and I'll make certain Daryl does too. I appreciate ya givin' me and little brother a chance," Merle gave the older man a sincere look.

Hershel slapped both palms flat on the table as he stood, "Okay then, it's done," and he held out his hand. Merle gave him a firm hand shake and handed the older man the cash.

xxxx

He got his first look at her the next day when he was out polishing his car. She was hangin' sheets on the line. She was so small, hardly anything to the girl, and she was dressed in an old fashioned kind of way. Her dress comin' nearly to her ankles, and instead of that loose no-waist style that was suddenly all the rage, hers was more traditional, fitted at the waist and bodice, and dang, it had to be 95 degrees out and humid as hell, but the neckline of her dress was all the way up to her chin, and the sleeves long and tight at her wrist. Her hair was in a modest bun, but strands of it had come undone and hung loosely at the sides of her face.

He was intrigued and he wanted a better look, but he wasn't quite ready to take a chance of upsetting the old farmer.

It was the second time she'd seen him. The first time she'd been peeking out her window when he was talking to her Daddy about renting the little house. Just the look of him made her heart beat faster. He seemed a little older, but that didn't bother her any. He was handsome in a rugged looking way, and there was something about him that made her feel like something was fluttering deep inside her. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

Now, as she hung the freshly washed sheets on the line, she could see him wiping down his automobile with a cloth. She noticed him looking at her as well, and it made the blush come to her cheeks and she felt oddly excited by the fact that he noticed her.

She wished somehow she knew more about the man, she wanted to know him.

xxxx

They had their moonshine still back up in the mountains, remote, very remote, and surrounded by woods. It had once been run by their Uncle, the brothers took over when he passed.

Daryl was in charge of the actual distilling of the 'shine, and they kept it to whiskey and brandy. The brother's had a reputation for having the finest and purest 'shine, not just in the state of Georgia, but the whole region. So with prohibition as the law of the land, and folks still thirsting for a drink, business was excellent.

Merle was the salesman and he had the knack for it. Folks liked doing business with him because they knew they'd get their supply, and they knew he'd deliver on quality. He also did some of the deliveries, and all the payment collection.

He was friendly, with a broad smile and a ready joke, but Merle had a no-nonsense reputation, don't cross the big man. He seldom had to ask for payment twice.

The brothers supplied several secret drinking clubs in their county and beyond, plus other businessmen, and even individuals. They knew many of their deliveries then made their way out of state up North to fancy "private clubs". That didn't bother them none, as long as they got their money, they were satisfied.

Local farmers and even the authorities knew what they did but folks turned a blind eye. Why? They bought their grain from local farmers, and farmers were having tough times. They also bought peaches and apples for their flavored brandies. Ladies seemed to like that better than whiskey.

As for the authorities, they got a little cash from time to time, and most of them had rural relatives that benefited from what the brothers did. They had no desire to shut the brothers down.

It seemed to be a win for the whole county.

Unbeknownst to Hershel, Shawn helped Daryl out with the distilling, and occasionally did deliveries for the brothers as well. Merle understood, the boy didn't want to defy his Daddy, but a young man needs a little jingle in his pocket.

Merle had a brand new Model-T with closed cab. A very comfortable car. He made business calls in it, and used it for his "every day" transportation. For deliveries and visiting the still, he had a 1922 Chevrolet Panel Truck.

He and Daryl hadn't had much of anything growing up, they were ill cared for, each had a threadbare shirt, a worn pair of overalls and most of the time went without shoes. There were also the beatings and they had the scars to prove it.

Now that he was a success, it was important to Merle to always dress well. He was quite dapper, and took great pride in his appearance.

But little brother? Merle worried over him. He loved the boy, and had pretty much taken care of him since the day he was born, but little brother was as wild as the day is long. Hell, he hardly ever even spoke, just a lot of grunting, snarling and shoulder shrugging. Hell, Merle had to get after him to keep his hair cut. That's why he thought it would do Daryl good to get out of the mountains, at least part of the time. Maybe that would help civilize him.

Lately though, the boy had taken up with a young gal every bit as wild and uncivilized as him. Oh she was a pretty girl, in a wild way, but she wore dungaree pants and plaid shirts like a man would. Her blond hair went down her back in a plain long braid. She could shoot a gun, sling an arrow and handle a knife like a man. She was probably the perfect girl for Daryl. And Merle wanted the boy to be happy, but now he felt he had to look out for the both of them.

Here name was Billie-Jo Rouse. When Merle had asked what the hell kind of name Billie-Jo was for a girl, Daryl had gotten half snarly and grunted, "Name's Wilma Josephine, ya idiot."

Merle had to remind him, "Don't ya be sassin' yer big brother boy, I gotta look out for ya, it's my job. Now, how'd ya meet this wild little gal?"

"Was out huntin' squirrel and she was too, she asked if I'd come along with her. I liked her, so I did," Daryl never looked up when he spoke, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if ya like her, and she treats ya nice, that's alright. Be sure she knows that she's ta keep quiet about the business and where we're at. And little brother, don't y'all be making no babies now. You talk ta me 'fore ya start gettin' that friendly. I'll 'splain to you how ya avoid that kinda trouble," Merle didn't think the boy knew anything about women, so things could go wrong in a hurry if the two a them got all heated up.

Daryl's neck and ears turned bright red and he was studying them damn boots real close, all he said was, "Shut up Merle."

Merle just shook his head, "I told ya boy, don't be backtalkin' me."

Not that he had a world of experience himself. Uncle Jesse had gotten him broke in young. Took him to some red light house and paid a gal to show Merle what it was all about. Merle was 16 years old so it seemed just right to him.

When Daryl was 16 and Merle tried to take him to the same place Daryl got real upset and wouldn't go in, said he didn't want ta mess with no women. Merle just guessed the boy was too shy and too nervous.

Billie-Jo might be a good thing in Daryl's life. He just wished they weren't so much like half-tamed animals.

And for himself, well there wasn't much for free lovin' around. Most gals expected a ring, and he wasn't inclined that way. He figured he wasn't really cut out for that married life. Sticking' with one gal, coming home on time for supper every night, and raisin' babies.

There was them party gals down at the little drinking spot just past the county line. They was loose, you just had ta buy 'em drinks and they'd show you a good time. That had been alright for a while, but lately it just left him cold.

xxxx

He wanted to get on the farmer's good side. He was a little worried that once old man Greene caught sight of Daryl and Billie-Jo he'd ask the Dixons to leave.

And then there was the young woman, try as he might he couldn't get her off his mind.

He'd see her pickin' flowers, talkin' to the farm animals, hangin' laundry, and every time he saw her all he could think about was he'd like ta get ta know her. Like ta maybe kiss her.

An idea came to him.

Saturday morning he saw the farmer mending one of the fences. He went up to him and said, "Hey there sir, I know you and your family go ta Sunday services and I'd like ta offer ta take ya in my automobile. That's a mighty long walk and I don't mind a bit."

The man stared at him for a minute, then replied, "That's a real kind offer, especially if you intend to stay for the service. Do you?"

Merle was wondering what he'd been thinking when he came up with this idea, but he said, "Yessir , I'm lookin' forward to it, yes indeed."

"Well then you'll take Sunday dinner with us after. We leave for service at 9:30 in the morning; we're usually back just before noon. My wife, Mrs. Smith and my daughter Beth will have dinner for us by 1:00. I'll expect you."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he'd get to spend a little time around her.

Hershel Greene was an observant man. He'd seen the way Merle Dixon looked at his daughter, and he'd seen the way his daughter looked at the man. Hershel wasn't going to let anything happen without his knowledge.

xxxx

Merle had the car at the farmhouse door at 9:20 Sunday Morning. He had on his good brown suit, a new tie and his shoes were spit shined.

She came out with her Mama and the woman named Patricia Smith, they were followed by Hershel and Otis Smith.

Merle removed his hat to greet the ladies, they helped Mrs. Annette, Mrs. Patricia and Miss Beth in the vehicle.

Otis and Shawn got in the very back, and Hershel rode up front with Merle. He was wishing it could have been her, but he really hadn't expected that.

He was a bit surprised when Hershel escorted her to the piano. A young man stood close, he looked to be about her age, and Merle disliked him instantly.

Once the congregation was seated, the young woman began to play the piano and sing "Shall We Gather At The River." Merle wasn't a religious man, but the way she sang that hymn he thought maybe she could convert him.

The young man sang the harmony, and although Merle didn't like to admit it to himself, they sang real nice together. He was relieved there didn't appear to be any spark between 'em.

He could not take his eyes from her, and he didn't miss the way she would try to discreetly glance at him, and when he did catch her looking, her cheeks blushed the prettiest shade of pink.

He was a little nervous about eating Sunday Dinner with the farmer and his family, he wasn't sure how he was going to fit in with the group, but everyone seemed friendly enough. He talked hunting and fishing with the men, while the women prepared the food to serve.

It being a Sunday, their day of rest, there would be no cooking. The food had all been prepared the day before. It was a modest meal, but it was delicious and he got to sit across from her.

For dessert there was apple pie and the farmer let it be known that Miss Beth had picked the apples and baked the pies.

All Merle knew was that was the best damn pie he ever ate.

xxxx

Merle was wracking his brain trying to figure how he was gonna get a chance to spend time alone with that pretty little farm gal.

He'd been working hard to make a good impression on her Daddy, hoping he'd see his way clear to let his young daughter keep company with a full grown man like Merle.

He took to attending church every Sunday. He didn't much mind sitting through Sunday services, seeing as how that little angel sang for the congregation every week. Oh it bothered him a bit that she sang with that young hayseed, Jimmy, but he still didn't think they was interested in one another.

And today, when she sang "In the Sweet Bye and Bye" he just didn't know how anything or anyone could be any better than that.

He decided he could wait no longer, he was gonna do this the proper way. He was gonna ask her Daddy if he could court her.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the response to this story. And a HUGE shout out and thank you to my girl texasbelle91 for letting me run this idea by her, months ago, for encouraging me, believing it could work, and for allowing me to bounce ideas around with her. You truly are a Belle! Let's see how Merle does asking for that date, and what's happening Daryl and Billie Jo?**

 _Three Weeks Later_

Merle he'd been around, prided himself on his ability to get a good read on people. He'd seen the way that sweet-as-sugar little gal looked at him when she thought no one saw. He also knew the old farmer was a traditional and conservative man. He'd have to ask him before he could ask her.

So that Sunday after dinner Merle asked her daddy if he could have a private word with him. The farmer replied with a nod of his head, and invited Merle to sit with him on the front porch.

"What's on your mind son?" Hershel questioned.

Merle had made up his mind he was going to have to convince the old boy that he was a good man, and deserved a chance. He considered himself a damn good salesman, so he set right to it, "I want ya ta know sir how much I appreciate y'all allowin' me n my baby brother ta rent y'alls place. I know ya don't approve of our business dealin's, but please believe me when I say, we're just tryin' ta earn a decent livin' durin' hard times. I think y'all can agree we done pretty well for ourselves. Everythin' we got is bought and paid for, we don't owe nobody for nuthin'."

At this point, Hershel interrupted with, "Well I appreciate all of that son, but what is it you want from me exactly?" The farmer was pretty sure he knew.

Merle took a breath and replied, "Well sir, I would like ta ask yer permission ta escort yer daughter to the dance at the Grange Hall next Saturday evenin, if she'd agree ta accompany me,"

He'd stated his case, made his request. Even for all his confidence and salesmanship skill, Merle thought he might pass out from a bad case of the nerves.

Hershel studied him for a moment, and replied, "Well son, I don't know if my daughter is the right woman for you. She's young, certainly has never had any experience with men, or boys for that matter, whereas I would imagine you yourself have some past associations with women."

"Well sir, I know I'm quite a bit older than your daughter, and I have dated some women, but I ain't ever had a girlfriend, and I sure never had a wife. I understand yer concern for Miss Beth," Merle responded. "I want ya ta know I ain't gonna treat her with nuthin' but respect, ya got my solemn word."

Hershel wasn't concerned about the age difference, it was no greater than the age difference between himself and his wife.

What he couldn't deny was, he didn't just have concern about Merle Dixon's business, but what were his long term intentions toward Beth? He wouldn't ask quite yet, but he would ask soon.

And the man had to admit to himself that his youngest daughter was nearing 20 years of age, and there were not any other gentleman callers coming out to the farm asking his permission to court her. The local men, they knew about his daughter, knew about her history. She was tainted. Oh she was a good girl, but there had been trouble. Either Merle Dixon somehow didn't know, or he was so smitten he didn't care. And what Hershel understood was, if she didn't marry soon she likely never would, she was getting older. And if she didn't get married, who would take care of her when he was gone? A woman needed a man to care for her, especially Beth, she was so delicate.

"Alright son, I'm going to step in the house for a few minutes. I want to have a talk with my daughter and ask her if she cares to go to the dance with you. You just make yourself comfortable."

Merle nodded, said a "Thank you, Sir," and thought to himself, hell ain't no way a man can be comfortable in this situation.

What seemed like hours, but was surely no more than a few minutes later, the farmer returned and sat down with Merle. "Well son," he began, "My daughter has agreed to attend the dance with you. Now, I know the dance starts at 7:00, and it's over at 9:30. You can leave the farm 30 minutes before the dance starts, and have her home here by 10:00. Her brother Shawn and his girl Amy, will be accompanying you. At no time will Shawn take his sights off his sister. Do we have an understanding?"

All Merle could say was, "Yessir, thank ya sir. I'll take good care to have her back on time. I promise ya, I ain't gonna do nuthin' but treat that young gal proper." Inside he was thinking, a chaperone? What kinda hell did I get myself into? But then he thought about those beautiful blue eyes and that pale white skin and he didn't care about being chaperoned.

xxxx

In the meantime, Merle had another matter that needed tending to. Seems a customer of theirs had disrespected little brother and himself, that simply wouldn't do.

He occasionally had Daryl make deliveries, when things were real busy, but the boy was really not the man you sent out to deal with customers, and Merle had told him long ago, "If ya make a delivery, and ya encounter any trouble at all, n I don't give a shit what that might be, ya just wait 'til ya see me, ya let me know what it is, and I'll take care of it, understand?" And Daryl didn't usually buck Merle. Merle was not only his brother, but he was also the closest thing to a Daddy Daryl had, and Daryl, for all his feral ways, was respectful to his elders. Oh he back talked from time to time, but he followed the rules.

Daryl still hadn't moved into the house on the farm, said he just didn't feel comfortable "in town." He preferred that little cabin they had up in the woods. As much as Merle wanted to see the boy come down out of the hills and become part of the world, he understood. Daryl just didn't feel at ease around most folks, the woods was probably where he belonged, but still, Merle was going to work on this one slowly, try to ease the boy into it.

Daryl had come back to the cabin just about the same time Merle arrived. Merle had been discussing particulars with a big deal account who wanted ta buy a lot of 'shine for a club that was making plenty of dough over in Miami. They had rich customers who came to watch the entertainment and drink good booze, not some rot gut.

That's how it came to be that he sent Daryl to make that delivery, now he came back to the cabin and Daryl was pacing like a cat, his fists were clinched, his head was down, and Merle swore the boy was snorting like a bull, he obviously wanted to tangle with someone.

That was another reason Merle didn't want Daryl dealing directly with customers, Daryl could be a might short tempered, volatile. Merle wasn't going to let his little brother get in trouble with the law or anyone else. If someone had to take a fall, it would be Merle, he was never going to let things go bad for his baby brother, not if there was any way he could prevent it.

"What's the matter brother, what's happened boy?"

"Fuckin sumbitch, said the 'shine weren't no good, said quality gone downhill, said he wasn't payin' full price." Daryl was fuming. "I done like ya tol me Merle, but I wanted ta kill the fuckin' sumbitch, talkin' bad 'bout my 'shine. It don't come no better n mine. But I done like ya tol me, and I tol him I wasn't takin' no part payment, said you'd be seein' him ta collect, fuck brother he laughed, like he weren't even scared. Damn, I wanted ta beat him, why can't ya jus lemme beat the tar right outta him?"

"Ya ain't wrong little brother, but I can't take a chance a lettin' ya get in trouble. I got ta protect ya, don't want the law comin' after ya. I know that guy's an asshole, and I never shoulda sent ya, I'm real sorry. Don't ya worry, I'ma be goin' over there n get the money. Now where's Billie Jo? I know ya probably got her here."

Daryl called for her and she came out of the back room. Merle saw how they looked at each other, the girl went right up to Daryl and she held to the back of his shirt, and the boy didn't even flinch, usually he didn't want no one touchin' him.

Merle knew then, he had to talk to Daryl tonight about how not to get this girl in the family way. Merle liked Billie Jo just fine, and little brother seemed real happy, but if they were going to be having babies, Merle wanted them doing things the right way, get married first, Dixon's had enough of a reputation. Merle didn't want to have a little niece or nephew that could be called a bastard and it would be the God's truth. He wanted Daryl and Billie Jo to take precautions, and he didn't know if they knew a thing about that stuff.

But first things first. He went back in his room there at the cabin, and he put on some dungarees, a work shirt and work boots. He wasn't going to spoil any of his good clothes beatin' the fuck out of some no good sumbitch.

"Y'all lay low here at the cabin. Daryl, if I ain't back in three hours, ya come snoopin' 'round town cuz it's gonna mean I either been beat half ta death, or I'm in the jailhouse. Ya know what ta do from there. And don't be bringin' Billie Jo," And he looked at the girl, "Sorry little gal, but this business ain't always safe, wouldn't want ya gettin' caught up in nuthin' bad."

And the last thing Merle did before he left was slide that braided rug over, the one that laid on his bedroom floor, he opened the floor safe hidden there, and took out two pistols and a sawed off shotgun. He stashed one pistol in his boot and handed the other to Billie Jo, "Anyone bothers you or Daryl, ya don't hesitate, ya hear?" She looked at him and nodded. He handed the sawed off to Daryl.

Daryl followed his brother outside and they each clasped a hand on the others' shoulder. "I'll be back right quick little brother. Like I said, you n Billie Jo lay low, now. I'ma get yer money, n boy, ya do make the best 'shine a goin', don't ya let no one tell ya any different." And Merle drove off down that narrow dirt road.

He parked a couple blocks from the sumbitch's house. No need to be seen if it could be avoided. He checked the pistol and he started makin' his way, not down the sidewalk, but slippin' through backyards.

He snuck in the asshole's back door, and found him half asleep in that overstuffed chair in the parlor, a jar of 'shine next to him. Merle crept right up behind him, and before the man knew what hit him, Merle had him in a headlock. He snarled in the man's ear, "Well there now, ya done it this time Dave, ya done upset my baby brother, ya insulted his work, and ya tried ta cheat me n the boy outta our money. Not only was that real stupid, but that there is just a plain n simple lack a respect. Ya know I can't be havin' that."

And fast as that, Merle had slipped that pistol out of his boot, cocked it, and had the barrel pointed right at Dave's head. And Dave was squirming, trying to break free, but Merle had gotten the drop on him good, and the big man definitely had the advantage. "I been tryin' ta figure just how in hell you was gonna be able ta make this right Dave, n I finally come up with a damn good solution," and Merle's voice was hard as steel. "Yer gonna pay a little bonus, 20% extra on account a we had ta make two trips, that's real inconvenient, and gasoline ain't cheap. Now where's the money ya sumbitch?"

And the idiot tried to lie, "Merle, ya know I wouldn't never cheat ya, it weren't that way, it's just, well you know Daryl ain't very bright," And that's as far as he got with that, because Merle slugged him square in the jaw.

Dave was on the floor, and Merle stood above him with the pistol pointed right square between his eyes. "Ya jus don't learn do ya Dave? Ya can't be disrespectin' Daryl. I'd match little brother's brain against yers any day a the week ya dumb fucker. Now where's my money?"

And Merle started pulling him up by his shirt and Dave stood on shaky legs and said in a cracking voice, "I got the money hid in my room."

"I'll follow ya," and Merle held that gun to the back of Dave's head.

Dave opened the bureau drawer, reached underneath it and pulled an envelop off it. He counted out the money, plus the 20% extra to Merle. He knew he'd been beat.

"Now see there Dave, don't ya feel better when ya pay off yer debts? Sorry ta tell ya, Dixons ain't never gonna sell ya 'shine ever again. Ya done fucked up Dave, gonna have ta drink the rot gut ol' man Johnson sells. Shit, maybe you'll go blind, who knows?" And then Merle slugged him hard one more time, stood over him and said, "Ya stay away from me n mine Dave, and don't ya never talk bad 'bout my brother again cuz next time I'll let him take care of ya, n he won't be nice like me."

And Merle backed out of the room, and high tailed it back to the truck and the cabin the same way he came.

When he got back he gave Daryl his split of the money, plus the extra 20%, and he told him, "That's for bein' a good boy and followin' the rules. You tell me if that sumbitch ever says anythin' to ya ever again, K?" And Daryl nodded.

"Now boy, I wanna have a talk with you n Billie Jo, let's all sit a spell in the parlor."

Daryl and the girl both looked nervous, and Merle figured the best approach was to get right to it. He looked his brother in the eyes and said, "Ya know it's my job ta look out for ya, keep ya outta trouble. So now I want ya ta be honest with me here, you two been gettin' carnal?" And Daryl and Billie Jo just looked confused, so Merle tried to put it more plain, "You two been bumpin' bellies?"

And Daryl's neck flushed up red and the boy said, "She wants to, but I told her that's for married folks." Billie Jo never looked up, but she did slug Daryl hard in the arm. And Merle was pretty damn proud of himself cuz he didn't laugh.

"I see, well so, if you was married then would ya wanna little brother?" Sometimes Merle worried about the boy.

"Well hell yeah, but ya told me I can't be makin' no babies," And again Daryl's neck flushed red, Billie Jo still hadn't looked up.

"Well are ya wantin' ta marry up?" And they looked at each other, looked back to Merle and nodded.

"How old are ya girl?" Merle looked at her and she finally looked up at him, "17."

"Well 14 is age a consent, so yer both legal, ain't nuthin' holdin' ya back if that's what ya want, we'll have us a weddin'. What about yer folks Billie Jo, ya think yer ol daddy's gonna agree ta ya marrying a Dixon?"

"Yes Merle, he's been hopin' Daryl'd ask him if he can marry me. Said he's been makin' Mama pray for it," And now her neck was red.

"Well then boy, I guess ya better go on n talk ta Billie Jo's daddy. You tell him I said I'd furnish the 'shine n whatever else y'all need. Can't do it here, I don't want no one knowin' where the still is. Gonna have ta be at yer place girl, or we could do it up near the river. Y'all work it out n let me know."

And Merle went back in the room, changed back into his nice clothes, and then he called Daryl to come in. First he explained what all had happened with Dave, and the little promise he gave Dave about Daryl, "But ya still come talk ta me before ya do." Then he gave him a packet of condoms and told him how to use them. At first Daryl protested, but Merle insisted, "Billie Jo's a pretty little gal and yer in love with her, she's liable ta break down yer willpower." Merle laughed and Daryl's neck was bright red again.

He drove back to the farm, arriving well after dark. When he got out of the vehicle he saw her standing in the upstairs window. She gave him a smile and a small wave, and he couldn't believe that little gesture was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He smiled and waved back to her.

 **A/N Yeah, don't be disrespectin' Daryl! :) Next chapter, let's go on a date. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone reading this story, you are a small but mighty group, and I appreciate you all! This chapter is a long one, so get a snack, and a refreshing beverage, and let's see what happens.**

He'd had a big day for a Sunday, damn. He'd been to church, been to Sunday Dinner at the Greene's, been to a meeting with a guy and set up a big deal, run out to the cabin and calmed down baby brother, back to town to teach a guy a lesson, back to the cabin where he practically got baby brother engaged, talked to the boy about how not to have any babies. But the best moment had been when he caught her looking at him out the window, and this time she hadn't turned away, this time she'd given him a smile and a wave.

He knew he was smitten. She was such a sweet thing and just as pretty as a picture. But what was he gonna do with a sweet old-fashion girl? He knew what he wanted to do with her. He wanted to take her in his arms, unpin that hair and let fall, and get her out of that ankle-length, high necked and long sleeve dress she wore. THAT'S what he wanted to do. But he couldn't be doing that with a girl like her. Nope, he couldn't just use her for a little lovin', and then call it a day. Nah, she was the kinda girl if a man was gonna do them things with her, he'd have to marry her, and Merle had no intention and no desire a marrying up with anyone.

But damn, he wanted her, wanted her in every way he could think of, not just for romancing stuff, he wanted her for all of it.

What the fuck was a man to do? He just didn't know, but for a start, he was going to take her to the dance this coming Saturday, and he was hoping she'd be agreeable to dancing close with him, and he was hoping maybe he'd have even five minutes alone with her, he'd take any time at all.

Merle had bought a couple eggs off the farmer and he got himself a little breakfast first thing. He had some accounting work to catch up, then he planned to head out to the still and see how Daryl was doing. They had a big order due the end of the week. Now he wasn't worried Daryl would be slackin' or anything, but he just wanted to make sure the boy had everything he needed and everything was working good.

He also had a couple bushels a peaches he was getting from the farmer this morning, he wanted to take those out to Daryl. All the gals in the state seemed to love baby brother's peach brandy. The boy was a real artist, there was no doubt about it.

He also had to visit the secret Bank of Merle Dixon. Oh sure, Merle kept some money in the First National Bank here in town, just for appearances, you understand, he had to look like a responsible citizen and all. But Merle didn't trust banks. He didn't want some other folks in charge of money he and baby brother had earned fair and square. It just didn't seem too smart to him.

And Merle had a goal. He knew someday prohibition would be repealed. Booze would be widely available again, and when that happened, he and baby brother were going to have a legitimate business, right here in town. He hadn't quite decided what that was going to be, but he was working on it in his mind, and doing his research. After all, Merle didn't just have himself to think about, he had to be sure he looked out for Daryl and now for Billie Jo. She was going to be kin, and as head of the family it was his job to take care of his kin.

He put on his work clothes, and began walking to where the farmer was working. He was going to get those peaches and head to the still. He saw her walking her horse through the fields and he stopped for a moment to watch her, he was nearly hypnotized. And wouldn't it just happen that farmer caught him looking, he swore he could feel the old man's eyes burning a hole in him.

For his part, the farmer planned to take this opportunity to ask Merle a question. His wife had asked him about it just last night, she was fearful for their girl's safety. He didn't want to offend the man, but if he wasn't satisfied with the answer he got, there would be no dance for his daughter.

Merle approached him at the fence and they shook hands. Merle said, "I's gonna pick up them two bushels a peaches from ya if I could Sir. Got ta get them out ta my brother."

"We'll get to that son, but before we do, and before we think any more about you taking my daughter to the dance Saturday night, I need to ask you about something. Her Mama has some concerns."

Merle was thinking, "Ah shit, I done everythin' I can ta show these people I'm a good man." But what he said was, "Well yessir, I'll answer any questions you or the missus have for me. I think I made myself clear ta you, I ain't tryin' ta hide nuthin'. So ya go on and ask me, and I'll tell ya the truth."

"Well, I don't want to offend you boy, or say anything bad about your kin, but I knew your Daddy a long, long time I go. I think everyone in the county knew the kind of man Will Dixon was. Now I can't fault the man for being a heavy drinker, there was a time I was a drinker myself. What Beth's Mama and I are concerned about, is your Daddy's violent temper. I know he beat your Mama, I know he beat you and your brother. I've got concerns some of that maybe wore off on you. Maybe you think that's alright to treat a woman that way. I can't have my daughter in any kind of danger."

Merle was offended, he was mighty offended; and deep down in him, he was hurt. He'd been paying for his Daddy's ways his whole life, and he'd always pay, he knew he would. This wasn't the first time he'd had someone ask him if he was like his Daddy, like the worst of what his Daddy was. Even some a the sportin' girls were leery of him.

But he wanted to take her to that dance, hell he wanted to take her anywhere, and truth was, he wanted to have his say, so instead of telling the old boy "fuck you," he took a real deep breath, he tried hard to steady himself, and he said, "I ain't my father, and for what it's worth, Daryl ain't either. Yer right, my Old Man beat my Mama on the regular, pardon my language, but he was the meanest son of a bitch in the State of Georgia, and he was mighty proud a that title. And he beat me, and he beat Daryl. My Mama's been dead since Daryl was tiny on account a that man, and me and Daryl, we got the scars that ain't ever gonna go away all over our bodies, and maybe in our hearts. But I ain't never struck a woman, never, neither has Daryl. I'd cut off a hand 'fore I'd use it ta hit a woman or a child. That's a fact. Probably the biggest difference between me and most a the folks round here is, if I knew a man was hittin' on his woman or his child, I'd stop it, I'd make sure the son of a bitch never done it again. That's what I'd be doing while everyone else was in church praying God would protect that woman and that child, cuz God sure didn't protect my Mama, and he didn't protect me n my little brother. A whole lotta folks knew what was goin' on n not a one of 'em did anythin' ta make it stop. If I ever found out anyone hurt yer daughter in any way I would rain down a hell on them that would scare the devil himself. I think ya know I got feelin's for Miss Beth, an I wanna take her to the dance sumthin' fierce, but ya tell me I can't, I'ma respect that cuz yer her Daddy, but don't accuse me a bein' like that man ever again. That's all I got ta say on the matter."

And Merle knew he had to leave right then, he knew he was too angry to stay, he needed to get out of there, out of that place. He got in the truck and he left, just like that.

He drove to the next farm over, he bought two bushels of peaches there, because business is business, and for what it was worth, he still had a family to take care of.

Hershel was stunned, and also impressed. He didn't regret asking the question, he felt it needed to be asked, but he was sorry he'd obviously hurt Merle with the question, brought up bad memories. But he admired his answer, his honesty and he believed he was sincere. He had a new level of respect for the man. If Merle still wanted to take his daughter to the dance, he'd be proud to let him. And he hoped the man did, because he knew his daughter had feelings too.

Beth watched him walking to his truck and she could tell something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she suddenly found herself crying. She wished she could take his hand and tell him everything was alright.

xxxx

Merle got out to the still and Daryl was working hard, he was a good man, Merle was awful proud of that boy. "I brung yer peaches son, yer gonna make half the ladies in the state happy gals with yer peach brandy. How's it all goin' taday?"

Daryl took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped his hands and his brow. "Goin' real good Merle. Everythin's jus right."

Merle knew his little brother, he could tell something was on his mind. "Sumthin' troublin' ya boy?"

"I need ta ask ya ta help me Merle, I got a little fear in me."

Now Daryl, he was like an ol' bull dog, and he wasn't afraid a nuthin', and he sure didn't back down.

"Course I'll help ya Daryl, ya know that, what's happened?" Merle didn't know what to think.

Daryl looked down and he was wringing that handkerchief in his hands. "Well, ya told me I gotta talk ta Billie Jo's Daddy 'bout her n me gettin' married n all, but I'm feelin' pretty nervous 'bout that Merle, wonderin' if ya might come with me."

Merle knew the feeling, hell he'd been a wreck askin' a man if he could take his daughter to a dance. Merle wanted to help his brother out, but he also wanted Daryl to be a grown man.

"Here's what I'ma do little brother. I'ma go on over there with ya, but I'ma stand in the background, I ain't doin' the askin' an I ain't pleadin' yer case. I'm just gonna be there so ya feel like ya ain't alone. That gonna be enough for ya?"

"Yeah Merle, if he starts ta ask me 'bout the business, an he wants ta know all bout how I'ma support her n stuff, I ain't comfortable with none a that, don't wanna be slippin' up, tellin' none of our secrets." Daryl was still wringing that handkerchief.

"When did ya have a mind ta go brother?" Merle was proud of the boy, he was a smart one.

"Like ta go right now so I don't gotta think 'bout it no more," He finally looked up at Merle.

"Alright. Now, 'fore we go, are ya sure this is what ya want? If ya marry Billie Jo, yer gonna be married ta her for the rest a yer life, ya thought about that right? Can't be changing yer mind later when she gets old or mean." Merle had to smile at him.

"Yeah, I know, I love her, don't like no other girls, never did, they're a pain in my ass, she's different. She makes me smile Merle." And again, he looked in Merle's eye.

"Well I can't think a nuthin' better than that son. Alright then, I'm ready when yer ready."

Ten minutes later they were on their way to talk to Purvis Brown. Now Merle knew the man some, he and his woman seemed like nice enough folks, but like a lot a folks around here they were just barely getting by. Merle knew getting Billie Jo married off would mean one less mouth to feed, and her marrying Daryl meant she'd have a man who was making a real good living. To top it off Purvis, he liked a little 'shine so it wasn't going to bother him that his new son had plenty of that around.

Merle had told little brother to bring a jar, it would be a good way to break the ice. He stood behind Daryl as he knocked on the front door, Purvis answered and Daryl put a hand out, just like Merle had taught him long ago, he said, "Hey Mr. Brown was hopin' I could have a few minutes a yer time. I got sumthin' I'd like ta talk to ya 'bout." And he handed over the jar and Merle swore the other man's eyes twinkled.

Merle could see no problem with this, the man was already grinning ear to ear, and sure enough he opened the door to let the Dixons in. "This here is my brother Merle," Little brother said, cocked his head toward his brother.

"Oh sure, I know Merle." And the men nodded toward one another.

"I come ta ask ya if I can marry Billie Jo. I got us a house ta live in, n I can afford ta feed her good and buy her whatever things she needs, ya know, like clothes n shoes. I ain't never gonna beat her, gonna treat her real nice. I can pay for the weddin' too, n my brother, he's gonna bring the shine."

"That sounds real good, when ya thinkin' a doin' this son?" Merle knew Purvis would be a pushover, but he was still real proud of Daryl, he said what was on his mind and in his heart and Merle knew it was real hard for his brother to speak right up like that.

"Soon as we can, I's thinkin' 'bout a week from Saturday. That sound alright?" Daryl seemed to be getting more confident by the minute.

"Sounds just right, we can do it right here in the yard. We'll need some money up front, ta buy food n decorations." And that's just what Merle had been waiting to hear, and he wasn't going to let it happen.

So he spoke right up, "Nah, that's okay Purvis, we got a woman that's gonna make all the food. I just need ta know how many are comin' a yer kin, need ta know that tomorrow, then we'll get our woman started on the plannin' n the cookin', we'll take care a all a that, all you n yer woman gotta do is tell us how many, clean up this place for a weddin', and have yer daughter be here. If ya ain't got the cash ta get her a dress, ya let me know, I'll take care a that too." Merle figured doin' it all would turn out cheaper than having Purvis do any of it. He just knew once he opened that can o' worms the man would be after him every day for more money.

They all shook hands and that was that. Merle was thinking, fuck, I can't even get a damn date that easy, n baby brother done got him a bride.

Now on the way home was when Daryl asked him, "What woman we got that's gonna make all that food Merle?"

Of course Merle didn't tell him he had no idea. But then, there was plenty of families around that sure needed a helping hand and he knew he'd find someone more than happy to take on the job. "Don't you worry now Daryl, I told ya I'd take care a this for ya, gonna get the food, we'll have us some ham and fried chicken, corn bread, beans, tater salad, all that, n a big ol' cake. I got a notion ta get a string band too, would ya like that? Some fiddle n banjo, be a real party then. And a course the 'shine n we'll get some lemonade and sweet tea for the young-uns n the teetotalers. Yer my baby brother, Billie Jo she's gonna be my sister, I'ma give ya the nicest damn party these hills ever did see." Merle put an arm around Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl looked at his brother, "Thanks Merle, ya always take real good care a me."

"Gonna be a good time. Now ya figure out if there's anyone ya want ta have come, I got some business ta take care of round here right now, then I'ma be back tomorrow afternoon. Takin' ya ta town n get ya a suit a clothes ta wear ta yer weddin', ya can't be wearin' them bibs, ya wanna be handsome for yer pretty little bride." And Merle could swear baby brother turned 20 shades of red.

He got up to the secret Bank of Merle Dixon, but instead of putting all the money he brought in that safe, he kept out some. He had to pay for food, and someone to prepare it, plus a band and some decorations. He knew he needed some help, and he was willing to pay, he just needed to figure out who that was going to be.

xxxx

He got back to the farm and he didn't even look around as he pulled in and over to the little house. Hell he would have stayed at the cabin but he didn't want Daryl thinking something was wrong. The boy had enough to think about right now.

He was starving and he was worn, the only thing he thought to do was make himself a bologna sandwich and sit in the overstuffed chair.

But he hadn't been there two minutes when there was a knock at the door. He couldn't imagine who it might be. He was mighty surprised to see Hershel Greene standing there. "Hey son, can we talk for a few minutes?"

What fresh hell is this he thought to himself, "Yeah, c'mon in, have a seat, can I get ya a water or a tea?" Merle may be a lot of things, but Merle had manners.

"A water sounds just right, thank you son." Hershel waited until the man had given him the water and sat down himself before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about this morning Merle, you're right, you're not your father, a good Christian would not have judged you based on another man's sins. I hope you can see your way clear to forgive me for that. If you'd still like to take my daughter to the dance, her Mother and I feel confident you'll take good care with her."

Two things happened in that moment, Merle Dixon became the happiest man in the world, and Merle Dixon had a big idea. "I appreciate that sir, I do. I want very much ta take Miss Beth ta the dance, I think ya know that. I told ya before, n I'm tellin' ya again now, I ain't gonna do nuthin' but respect that woman."

"I believe that son."

"I got a bit of a business proposition for ya sir. My brother Daryl, he's gonna be gettin' married a week from Saturday. I need ta find a woman ta cook up a proper mountain weddin' feast for the celebration. I'm sure ya know the score. Ham, fried chicken, beans, tater salad, weddin' cake, everythin'. I'm proposin' ta buy all the food that's needed, and pay a handsome sum a money for the preparation a that food. I'm also gonna need some help with the plannin' on the party, and help gettin' decorations. I want my brother ta have a real nice weddin' n I ain't afraid ta spend the money ta see ta that. Seems like a good chance for yer wife n her friend Mrs. Smith ta make a nice bit a money. I know those ladies know how ta cook a good meal."

Hershel's eyes lit up a little, a chance to have a bit more money coming in. "That sounds pretty good, I'll tell you, we're going to be having supper in just 30 minutes now, why don't you come over to the house and eat with us, after supper you can discuss what you want with my wife, my daughter and Mrs. Smith. I'm sure Beth will be the one to make the cake, confections seem to be her specialty."

That made sense to Merle, a sweet little thing making sweets.

And so it was done.

xxxx

Beth had been so nervous about what to wear, any more, she only had the two dresses that weren't completely threadbare, her everyday dress, and her Sunday dress. She wanted to wear something different on her very first date.

Her Mama and Patricia had come up with the idea of using the fabric from one of her Mama's old dresses to make a new dress for her, and she was so excited. It was a pale yellow with lace at the cuffs and collar. The neck on it wasn't as high as her other dresses, her Mama had put a Peter Pan collar on this dress to make it a little different, and the hem was lacy, like the collar and cuffs.

Her Mama had tied the rags in her hair that morning so her hair would smooth out and yet have a nice curl to it. Now Mama combed it into a beautiful chignon.

When they heard the car pull up, all three women smiled. "You have a nice time sweet daughter, and if at any time Mr. Dixon doesn't behave like a gentleman, you tell your brother." And her Mama bent down and kissed Beth's cheek, and the girl smiled up, 'Yes Mama." But she had no idea what Merle Dixon could ever do so wrong she'd be telling her brother.

The Date

Merle was parked in front of the farmhouse and knocking on the door at 6:25. He was wearing his good brown suit, a starched white shirt, and wing tip shoes. He thought he looked pretty sharp, he wanted to look sharp for her.

Her Daddy opened the door and they shook hands. "Evenin' sir, is Miss Beth ready?" Damn he hoped so. He just wanted to get her off this farm and he didn't mean get her to church.

"I believe she is, and Shawn and Amy are in the kitchen having a glass of tea. Her Daddy brought her by a while ago. I'll let everyone know you're here." And Merle nodded a thanks.

That's when she came walking down those stairs with her Mama and Mrs. Patricia right behind. She looked just as pretty as could be. She had on a sunny yellow dress he'd never seen, oh it was that old fashion style she always wore, but still, she looked like a little bit of heaven right in this room. Her hair was in a bun, same as always, but this one had a more fancy style to it.

She was an old-fashion woman, with a prim style and not a stitch of modern to her, not even a little hint of lip or cheek rouge, but even still, she was the prettiest girl in the world as far as Merle Dixon was concerned.

As was proper, he spoke to the older ladies first, "Mrs. Annette, Mrs. Patricia, very nice ta see you ladies, and Miss Beth, ya look real nice this evenin, are ya ready ta go ta the dance?" He wanted to just swoop her up in his arms and carry her off right now.

She smiled real shy, and right then he knew she'd never be needing any rouge on those cheeks, because they turned a real pretty shade of pink.

Shawn and Amy came from the kitchen and they all made their way to the car, Merle helped her in and he was mighty glad she'd finally be sitting up front with him.

They got to the Grange and Merle was downright surprised when Shawn told him he and Amy had something to discuss there outside and he'd be in after while, "Take good care of my sister," was all he said.

Now that was a double edged sword, Merle was happy to have un-chaperoned time with Beth, on the other hand, he didn't care for the idea that her brother, who was supposed to be looking out for her, would just leave her like that. Merle was a man who took his responsibilities seriously.

He escorted Beth to a chair and asked her if she'd like a beverage or anything, and she declined. He sat down next to her, he wanted to ask her some questions, get to know her a little better. "You're a mighty quiet girl Miss Beth, it's hard for a person ta get ta know ya. Tell me, what is it ya like ta do in life?"

She looked down for a minute, those pretty little cheeks flushing pink again, "I love to bake. I love to read, I enjoy walking through the fields and down by the lake. And I love to care for and ride my horse," and just like that tears started falling.

Without thinking Merle took her hand, "Now why ya cryin'? Have I done sumthin' ta upset ya, tell me what's the matter girl?" Damn, this was about the saddest thing he ever did see.

Her voice was just barely above a whisper when she answered, "Daddy says we have to sell her, it's too expensive to keep her fed, and also, if she wasn't grazing the field there would be more for the cows. So, it's decided."

And Merle thought fast, "Well now that there is interestin', I'm in the market for a horse, trouble is, I ain't got enough time ta care for one. If I was ta buy yer horse, would ya promise ta take care of it for me, ya know, feed it, groom it, keep it exercised. Course I'll pay for whatever it needs."

And she looked up at him with those beautiful blue, tear-filled eyes and she whispered, "Really?" And he knew he was an idiot, and the last fucking thing he needed was a damn horse, but he honest to God didn't care, it was all worth it when she smiled a big beautiful smile just for him and said, "Thank you so much Mr. Dixon."

"Would it be okay if you were ta just call me Merle? I sure would like that."

Now her smile was more timid, but she said, "Alright."

A song started to play and he held his hand out to her, "Would ya like ta have a dance?"

And just like that those cheeks were bright pink again, "I don't know how. I've never danced."

And he smiled back to her and said, "That's alright Beth, Ol' Merle can show ya a step or two."

And he did, and just having his hand on her back, and his other hand holding hers, gave her chills up her spine. She'd never had a man hold her, and she could think of no other man she would want to have hold her. She knew Merle Dixon was the most handsome, the most manly, and the nicest man in the whole world, and she was the girl he wanted to dance with.

It wasn't like she was the first girl he'd ever held in his arms, and done a whole lot more with, but when he held her it was a whole new kind of feeling. He knew he was holding the prettiest, sweetest girl in the world. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to be a part of her life, and he wanted her to be part of his life. And what the hell was he thinking? Damn, he did not want this to happen, he didn't want the entanglements of being with a woman, he didn't want to be married, he didn't want any of that, but damn, he wanted this sweet woman in the worst way, it was like an aching in his chest. Shit she might be the one that could change his mind. And dammit, he barely even knew her, and why was it no one else was trying to court her? His head was spinning, so for right now, he was just going to enjoy holding her.

They danced a few more and had a little sweet tea, and he felt it was mighty warm in there, "Would ya like ta step outside for a little fresh air while the band's on break?"

"Oh yes, that would be very nice," And she smiled that pretty little smile, and damn if he didn't feel his chest tightening up again. He held an arm out to her and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

They walked around the side of the building and holy cow, there was Shawn and Amy. Merle was sure that boys tongue was all the way down the girls throat, and she wasn't complaining, and his hand was on her fanny just a squeezin' and rubbin' on it, and he heard Beth let out a gasp. He moved to the front of her to block her view. Damn, the girl had tears in her eyes, and she barely was able to speak when she asked Merle, "Why would they be acting like that? They're not even married, they're not even engaged. Oh my."

And Merle didn't think it was quite the end of the world, not like she did, but he did think the boy ought to have more respect for his girl than to be necking with her right there in a public place, and putting his hands on a part of her body a man's hand surely didn't belong, not anyplace anyone could just be watching, that was bedroom behavior. He was definitely going to have a talk with that boy later.

But right now his concern was Beth, "C'mon Beth, you n I we'll go on back inside now. I'm awful sorry ya had ta see that."

They were sitting in some chairs in the back corner, and she'd finally seemed to relax again. He decided to take a little chance, "Beth, would it be okay if I was ta hold yer hand?"

And she didn't say anything, she just looked up at him and smiled and he couldn't have been more surprised than when she put her small hand on his, and then she spoke. "Next Sunday afternoon there's gonna be an ice cream social at church, it's so everyone can have a chance to see each other and just be neighborly, they do that twice a year. I sure would like to go to that, I almost never get to have a taste of ice cream."

Dang, if she wasn't asking him on a date. "Well that sounds like a lot of fun. How about I talk ta yer Daddy n ask him if it'd be alright if I brought ya ta that? Would ya like that?" Sometime before they went he was going to have to find out just what the heck an ice cream social was.

"Oh yes Merle, I'd like that very much," Damn he'd agree ta just about any damn thing she wanted to do.

And he'd thought about asking her to Daryl's wedding, but then he thought better of it. It was surely going to get a lot more rowdy than anything this little gal had ever seen. If what her brother did upset her, what would she think when those girls up in the mountains lifted their skirts to do some clogging? Yeah, she probably wasn't quite ready to see his people acting like the fun loving folks they are. He'd just wait and have some ice cream with her on Sunday.

The dance ended promptly at 9:30. They found Shawn and Amy, still in the same place, but thank God they'd stopped their activities for now.

He dropped Amy by her place first, at least Shawn had the manners to walk her to her door, and then he drove Shawn and Beth home. Just as he thought might be the case, Hershel Greene was sitting on the porch waiting for them. Merle helped her from the car and walked her over to her Daddy. "Well did you all have a real nice time at the dance?" They all assured them they did.

Merle cleared his throat and he asked the farmer, "Sir, if it's alright with you, I'd like ta escort Miss Beth ta the ice cream social at the church next Sunday."

"Why that would be real nice indeed Merle, her mother and I plan to attend as well." Shit, of course they do.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed it, our man Merle set the record straight with Hershel, we've got a big wedding coming, and the first date seemed to go pretty well. Okay, so Merle has to buy a horse, and Daddy and Mama are going on the second date, but geez, at least there's going to be a second date! Thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you, you wonderful people. Merle is in for a couple of surprises this chapter, we'll see how he handles it all.**

He took them all to church, like he'd been doing every Sunday. He liked church just about as much as he'd like drinking a glass a sour milk, but there was that draw, and that draw was just a singing her pretty little heart out, and well that right there made this shit bearable. He could swear she was lookin' at him a little more than usual, and she'd even smiled his way once or twice. That was just dandy with him, on account a he wasn't takin' his eyes offa her, no sir.

He was thinkin' her Mama and Daddy's hearts had softened toward him just that little bit, because they had him sittin' next to her at Sunday Dinner. That was real nice, except for he was havin' some trouble concentrating on his dinner. Was it possible she was gettin' prettier?

And he had to think. He needed to talk to the farmer after dinner. He didn't want to step on any toes, they were just startin' to kinda like him, but he needed a favor from Mrs. Annette. Besides that, they had to make plans about picking up all the supplies these women were gonna need to put this meal on, and he needed the decorations too.

Puttin' on a wedding was not as simple as he thought it was gonna be.

He asked if he could speak with the farmer after dinner, and they went on out to the front porch.

"I told my brother not ta worry, I's gonna take care a everythin' for him with this weddin', and that's what I aim ta do. Besides the food, I got one or two other things. Daryl's girl, Billie Jo, her folks don't have the means ta pay, n I offered ta pay for the dress n whatever all she needs ta go along with it. Now it seems her Mama don't even wanna go help, scared ta come outta them hills, n I sure don't know nuthin' 'bout shoppin' for a weddin' dress, so I's wonderin' if maybe Mrs. Annette could come with us n help out. 'Sides that, I need ta get these decorations and such. And then there's makin' sure we got all the supplies the ladies are gonna need ta cook up this weddin' feast. So, what I'm wonderin' is, would Mrs. Annette be able ta come with me ta town tomorrow, see about Billie Jo's dress n the decorations, and I'll take her ta wherever she needs ta go ta get the food."

"Merle you sure do go the long way around asking a simple question. I would allow that if Mrs. Patricia is along as well, it wouldn't look proper if just you and my wife were in town together. What time would you be interested in leaving, so I can tell them when to be ready?" Hershel enjoyed, just a little bit, watching how uncomfortable Merle got.

"I best go out n get Billie Jo first, then we'll come back here n pick up the ladies. Would 8:30 be alright?" Merle was breathing easier already. And it was settled.

He decided to go for broke, and ask one last question, "Ya think it would be okay if I had five minutes alone with Miss Beth, just right here on the porch, ta say goodbye?"

The farmer stared at him hard for what seemed like 10 minutes, but was surely just a few seconds, "I'll get her, no touching, just talking."

"Yessir." Well shit, at least it was a damn start.

She came out on the porch, her cheeks flushed, he didn't know if it was the heat of the kitchen or she was nervous, either way, she was a beauty, "Miss Beth, I just wanted ta say how nice it was ta see ya today, and how much I enjoyed hearin' ya singin' at church."

She glanced down for a minute and bit that pretty little lip, before she looked up to him and said, "Thank you Merle, I was happy you were there, and I was also happy to have you sit next to me at dinner." Well dang, she was gettin' downright flirtatious.

"That made me happy too, it was all I could do ta keep from takin' yer little hand in mine, maybe kissin' them pretty fingers." And her face turned bright red with that.

"So your brother's getting married Saturday, and I'm going to be making the cake, umm, that's real nice. Sounds like it's going to be a big party." She smiled at him, but it seemed a little off, and he wasn't sure why. Mama would set him straight later.

xxxx

It was still just afternoon time, and he was restless, he decided he ought to go on out to that little joint right outside the town limits, their orders had gone down and Merle wanted to find out why that might be. That's where he first heard the talk.

Merle believed in being social with the customers, figured they'd be more inclined to want to stick with him if they thought he was their friend, so he ordered a shot of Daryl's finest, and insisted on paying. Then he asked why they hadn't been buying as much, and the owner assured him it was just that his business had been down, he wasn't buying from anyone else. That's when the guy made a remark to Merle that startled him, pissed him off and made him wonder about everything he knew or imagined he knew about her.

The guy had elbowed him in the side, wiggled his brows, and said, "So, I hear yer keepin' company with the youngest Greene girl, that must be pretty easy pickin's, eh?"

Merle grabbed him by the front of the shirt and said, "What the hell ya talkin' about Smitty?"

"Shit Merle, everyone knows she likes the men, you know what I'm sayin', girl got in trouble when she was barely 16, and that boy run out on her soon as he heard the news. No one even saw her for a year, family sent her off ta have that baby and give it up. "

Now Merle didn't know quite what he was feeling, he thought it was a odd combination of hurt, confused, sad and well, pissed off dammit. But shit, Smitty was just one guy, and maybe he was fulla shit, in fact, there was probably a good possibility Smitty was fulla shit.

Merle was agitated to say the least, he decided to head on up in the hills and see Daryl, that would take his mind off this shit. And he needed to let Billie Jo know he'd be pickin' her up early to tend to weddin' business.

He caught them neckin' and pettin' on the couch and he thought to himself, this weddin' ain't gonna happen soon enough. He told Billie Jo when he'd be there, and try to find a dress to wear to town, "These here are proper ladies, ya can't be wearin' them dungarees ta town girl, it just ain't lady-like."

Now Merle was downright proud of little brother when he piped right up and defended his woman, "Billie Jo always looks real pretty ta me, don't matter what she's wearin'." And he could tell by the look on the little gal's face she just thought baby brother was the cat's meow.

He went back to the farm and he saw her, off in that field with her horse. Well, it was soon to be his horse. Something was pulling at his heart. He wasn't the kinda guy who'd be judging her cuz she'd made a mistake, hell, he was no angel, but why was she, and her family, acting like she was so innocent? Her Daddy had looked right at him and said his daughter never had any experience with men or boys. Didn't seem like the old farmer would just lie right to him.

He'd need to think about all a this, but right now, he had to think about Baby Brother and Billie Jo, he'd promised them a nice wedding, and that's what he intended to give them.

That's what he told himself. But that evening he lay there in the bed wondering, even if it was all true, it wasn't going to change his feelings for her, but why would everyone lie to him this way? And was this why she didn't have any other suitors?

xxxx

He was at the cabin at 7:30 the next morning, Billie Jo and Daryl, were waiting on him. Again he was impressed with Baby Brother when he kissed the girl on the cheek and said, "Ya have fun Billie Jo, but hurry on back ta me," And smiled at her. Maybe Daryl knew more about what the ladies like than Merle had been giving him credit for.

Merle Dixon sure never thought he'd be the man to be takin' three women all over town shopping, but he was and he got the job done. Mrs. Annette and Mrs. Patricia had been real sweet with Billie Jo, he'd handed them cash, and made himself scarce while they got that dress and shoes, and a few things they told him were none of his business, for the girl.

In the meantime, he'd gone a calling on some of his accounts around town, and again he'd heard a couple more stories about her. He supposed some of that was small town life, but damn, he'd taken her to one dance at the Grange Hall and now it seemed everyone in town thought they was havin' nookie. He was confounded and feelin' more n more unsettled.

In the meantime he paid attention to the task at hand, helpin' the ladies get what they needed to put on this wedding. Mrs. Annette told him to stop by the church hall, and that's where they got decorations. She reminded him he'd be responsible to get those back right after the wedding and he just said, "Yes m'am."

It took more time than he would ever have imagined, this shopping stuff seemed to be a lot of work.

They was at their last stop, picking up enough potatoes to feed half the south, when she'd cornered him, "Mister Dixon, I'm just a little disappointed in your behavior."

Now Merle had tried real hard to be the perfect gentleman and see to the ladies proper and all, so he was perplexed, what the hell had he done? "I'm real sorry Mrs. Annette, did I do sumthin' outta line?"

"Well you've asked my husband if you could court our daughter. You've been taking us all to church every week, and you've taken Sunday Dinner with us every week. That was just right, part of courtship is getting to know each other's family. Now you have a wedding coming in your family, your own brother, and we're all working to help make that nice for him, for Billie Jo and for you, and yet, you have not asked my daughter to attend as your guest. Are you embarrassed to take my daughter to your family occasions?"

"Well M'am now I'm real proud ta be seen with Miss Beth. She's the prettiest and the sweetest girl in the world. I just didn't know if my people might be a little rough for her. We're a bit of a different breed up in the hills," It hadn't even occurred to him her Mama would want her girl around his people. Maybe he didn't really understand what this courtship stuff was all about, cuz he sure didn't know anything about this meeting the family stuff.

That's right when she threw the mighty punch, "Merle, if a courtship is the first step to marriage then of course, it would involve meeting your family. If Beth is going to be your wife, then she's going to have to meet your family, your people, wouldn't you agree?"

What? The first step to marriage? Wife? Shit, he just thought courtin' her was a way to get to spend a little time with her. He had no intentions of getting married, not even to her. What the hell had he gotten himself into? But guess what he said, that's right, "Well M'am, if she'd be allowed to accompany me, I'd be mighty proud ta take her." He was a dead duck now.

xxxx

The week seemed to fly by, there'd been so much to do, but Merle felt confident he had everything in place to pull off his brother's big wedding, food, decorations, music, liquor, new clothes for the bride and groom, he almost felt like he could take a deep breath. He just had to get through this Friday night Stag Party, and the wedding tomorrow.

You know how those Stag Parties are, a bunch of dumbass men sittin' around gettin' drunk and tellin' stories about women like they had all the experience in the world and they were gettin' all the sex a man could handle, and they was all givin' Daryl real bad advice. But Merle had already had "the talk" with him, you know, about how a man ought to treat a woman in the bedroom and all, and he'd warned Daryl these blowhards didn't know shit, and to let it go in one ear and right out the other.

The women was all together at a party somewhere else, probably feedin' poor little ol' Billie Jo just about as much nonsense as these men was tryin' ta feed Daryl.

He made sure he got Daryl home only half drunk outta his mind by 10:00, he wanted the boy ta have fun at his weddin', and ta be able ta take proper care of his new bride on their weddin' night.

Everything was going just swell, he was back at the farm, beat, but dammit, he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was her. He just didn't know what to think anymore, every time he saw her, and living on the same property he saw her a lot, he felt that pull in his chest, like he just wanted to get her in his arms and never, ever let her go. And what her Mama had said, about this courtin' business being the first step to marriage, and wonderin' if he could ever be a man who settled down.

One thing for sure was, he was gonna have to make it his business to get to the bottom of things about Beth. Dammit, he'd continued to hear whispers and rumors, and he wanted to know what the real deal was, either way. He was going to confront her Daddy, but not until after his brothers' wedding, that had to come first.

Now if she had a baby when she was younger, and she had to give that baby up, he could accept that. She wouldn't be the first girl some sumbitch got in trouble and ran out on. But if it happened, and they'd all been livin' a lie around him, acting like she was an innocent, her Daddy tellin' him that right to his face, then he couldn't abide that, and he was gonna have ta try and forget about her. He'd have to move out, find someplace else to live, just be done with the whole lot of 'em.

All this shit was weighing heavy on his mind.

Still, he put a good face on it the next day, his brother's wedding day. He had his old buddy Sam help him out, they had Merle's panel truck and they loaded it up with all the food, and the decorations and the tea, and the lemonade. Sam drove Merle's panel truck and Merle followed in his car with Mrs. Annette and Mrs. Patricia, and that beautiful wedding cake Beth had made. The women had agreed to get everything set up, ready for the celebration, and help serve the food, then Shawn was taking them back to the farm.

In the meantime, Merle checked on Baby Brother. Daryl was just as nervous as a cat, but at the same time, he was excited to be marrying his girl. He'd had the good sense ta have a bath, and Merle asked him did he have a little breakfast, and the boy said, "Yeah, had me some grits but I threw 'em right up, couldn't decide if it was cuz a last night's boozin' or cuz I'm so fuckin' nervous."

Merle loved that boy, he had not one bit a guile, so he just patted him on the back and said, "I think that's ta be expected, I'm sure Billie Jo is havin' a little case a the nerves her own self. Now ya get ready, I'ma go home n get ready, then Beth n I will be back ta get ya, K?"

"K Merle, I'll be ready ta go, jus' like ya tol' me, 'less I pass out from these fuckin' nerves, then ya might hafta carry me over there." And Merle just smiled and told him he'd to whatever he had to.

He knocked on the door and her Daddy answered and said she was ready, but before he called her down, Merle asked him, "Would it be possible for you n I ta have a private talk in the mornin', before church n all that, I got sumthin' I need ta discuss with ya."

Now Hershel might have thought the man was going to ask for his daughter's hand, but no, he seemed troubled. "Certainly son, 8:30, you come here, we'll go in my office."

She come walkin' down those stairs and he was spellbound, she looked like a vision to him. Her hair was all done up on top of her head, she had that pretty yellow dress on, but what it really was, it was that beautiful smile, and those beautiful eyes. And he was thinking she could be the bride she's so damn pretty and sweet looking. And then he said to himself, ya quit thinkin' like that dumbass.

They picked up little brother at the cabin, and made their way to the Brown's place. Most of the guests had already arrived, no one in these parts missed a party, and her Mama and Mrs. Patricia were just a smilin' and handing out lemonade n ice tea. Merle had decided he wasn't bringing out the shine until AFTER the weddin' ceremony, didn't want no drunks making a scene during the serious part of the day.

Fifteen minutes later, it started. Merle was standing with Daryl and the preacher he'd hired, the fiddler played sumthin' sounding like a waltz, and Billie Jo's sister Estelle come out of the house first, then Billy Jo and her Daddy, and they was walkin' toward Daryl. The whole serious part only took about 10 minutes, which was just as well, any more than that and he didn't know if Daryl would make it. Time came to kiss the bride and Daryl did it up right, gave that girl a kiss like he meant business, everyone was whoppin' and hollerin' and clappin' and Merle wondered what her Mama thought a all that.

The moonshine started ta flow, the food was getting' ate in a hurry, and folks was dancin' and havin' a good ol' time. He was pretty glad that was when Shawn took his Mama and her friend home, cuz Merle had been to enough social occasions in these hills to know, the party was just gettin' started. He kept real close to Beth, didn't want none a these young boys gettin' any ideas.

It wasn't like town, no one here said one damn thing about her. Up here plenty a young girls was married with babies by 14, whether they got in the baby way before or after the weddin'. And truth was, probably not too many folks up here even knew who she was. Course, they did know who he was and they all knew better than to piss him off.

He danced with her and it made him happy just to be that close to her. He loved her delicate skin, and her pretty hair, her tiny waist and those eyes, and that smile. He was startin' to think it'd be easy to fall in love with her, and that scared the hell right outta him. He couldn't be doin' that, especially not when he didn't even know what was goin' on.

He decided to give her the opportunity ta tell him if there was sumthin'. He walked her over to a quiet spot behind the old house and he took a little chance and put his hand to her cheek, and she seemed to accept that behavior, and he told her, "Beth, I'm enjoyin' every minute I'm with ya, and I think you can figure out, I got some deep feelin's for ya. Before we was ta get any more serious, do ya think there's anythin' you should tell me, anythin' on yer mind, sumthin' I should know about?"

And she smiled up at him and said, "Yes, you should know that I'm enjoying every minute of being with you Merle and that I have deep feelings for you also."

And that wasn't exactly what he'd meant, but damn, it sounded good, and he didn't push it, he put his forehead to hers and he said, "That sounds real good Beth." He'd deal with the devil tomorrow. Tonight he was goin' to enjoy her, and enjoy baby brother's weddin' party.

When the party starts at noon, it's over by 9:00, but it was eight when he left with Beth, Billie Jo and Daryl.

Sam was in charge the next day of seeing to in that all of Mrs. Greene's things were washed and dried and returned to her house, and all decorations were to be returned to the church. He'd given Sam enough cash to hire a couple of local girls to help him.

He walked Daryl and Billie Jo up as far as the door, the newlyweds didn't know but Mrs. Annette and Mrs. Patricia had stopped on their way home, spruced up the place, put some flowers in the bedroom, and some food in the ice box.

Merle shook his brother's hand and congratulated him, he kissed Billie Jo on the cheek and said, "Welcome to the family Mrs. Dixon." Then he stepped back and watched as his brother carried his bride across that threshold.

On the way back to the farm she told him what a lovely wedding she thought it had been, how much fun the music and dancing were, and she thanked him for inviting her.

He glanced over at her with a smile and said, "Thank you for agreein' ta come Beth, it was real special havin' ya there. I'm lookin' forward ta seein' you again in the mornin', we got church, dinner and an ice cream social, I'ma enjoy spendin' the whole day with ya."

And he was thinkin' he hoped to God he wasn't gonna find out anythin' in the morning that was gonna change his mind.

 **A/N I really didn't plan to leave you hanging, but the chapter was already so long. I'll update very soon, I promise, and we'll find out what in the world is going on with Beth. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much, although some of you did make me feel a little guilty for leaving you hanging ;) Anyway, we'll see what it's all about, if it doesn't seem like too big a deal, remember, it's 1922.**

Over breakfast Hershel had told his family the news, Merle wanted to talk to him about something serious. "I don't think it's to ask for Beth's hand, I think he's heard something, he seemed quite troubled."

Beth began crying softly, and her Mama's arm went around her trying to bring her comfort, Patricia's eyes had tears in them, and Otis and Shawn just looked down, Hershel sighed. "I'm going to tell him the truth Beth, he has a right to know, and no matter what his decision, I think your secret will be safe him. It's important for him to know."

Beth just nodded.

Merle knocked on the door at 8:25am, Hershel shook his hand, invited him into his office, and they sat. Annette had left a pot of coffee on the desk, and Hershel poured them each a cup.

"What's on your mind son?"

And Merle stepped right in. "I think ya know sir, I got feelins' for yer daughter Beth, I think the world a her, but I been hearin' a lotta rumors and whatnot around town, it's like the minute she agreed ta accompany me ta the dance at the grange hall, folks been feelin' the need ta tell me things about her. Now I ain't one ta judge, I ain't gonna fault her for mistakes she may a made in the past, I made my own, if there was a baby, well that kinda thing happens all the time, and I'd like ta think that wouldn't change how I feel, but what I can't accept is that you folks may a all been lyin' ta me from the start, actin' like she was sumthin' maybe she ain't, and I wouldn't even care if she weren't, except for the lyin' part. Whatever it is, I got the feelin' everyone in the county knows but me, and I don't like bein' made the fool."

Hershel nodded to the younger man, and he spoke, "I owe you a sincere apology Merle, I should have been honest with you from the start. You're the first man to ever ask to court my daughter, and you deserved to know the truth. I'm going to tell you everything, if you're open to hearing it."

Merle looked the man in the eye and said, "That's all I'm lookin' for, the truth."

"I'll tell you at the start, there was never a baby, that's not what happened. What did happen is, back in 1918, and you probably recall it, we had another Tuberculosis outbreak in Georgia, not as bad as 1916, but still plenty bad. You know we've had our share of Tuberculosis, or Consumption if you prefer, in Georgia, many, many have died, the sanitariums get overcrowded, they're like warehouses for the dying. There's almost no hope attached to those places, it's a deadly disease and very contagious. Shortly after her 16th birthday Beth contracted Tuberculosis. Her mother and I couldn't bear the thought of sending her to one of the two state hospitals for treatment. One's in Atlanta, one in Augusta, we wouldn't even be able to check on her, she'd be alone, if we were going to lose our daughter, we couldn't be separated from her during her illness, we had to be close to offer the comfort and care that only a family can give. So we decided to take a big chance, we decided to keep her home, being careful not to let anyone know she was ill with the disease or even that she was here, let them think she'd gone on a trip. They'd have our heads on a platter if they knew the real truth, we were putting the town in jeopardy, and we knew it was wrong, but she's our youngest child, we had to keep her close. Her Mother, Mrs. Patricia and I kept her isolated from Maggie and Shawn, for obvious reasons, and just tried to keep her alive and comfortable. Otis drove to Atlanta and picked up masks and gloves, and we wore aprons." The man paused and took a heavy breath, Merle sat and waited for him to continue.

"She held her own, she was stronger than we'd given her credit for, she fought, she fought hard, and she seemed to be doing better, but what we didn't know was she was wracked with guilt. She felt she was causing so much difficulty for her family, and she thought she was putting us in jeopardy, not only by being ill with a deadly disease, but she also feared the town people finding out and wanting to string us up for not sending her away." Again he took a deep breath, obviously becoming more emotional.

"Beth made a decision to take her life, feeling it would be a favor to her Mother and me. There was a mirror on her bedside table, she broke it, took a shard of glass from that mirror, and made a deep slice in her wrist. Thank our Benevolent Lord that Mrs. Patricia happened to walk in the room shortly after, we were in a panic, but we knew enough to put pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding. My wife rushed to get her sewing kit, and I did my best to sew up the cut on our daughter's wrist. She was weak for several days from the blood loss, and of course, she was still very ill with the tuberculosis. But she somehow was managing to survive both."

"We began to hear the rumors around that she'd disappeared from town and church because she was in the family way. There had been a boy and his family in town, Cotton Johnson was the boy's name, and they moved just before we put Beth in quarantine. The rumor went on that he'd been the one to get her in trouble, and when he found out her condition, the whole family moved. At that point, we were willing to tell the truth about everything, spare Beth the stigma of having to deal with those rumors, but she felt the suicide stigma was far worse, she begged us to never divulge the real truth, and we agreed. She had so much concern for us, that we'd be ostracized by the whole town, and possibly be prosecuted for not revealing her illness and sending her to a state TB hospital. This morning I explained to her that as her suitor, you deserved to know the entire truth, and she agreed."

"We all understand completely Merle if you no longer wish to consider the courtship, Beth will be very unhappy, but we'll stand with her and help her through these difficult days."

Merle silently stood, he shook the older man's hand, said "Thank you for yer honesty." And he turned toward the door, as he walked out, he saw them all standing there, just waiting to see what had happened, Beth, her Mama, Mrs. Patricia, Otis and Shawn.

Even if Merle had stopped to think about what he was doing, he still would have done it, he went right over to Beth, put his arms around her, held her close and whispered to her, "I coulda lost ya, didn't even know ya yet, and you was gonna leave me Beth, don't ever do that ta me again."

Mama and Daddy looked at each other and gave a little smile. Otis put his arm around Patricia and she laid her head on his shoulder, and Shawn exhaled deeply.

Hershel had overlooked the touching for a moment, considering the circumstances and all, but then gently patted Merle on the back, "Time to go to church son, when we get home I'll agree to let you and Beth have some time alone, you can take a walk before dinner."

Merle nodded, pulled away and looked in her eyes, and he took her and her family to church.

xxxx

They were walking through that field and he said to her, "Beth, last night when I asked ya if ya had anything ya wanted ta tell me, didn't ya think ya shoulda told me about this stuff? Did ya really think I's gonna just walk away from ya cuz ya got real sick? Or because ya tried ta hurt yerself? Couldn't ya tell I cared for ya?"

"I'm sorry Merle, I did the wrong thing, but I was afraid." That made the hair on the back of Merle's neck stand up.

"Whaddya mean you was afraid, yer afraid a me Beth?"

"I just didn't want you to be angry with me," And she did look afraid.

"I ain't angry Beth. I's confused by the things I heard, nuthin' seemed ta fit. I's worried you n yers was lyin' ta me. I could forgive ya all kinds a things, but that I don't know. That lyin' is just a bad way ta get started n a bad way ta go. And even if I was ta get a little angry, why would that make ya afraid?" He figured he might as well get to the bottom of this now, he was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"Well, I heard something too. I don't want to believe it, but I heard it and it scared me." Now she was looking down, and he was thinking, fuck, this gets better by the minute.

"Well why don't ya go ahead and tell me what ya heard Beth, let's just get it all out in the open now. And don't be afraid, I ain't gonna do nuthin' but listen, n tell ya the truth." He tried to keep both his voice, his tone and his face calm.

And he thought she might be trembling, and it wasn't the way he'd been imagining making her tremble, her voice was definitely shaky, and she never looked up when she said it, "I heard you can get real mean, I heard your Daddy used to hurt your Mama real bad if she did things he didn't like, and I didn't want to make you so angry you were going to want to hurt me."

He was rubbing the back of his neck and head, and his brow was creased, "I hoped ya had a little better feelin' about me than that. I know there's stories, and the parts about my old man are true. He was a poor excuse for a man, and he did beat my Mama, Daryl and me, n none of us had ta do nuthin' wrong, we just had ta exist. But I told yer Daddy and I'm tellin' you, I ain't him. I never would lay a hand on ya in anger Beth. Ever. Oh I can be mean, I can be real mean, when someone crosses me, or hurts Daryl, or if anyone was ever ta hurt you, in any way, I'm goin' after 'em, I admit ta that. But not you Beth, not ever. I hope ya can believe that."

And she looked at him, and tears came to her eyes, "I'm so sorry Merle, I do have feelings about the person you are. I do think you can be rough, and sometimes just a little scary, but you've always treated me well, you've been a gentleman to me, and I should never have listened to the stories. I hope you can forgive me."

"I ain't got a problem in the world forgivin' ya Beth, and I'll tell ya what, let's strike up a deal. Let's you n me agree that if either one a us hears sumthin' we don't know if it's true, or we're worried 'bout sumthin', or if we just got a question, let's talk about it, let's not have secrets n lies. Would that be alright?" He had no idea courting was this much fucking work, and he still wasn't even sure what his next move was going to be, he just knew he wasn't ready to quit seeing her, quit trying to be close to her, not yet.

And her little hand reached up and brushed his real quick, she smiled and said, "That sounds perfect Merle."

He smiled back, "I sure do wish I could kiss ya Beth, but yer Daddy's probably watchin' us right now, and he'd skin me alive, although it'd be worth it just ta taste those sweet lips even once."

xxxx

They had him sitting next to her at dinner again and it was torturous for him, he wanted to touch her, and he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep up all this self-control and virtuous behavior, he was about to catch fire.

xxxx

So far this ice cream social wasn't as bad as he'd expected, in fact, just since he'd had the talk with her Daddy this morning he'd noticed a big difference. Daddy was treating him more like a man, more like an equal, not like some kid he needed to keep in line. Mama and the Smiths were treating him more like a regular person too, less like someone they weren't sure they could trust.

And then there was Beth, she was sure excited about being here, and he was mighty proud to be the one escorting her. Let the gossips talk all they wanted, he knew the damn truth.

And she was having her ice cream, and that seemed to bring her a lot of happiness, and he got a charge out of that, and then it happened.

Her Mama said eating the ice cream had given her a chill, and he offered to go out and get her sweater from his car. One of these church fellas came up to him outside, started chatting, at first he supposed the guy was just being friendly, but then the guy said it, "So, that little Greene girl, huh? Yeah, I hear she likes to get real friendly with the men, I bet yer havin' some fun messin' with her."

And Merle instantly doubled his fist and hit him square in the jaw, the guy flew back a good two feet before he hit the ground. Merle said, "Better wise up ya sumbitch, don't ya never talk 'bout her that way ever again cuz next time I'ma kill yer ass."

It happened just in time for Beth and her Daddy to see as it they stepped out of the church hall.

And Daddy told him, "We'll not be riding back to the farm with you Merle. My family and I will walk. I regret this has happened, I like you, I thought maybe you really were the man for my daughter, but I cannot abide this type of violence. I'm sorry Merle, but I'm putting an end to the courtship as of right now. I'd appreciate you steering clear of my family."

He looked to Beth and she had tears flowing, Mama and Mrs. Patricia looked sad, Otis was just looking down, and Shawn looked to Merle and shrugged.

And Merle didn't understand, he was thinking if she was his daughter, he'd appreciate the man that stood up for her, but then he realized, Hershel Greene was a far different man than he.

They locked eyes for just a moment, and it may be that there was never a sadder look exchanged between two people. And Merle made one last attempt, "Please sir, let me at least give y'all a ride home."

And the farmer looked him in the eye and said, "No, we'll walk, we've made the walk many times. Goodbye Merle."

If Daryl hadn't been just married, and surely locked in that cabin with his young bride, he'd a gone there, dammit. And he didn't want to go to the roadhouse, he was in no mood to be around those assholes. So he did the only thing he could do, he went out to the farm, went in his little house, and it took him the rest of the afternoon and into early evening, but he managed to drink that whole fucking jar of 'shine.

 **A/N Dang! Just when things were startin' to go so good for Merle. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Hang on now, Merle's about to go full Merle, and dang, Baby Brother's gonna go full Merle too!**

If Merle thought he'd been feeling miserable Sunday, he was in for a whole new kind of miserable on Monday.

His damn head was about to split open, he was dry as cotton, and his mouth tasted like an old bird's nest. But dammit, what that shine had done for him was get him through the night. He was still wonderin' what the fuck had happened. Everythin' had been goin' just jim dandy, and then that sumbitch had said sumthin' 'bout Beth, n Merle did what a man was s'posed ta do when someone disrespects yer woman, he decked that bastard.

Sure, he knew her daddy was the peaceful sort n all, but was he really gonna let guys talk about his daughter that way? Nah, that wasn't right. Daddy shoulda been shuttin' these assholes up all along, maybe it wouldn't a got so outta hand. That's the way he saw it.

Merle was a man of action after all, and he had a real low boiling point when it came to his people. He considered Daryl, Beth and Billie Jo his responsibilities, the people he wasn't gonna ever let anyone harm or speak ill of, n that was that.

He felt no shame, no guilt about sluggin' the guy, but fuck, he hadn't counted on her Daddy takin' Beth away from him. Maybe the ol' boy would calm down after a day or two.

In the meantime, he knew just how he'd get rid a some anger and frustration, he'd go do some collectin'. He had a couple assholes that hadn't paid him yet. Well they was gonna pay today, one way or the other.

So he shaved up, washed up, put on his best "I mean business suit" and he headed out that door. 'Course, he paused for just a minute to glance up to her bedroom window, but the shade was still drawn. That didn't seem right, it already bein' eight in the mornin' n all, but he'd check again when he got back. Fuck, he just wanted one little glimpse a that pretty face.

xxxx

Her Mama had stayed in her room with her all night. The poor girl just couldn't get calmed down. Her heart was breaking, she didn't want her Daddy to forbid her from seeing Merle, it just didn't seem fair at all. But Daddy had made up his mind, and he wasn't planning to change it.

She refused to get out of bed in the morning, Mama brought her tea and a soft cooked egg, but she wouldn't touch either. She just lay there looking miserable. She wouldn't even let her Mama open the shade.

She'd gone from crying to simply laying there with her eyes open, like she couldn't move, and looking miserable.

Annette looked to her husband, hoping he may change his mind, but he said, "No. She'll get used to the idea, she'll get over Merle Dixon, and that will be the end of it. The matter is not open for discussion, my decision is made."

Mama just hoped she got over Merle soon.

xxxx

Merle had told Daryl ta take Monday off from work. He never let the boy work Sundays, a man needed a day off, so throwing in Monday would give him n Billie Jo a chance ta have a little extra time together, just the two of 'em.

And they'd been taking full advantage a this time alone together, neither one of 'em havin' one ounce a regret they'd tied that knot, n they was learnin' all about this carnal stuff firsthand, n they was both likin' it real well.

xxxx

The first few days of the week passed and some things hadn't changed at all. Beth was just laying in the bed and refusing to do or say anything. Her Daddy had finally gone right in her room and had a stern word with her, telling her he was not allowing Merle Dixon back around, and she was just going to have to quit pining away for him, it would do no good.

Daddy's stern words didn't do any good either.

Mama and Patricia were doing a lot of praying that somehow things would be resolved. While Shawn and Otis were spending as much time as they possibly could on chores, anything to be out of the house.

Daddy was stewing. He was irritated and grouchy.

Beth just remained in the bed, barely talking and eating almost nothing.

The Greene home was not a happy home.

xxxx

Merle was just stayin' as busy with work as he possibly could. Oh he looked up to that window every day, but the shade stayed drawn, he was startin' to get a little uneasy 'bout that.

Both Tuesday n Wednesday he'd gone up ta check how things was goin' at the still, n to see how things was goin' with his favorite newlyweds. They seemed ta be doin' real swell, happy as a couple young newlyweds oughta be, and Merle was damn glad someone was happy.

He told Daryl he wouldn't be by Thursday, he was gonna do some sellin' n some collections on the other side a town, but he'd be back by on Friday.

Daryl was back to work, and Billie Jo was learnin' the role of the homemaker. She liked cookin' for Daryl, they had real similar tastes, well in everythin' really, includin' the aforementioned carnal stuff. And she didn't mind cleanin' up after him, n doin' his wash, cuz she loved him, n he was her husband n it was her job ta take care a him n their home, n his job ta work n provide for her, n she knew she could count on Daryl for everythin', n things was goin' just perfect.

On Thursday after she took him his lunch at the still, she decided she'd go back in the hills n get some squirrel to fry up for his supper. Squirrel was Daryl's favorite, and his young wife wanted to surprise him with his favorite. Little did she know the series of events that innocent decision would put in motion.

xxxx

Beth's shade had been down ever since that scene on Sunday, but that didn't mean she hadn't seen him. When she'd hear that car come home, and Mama wasn't in the room, she'd peek out the side of that shade just enough to see him, and every time she did her heart broke again. She supposed he'd have a new girl soon. He was too handsome a man to be alone, some other girl would be allowed to see him, why he'd probably be married to someone else sometime real soon. And she'd start crying all over again just thinking about it.

He didn't pull back in the drive 'til 5:00 on Thursday. It had been a very busy day, but a good one. He'd made some deals, collected some money, and he was thinkin' he n Daryl was gonna have their best year ever. But he'd also made a real big decision. He didn't want ta be livin here no more. It was just too fuckin' hard, so close ta her n yet, so far. Never even gettin' ta see her. If she was a different kinda gal he'd a got him a ladder, n late at night he'd a climbed up ta her window, got her outta there, n run off with her out ta the woods. But she was a sweet little thing, n he knew she wouldn't cross her Daddy. So he decided he was gonna look for a place in town. Probably buy a nice little house. The handwrittin' was on the wall, Daryl and Bille Jo weren't leavin' that mountain anytime soon, they wouldn't be movin' in, n he was just wastin' his time waitin' on another chance with Beth. His mind was made up.

He had just changed outta his suit, n in ta some dungarees n a work shirt, when he heard a car pull in, a door slam shut, n there come a knock at his door.

"Ya remember me Merle?" The boy asked.

"Sure do, yer Bobbie Jo's lil brother Robert Earl ain't ya?" Merle answered.

"Yessir, Daryl said ya got ta come ta him right now at his place, he says don't wait for nuthin', come right now," And that's all it took for Merle.

He was a speedin' out ta the cabin, n he was thinkin' shit, Daryl wouldn't never let anyone drive that truck 'cept himself n Merle, he loved that damn thing. Here was Robert Earl, not but about 14, drivin' it ta come fetch Merle. Sumthin' must be bad wrong. Merle went just as fast as he could.

He didn't bother ta knock, just went right on in, little brother had his arms around Billie Jo n she had her head on his shoulder, her face was real bruised from bein' hit bad, she was cryin' hard, n damn, baby brother was a cryin' too. He looked up, saw Merle n said, "I got ta kill him Merle. But I knew ya'd want me ta tell ya first."

And Merle kept his voice and his demeanor calm, "Come outside with me for just a minute boy."

And Daryl looked ta Billie Jo, "Ya gonna be alright for a minute girl?" She didn't say nuthin' she just nodded.

They stepped out in front, and that was about the time Robert Earl showed up. Daryl give him a buck n said, "Get on home Robert Earl, n thanks."

Merle said ta his brother, "He know what this is about?"

Daryl answered, "Nah, didn't tell him nuthin' n he didn't see nuthin'."

Merle nodded, "Okay good. Now tell me little brother, what the fuck is goin' on."

And Daryl had a few tears comin' from his eyes, n he couldn't quite look at Merle, but he answered, "Billie Jo headed out after lunch ta try n get us a couple squirrels for dinner. Someone hit her right in the head, from behind. She dropped her gun n he grabbed it n threw it. The asshole tore her shirt open tryin' ta touch her titties, he was tellin' her all kinda sex things he's gonna do ta her, n he was pullin' his nasty thing outta his pants. Bille Jo was fightin' back with all she had, punchin' n kickin', but fuck, he's a man Merle, much bigger'n her, an he was punchin' n slappin' her, an he forced her ta get down on her knees n he had her by the hair n he stuck that nasty thing in her mouth, n Billie Jo, she didn't know what ta do, so she just bit down as hard as she could. He dropped her hair n grabbed his pecker n she run off as fast as she could n run ta the still ta tell me what happened. She said it was that mutherfucker Dave done it. I got her home, a minute later Robert Earl come ta the door just ta say hi, n that's when I sent him for ya, promised him a dollar if he got ya back here in a hurry."

"I got ta kill that sumbitch Merle, he hurt my Billie Jo, tried ta do things ta her, I can't let it stand, ya got ta let me kill him Merle, please."

"Don't ya worry boy, course I'ma let ya kill him. The man that'd do sumthin' like that, he needs ta be killed. But I ain't lettin' ya go ta town ta kill him, I'ma get him, bring him back up here n you n me we're gonna take him way out in the woods n ya get ta kill that mutherfucker any way ya want boy," He put his arm around his little brother and he told him, "I'm real, real sorry son."

"Now what about Billie Jo, ya understand wasn't none a this her fault, right? It ain't gonna cause ya ta feel no different 'bout her is it boy? That wouldn't be right," Merle was full a concern about a lot a things, that was one of 'em. He'd seen men leave a woman that had been violated by another man, like it was her own damn fault.

"Course I ain't gonna feel no different Merle, Billie Jo she's a good girl, she's my wife, I love her," Daryl had tears again.

"Yer a good boy Daryl. Ya go back in there with yer wife, but ya keep the sawed off in yer lap case the bastard shows up, ya see him, ya don't wait, ya just kill him, k?" Merle would like ta kill the fucker hisself.

"Yeah Merle, I will."

"Alright I'ma be back real soon, stupid sumbitch probably don't even have 'nuff sense ta hide." Merle was back in the panel truck n on his way just that fast. And he was right, the dumb sumbitch was settin' in that chair just like the last time Merle was here. And Merle coldcocked him, wrapped him in a blanket n drug him ta the panel truck. He managed ta get him in that back end, tied him up good, n he took him right back in the woods with him.

He pulled up ta Daryl's n told him the good news. "Let's go boy, time ta get yer revenge."

That's when Billie Jo spoke up, "Daryl, I want ta go, please husband, I deserve a chance ta hurt him, same as he hurt me." Her husband looked at her for just a minute n he said, "Yer right, c'mon."

The only way ta get there was on foot. Merle n Daryl packed him up to a place they knew, Billie Jo followed the lanterns. They got him from the blanket, n Merle untied him. He was awake now, n that's what they wanted. Merle slapped him hard on the side of his head, "Ya fucked up Dave, I give ya a chance, let ya get by one time, but ya ain't makin' it this time. Daryl, he wants ta kill ya for hurtin' his wife, n I think that seems like a real square deal. So here we are, n I'm just gonna stand back, cuz Daryl, Daryl don't need my help. Ain't a man alive can fight as hard as baby brother. See ya in hell mutherfucker."

Daryl locked Dave's arms behind him at the elbows and held, n he said ta her, "Ya take yer turn wife." Now Dave he yelled, "That's the bitch bit my pecker." And that's when Billie Jo kicked him right in that very sore pecker. N the girl punched him in the face a few times, 'til her knuckles was bloody, n she looked ta her man n said, "Kill him husband."

Daryl just gave her a slight head nod, then he pulled back so hard on the bent arms you could hear one crack. And that was pretty much it for ol Dave. The man was given a full dose a mountain justice n was sent ta answer ta his maker.

50 years ago or so, a crazy old man lived up there, he was sure there was gold. Well there wasn't no gold, but the crazy ol bastard had dug him a deep mine, that's where they threw the body. Merle lit the blanket on fire just 'fore they did. Dave would be burned ta nuthin'. Shit, ain't much chance anyone'd ever come across that body anyways.

They went back to the cabin n Daryl and Billie Jo went ta their room, Merle went ta his old room, and they all slept like rocks.

Beth couldn't be more alert, listening for the sound of that work vehicle to return, but he never came back all night, not until almost 9 the next morning. He looked content. That was when she was sure he had a woman, a woman who gave into his manly desires. And the crying and the morose, bedridden behavior somehow got even worse.

xxxx

It was two weeks since the fateful day he'd punched that asshole in the jaw there at church. He saw the Greenes walk off ta church, 'cept Beth n her Mama, just like last Sunday, they wasn't with the family, n that shade was still drawn. Ah fuck he thought, I'ma just give it a try, see if Mama will at least tell me if she's alright.

So he went over ta that front door n he knocked lightly. Mama answered a minute later. "Sorry ta disturb ya Mrs. Annette, n I know I ain't even got the right ta be here, or the right ta ask, but I been mighty worried 'bout Miss Beth. I ain't seen her in two weeks now, n I know her shade it's been drawn this whole time, n like I said, I been worried maybe she's sick. I couldn't take it if I thought she was sufferin' n any way."

"Let's take a seat out here on the porch Merle." And they did, and Mama proceeded to tell Merle everything that had been going on with Beth, everything. And Mama told him, "I tried to reason with Hershel Merle, but he's a stubborn man and his mind is made up. I'm so sorry, I wish things could be different."

Merle stood, nodded toward her and said, "Thank ya M'am. I appreciate knowin' what's goin' on, n if it wouldn't violate any a her husband's orders, I'd really appreciate if you'd tell Beth I'm missin' her, thinkin' 'bout her, n I'm so sorry."

And when he expressed his feelings and concerns for her daughter so sweetly and so sincerely, and when it was put that way "violating her husband's orders" Mama knew how she was going to end this business once and for all.

When her family arrived home from services, and her husband went to his office, she asked Patricia not to be putting out the Sunday meal. Patricia was a little surprised, but she just said, "Alright, you just let me know when you're ready."

She went in her husband's office without so much as a knock, he looked up and she had her hands on her hips, and she was obviously upset, "Husband, you and I are going to have a talk right now. We've been married for going on 26 years, and I have never once backtalked you, or not obeyed you. I have minded every silly rule you ever came up with, and agreed to all of your cockamamie ideas, but I will not stand by while my youngest child starves herself, refuses to bath, and becomes more and more despondent. You seem to find grievous fault with what Merle Dixon did to Bill Foster, but I was pleased to see it happen. He took a firm stand against someone who was saying terrible things about our daughter, lies. While you, her own father, have let the people of this town get away with that behavior for years. You should have been doing some punching, or at the very least, you should have verbally defended your daughter's honor."

"I expect you to go over to Merle Dixon's house and cordially ask him to come for Sunday dinner. Tell him we're eating late today, three o'clock. And I want you to be a gentleman, and be kind to him. That man loves your daughter. If you decide not to do as I've ask, so be it, but not only will there be no Sunday dinner, there may never be dinner again. As for the bed, I promise you, it will be cold as ice." And she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

She asked Patricia to come with her, and they went to Beth's room. She informed her daughter there would be a special guest for Sunday dinner and that she had to get bathed and presentable, even if she chose not to join the family, this visitor was most assuredly going to see her. She cried and begged not to, but her Mama insisted and between Mama and Mrs. Patricia they got her bathed, got her hair combed, and got her in her Sunday dress.

Mama nearly fainted at the sight. Her girl had always been thin, but now the dress was no longer tight at the waist, everything seemed to just hang.

Hershel had been dumbfounded. He had a proper wife, she followed his lead, never had she questioned his decisions, he couldn't believe she'd spoken to him in that manner. But he considered what she'd said, and he also considered the fact that she hadn't ever spoken to him that way in 26 years of marriage, obviously for her, this was worth fighting for, and he hadn't wanted to admit it, but he was weary of his home being such a place of unhappiness, he would do things her way for once, there was a good chance she was right.

He walked the short distance to Dixon's house and knocked on the door, it opened promptly and Merle immediately started, "Ya ain't got ta come over here n tell me ya want me ta move out. I'm planning on gettin' a place in town n I'll be outta here real soon."

He began to shut the door and Hershel held it firm with his palm, "That's not what I came for Merle, I came to invite you to take Sunday dinner with us. We'll be eating later today, three o'clock, my family would all like to see you at our table again, particularly Beth. Will you join us?"

Merle was caught completely flatfooted, n he was a prideful man, but he didn't wanna miss a chance ta see Beth, and he had ta handle this the best way he could, but dammit, he was sick n tired a this ol boy treatin' him like a kid, he was a grown man, a successful man, n he deserved ta be treated as such. "Well that sounds real nice there Hershel, and I would enjoy some homecookin', and more than anythin' in the world, I wanna see Beth. But see, I also wanna have a chance ta talk ta Beth, have time with the woman I care for, alone, so I'll tell ya what. I'll come ta Sunday dinner, n after dinner, if she'd like ta go, I'ma take Miss Beth for a Sunday drive. We'll be gone n hour or two, but I'll get her home nice n safe. Ya think that sounds right?"

"Yes Merle, I think that will be just fine," the man knew when he'd been beat by his wife, and beat by love.

 **A/N I'm not typically the murderous type, but the brothers were right, the guy needed to be killed. And if I may say so myself, YAY, our ship is back in the water! Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you my friends, I hope you will continue to enjoy our little story of Moonshine and Romance. Let's have a Merle and Beth reunion. Yay!**

He was always five minutes early, that was how he liked to be, but today was special. Today he was gonna see Beth for the first time in two weeks, and he was anxious. He arrived 15 minutes early.

Daddy answered the door, and the greeting was pleasant but it sure wasn't warm. Mama on the other hand said, "I'm so glad you could come to dinner Merle. Beth doesn't know you're coming, I wanted it to be a surprise for her, but she's refusing to leave her room. Would you mind coming up there with me for a minute, maybe you can coax her."

And he didn't wanna act as excited as he was, so he just said, "Yes Ma'am, I'll give it a try for ya." And he could swear the old farmer rolled his eyes.

There she was, layin' on that little bed, her back ta the door, Mama said, "Beth, you have a visitor."

And she never looked around, just said, "I don't want to see anyone Mama, I already told you and Patricia."

And Mama looked to him, and he moved into the room and said, "But I would surely like very much ta see you Miss Beth."

And Mama thought her girl had flown off that bed she sprang up so fast. "Merle!" She exclaimed, and she ran to him and threw her arms around his waist and started to cry, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

And he put his arms around her and said, "I'm right here Beth n I ain't goin' anywhere." And he couldn't believe how thin she'd gotten. She'd been thin, but now she seemed almost starved to death.

"Girl, yer skin n bones, ain't ya been eatin'?" He was more than a little bit concerned.

"I just couldn't Merle, I was too sad, too upset. I didn't want anything but to see you, that was the only thing I felt hungry for." She had that pretty little head on his chest and she was sniffling just a bit now.

Now even though Mama wasn't happy about all the touching going on, still, she was relieved to see her daughter happy for the first time in two weeks, and she said, "I'm going to give you two five minutes, but I'll be waiting right outside this door, which will stay open."

He pulled back a little and put his hands to either side of her face, "I'm here now and I'ma wanna see ya clean yer plate up good at dinner, ya gotta promise ol' Merle yer gonna take care a yerself, ya hear? I can't be havin' ya waste away on me Blue Eyes."

And she gave him that shy little smile he loved so much and said, "I will Merle, I promise."

And he drew her close again. "I told yer Daddy I's gonna take ya for a car ride after dinner, if ya wanna go, does that sound like sumthin' ya might like?"

"Oh yes Merle, that sounds wonderful. I would like that very much." She was beaming now.

"Alright then Miss Beth, let's get that dinner ate so we can take us a Sunday drive."

Mama was just standing there on the other side of that door smiling and thinking, "He's going to make my baby girl eat. Thank you Jesus." And Mama she knew, she knew they were in love, she wondered how long it would be until they knew it.

Mama said, "Merle, you go on ahead down, I'm going to talk to my daughter for just a moment."

xxxx

Dinner was simple fare, but delicious, as always. He was seated right where he wanted to be, next to Beth. Mama was kind enough to ask, "How are Daryl and Billie Jo doing Merle? They seem so in love."

"They're doin' real well Mrs. Annette, just as happy as can be. They're still talkin' about the wonderful meal you and Mrs. Patricia prepared, why Billie Jo even said yer chicken's better than her Mama's, but don't be tellin' anyone that, her Mama'll be mad as a wet hen," And he chuckled conspiratorially. Of course, what he didn't mention was everyone knew Billie Jo's Mama was the worst cook on the mountain.

But it got the desired results, both women were beaming and red in the cheeks, and the Old Farmer did not look happy. But Merle didn't feel bad, when the shoe was on the other foot, he sure did seem to love making Merle squirm.

So Merle acted very casual when he said, "Oh, by the way Sir, I did ask Miss Beth if she'd like ta go for a little Sunday drive, and she kindly said she would. We'll be leaving right after this lovely dinner, and thank you again ladies, you really know how to feed a man." He knew he was laying it on thick, but he couldn't seem to stop, it was kinda fun.

She was giddy with excitement to be riding with Merle is his fancy car. She'd missed him so badly. Her heart had been broken, and now he was back.

"So Miss Beth, I thought we'd just take us a little ride in the country, then pull over n lay a blanket down. Maybe sit out on that and have us a visit, that sound alright ta you?"

"Yes Merle, that sounds perfect. I'm having a wonderful time just being with you," And she smiled over at him shyly, and he swore his belly just went a little sideways.

He helped her manage to seat herself on the blanket without having to lift her skirt, damn, she was a shy one about showin' any part a herself.

He sat down next to her, knees up and arms wrapped loosely around them, and he smiled at her, "Ya know yer a beautiful woman Beth. I don't rightly understand why yer so shy about showing a little leg, or arm, don't get me wrong, I respect it n all just don't understand, n I don't understand why ya won't let yer hair down some time, I sure would like ta see it, looks like it's beautiful."

And she looked down, and her pretty face was red, and she was clearly embarrassed, he felt bad and he was almost sorry he'd asked, but then she spoke. It was so soft n quiet he had to strain ta hear, "Those things Merle, they're not for just anyone to see. Those things, they're only for a husband to see."

He was a little stunned, he'd known she was really old fashioned, but holy shit, this was somethin'. And he didn't know why, and he hadn't wanted it ta happen ta him, but sumthin' in him, he couldn't explain it, he wanted ta be that man that got ta see those things. He never thought he wanted ta be a married man, but damn, he wanted ta be this woman's husband. He was gonna have ta think on this, real hard.

He decided to dive right in and see how she accepted some of the things he felt. "Ya know Blue Eyes, is it okay I call ya that?"

"Yes, I like it," she smiled shyly and those pretty cheeks were pink.

"Do ya know how old a man I am?" He didn't think she had any idea.

"No, I know you're older than me, but the man is supposed to be older than the woman he's courting, isn't that so." Jesus she was innocent.

"Yeah girl, I guess, I didn't really know that was a rule a this stuff, but there seems ta be a lot I don't know 'bout it. Now, yer a pretty young gal, barely 20, I'ma old man, 34, that's a lotta difference. Could ya see yerself stuck with an old man?" Yep, just gonna say it all n see how things go.

"That doesn't seem so much older, my Daddy's near 20 years older than Mama, they love each other. And Merle, it's you I want to have courting me, not someone else, I don't care how old you are." Oh my, that did make his heart swell a bit, n sumthin' else too, he better keep that under control.

"Well let's talk about yer Daddy a bit. I think yer Daddy, he's a real good man, but I'm a man too. As nice as it is living there on the farm, I feel like I ain't my own man, like I'm livin' under another man's roof. I'm plannin' ta get my own place, buy a house in town. I'm never gonna be a farmer Blue Eyes, if that's the man ya want, it ain't gonna be me. I'm wantin' a life in town. I'm a businessman, not a farmer."

She didn't hesitate, "A wife goes to her husband, he makes the decisions for the family."

"But wouldn't ya want ta have some kinda say in yer life? Have a voice in yer future?" He was amazed by the things she said.

"I don't know how to do that Merle, I've never had to make a decision, Daddy makes the decisions." She just smiled, she had no idea how that sounded to him.

"Well don't yer Daddy ever ask yer Mama what her ideas are, what she thinks about things, or what she wants?" Were these people from 500 years ago for chrissake?

"Oh no, he tells her, he tells everyone in the household what he has decided, and we abide by his decisions. Except for today, today for the first time, Mama told him he had to let you and me see one another. She said it was the scariest moment of her life, and that she felt like she had not been a good wife to Daddy. That's what she told me when she sent you downstairs first before dinner, she told me not to do anything that would make her sorry she went against Daddy."

"Well girl, yer Mama's a real nice lady. And I want ta be clear with ya, I would be the man a my house, not yer Daddy, ya understand that don't ya? I would want ta know yer feelins 'bout things Beth, yer feelins, they're important ta me, cuz, well ya know, I care about ya n yer happiness n all. If I thought about yer idea, n my idea, n I thought my idea was best, then I would follow that. If I thought yer idea was the better, then that would be what I'd do, does that make sense ta ya?" This was baffling ta him.

"Of course, I mean, I never heard of such a thing in our house, but if you were my husband I would do as you say."

He didn't think he'd ever seen anythin' more red than her face and neck right in that moment. He'd also never heard of such blind obedience a woman might have to a man. It sounded real great if ya was a man, til ya gave it some real thought, then it was just not quite right.

He looked deep into those blue eyes that had him so far gone, and he said to her, "Beth, a man, ya know, he's just a man, sometimes he needs a softer touch, a woman ta help him see what might be a better path than the one he's on, and a man, he needs a woman ta keep him a walkin' on that straight line, not lose his way." He didn't know what more he could say on the subject, maybe these things take time. He was in strange new territory, that was the truth.

"Whatever you say, Merle, I would obey that." Now she seemed embarrassed.

Shit, how many ways could he explain it, he gave up for now. "Beth, do ya understand what it is I do for a livin'?"

"No, I just know I heard Shawn tell Daddy you make a lot of money, but I'm not sure, oh, Daddy said it wasn't respectable, but I'm not sure what that meant either."

"Well, I'm gonna tell ya Blue Eyes, cuz it might make ya decide ya don't wanna see me no more, yer a good girl, ya may not approve. And maybe you'll understand why yer Daddy, he don't really like havin me around ya, cuz he don't really approve a what Daryl n me do. Yer Daddy needs the rent money, or he woulda never let me move in on that farm at all. What it is Beth, Daryl n me, we got us a moonshine business. I s'pose ya at least know drinkin' alcohol, well that's against the law. Me n Daryl, we make alcohol, n we sell alcohol, n we do make a lotta money. Seems folks, they don't care that alcohol is illegal they want it. Wanna have it, wanna drink it, so we make it, we sell it. Now ya can't tell no one that, it's secret, K?" Damn, this was just hard any which way ya put it. He never did know anyone this outta touch with what was goin' on in the world. Shit, people who never left that mountain were more aware than his little miss Blue Eyes.

And she said something right then, something that he'd never had a woman say the like of to him, something that well, if he hadn't been sittin' down, he might a fell down. "Merle, I want to have you courting me, I'm hoping you're going to fall in love with me. I don't care how you make money, I just care about you."

And he didn't know what the hell else ta do, so her asked her, "Can I give ya a little kiss? I ain't gonna get fresh with ya, just would sure like ta kiss them pretty lips a yours."

And he only thought he'd seen her turn red before, her little cheeks were on fire now, and for some reason he felt like an awkward kid, but when she shyly said, "Maybe just a little one." He didn't remember ever being any happier.

And it seemed to be such a little thing, but to the two people sitting on that blanket, on a warm Sunday afternoon in late September, it was a very big deal.

Merle moved closer to her on the blanket, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he placed his other hand to the side of her face, and he pulled her close to him. He was looking in her eyes, and she was looking in his, and he said softly, "I been wantin' ta do this since the first time I seen ya Blue Eyes." And he leaned close into her and pressed his lips gently to hers, and he let them linger there for just a moment. As he reluctantly pulled his face away, and again he looked in those beautiful Blue Eyes and he knew, there was no other woman he was ever gonna wanna kiss. She was it for him, he was hers if she'd have him.

She'd never had a man hold her close and kiss her, and she hadn't really known what to expect, and it had been a wonderful feeling, because it was Merle, and she knew he was the man she hoped to marry. She didn't want to do anything bad, she'd promised Mama, but she sure would have like to kiss him more.

He was gently holding her hand, and he looked to her and said, "I'm gonna start seein' ya as much as possible Beth, gonna be comin' by 'bout every night after supper n askin' ya ta sit on the porch with me, or take a walk with me, I want us ta get ta know each other real good, I want ya ta start tellin' me 'bout yerself. Tell me everythin', about yer comin' up, 'bout what ya think you'd like ta have in this life, the things that are important to ya, and the things that ain't. I'ma start tellin' you them very same things 'bout me. How does that sound to ya?"

"That's good Merle, I'm going to be so happy to see more of you." And she gave him that smile and he knew he didn't stand a chance.

xxxx

It wasn't too long after he'd showed her to her door, he was just relaxin' with a little beer when a knock came to the door. Standin' there was that new young Sheriff, Grimes. Now Daddy, he was peekin' out that curtain, and he was pretty darn sure this was the end of his journey with Merle Dixon.

Merle gave the him a big broad smile, "Can I help ya Sheriff?"

"I'm not sure Merle, I'm tryin' to find a Dave Halper , heard ya might know the fella. Someone in the neighborhood said they saw yer panel truck over that way about the time he went missin'. I was tryin' to serve a warrant on him myself. What can ya tell me?"

"Yeah, I know him, did a little business with him. I was over there ta collect money he owed Daryl. The fella said he didn't have no money right then, but he was gonna come into some first of the month. Shit, I guess Daryl ain't never gettin' paid now, sounds like the bastard done run off."

"I guess that's it, but he didn't even take his clothes, so it don't seem right."

"Well I just wouldn't know what ta tell ya Sheriff, it's a mystery ta me. But oh, hey, sumthin' else, tell yer Grandpa not ta go sellin' any a that good grain a his ta anyone else, I'ma buy his whole crop, could ya tell him that?" And Merle smiled broadly and clapped him on the back.

And Sheriff Grimes he smiled back and said, "Thank ya Merle, I'll tell Granddaddy." Merle Dixon, he was the damn savior of the country.

And Daddy just shook his head.

 **A/N Well, well, first kiss, crabby Daddy, and Merle skirtin' the law. I hope you had fun. Thanks so much for reading, please review** **xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N You guys are the best, thank you so much. I wish I could pour you all a little glass of Daryl's best 'Shine.**

Merle had given it a lot of thought. He'd decided he needed to make peace with her Daddy. He wanted Beth, she was definitely keeping his mind occupied, and she was making herself felt in his heart. If he and her Daddy didn't clear the air, if there was trouble between them, Merle knew Beth would be the one who suffered most. He didn't know for sure just what he was going to do about this woman, but he knew he didn't want her to suffer in any way.

After he'd had a little breakfast and gotten himself ready for a busy work day, he walked up to that farm house and knocked on the door. The old man answered and Merle looked him right in the eye, "I think it's time for us ta have a talk Mr. Greene."

"I think you're right Merle, why don't you come in my office. Can I have my wife bring us a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, sure that sounds real nice if she wouldn't mind." Merle was trying to keep himself calm. He knew he had a hot temper, but he wanted to be reasonable with her Daddy. He was determined to smooth this over.

When they had their coffee, and were seated at the desk in Greene's office, Merle spoke, "I know ya been angry with me, we got our differences, that's a fact. I hit a man, truth be told, I'd do it again. I ain't lettin' anyone talk bad about Beth. Just cuz I hit him, don't mean I'd harm her, wouldn't ever do that. I understand I wouldn't be yer first choice ta be the man courtin' yer daughter, but I want ta put yer mind at ease 'bout things. I think the world a that young woman, I wouldn't ever do anythin' ta hurt her, wouldn't stand for no one else hurtin' her. Maybe most important ta you, I ain't gonna try n take her purity. Much as I'd like ta get close with her, I ain't gonna take advantage, wouldn't hurt her in that way. But here's the truth, I want ta get ta know her, want ta make as sure as I can that the woman n I can see things the same, can see if we got them serious feelins. I can't get ta know her with ya breathin' down my neck, followin' me around, like I can't wait ta hurt her. I plan ta visit her every day, take her out for walks, set on the porch with her, take her to town for an ice cream come Saturday. She wants ta do those things with me, so give it yer blessin', don't make yer daughter feel terrible for goin' against ya."

Greene studied him hard for a minute before he spoke, "I appreciate everything you've said Merle. I think some of this is my own fault, I shouldn't have been so overbearing with you. I appreciate the promises you've given me. I worry about my daughter, some of that may be my fault as well, I've kept her isolated and protected, she's a little too innocent. She's made it more than obvious to me she cares for you. She doesn't know enough about life to worry that you may not mean the things you say to her. So, I'm going to ask you, man to man, if what you want is just a physical release, I'm sure you know where you can get that, please keep your word and don't take advantage of my daughter."

Merle could feel the steam rise in him, but still he was going to try very hard to keep his temper under control, "Yer right, ya made a mistake with Beth. She's so innocent ya made her ripe ta be takin' advantage of by the wrong man, but I ain't that man. I said it to ya, I ain't gonna hurt this woman, ain't gonna take her purity, ain't gonna treat her bad in any way. Yer gonna have ta make up yer mind ta trust me, cuz we both know she wants ta spend time with me. So, give it yer blessin' n have some faith in me and yer daughter."

Hershel heaved a big sigh, "I hate to say you're right, but I'm afraid you are. I'm going to give it my blessing, I am going to put my faith in your word. Please don't make me regret that, Merle."

xxxx

Merle's next stop was the still. "Hey Baby Brother, how's production?"

"Goin' really good Merle. Me n Billie Jo, we tried some a that new batch a Peach Brandy, damn good. A little sweet for my taste, but Billie Jo thought it was perfect. I think the ladies are gonna approve." Daryl was almost smiling, and Merle was thinking, since he and Billie Jo got married up, little brother's disposition had definitely improved.

"That's real good news brother, I'll get the word out. We got a lot a deliveries this week, I'll give out a few tastes. Probably be outta it by the end a the week, so you go on ahead n hold back a few bottles for our use."

"That young Sheriff Grimes come sniffin' 'round here at all, askin' ya questions 'bout Dave?" Merle saw baby brother's back stiffen at the question.

"Nah Merle, ain't nobody asked me nuthin', not even Robert Earl. We got trouble?" Merle could see Daryl was havin' a little case a the nerves.

"No son, now don't ya worry 'bout this. If Grimes asks ya if ya seen him, ya just say ya ain't seen him a awhile, that he owed ya some money but Merle told ya not ta worry, he'd take care of it. K?"

"Ya ain't takin' the fall are ya Merle, ya ain't goin' ta prison are ya?"

"Now don't get yerself worked up little brother, ain't no one goin' ta prison, Sheriff probably ain't even gonna show up out here. They don't like comin' out to the mountain, too much distrust for the law out here. 'Sides son, we'll be buying his granddaddy's whole crop a grain. Why young Grimes' family would skin him alive if he ruined that deal." Merle smiled at his little brother. "I'ma head up ta the cabin in just a few minutes, have a little talk with Billie Jo and explain the same ta her, K?"

"Yeah sure, k Merle."

"How 'bout on Saturday I come out here and get you n Billie Jo, take ya to that fountain in town, we get us some a them hamburgers n one a them malted milks? I's gonna ask Miss Beth if she'd come along."

Daryl had a big ol' sweet tooth, n Merle knew that for a fact. "Well yeah, Billie Jo ain't never had that stuff, she'd probably like that real good. Can we get candy too? I like them Tootsie Rolls and them little chocolate kiss things."

Merle loved the boy, he was all man for sure, but damn, he was also like a little kid sometimes, "Hell yeah we can get some candy, sounds good. Now I'ma talk ta Billie Jo, then I gotta get my ass back ta town n do some business. I'll be drivin' over ta the next county tomorrow, but if ya need anythin', or anyone bothers ya, ya get word ta me, hear?"

"Yeah Merle, I hear. Thanks."

Merle grabbed an oversize jug of the new Peach Brandy, he was going have a lot of free tastes to give out, but that was all part of sales.

xxxx

He'd stopped for dinner at that little café in town and got himself a bowl of stew and some cornbread, then went straight on back to the farm to see that pretty little gal he just couldn't seem to get off his mind. She'd been there all day, like she was just living in his head. He'd never had that with a woman. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he just knew he had to see her. He thought he'd take her for a little walk, get her away from Daddy's prying eyes and maybe she'd let him hold her hand, and even give her another little kiss.

She'd been just waiting for him to get home all day. When she heard his automobile pull in the driveway, she peeked out her bedroom window, and smiled at the sight of him walking into the small house. Then her tummy started to hurt just a little, she was worried maybe he wouldn't come to visit her. She'd been hoping he'd ask her to take a walk, and maybe even ask to hold her hand again, and maybe even kiss her. When she thought about him touching her, and kissing her, it made her feel a strange feeling in her body, a warmth and a longing for him.

Twenty minutes later a knock came to the front door. Now her tummy really did a flip. She peeked down the stairs and saw him talking to her Daddy, she could barely hear him, but she did hear, "I'm just plannin' ta take her for a little after dinner stroll, have her back here in an hour. I did want ta speak to ya about Saturday though. I'd like ta take Miss Beth ta lunch. My brother Daryl n his wife, Billie Jo would be joinin' us. I's gonna take everyone out n buy them hamburgers and a malted. We'd be gone all afternoon, dinin' and visitin'. Does that sound alright? I mean, if Miss Beth would like ta go."

She couldn't help but smile broadly when Daddy said yes, she could go if she wanted to, of course she wanted to.

When it seemed they were done talking, she started down the stairs, trying unsuccessfully to smooth those curls that always seemed to slip out of that bun.

Mama had been watching everything from behind the kitchen door. She couldn't help but smile. Something about Merle, she thought he was a good man for her Beth. He was a little rough, maybe not as Godly as she'd like, but she knew in her heart, he would always take care of her girl and keep her safe. And the other thing Mama knew, just by looking at the way the man looked at her girl, he was in love. Oh he might be trying hard not to give into those feelings, but Mama knew he'd never win that battle. That made Mama happy.

Merle tipped his hat to her, "Evenin' Miss Beth. I's hopin' you'd agree ta take a little after dinner stroll, would ya like that?"

She smiled that smile at him, "Why yes Merle, that sounds very nice, I'd like to."

As soon as they'd gotten a safe distance from the house, he smiled at her and asked, "Do ya think it would be okay if I took yer hand in mine Blue Eyes?"

"Yes please Merle, I hoped you would," she smiled shyly at him, and her cheeks were red, and he just knew she was the prettiest little gal in Georgia.

So he got a little bold, he put the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it, and she blushed a deeper red, but she also smiled. And he knew this next thing, well he knew he really shouldn't, but damn, he just couldn't help himself and he really wanted to see her reaction. He turned her hand and brought her palm to his lips, and he kissed it like he was passionately kissing her lips, and he ran his tongue in little circles right in the soft center of that pretty little palm.

And she did react, he was surprised and pleased when she leaned right into him with her other hand wrapped around his waist, and her pretty little head on his chest, and asked, "Oh my Merle, what is that you're doing? It feels good, but, well, is it naughty?"

And he was kind of proud of himself, and he was real damn happy with her, he knew he'd gotten her excited with the suggestive little move. She may be innocent, but he was happy to know, she wasn't frigid.

Then she floored him completely, she asked "Will you kiss me Merle?"

He was only too happy to oblige, and this time, it wasn't quite as innocent as the first time, this time he pulled her into him tightly, he had an arm around her waist and his other hand to the back of her head, and this time when he kissed her, it was harder, and then he ran his tongue across her lips, and it was almost unbelievable to him when she opened those pretty little lips and let his tongue in.

But Merle had made promises, and not just to her Daddy, he'd made them to himself. Oh he wanted her, wanted her right now, but he stopped himself. He just wasn't going to take advantage, dammit, why did he care so much for this woman? He wanted to lay her down right there in that field and just have his way with her, but no, that wasn't right with a girl like her. He had to get control of the situation in a hurry.

When he pulled away he really saw how this beautiful woman reacted. She was going to be the kind of woman that liked, maybe even craved, a man's attentions in the bedroom, and as much as he was trying to fight it, he wanted to be the man that showed her just how good a woman could be made to feel. But that was going to have to wait. He put his hands to her face, and he softly spoke to her, "My sweet little Blue Eyes, ya got Merle all excited, n I think yer a little excited, but I got ta stop this with ya right now, or I ain't gonna be able ta stop it. I ain't gonna take advantage a yer innocence out here in this field. We're gonna relax, calm down a bit, and then I'ma take ya back ta Mama and Daddy, k?"

"Okay Merle, if you say so, but can you come back for me again tomorrow, and can we do this again then?"

It was all he could do not to laugh, damn, she was a little firecracker. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Yeah, I'ma be back for ya, tomorrow night, n every night after that."

And damn, he couldn't help himself, he stuck his tongue in that pretty little ear, and he sucked on her earlobe, and then he moved his mouth down and sucked on her delicate little neck, and she was gripping hard at the sides of his shirt, and she just kept whispering, "Oh Merle, Oh Merle." And he felt himself responding, and he was sure she had to feel that hardness, but she didn't pull away.

He pulled back again, determined to protect her from his own self. "We got ta stop it Blue Eyes, I know ya can feel what ya done ta me. I want ya girl, want ya real bad, but we can't be doin' that, now c'mon, yer a good girl, I'm tryin' ta be a good man. We got ta get ya on home. We'll have us more fun tomorrow night."

"Yes, Merle. Merle, did we sin?"

Ah fuck no, "I don't think so, I think we acted like a man n woman that wants ta get ta know each other in a special way. But a gal like you Blue Eyes, ya can't be messin' around with men, ya got ta save yerself for the right man, the man that's gonna marry ya. K?"

"Well yes Merle, of course, that's just what I've been doing." And those pretty little cheeks were all red again.

"Ya ain't had no other man touch ya like I done tonight?" He held her chin up with his finger.

"Of course not Merle, I would never let a man touch me like that, just you." She smiled at him shyly.

And that's when he knew for sure. Dammit, because he didn't want to know it, didn't think he'd ever wanted something like this to be true. But he was going to marry this woman, because he was never going to be able to get by without her, and he was never going to let another man ever touch her, she was his, and damn, he was hers. Shit, he knew he loved her. How the fuck did this happen?

"C'mon, we better get ya on home. I'll be by for ya tomorrow evenin' after supper." They were walking toward her house, and he remembered to ask her, " Did ya wanna go ta town on Saturday and have some lunch with Daryl and Billie Jo, does that sound like fun?"

"Oh yes, that sounds very nice." Ah, that smile, that smile just got to him.

xxxx

He'd seen her every night that week, just like he said he would. Every night they'd talk awhile, but then the kissing, and the nibbling and the sucking would start and it was getting harder and harder for him to be that good man he wanted to be, the good man he'd promised to be. He knew if he pushed for it, she'd give in, but he didn't want that, he wanted to wait, wait until he married her, until she was really his to have. That's right, Merle Dixon had made up his mind, he was going to marry this woman, just not quite yet.

Wednesday he'd looked at several houses for sale in town, and he found one he knew was just right. If he was going to marry her, by golly he was going to provide for her, make sure she had a real nice home. He'd found a two story place, it was brand new, and it was fancy. It had a nice little front porch and downstairs was a large entry hall, a living room with fireplace, a library with a fireplace, a large kitchen with a big pantry, a separate room off the kitchen for doing laundry, a large dining room and even a small bathroom. Upstairs were three big bedrooms with lots of closets, which was real good because he planned to buy her a lot of new clothes, and a huge bathroom. It had a big back porch that was screened in against the bugs, and real, real pretty front and backyards. Oh it was way too big for just the two of them, but the thing with this house, they'd never need to move, this would be it. He'd made his offer, they'd accepted, now it was just a matter of some paperwork getting done and he'd pay his money and they'd give him the deed.

The other thing he looked at was business property. He'd made up his mind about this business venture he was going to get going for him and Daryl. He'd known for years they had to branch out, and Merle had squirreled away lots and lots of money to buy his house, and to set up the new business venture, and if Daryl wanted a new house, there was money for that too.

Daryl, he didn't take well to change, so Merle planned to get things set up, and then explain everything to him, teach him the ropes. He had no doubt baby brother would take to it like a duck to water, but it was just better not to give him too much to think about too soon.

He picked her up at 11:30 sharp and they drove up the mountain to get Daryl and Billie Jo. Beth was just thrilled. She'd never been out to lunch, never been out with other people, never had a hamburger and never had a malted milk. And she was going to do all of those things with Merle. She wished he would tell her he loved her, because if he would, she'd tell him she loved him too.

Daryl and Billie Jo were ready and anxious to go when they got there. Suddenly Merle felt like the old man of the group, they were all kids compared to him, excited to be going out for malteds, excited to eat candy. Damn, he was just too fucking old to marry her. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. He'd take them all downtown and get them their lunch, and their candy, take little brother and sister home, and then when he got her home he'd tell her, oh her feelings would be hurt, but it really was what was best for her, he knew that now.

They went to the soda fountain and he was determined to be a good sport, he was going to break her heart soon enough, for now, he'd have a last day of fun with her. They all ordered their hamburgers and malted milks, and he was so happy she ate her food, he'd been so worried about her weight loss. Then Daryl and Billie Jo started excitedly picking their candy, but Beth just stood there smiling. "What's the matter Beth, don't ya want no candy?"

Her pretty little face turned his favorite shade of pink and she said, "Oh it looks very good, but I don't have any money." And she just smiled shyly.

"Blue Eyes, ya know better than that, I want ta buy ya the candy ya want, just like I'ma buy Daryl n Billie Jo candy. Now c'mon, make me happy, pick out some candy." And he smiled at her, he did have feelins for her, he loved her. He knew he loved her, and she deserved the best in life. She didn't deserve an old man.

She picked out a Baby Ruth candy bar and a Black Cow sucker. 'Ya sure that's all ya want? They got lots more kinds." He couldn't help but smile at her, she was sweeter than any candy could ever be.

"I don't know all these candies, I don't know what to pick. Why don't you have candy Merle?" She looked concerned.

"Beth, ya know, I'm an old guy, don't eat much candy or sweets."

"You are not old Merle, you're mature, and I like that you're so grown up. It makes me feel comfortable and safe around you. I think you're the perfect age for me." And she was beaming that smile at him, even though he could tell by those red cheeks she was embarrassed.

And now she'd confused him, he'd been so sure he was going to do the right thing by her. Well, he still had a while, they had to finish up here, then take Daryl and Billie Jo home. He excused himself for just a minute and went back to talk to the druggist. He got two boxes of protection for little brother, and got him and Billie Jo each a new toothbrush and a can of toothpowder. He had the druggist put it in paper sack. Then he went back up to the fountain area, paid for lunch and everybody's candy. Daryl and Billie Jo had picked out a big sack of candy, which was why he'd gotten them each toothbrushes and toothpowder. Just because they were hillbillies, didn't mean they had to be toothless hillbillies.

Before he paid for Beth's, he chose a few more candies for her, he just enjoyed doing little things he thought would make her happy. He didn't know how he'd get along without seeing her every day.

They drove Daryl and Billie Jo home, went in for just a few minutes to say their goodbyes, and Merle took Daryl aside and gave him the things he bought him. "Oh, umm gee Merle, how'd ya know we was almost outta those?"

"Oh I's just guessin'. Ya gotta be sure yer always using those Daryl, unless yer sure you n Billie Jo's ready ta have a baby, K?"

"Okay Merle, we'll be more careful. We only missed a couple times." Daryl shrugged.

"Well son, it only takes one time ta make a baby. Now maybe ya got lucky, too soon ta tell I suppose, but damn, unless ya wanna be a daddy, be careful." But Merle never could really get upset with Daryl, he patted him on back.

They said their goodbyes, and then he was alone with her in the car, he knew what he had to do, and it was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. Then she started to talk, "Today was the most fun I've ever had Merle. I loved the food, it was so delicious, I didn't really know what a hamburger and a malted milk were, I just hoped I would like them, I wouldn't want to disappoint you Merle. I know I'm not sophisticated and mature enough for you, but I want to try so hard. I want to make you happy. I don't ever want you to get tired of me. I…oh, well, I, oh dear, I, I love you Merle."

He slowed the car, and pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't say anything, he just walked around to the passenger door, opened it and helped her out. He wrapped his arms around her, "Are ya sure a that, ya sure ya can love an old guy like me Beth?"

"You're not old Merle, I don't know why you say that all the time, I wish you wouldn't. You're everything I could ever want, you're just the right age, and so good to me, and so nice, so gentle, and you make me want to kiss you and touch you. I love you Merle."

And he kissed her hungrily, and his arms were around her, but he started to rub her back with one, and he let it drift to her lower back, and he brought her as close into him as he could, "Ah Beth, I love ya too."

 **A/N Love is in the air. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N As always - thanks so much for the follows, faves and PMs. You guys make me smile. Shall we see what's happening in the world of Moonshine and Romance?**

Merle had wanted to get that house fixed up real nice for Beth before he asked her father for her hand. It needed furnishings and household basics. He'd want her to pick out her dishes, cookware, bedding all those more personal things. Get what she liked. He sure didn't have much in the way of household items, he'd never needed much.

He'd talked to a fellow he knew, he owned a couple of high class "clubs," where the wealthier folks liked to drink and carry on. The guy told him his sister in law, a woman named Roberta Paxton, used to be a decorator in Atlanta, and she could probably use a little extra money. She met Merle at the house to have a look around, and see if they were likeminded on how the place ought to be furnished. She was a nice looking woman, with a shapely figure, and she was quite fashionably dressed. She shared some of her decorating ideas with him, he liked them, and he hired her.

He figured it wasn't going to cost him any more to have her drive all over creation finding furnishings, than if he did it himself. He'd miss so much valuable work time. Hell, he didn't even know where to begin!

She'd gotten started right away and it was all coming together real nice, just like he'd imagined it should look.

xxxx

He and Beth had been seeing each other every day for the three weeks since they'd gone for hamburgers. He was still giving the Greenes a ride to church, suffering through those services, and still taking his Sunday dinner with them.

It had become a real battle for him to resist her physically, but in a way, he thought that was probably a real good thing. A man ought to desire his woman. Once he married her, there'd never be anyone else, it was important the one at home was the one that got him excited, the one he loved.

This Saturday they were picking up Billie Jo and Daryl again, but this time they'd be going to dinner at the nice restaurant located in the largest hotel in the county. Daryl wanted another malted, but Merle told him he didn't think they had those, but after dinner he could have all the vanilla ice cream he wanted.

"How 'bout pie Merle, can I have pie too?" Merle couldn't help but smile, Daryl got so excited over the sweets.

"Sure, you can have pie n ice cream if that's what ya want, but ya gotta eat yer dinner first. Is Billie Jo as crazy for all these sweets as you are?" Sometimes he worried about them like they were little children who might not know how to take care of themselves.

"Well yeah, but she's like y'all, always wantin' me ta eat my food 'fore I have my sweets. She says she ain't bossy, she says it's cuz she loves me." And Merle saw the boys' neck go red.

"Well Billie Jo's right, she's lookin' out for ya, so ya listen, k?" Damn, he was raisin' pups.

xxxx

Saturday night at the restaurant was crowded, but they got a nice corner table. Merle sold quite a supply of his best stuff to the place, they had a good little side business going in a back banquet room.

They all ordered the special, baked ham with peas and carrots, fried cauliflower, potatoes with cheese and walnut bread. It came with a dessert of caramel custard, but Merle slipped the waiter money to substitute berry pie and lots of vanilla ice cream.

Beth had never seen anything like it. So many men and ladies dressed in what must be their most elegant clothes, and eating fancy food brought by men wearing suits and bow ties.

Merle had held her chair out, and he made Daryl do that for Billie Jo too. Daryl wasn't even wearing dungarees, he was wearing his wedding clothes, and Billie Jo had on her best dress that she usually only wore to weddings and other real special occasions. Beth had on her Sunday dress and Merle, well Merle looked the most handsome of all. He had on a pin stripe suit and a starched white shirt and a tie. He was so good looking, and she was so proud to be with him.

Just about the time the waiter brought the dessert, another waiter came to the table and said to Merle, "Excuse me Mr. Dixon, Miss Paxton has requested you come to her table for a moment."

Just as casual as could be, Merle stood and said, "Certainly," he looked at Beth and said, "I'll be right back."

Now Daryl and Billie Jo, they were busily getting after their pie and ice cream, but Beth couldn't help but stare at Merle and this woman. The woman was very pretty, and so sophisticated, not like Beth at all. She had one of those new bobbed haircuts, which Daddy had said would NEVER be allowed in his home. He said those were for "Lose" women.

The woman was wearing the latest fashion, and she had charcoal on her eyelids and bright red lips. But the worst thing, the thing that was making Beth feel she might throw up, was the way Merle and this woman were laughing and talking, and Beth wondered if maybe Merle had been keeping company with her.

Beth couldn't help it, she started to cry. Daryl didn't know what to think, but Billie Jo was on her feet in two seconds flat. She took Beth's arm, "C'mon, we're goin' ta the ladies room."

Daryl went back to eating his pie, and about that time Merle came to the table. "The ladies powderin' their noses?" He was smiling.

But then Daryl said, "Nah, Beth started ta cryin' n Billie Jo, she swooped her right up n took her ta the bathroom."

Meanwhile in the ladies room, Beth was crying harder, Billie Jo gave her a hug and asked what was the matter. "Didn't you see Billie Jo? Merle was talking to that woman, and that woman touched his arm, they seemed so familiar with each other. The woman was so pretty, and she had fancy clothes and fancy make up, and just look at me, I look like a skinny little rag doll." And she started crying harder.

"Now that ain't true Beth. Yer just as pretty as could be and Merle don't like no other woman, I seen the way he looks at ya, I seen the way he's always tryin ta make ya happy, see ta yer comfort n such. Just cuz he's a nice man ta her, that don't mean nuthin'. Maybe Merle's doin' business with her husband or sumthin'. Now c'mon, calm down. I'll give ya a little sumthin' ta relax yer nerves."

Billie Jo pulled her dress up by the hem, and there in the top of her stocking was a silver flask. "Daryl n me was puttin' a little a this in our sweet tea, it is Saturday night n all. Now just take a big swallow n yer gonna see, yer gonna feel better right away." She held the flask out to Beth, who took it tentatively. Then Billie Jo said, "That's good stuff, Daryl made it hisself, it's called Peach Brandy. It might taste kinda strong ta ya at first, but just swallow it right down. Daryl says it's first class."

And Beth did take a big swallow, and she managed to get it down, even if she did cough a little. Billie Jo said, "Okay, have one more quick swallow, then we gotta get back ta the table 'fore Daryl eats my ice cream n then I gotta knock him on his backside." She was smiling, but Beth was pretty sure she'd do it.

Beth took another big swallow and said, "The second one's better." Then handed the flask back to Billie Jo and they skedaddled out of the bathroom.

Beth did pretty good until they got to the table, that's when it hit her. She'd never had a drink in her life, she was underweight and two big drinks of strong Daryl-distilled Brandy hit her hard.

Billie Jo grabbed her dessert plate from Daryl just before he dug in, Merle slid his over to his brother, looked at Beth and asked, "What was ya girls doin' in that bathroom?"

"Drinking Peach Brandy Merle, it was delicious and it was taking my mind off you and your fancy girlfriend."

Merle was fit to be tied, first he looked at Billie Jo, "Ya gave Beth liquor?!"

Billie Jo answered, "Well a course, ya made her cry, I had ta do sumthin'." Now Daryl, he didn't like the tone Merle used with his wife, "Don't be talkin' ta Billie Jo like that Merle, it ain't nice."

"Oh yeah, well what do ya think her Daddy's gonna say when I bring his sweet little daughter home drunk?" Merle was definitely screwed and he knew it. But damn if Beth didn't start crying again.

"Blue Eyes, I ain't got no fancy girlfriend, yer the only girlfriend I want, need or ever had for that matter."

But she didn't stop crying, thank God she was quiet. Merle went to the front and paid for their meal, and got them out of there and to his car before there was a scene.

They got to Daryl and Billie Jo's place, and he didn't take chances. He carried her in. He chipped some ice off the block in the icebox, wrapped it in a small towel and held it to the back of Beth's neck. "That's too cold Merle," she slurred.

"Shush girl, it's gotta be done. Now, will somebody tell me what in tarnation this is all about?" Merle was upset, but also concerned, and frankly, confused as all get out.

"You went over to that table and you were talking to the fancy woman, and I saw her touch you right on the arm, and you were both just laughing and talking and acting like you had some special feelings between you." She'd quit crying, now she was getting angry.

"That woman is Roberta Paxton, she's doing some work for me on the house I bought." As the words came out of his mouth, he knew he'd made a mistake. He hadn't told her about the house yet, it was going to be a surprise AFTER it was fixed up and he'd asked her to marry him.

"What house?" She didn't look happy.

"Alright then, c'mon, we're goin'. Daryl, Billie Jo I'll see y'all tomorrow." Billie Jo hurried over to him, hugged him quick and said, "Thanks for supper n dessert Merle, it was real nice, sorry I gave Beth shine."

Merle put a hand to her cheek and reassured her, "Ain't yer fault sis, ya didn't know no better."

Daryl shook his hand and said, "Thanks brother, we'll have y'all over here ta eat next, Billie Jo, she's a real good cook."

"Thanks brother, see ya tomorrow afternoon."

He got her in the car and she was mad, he could tell. She had a look on her pretty little face that he'd never seen, and her small arms were folded across the front of her.

He knew he'd have to come clean, or she wasn't going to get over being mad at him, and she was definitely drunk. "I'ma take ya there, right now." They drove in silence, he felt like he'd committed a damn crime, when all he'd been trying to do was make her happy. Make a nice home for her. He loved her, wanted to marry her. He had no idea she was the jealous type. Of course, thinking about it, he realized if she would have gotten up, gone and sat at the table of another man, laughing and talking, he would have been in a fury. So he pulled the car over, and he said, "I'm sorry Blue Eyes, I didn't do right. I shoulda took ya to the table with me, introduced ya ta her. I's tryin' ta keep a secret from ya, wanted ta surprise ya later when I's done doin' what I'm doin'. But ya got ta believe me Beth, I would never, ever, be with no other woman, yer the only woman I ever loved, the only woman I wanna be with, for the rest a my life."

He was more than a little surprised when she slid over to his side of the car quick as a mouse, threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him like she had desire for him. He supposed some of that was the alcohol, but he couldn't help himself, he was kissing her back. And it was getting heated out there in the woods, and Merle, he wanted her so much. He was holding her tight, and his hand found its way to her bottom, and he was caressing it, maybe squeezing it a bit, and she wasn't protesting at all, and then the hand moved up, first to her arm, then he brushed that hand across her breast. It startled her, she pulled back, and he spoke, "Sorry Beth, I shouldn't a done that."

And she was whimpering like she'd liked it, but he'd made up his mind, no matter what, he was the man here, he was older, he wanted to be her husband, he would be her protector, he needed to protect her now. He wasn't going to take advantage of her being drunk. He damn sure knew he'd better not take her to that new house, the beds had just been delieverd that morning.

"I need ta take ya home now Beth, ya need ta go home n get some sleep. I'ma explain ta yer Daddy what happened, hope he can forgive me."

And that's what he did. He drove to the farm, he walked her to the door, it was 9:30 at night, but he knew her Daddy would be awake, waiting, he knew he'd know right away that his daughter had been drinking. But Merle was prepared to face the music. This was what he had to do, and this is what he did.

The old man told his girl to go upstairs and get herself in bed, her Mama was hanging onto her so she didn't fall. Then he turned to Merle, "I appreciate you coming to me. I'm not saying it's your fault, but I trusted you Merle, you asked me to, and I did, this is what happened. How can I trust you again?"

Merle swallowed hard, "Sir, I have no interest in givin' yer daughter alcohol, gettin' her tipsy. I knew when it happened you was gonna be angry, n I don't blame ya. I don't know what else I can say. I have what's best for Beth in my mind, and in my heart. I'd never put her in danger. I'd never hurt her. I love her, she says she loves me too. I want ta marry her. I wanted ta ask ya for her hand, just wasn't quite ready. I'm just now finishin' fixin' that house up, once it was done, that's when I's gonna ask yer permission. "

"Tell me about this house you bought." Greene had a scowl on his face.

"Yessir, it's over on East Pine, real nice n brand new, two stories, two indoor bathrooms, pretty yards, front and back. A real swell kitchen with all new appliances, things that are important to a woman. I want her ta live in a nice place. I's lookin' for a home we could share the rest a our lives. I'm hoping maybe she won't remember I explained that ta her. I'd still like it ta be a surprise for her when I ask her ta marry me, with yer permission a course."

"I do think you're sincere about my daughter Merle, and I don't dislike you, not at all. It's the business you're in. I think I was not honest with myself and with you when you first came to me, asking to court my daughter. I thought I could overlook the business you're in, I thought it wouldn't matter. But that's not the case, it's not just that it's unsavory, it's illegal, and frankly, I think you know why I feel the way I do about alcohol. I hate to think of my innocent girl being the wife of a man mixed up in something criminal."

Now, that made the hair on the back of Merle's neck stand right up, but he was determined to work this out. He wanted to be her husband. Once he'd married her, and gotten her out of her Daddy's house, it would be like he'd told her, he'd be the man in charge, not Daddy. But for now, indeed it was Daddy that was the man to be reckoned with, and so he played the part.

"I understand that sir, and I been workin' on a way ta get outta the moonshine business for some time now. I bought a business property in town. I got plans ta equip it with everything I need ta set up. I'ma put my brother Daryl ta work there, gonna be the two of us, like always. The moonshine business has give me the means ta start a legitimate business for me n little brother. I'm projectin' we'll be up n running in about six months. I got ta get Daryl trained up right, but there ain't no doubt in my mind little brother is up ta the task."

They'd somehow made their way into the older man's office, and both were seated, the old farmer asked him, "Just what kind of business is this Merle?"

"Well now, this is all confidential mind ya, cuz I ain't even told Daryl yet. But it's sumthin' I started ta think about a year or so ago. Little brother, why he's some kinda genius when it comes ta makin' motors n the like work, anythin' at all mechanical. We got some real old trucks and he keeps those things just a purrin' like kittens. So I started ta think, there's an awful lotta folks round here got cars now, but there ain't no one ta fix 'em if sumthin' goes wrong, n there ain't no place ta buy a tire, or some parts, ya gotta go ta Atlanta, that's a heckuva drive for a man that just needs a tire. Anyways, I did talk ta a fella I know over in Atlanta, he's gonna give Daryl some lessons n whatnot, but I got a feelin' Daryl already knows. It's like an instinct with the boy. Thing is though, Daryl don't like havin' ta converse with folks n such, so I'll be dealin' with the people n runnin' the business end a things. The other thing is, Daryl don't like that young wife a his ta be too far away, so I got a connection's gonna teach her how ta do office work n such. I think we're gonna have us a thrivin' business n it's all legitimate."

The old farmer was studying him hard. Finally he nodded his head, "Merle, I have to say, you've surprised me, I knew you could make money making and selling moonshine, but now I see you have a good business head, you've put a lot of thought into this, and I think it's a very good plan. One thing that still worries me is your temper. My girl, I couldn't stand to see anyone hurt her."

Well that remark made that temper flair, but Merle managed to keep from acting on it, "Sir, I've made it clear ta ya before, and I'll say it as many times as I need ta, I ain't never gonna harm a hair on that woman's head. She's the sweetest, most innocent thing God ever did make, and I'd never hurt her, never stand for anyone else hurtin' her, I don't know what else I can say ta ya, 'sides that I love her, and I want ta make her my wife, take care a her 'til my last dyin' day."

"Well Merle, when you're ready to make that proposal to my daughter, you come to me, and we'll talk. I think we can come to an agreement."

Merle stood, shook the man's hand and said, "Thank ya sir, I'll see ya for church in the mornin'."

What he hadn't told the old boy, was that he had every intention of keeping that moonshine business running until after prohibition ended, which he was certain was still a few years away. A man would be a fool to walk away from that kind of money. But her Daddy didn't need to know everything.

 **A/N Didn't think that dinner out sounded all that fancy? Me either. But it's from a real 1920's restaurant dinner menu. Merle's working real hard at impressing Daddy, but Merle, well he's Merle. I like that about him. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks so much for the follows, faves, reviews, and the PMs. Lot's happening in Moonshine country this chapter, so let's get to it!**

Sunday morning he was there at the front door, right at his usual time. When he saw her he felt terrible. He was thinking to himself, "If she was mine ta care for, no damn way I'da made her get outta bed ta go anywhere today." He could tell she was feeling bad, poor sweet thing, she'd never had a drink and Billie Jo had told him she had two big belts. She didn't know enough to take it easy with moonshine, that's potent stuff that will get to you fast, especially a tiny thing like her.

He thought it was just plain meanness on her Daddy's part, he was trying to teach her a lesson, but Merle was getting weary of the old farmer's self-righteous and heavy handed ways. He'd been on the receiving end of that attitude one too many times himself. A fucking change was coming, and it was going to come soon.

His house would be all finished up in the next week, except for those things he wanted her to choose. He planned to be all moved in by the end of the week, and next Sunday after church he'd ask the old man for her hand. He was going to try and do this the proper way, but if the old farmer gave him any grief, by God Merle would be doing it his own way and that would fucking be that.

She looked weak and sick throughout the service, he was getting worried about her, he found himself wondering if she'd eaten that morning, and if she had, had she managed to keep it down. The more he looked at her, the angrier he found himself becoming at the farmer. On the way home from services, he'd had to pull the car over while she got sick. Now he was fit to be tied, and he told the old boy, "Ya shoulda just let her rest today. It didn't do nobody any good her comin' out when she was feelin' so badly."

The old boy snapped back, "I'll ask you to stay out of the affairs of my family, it's your fault she feels the way she does, and it's my responsibility to see she learns from her behavior."

As much as Merle wanted to lay into the old man, he bit his tongue. He told himself just hold on one more week, then there would be changes, one way or another.

It seemed her Mama may have had enough too, because as soon as they got back to the farm, Mama told her to get upstairs and lay down. Merle told her Mama, "M really sorry ta miss out Mrs. Annette, but I'ma have ta ask ya to excuse me this week, I won't be able to join ya for dinner, I got ta see to my own family. I'll see y'all later on."

He could tell Mama was upset, but he got the feeling it wasn't directed at him.

xxxx

He was going to Atlanta in the morning, he'd be leaving real early. He had an important meeting with a couple of fellows there about the new mechanic shop, that was their future.

He also had a big client for his shine in Atlanta. He was bringing a big bottle of Daryl's Peach Brandy for the guy, just a little gift to a good client. Plus, you know, it might encourage the guy to put in an early order for several cases of the next batch of Daryl's first class product.

He took two orders, one for several cases of the regular shine, and one for five cases of the Peach Brandy.

While in the big city he planned on a visit to a nice jewelry store he knew of there. He was going to get a real special ring for Beth, and get a good one for himself too. He'd be mighty proud to show off to the world that he was married to a fine woman like his sweet little Blue Eyes.

He had his meetings, and he did take a big order for Daryl's finest, he went to the jewelry store and he picked what he felt was the nicest, most delicate ring in the place, perfect for her small, slim hand, and all he could think about was getting that ring on her pretty little finger.

He made one last stop at the confectioners' shop and bought her a box of fine chocolates.

He grabbed a quick bite to eat, and he was on his way back to the farm. He arrived just after 5:30, took his purchases, except the candy, put them in his house, and he went straight to that farmhouse, the old farmer answered the door and Merle asked if he could take her for a walk, the old guy still scowled at him, but he let her go. Merle got her out in that far field, the moon was shining brightly and he lay down his coat for her to sit on. He joined her there on the ground, smiled at her and said, "Gotcha a little sumthin' when I's in Atlanta today, a little something sweet for the sweetest gal I know." He handed her that box of chocolates.

She was so excited he wished he would have bought her more, her little hands were shaking when she opened the box. "How many can I have Merle?"

"Why as many as ya want, but ya might wanna keep it ta about two, ya ain't used to eatin' that stuff, ya don't wanna get sick."

He never thought watching someone eat a piece of candy could be so seductive, especially when that person wasn't even aware they were having that affect, but damn, he was getting aroused just watching her. She finished up that candy, smiled that sweet little innocent smile at him and said, "Thank you Merle, that was the most delicious thing I ever tasted, now will you kiss me, please." Damn, she got him going every time. He wrapped her up in his arms and he kissed those lips, and he couldn't help himself, he let that hand touch her breast again and what amazed him was, she didn't protest. And he took advantage, but just for a minute, and then he caught himself. He pulled back, he put his hands to either side of her face and he said, "I want ya Beth, I wanna make love to ya, I wanna be close with ya, ain't nuthin' I'm wantin' more, but we gotta hold off Blue Eyes, we got to, you got ta be tellin' me ta stop. Don't ya be lettin' me touch ya like that 'til yer my wife, cuz then Darlin' I ain't ever gonna stop again."

In the very heated moment, he hadn't even realized what he'd said, but she did, "Do I get to be your wife Merle?"

"Blue Eyes, however I got ta do it, I'ma make sure yer my wife, do ya want that?"

Her pretty face was rose colored now, and she spoke, ""Yes, Merle, I want you for my husband, I love you, and all I ever want to do is...I want to please you."

Holy fuck, what's a man to do?

xxxx

He took her to town for ice cream on Saturday, he'd learned that just like Daryl and Billie Jo, Beth had a sweet tooth. What he was sweet on was her and watching her enjoying those treats. He got himself a plain seltzer water. He knew he was just a salty old guy with a beautiful young woman, but he'd given up any notion he'd leave on account of that. He was too far gone on this woman, she was his favorite confection.

They took a little drive and he went down an old back road to a small creek he knew about. He brought a blanket and he laid it down there near the edge of the creek, and they both sat. "I want ta talk to ya 'bout sumthin' serious Beth, sumthin' between just you n me, how's that?"

She nodded her head and smiled, "Okay Merle, I can keep a secret."

Damn, she is such an innocent, "I think ya know, cuz you n me talked about it more'n once, I wanna marry ya Beth. Want ya ta be with me the rest a my life. I have mentioned it to yer Daddy more'n once, n it seems he has some misgivin's about my worthiness ta be yer husband. Now I got a plan ta talk ta yer Daddy tomorrow, ask for yer hand, ask him for his blessin'. Would ya like that, would that be what ya wanted Beth, ta be my wife?"

"Oh yes Merle, it's what I want most in the world, I've been hoping you'd ask me, ask Daddy. I want to be married to you." She was all wide-eyed, pink-cheeked smiles.

"I'd be the happiest and proudest man on earth ta call ya my wife, but here's my other question. Supposin' yer Daddy says 'no,' he don't give his permission, don't give his blessin'. Would ya be willin' ta run-off with me? We could elope, go ta Atlanta n get married in the courthouse there. Yer old enough, only gotta be 14 in Georgia, it's legal, ya don't need yer Daddy's permission. Would ya be willin' Beth, would ya be my wife with or without yer Daddy's permission?"

She was looking down, not looking at him, and he was feeling mighty nervous, maybe she wouldn't be willing to go against her Daddy, like he'd hoped she would. Slowly she raised her eyes to him, "Are you going to take good care of me Merle, always, protect me and promise to just love me and never love any other girl?"

He almost got mad she'd even ask those things at all, but then he realized she was just scared, she'd be leaving her Daddy's roof, Daddy's protection. Yeah, she was smart to worry. "I promise ya Blue Eyes, I'm always gonna take care of ya, protect ya, and I ain't never, ever gonna love no woman but you. Yer it for me Beth, I knew it the very first time I seen ya there on that farm, I knew ya was the girl for me, once I'd seen ya, no other girl could ever make me happy. I wanna show ya sumthin' Beth, I wanna show ya our home, where you n me, we're gonna live the rest a our days, c'mon." He stood and held a hand out to help her up.

She'd never seen anything more beautiful than that house. Everything was so new, so modern, why it even had one of those new kind of Maytag clothes washing machines, no wash tubs and scrub boards. There was beautiful furniture, a wonderful kitchen with all new appliances, and there were two bathrooms. She'd never heard of a house having two indoor bathrooms.

The rooms were large and airy, and when she saw their room her heart started beating faster, she couldn't help thinking of being in that bed with Merle.

'Ya think yer gonna wanna live here," he was smiling at her.

"Oh yes, I love it, it's the most wonderful house I've ever seen, I had no idea there were houses like this. I can't wait to live here with you."

xxxx

Sunday he was right there to pick them up for church, he went, he endured, but he also prayed things would go smoothly, it would make it so much easier if the old farmer would just be in agreement. Listening to Beth sing, that brought him some peace too, her angelic voice and her angel face. Yep, one way or another, she was going to be his wife.

Back at the farm he asked her Daddy if they could have a private word, and they went in the old farmer's office. "Alright son, what's on yer mind?"

"Well sir, we've talked before 'bout my feelin's for yer daughter, I've told ya I love her and I do. I'm askin' for yer daughter's hand. I'm promisin' you I'ma love her, take care a her n protect her the rest a my life. I got her a nice new house ta live in, I can take care a everything she might need or want. And I ain't never gonna hurt her in any way, ya got my word. Can ya see yer way clear ta give yer blessin'?"

"Well now Merle, that's very nicely stated, and I do believe you love my daughter. But I still have my misgivings. I think we need to wait on this. I say we give it another six months, if at that time you have your new business operation up and running, and you have continued to prove yourself to me, I'll give my permission."

Merle just sucked in a deep breath, he'd already made up his mind how he was going to handle a 'no,' "Alright, if that's the way ya want it ta be, then that's how we're gonna have ta do this. Thank you for listenin' to me."

He took dinner with them, and asked for permission to take Beth for a short walk before going to visit his brother and sister in law. When he got her a safe distance from the house, he told her what he'd said, told her what her Daddy had said. She had tears in her eyes, and that concerned him, but then she spoke, "Okay Merle, I'm ready to elope with you, I don't want to wait six months," then she begin to cry, "But Daddy is going to hate me Merle, he'll never want to see me again."

Merle wrapped her in a protective hug, "Sweet Beth, your Daddy's gonna be real mad, ain't no doubt in my mind. But I don't think yer Daddy will be mad at you, he's gonna have all his anger at me. I think he'll come around sooner or later, I think yer Mama will see ta that. It's gonna be hard at first, I know it is. After we get back, I'll talk ta him again, see if I can get him ta just accept what we done, he don't need ta forgive me, but he'll need ta forgive you. I love ya Beth, I'ma make this right for ya, I promise, I don't want ya regrettin' ya married me. Now give me a little kiss, n I'ma see ya first thing in the mornin', alright?"

"Yes Merle, I love you too, and I know this is right. I won't forget anything you told me, I'll see you at 7:30 in the morning." And she stood up on her toes and kissed his lips.

xxxx

He had everything in order, he went to the farmhouse door at 7:30 in the morning, her Daddy was already out in that south field, tending peaches, Mama answered the door. He hated ta lie ta her Mama, he hoped someday she'd forgive him, "Sorry ta bother ya Mrs. Annette but I's over at Daryl and Billie Jo's yesterday, and Billie Jo asked if Beth could meet her this morning at the general store, she wants ta make a new dress n she'd like Beth's opinion on some things ta do with that, I ain't sure what, I'm just a man," and he smiled his best smile at Mama, "I told her I thought that might be okay. I could bring Beth over there ta the store, n wait around 'til they're done, then bring her back here. Would that be okay?"

"I don't see why not, it's always nice to have another woman's opinion on these matters. She's just gone upstairs for a moment, let me call her down."

Their first stop was the Sheriff's Station. Grimes was in his office and his deputy showed them in, "Morning Sheriff, I think ya know Miss Greene."

"Morning ta you Merle, and Miss Beth, nice ta see ya both. How can I help you two today?"

"Well Sheriff, Miss Beth n I are gonna take us a little ride outta town. Now her Daddy don't cotton ta the idea, but she's 20 years old, n she wants ta go. I didn't want no misunderstandin' with the law, case he comes over here tryin' ta get ya ta come after us. Miss Beth, show him that birth certificate a yours, please." Beth reached in her small bag, took out the paper and handed it to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff studied the paper for just a moment, looked up, smiled and said, "Everything looks in order. Ya know, there's only one reason I know of a couple sneaks outta town when Daddy ain't lookin', so let me be the first ta say congratulations." Merle smiled, the two men shook hands, and he and Beth were back in the car and on their way.

Daryl and Billie Jo were in the delivery wagon waiting for them at the county line. "Ya got all the merchandise for the deliveries little brother, and some guys lined up for while yer gone."

"Yep, all loaded up. Robert Earl's stayin' at my place keepin' n eye on things n helpin' out at the still, got Clem watchin' the mash, n Dickie Lee is gonna make the town deliveries, Billie Jo n me, we're ready ta go to a weddin'!"

Merle clapped Little Brother on the shoulder n they were all off. They got to Atlanta about 11 and Merle checked them all into a real fancy hotel, The Georgian Terrace. They called Maggie's work and Beth told her the big news. Maggie spoke to her boss and he agreed to let her leave at 3:00 so she could attend her sister's wedding.

The next stop was the department store where he engaged the help of the saleslady. He, Daryl and Billie Jo had brought some things with them, but Beth had nothing but the clothes on her back and a small purse with her birth certificate. The saleswoman picked out several dresses for Beth to try on, Billie Jo helped her in the dressing room, and Merle and Daryl sat in relaxing "gentleman chairs" drinking coffee, although Daryl looked uncomfortable as all get out. Beth would walk out of the dressing area, show Merle a dress, and they'd decide whether or not to take it. He'd convinced her it was perfectly ladylike to show a bit of leg above the ankle, and to show most of her arms. He appreciated her modesty, but he also wanted her to have the pretty fashions of the day, there was room for compromise. She was so worried about her scar, but he told her he'd buy her bracelets to cover the scar. They picked a dress for the wedding, that would be later that afternoon, and four others for everyday wear. Next they got Billie Jo four new dresses. Then the men went to the shoe department while the lingerie saleslady helped Beth and Billie Jo with undergarments, nighties and stockings. Merle made it clear they did not want their women in those damn brassieres and no girdles, just panties, garters, slips and camisoles.

The last stops were ladies shoes and the jewelry department for Beth's bracelets. She and Billie Jo were all dressed up in new outfits, and they all just made it to Maggie's work at 2:55. Beth was shocked when she saw her sister, her hair was bobbed, she had red lips and charcoal on her eyes, her dress barely covered her knees, and it was sleeveless. Daddy and Mama would faint at the sight!

Merle just smiled, no wonder this daughter had left the farm, Merle could tell by looking at her she was an entirely different breed of girl than her baby sister. She told them she hoped they didn't mind, but she'd asked her gentleman friend Pete Dolgen to meet her at the courthouse.

One final stop, a florist, Merle dashed in, got a bouquet for Beth, corsages for Maggie and Billie Jo, and boutonnieres for him and Daryl. They were at the courthouse at 3:45. Pete was waiting for Maggie, he seemed like a nice enough fellow, and obviously they were a hot item, judging by the kiss he gave her when she arrived.

They made the arrangements with the clerk, and waited in the reception area for the Justice of the Peace. He knew she was nervous, and maybe scared, He put an arm around her, drew her close and spoke softly in her ear, "Ya okay sweet girl?" She just nodded. He continued, "I know yer scared, but I promise ya I'ma do everything I can ta keep ya happy, always. I'ma take real good care of ya tonight too Beth, I'm gonna be real gentle with ya, I promise." She looked at him then, turned hot pink, smiled and nodded.

The Justice called them in, Maggie was her witness, Daryl his, and it only took five minutes for them to become man and wife. Beth couldn't believe her beautiful diamond ring, she'd never even seen a real diamond, it was so pretty and it sparkled, but mostly she was so proud to be Merle's wife, and she was happy to know he would wear a ring too. Merle kissed his bride, and their small group whistled and clapped.

Maggie and her sister hugged and Maggie whispered, "I'll call Sheriff Grimes in the morning, ask him to let Daddy and Mama know. Mama will be fine, and Daddy, well, he'll learn to accept it, with Mama's encouragement. And Bethie, Merle seems like a real good man, and he's very sexy." Beth was stunned, her sister not only was dressing racy, but talking that way as well, although, what she said was the truth, Merle was very sexy.

Daryl shocked his brother then, "When we get back home Billie Jo n me's gonna have a party for y'all on the mountain, a real nice one. Pete, Maggie, y'all oughta c'mon, plenty a good food, good shine n good mountain music."

Merle knew of a real nice private club, a person could get themselves a fancy meal and a few drinks. It just so happened they'd be making a delivery there as well. They started with a bottle of champagne. Everyone, including the bride and groom, toasted the bride and groom. Merle whispered to Beth not to drink it too fast, just to sip and enjoy. He wanted her to have fun, and to relax, he didn't want her to get drunk and sick.

Dinner consisted of food items none of them, with the exception of Merle, had ever even heard of, like lobster and squab. Now Daryl n Billie Jo, they'd been raised on the mountain, they'd eat damn near anything you set before them. Maggie and Pete were willing, but tentative, and Beth, who seldom ate much anyway, was nervous, but Merle told her she had to eat, or he was going to be worried and disappointed, that worked on her every time. The most important part of the meal for Daryl, Billie Jo and Beth was dessert, it was Nesselrode Pudding Ice Cream, Lady Fingers, Macaroons, and an assortment of Little Cakes.

A small band took the stage and a beautiful woman of color began to sing songs that Beth had never heard, they weren't church songs, they were songs about love and kissing, and all kinds of things she didn't even know people sang about. She and Merle, and Maggie and Pete danced and it was so very romantic. Daryl and Billie Jo ordered more ice cream, and they were happy as could be.

Another hour passed and Merle announced he and his bride were going back to the hotel. Daryl and Billie Jo would be driving back to the mountain tomorrow, so they were ready to go back to the hotel too. Besides, they wanted to try out that bed for things other than sleeping.

Pete said he'd drive Maggie home, and they made plans to meet Maggie and Pete for dinner tomorrow.

xxxx

When they got in their room, he took her in his arms, kissed her with a hunger and said, "I'm ready ta make ya truly mine Mrs. Dixon."

 **A/N Sorry, it'll happen next chapter, and I'll get it on here soon, I promise. Apologies to Gleggie's, I couldn't put Glenn with Maggie, that pairing could never go public in 1922 Atlanta. Pete seemed like a very nice guy during his brief life on TWD. Thank you all so much, please review xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks so much, I really appreciate all the reviews. Also, since I can't PM guest reviewers, let me just give a big thank you to Blueberry and the other guests, and all of you faithful readers out there, you make me happy. I didn't mean to leave off with a cliffhanger, let's hope I can make that up to you. I'm not certain which I dread writing more, a love scene or a fight scene, you're getting both this chapter.**

They got in that hotel room and as much as he wanted to get right to it, he knew he had to do this the right way. This first time would set the tone for every other time to come, and he wanted it to be as right for her as it could be. He knew as long as he made her happy, it was going to be perfect for him. He wasn't going to rush this.

When they checked in he'd slipped the Bellman a fat tip, gave him that bottle of champagne and told him to have it in the room, on ice, along with two fluted champagne glasses when they returned. The room had a seating area with two occasional chairs and small table in between, and that's where the Bellman had set up the champagne bucket and glasses, along with a platter of fruits and English biscuits. The kid had earned that fat tip.

Merle gave her a deep kiss, his arms tight around her, she responded like she was enjoying it and he moved those strong hands down to her fanny, pulling her into him. Things started to get hot and that's when he pulled away just a little, smiled and said, "Come sit in the chair Beth, let yer man pour ya a little sumthin' ta drink." He led her by the hand and she just smiled at him like she'd follow him anywhere. She sat in the chair, he opened the bottle and poured them each a glass. He handed her one and then held his up to her, "Here's to you my beautiful young wife, ya made me the happiest fella on earth today."

She sipped it like he'd told her to do, and he was careful with his as well, he wanted to be a proper lover to her tonight.

He put his glass on the table, knelt down in front of her, put a hand to each of her knees and slowly spread her legs apart then knelt in between. Starting at her ankles he slowly slid his hands up the outside of those slim white legs, all the way to her thighs. He could tell she was nervous but she was also responsive. "Ya just gotta trust me Beth, I ain't gonna hurt ya I'ma make ya feel real good, I promise."

He moved his hands to her inner thighs, softly and slowly rubbing his hands along her smooth flesh. "Feel good Beth?" He could tell by the warmth there she was aroused. "Oh yes, it feels very good Merle."

Her voice was breathy and he loved the way his name sounded coming from those sweet lips. "You just relax n enjoy that champagne, let me take care a ya." He snapped those garters so fast she didn't realize what had happened. He slipped his fingers in the tops of her stockings and slid them down like he did that every day. "That's better, isn't it? We'll get some of these things offa ya. Ya doin' alright Honey?"

She didn't know if she could speak, she just nodded.

He smiled and said, "I love ya n I'ma show ya just how much, sound okay?" And again, she just nodded.

He removed those little shoes and those silk stockings, massaged her feet a bit, and then he pushed the skirt of that dress all the way up to her hips, exposing her legs. He smiled up at her, "Yer a beautiful woman Beth, why just look at them pretty legs." He slid those hands under her bottom and lifted her hips slightly from the chair, he put his head down and kissed, nuzzled and sucked her inner thighs and she let out a small cry, but he could tell she was warm to it and he didn't stop.

After a bit, he stood and held his hand out to her, she took it and he helped her to her feet, he turned her around so her back was to him and he slowly began to unbutton that dress, stopping often to kiss, lick and suck on the back of her neck, while reaching a hand around to fondle her breast as he whispered endearments.

Her skin was moist as he slowly let the dress slide from her shoulders and onto the floor. He kissed those shoulders, reaching both hands around and rubbing her taut nipples, he slid the straps of that slip off her shoulders. It was then he guided her back around so she faced him. "I'ma wanna see my wife, all of her, don't ya be shy Beth, I'm yer husband and I plan ta be lookin' at yer body the rest a my life." He pulled the slip off of her, leaving her in only her panties. That's when he began to remove his own clothes. He stood before her with a small smile on his face and undid his tie, tossed it over on the chair, and did the same with his dress shirt. He was down to his undershirt when he said, "I gotta show ya sumthin' Beth, it ain't pretty, I'm a marked man, got a lotta scars, if they bother ya, if ya don't wanna have ta look at 'em or touch 'em I'll understand n I'll put the shirt back on, ya just let me know sweet thing."

She'd never seen so much of a man's body, he was so muscular, so strong looking, it made her feel warm all over and she felt such an urge to touch him. But she also saw the terrible strap marks, someone had whipped him, whipped him real bad. As he slowly turned in front of her she saw both his chest and his back were covered.

"Oh my Merle," She was nearly breathless, "you're so handsome and so strong, my body's excited by the look of you and I want to touch you. Your scars don't bother me, except I'm angry and sad someone did that to you. I love you Merle I like to look at you."

He took her in his arms, "Aw woman I don't know how I got so lucky as ta find ya." He kissed her hard, it surprised him how her words had made him want her even more. He pulled away and continued to remove his own clothes. He stood before her in just his shorts, with her in just her panties. "Can I take yer hair down now? I've waited a long time ta see that pretty hair."

She smiled and nodded. He began to pull the pins out until it was all lose. He took his hands and let his fingers comb it, fluff it out, then he pulled her close and nuzzled it, it smelled sweet and fresh just like her. "It's beautiful just like you, just like I knew it would be. It was worth the wait Sweet Beth, you were worth the wait."

And now she whispered, "I just want to feel you close to me. Always."

He put his hands to her hips, "Always," He kissed her pretty mouth, nibbled on that delicate earlobe and whispered, "Are ya ready ta be mine?"

"Yes."

He scooped her up and laid her on that fancy hotel bed and then he lay down next to her. He kissed her lips, ran his fingers through that beautiful hair, sucked and licked her neck and throat, the whole time his hand wandered to her breasts, her inner thighs, and that tender spot he wanted so much, right there between those pretty legs.

He slid his hand down the front of those panties and she let out a faint cry, he spoke reassuringly, "It's okay, I promise ya, it's all gonna be just right." It was then he slipped a finger in and immediately her bottom lifted, and she panted, "Oh Merle, oh my."

He moved that finger in her and she was warm and wet. She began to respond to his touch with rhythmic movements and soft moans, he knew she was close and he wanted to be in her that first time, he slid her panties off and his shorts, he positioned himself above her, rubbed himself up against her wetness, and then guided himself into her, taking it slow. "Don't want ta hurt ya Honey but the first time ain't easy on a woman, just relax and it'll be better, take a deep breath." She did as he said, she wanted him, she marveled at the feel of him inside her, and she whispered, "I'm alright Merle, it feels good." He knew when he hit that cherry and she gasped, but she held her hands tight on his arms, lifted her head up and said, "I'm yours now, I felt it."

He smiled down at her, and pushed himself into her even further, slow strokes at first then just a little faster, the whole time kissing her neck, kissing her lips or sucking on her breast, he moved a hand to her low back and lifted her lower body up to meet his own. He started thrusting into her with more intensity, and then he felt her let go, in a rough and breathy voice she called out, "Oh Merle, oh my, oh Merle." And he could hold back no more, his own release came.

xxxx

The old farmer had come in for his noon meal and his wife was looking tense, "Is something wrong Annette?" She told him about their daughter and Merle going to town, and not yet returning.

"You should have come to me and asked if she could go. I just don't know what to think of that man, one day I think he's a good fellow, and the next, I'm not so sure. Yesterday he asked me for her hand, for my blessing I told him no. I told him to come to me again in six months. He's going to have to prove himself to me before I let him take our daughter."

Now Annette was both worried and angry, "He asked for Beth's hand and you didn't think to mention it to me? Hershel, you know how highly I regard Merle, how I'd been praying for this, waiting for him to ask, how could you just say no and never even think to mention it to me?"

"It wasn't your concern, my mind was made up." He was defensive and sounded harsh.

But it only made her angrier, "Not my concern? How can you say such a thing Hershel? She's my baby, everything that involves her is my concern. I hope you haven't forced them to do anything foolish, you and your stubborn ways. My daughter better be coming home to me soon Hershel or it will be you who pays the price, not Merle Dixon."

When she hadn't returned by three that afternoon Hershel decided to use a little of that gas he'd been hoarding and drive the old jalopy to town. He stopped at the general store first, only to have the clerk tell him she hadn't been in that day. It was the same news at the drug store and fountain, and the diner.

His concern was growing, and he went to the Sheriff's office. Young Grimes told him of their stop there, but not of his suspicions what they were up to. Hershel had a pretty good idea."

"I'm sorry Mr. Greene but yer daughter, she stood right here in my office n told me she wanted ta travel outta town with Merle Dixon. She showed me her birth certificate, it showed her to be 20 years old, more than old enough ta agree on her own." The Sheriff just shrugged, he was admiring Merle's foresight.

Hershel was angry and he was feeling heartbroken, but he was also a little scared of his wife's reaction. If his suspicions were right, and Beth had eloped with Merle Dixon, Annette would be madder than a wet hen. She'd never forgive him for forcing their daughter to run off, or for causing her to miss her youngest child's wedding. He drove back to that farm with a heart full of dread.

He had no choice he had to tell her what he'd learned, and he saw an anger in his wife like he'd never seen the like of before. Otis and Patricia were hiding out somewhere, probably their room. No one wanted to be party to this.

The old farmer got no supper and he slept in his office.

Sheriff Grimes was at the farm at 8:15 the next morning. He sat in the parlor and Annette brought him coffee, she offered her husband none. "I received a phone call this mornin' from yer daughter Maggie. She's seen Beth and Merle. Apparently yesterday afternoon Beth and Merle were married by a Justice there in Atlanta, Maggie was in attendance as were Daryl and Billie Jo Dixon. Beth wants ya ta know that she's safe, she's happy and they'll be back in town Friday in the later mornin'. At that time, they'll be livin' in their new residence. I wrote down the address for ya on this piece a paper. That's the official report I got for ya, now personally, I gotta say, when I saw them yesterday mornin', they both looked mighty happy, so I don't feel concerned, Maggie sure didn't sound worried either."

They thanked young Grimes for coming by and giving them the news,

Annette had tears falling, but that didn't stop her, she lit into Hershel and gave him the tongue lashing of his life.

Now Shawn, Otis and Patricia had all been standing behind that kitchen door, and they hadn't missed a word. They looked at each other and Patricia had tears, but not tears of sadness she liked Merle, he'd always been such a gentleman and although she'd never say it out loud, she thought Beth was a lucky woman to have such a fine and handsome man. She like Annette, was mostly sad that she hadn't been able to attend a wedding and share in that joy.

After the door slammed, and they knew Hershel was gone, Patricia immediately went to give her friend some comfort, Shawn and Otis slipped out the back door to get to their chores, frankly, they'd had enough excitement for one day.

Where Hershel was concerned that farmhouse was cold as ice the next several days.

xxxx

He made love to her again in the morning and although she was a bit sore, she welcomed his attentions, in fact her desire matched his.

Merle ordered them room service, she never even knew such a thing existed. It was a wonderful treat. Fresh squeezed orange juice, crispy bacon, soft cooked eggs and toast, coffee, tea, and fresh strawberries, even a morning paper for Merle. But the best part was eating it in bed with her new husband.

Although things were going better than he ever could have hoped, Merle still had concerns. She was so much younger than her years in many ways, and he knew how sheltered, almost cloistered her life had been. "Ya havin' any regrets Honey?"

"No Merle, not at all, I've never been so happy," She smiled that sweet shy smile at him and he knew he'd made the right decision.

He took her out for a big day of shopping, they needed a lot of new things for their home. She was tentative at first, worried about the money and afraid everything was too costly. He assured her he had the money to pay for what she wanted and needed , and she should get what she liked because they'd be living with it every day.

That evening they went to a little jazz club Pete knew about. The ragtime music was lively and the foursome had a grand time. Beth could not believe the change in her sister. She was relaxed, quite sexy looking and she knew how to drink those cocktails. She and Pete sat very close and Beth noticed how he touched her in a familiar way.

Then Maggie broke their news. "I was going to wait and bring Pete home at Thanksgiving. We have a little announcement of our own," She smiled at Pete, "We plan to be married soon. Last night we talked and decided to come early to be there for your party and we can tell Mama and Daddy then. I think after your shock to them Beth, our announcement will seem quite boring." She leaned over and kissed her younger sister on the cheek.

Merle lifted his glass, "Well it seems like we got us a lotta reasons ta celebrate. Congratulations Pete, and best wishes ta you Maggie. I ain't been married long, but I can already tell ya it's the best thing I ever done."

They spent the next two days shopping, sightseeing, enjoying fine restaurant meals and room service breakfasts, and making love. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Thursday evening Maggie and Beth said a tearful goodbye, Merle reminded them both, "Won't be long before the party Maggie, I'm guessing no more'n a couple weeks. And ya know I got a lotta business over here in Atlanta, I can bring your sweet sister over ta see ya quite often. How's that?"

Beth's arms immediately went around her husband's neck, "Oh thank you Merle, thank you so much." He'd do whatever it took to keep the smile on his young wife's face.

They arrived back at their new home just before noon on Friday. Merle carried in their purchases. Right at 12:30 a woman came to the door and Merle introduced her to Beth. "Mrs. Beth Dixon, this is Mrs. Sally Johnson, I hired her ta help ya 'round here, today she'll be helpin' ya put away all these new things, make beds, whatever needs ta get done ya just tell her, she's happy ta help. After today she'll be coming once every week, on Monday, ta help ya out. Right now, I'ma let you ladies get to it I need ta check with Daryl, make sure everythin's okay." He knew there was going to be a lot to do, he knew it was a big house to keep up, and he wasn't havin' his beautiful young bride be a damn workhorse.

Beth hadn't expected any of that, but the woman seemed very pleasant and anxious to work, and she needed no instruction to get right to helping put all the new things away. Merle had had the Chinese laundry in Atlanta wash all the new sheets and towels, so first the women took to making all the beds and hanging the towels. Then they started on washing the new dishes, flatware, pots and pans, and cooking utensils.

By the time the doorbell rang at 2:30, Beth and Mrs. Johnson had made a huge dent in the work. Beth went to the door and there stood Mama and Shawn. Mama didn't say a word, she walked in the house, wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight. Beth could tell her Mama was crying and that made her feel guilty. "I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to hurt you but Daddy just wouldn't give Merle a chance, and I love him Mama."

Annette pulled back and looked at her daughter, "I'm not upset with you Beth, I'm not upset with Merle. I'm very happy for you both, but of course, this is not the way I would have chosen for this to happen. I wanted to give you a proper wedding, I'd hoped you'd wear my dress, wear my ring. All of my personal dreams are not to be but it's not your fault, its Daddy's fault, he can be so pig-headed. Right now for you and my new son in law what's done is done. I'm so happy for you both. I've known for a very long time you were in love and now you'll build your own life together." She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face, "So now, show me your new home."

Shawn breathed a sigh of relief, gave his little sister a hug, and Beth took them on a tour of her new home.

Mama was amazed, "Beth this is the most grand house I've ever seen, why it's just beautiful, and so modern, an electric refrigerator, an automatic washing machine, a phonograph, and oh my a phone. I just can't believe it all Beth. And Merle has even thought to get you household help, Mrs. Johnson seems quite nice. I'm so happy for you daughter."

"Thank you Mama, Merle is a wonderful man and a very loving man. I wish Daddy could see that. I'm sorry you didn't get to come to the wedding, it was just small and quite quick, we did have a lovely dinner and dancing after with Maggie and her beau and Daryl and Billie Jo. And Mama, there's going to be a wedding party. Daryl and Billie Jo are planning it, Maggie says she and Pete will come. Maybe Daddy will agree to attend that."

Mama looked at her beautiful daughter and said, "Well I'll be there whether that old man decides to go or not."

 **A/N Oh man, Hershel's in deep, he should have known he couldn't control love, and he sure couldn't control Merle Dixon. Next chapter, party on the mountain! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed, and I would appreciate your comments and reviews xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N You guys are the best! I appreciate you taking the time to read and review this story of Moonshine, Romance and quite a bit of Mischief. Let's go to that party on the Mountain!**

When they left Merle and Beth's new home Annette insisted Shawn drive her out to Daryl's place. As angry as Mama had been lately, Shawn didn't argue with her.

Daryl couldn't have been more shocked to see anyone at his place than he was to see Annette Greene. He removed his cap and nodded to her, "Hey Mrs. Annette, Shawn, nice ta see y'all."

Shawn just nodded, Mama started right in, "I understand you and Billie Jo are going to host a party for Merle and Beth, a wedding celebration. I would be happy to help in any way I can Daryl. Would you like me to make the food, or decorate, how can I help?"

Daryl supposed maybe she didn't really understand the situation, so he tried to explain, "No Mrs. Annette, ya ain't ta do nuthin'. Merle, well he's kinda real important 'round here, ummm, I guess you'd say he's like the president or sumthin'," And Daryl shrugged because talking and explaining were not really the things Daryl did well, "I don't know how ta explain it really. The party it's gonna be a big one, biggest one ever. Gonna be up in the big clearin' by the river. Billie Jo n me, we'll bring the shine, but that'll be it for what Merle's family does. Folks on the mountain, they're gonna be tryin' real hard ta outdo each other, show Merle they're the one with the most respect for him. The ladies up here, they'll do all the decoratin' n whatnot like that. There won't be no one doesn't come, won't be no one doesn't bring real nice food ta share, n presents. There's gonna be a lotta music, lotta dancin'. Everyone's gonna all be payin' their respects ta Merle, n they'll be honorin' Beth too, cuz now she's married ta the most important man we got here. Gonna be real nice, gonna be two weeks from Saturday. That's a full moon Saturday, it'll be bright out n folks will be actin' up, havin' a big time. So y'all gonna be able ta come?" Daryl didn't remember when he'd had to talk so much, but sometimes these flatlanders just didn't understand the way things were on the Mountain.

Mama was a little shocked, but not in a bad way. She was kind of proud. Her new son in law was an important man.

Of course Shawn knew what Daryl was talking about. He knew these people on the mountain looked up to and admired his new brother in law, while at the same time they were all scared shitless of him. Ah, he'd help a person out, wouldn't let a baby go hungry, or a family go homeless, but best do things his way, best show respect for him and for his kin. Yep, they all knew better than to cross him. God help any stupid son of a bitch that was dumb enough to cross him. He didn't doubt for one minute they'd all be turnin' it out for Merle Dixon. And don't fool yourself for a minute, there wouldn't be a man or woman on that mountain that didn't wish their daughter was the one Merle Dixon had married.

xxxx

He arrived home shortly after Shawn and Mama had left, and he was thinking there was no sight better to come home to than his pretty wife. Those silky blond curls falling from that bun she had her hair all up in, those beautiful blue eyes, and those cheeks all pink and warm. Then she gave him that smile and he knew what he had to do. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her like they were alone in the dark. He might have even let a hand stray to her breast, she didn't seem to mind a bit, they were both enjoying their sweet hello.

Then he heard Mrs. Johnson clear her throat. Mrs. Johnson wasn't stupid, if she'd seen a little something, she sure wasn't going to let on like she had. "Mr. Dixon, Mrs. Dixon, unless there's anythin' else y'all need me ta tend to, I believe I'm done for today. I'll be back first thing Monday, ready ta work. Y'all want me ta come early enough ta fix the coffee and the breakfast?"

"Well that sounds real good Mrs. Johnson, I think that would be a fine idea. You have a nice weekend, Mrs. Dixon n I'll see ya Monday mornin' for breakfast."

As soon as Mrs. Johnson had left, he led her up to their bedroom. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her, and it seemed she felt the same about him.

After their lovemaking, as they lay cuddled up, her tummy growled and he smiled, "I guess I'm neglectin' my duties, not keepin' my wife fed. C'mon Honey, let's get ya some dinner."

Over a casual dinner out he told her about the party, "Daryl and Billie Jo put a party together for us, gonna be two weeks from tomorrow, up on the mountain, by the river there. Should be real nice Beth, I'ma be mighty proud ta show off my beautiful wife ta all my people. I wanna take ya to Atlanta, buy ya something real special ta wear, and some nice jewelry. We can take Maggie and Pete out for dinner while we're there, would ya like that?"

"I would love to see Maggie, and I love to go anywhere with you. But you've already bought me so many nice things, I don't think I need another new dress." She smiled at him.

"Well this dress, it's gonna be a little different. I's thinkin' ya need one a them new flapper style dresses. With some bead work, maybe a little fringe, and one a them long pearl necklaces. You'd look real, real fine in an outfit like that."

Her pretty little cheeks turned bright red and she could hardly look him in the eyes, "Don't you think those dresses are too revealing? They show so much leg, and arms, I don't know Merle. You wouldn't think I looked like some kind of, well I don't even know the word, a bad girl?"

He reached across the table, covered her hand with his, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Well now don't get me wrong here wife, I ain't plannin' ta let no other man see too much a what's mine, you'll be havin' those pretty arms covered ta the elbow, and yer dress won't be no higher than mid-calf, and none a this low cut business either. I 'preciate that yer modest, wouldn't want it no other way, yer my woman Beth, I ain't tryin' ta make ya look like a hussy. But ya know, wouldn't hurt ta be a little more modern and this is a celebration, we ain't talkin' 'bout a dress ta wear every day."

"If you think so Merle, I want you to be proud of me."

His hand was still on hers, and again he squeezed it lightly, "Oh I'm so proud Sweet Beth, why I'd be proud of ya if ya was wearin' a potato sack. Not only are ya the prettiest woman in the south, yer the sweetest one too. I ain't gonna make ya wear nuthin' ya don't wanna wear, we'll just go have us a look-see, visit yer sister and Pete, how's that?"

"That sounds very nice Merle," She cast her eyes down, cheeks all bright pink. When she behaved so shyly with him he almost couldn't believe it, this woman he'd seen and touched every part of, it made him ache for her.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when he learned a little something about his sweet wife.

They had no groceries in the house, they'd just arrived back in town and moved in yesterday. They hadn't gotten to the shopping yet. He told her they'd go to the diner and have a little breakfast, then he'd be take her around to get what she needed so they could start eating at home.

That's when she started to cry, he put his hands on her shoulders, "What's the matter Honey? What happened?" Merle, he could be a brutal man when the situation called for it, but not with her, he never wanted to see his sweet little wife cry. He moved to hold her close, rubbing her back, asking her gently over and over what was wrong, he was confused.

Finally she told him, "I don't know how to cook regular food Merle."

Now like most men of the day, and especially the men on the mountain, Merle just thought all grown girls knew how to cook, their Mama's had been teaching them their whole lives, getting them ready for when they got married and had a family to feed.

Merle was perplexed. She'd made all the desserts he'd eaten at those Sunday dinners, and that big wedding cake for Daryl and Billie Jo, at least that was what he'd been told. "Now Honey, if ya can't cook, how in the world did ya come up with that fancy weddin' cake for Daryl and Billie Jo?

She was crying and sniffling, but she finally got it out, "That was different Merle, that's what I know how to make, confectionary, you know, bakers' confections and sugar confections. I never learned how to make real food, I guess Mama and Patricia just did it all and I made Daddy's favorite desserts." And then she was crying again.

Merle wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do, until she said, "Are you mad, are you going to send me back home to Daddy?"

"Well a course I ain't gonna do nuthin' like that, I love ya, yer my wife, ya think I'ma just give ya up cuz ya can't cook a roast? I don't see why we can't get this little problem fixed."

That's when he began to laugh. And she didn't know what to think, she was looking at him, and he smiled down at her, "My Sweet Wife, ya got the fanciest most modern kitchen in the whole dang county, n ya ain't got no idea what ta do with it."

She didn't think that was quite as funny as he did, but mostly she was relieved her husband wasn't disappointed in her.

"I tell ya what, we'll go have us a nice breakfast, then we'll go buy some food. I know how ta cook the regular stuff, eggs, grits, fry up meat, n make coffee, such as that. We'll get all that stuff and more, but we'll also get a chicken or two, take 'em on over ta Daryl n Billie Jo's. Billie Jo can teach ya how ta fry up a chicken. I'm sure between Billie Jo, yer Mama and Mrs. Johnson, yer gonna learn ta cook in no time." Then he took her tight in his arms, "But if ya never learn how ta cook a dang thing, I'ma still love ya, want ya, ya don't gotta worry 'bout that."

And she hugged him tight, "Thank you Merle, I love you too, you're so good to me, so kind and so gentle, and you'll see, I'll learn." And indeed Merle was kind, and he was gentle, at least with his wife. That wasn't the case with everyone Merle Dixon encountered.

* * *

She'd asked so sweet if they could go to church, maybe they could talk to Daddy, maybe he could accept things, maybe he'd come with Mama to the party. He knew how much all those "maybes" meant to her, and he didn't want her feeling sad about her family, so he was going to make the effort.

The only things that got him through that church service were her sweet voice, and the fact that he loved her and wanted her to be happy.

He offered to give everyone a ride home after services, and when Mama right away said yes, Daddy didn't argue. "Will you two join us for Sunday dinner?" Mama asked it so sweetly, and he had some talking to do with Daddy, so he agreed and thanked her kindly.

He asked to speak to the old farmer in his office, and the man agreed. As soon as they were behind closed doors the old man spoke harshly, "You have wreaked havoc on my home Merle Dixon and stolen my daughter from me. I know in my heart of hearts you are not the right man for her, you may have her fooled, you may have her Mother fooled, but you can't fool me. I've heard the stories and I believe them. I believe you're involved in many unsavory activities."

"Well sir, let me remind ya of a few things. It seems ta me you were happy ta take my money when ya rented me the little house. You was willin' then ta overlook where that money come from cuz ya wanted it, ya needed it. That's a might hypocritical I'd say. When it comes ta my wife, I tried doin' it all yer way, I done everythin' just like ya asked, ya kept promisin' me I had a chance with her, but then I seen ya had no intention a ever given me a real chance, agreein' ta let me make her my wife. Me an that woman love each other, n ya shouldn't a interfered with that. I intend ta care for her and make her happy as long as I live. Now I ask yer blessin' not for myself, truth be told, I couldn't give a fuck less what ya think a me, but I'm askin' cuz yer breakin' my wife's heart, breakin' her Mama's heart. I'm willin' ta overlook everythin' n try ta have peace between us n be a family, if you are. Otherwise, I'm happy ta take my wife home n live a happy life without yer blessin'."

The old farmer was fit to be tied, but he knew he really had no choice. He was tired of sleeping in the office, he wanted back in his wife's bed, he was tired of foraging for himself, he wanted to be eating her good cooking, and so he said, "Alright Merle, I'm going to be civil. And I'm going to tell my wife and my daughter that this union has my blessing, and I'm going to attend this celebration on the mountain. But I want you to know, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Ya go right on ahead n ya keep that eye on me, I welcome it." Merle didn't mind giving the old man some room, letting him have the last word, because Merle knew anything he didn't want the old man to see, the old man wouldn't be seeing.

* * *

With Maggie's encouragement she'd agreed to get the beautiful dress he wanted to buy for her. It was an off white color, with delicate beadwork at the sleeves, neckline and hem. He bought her a long string of pearls, a beaded headband with a small feather to the side, and a pair of pink satin pumps with a t-strap. When she tried it all on for him he knew, God had never made a more beautiful woman.

Maggie and Pete arrived the morning of the big celebration. It was hard to tell who was more shocked, Daddy, Mama, Otis, Patricia or Shawn. The bobbed hair had Daddy in a near rage, and the short skirt and red lips were not helping his mood.

When he started to show that anger Pete spoke up, "Maggie's a beautiful modern woman, and she's also a good Christian woman. We intend to marry soon, if I don't find her appearance worrisome, then I don't think anyone else should." Daddy decided he'd tackle one problem at a time, get through this celebration, then deal with Maggie and Pete.

Merle wanted to laugh out loud, he liked this Pete fella better all the time.

* * *

Merle had loaned Shawn one of his vehicles and between the two of them they got all the Greenes and Otis and Patricia up to that mountain clearing.

Daryl, Dickie Lee and Robert Earl were unloading shine, which immediately caught Daddy's eye, but it didn't seem to bother anyone else a bit.

Mama, Maggie and Patricia were in awe of the way the clearing looked. Daryl hadn't been exaggerating, these ladies had done quite a job of decorating, and my golly, they'd set up table after table of foods and gifts. The musicians were busy tuning up their instruments, and the men were setting up a dance floor. But everyone paused when he approached, and then hurried to greet him.

Daryl had been right about that too, they acted like he was some kind of royalty, and they all fawned over Beth. Mama was feeling very impressed with her son in law.

Two big comfortable chairs and a table had been set up near the dance floor for Merle Dixon and his new bride.

And the party got started.

The shine started flowing, and the musicians were playing that good old Irish/Scottish music that the mountain people had adapted, modified, made their own and rightly called Mountain Music.

The dance floor was put to good use. It wasn't like the dancing in town, there were banjos, fiddles, mandolins and guitars playing. A Dance Caller hollered out the steps and everyone danced along, it was lively and loud.

The old farmer nearly fainted when a group of women of all ages and sizes, including Billie Jo Dixon, took to that dance floor, they lifted their skirts up passed their knees and started clogging. The men stood around the dance floor whoppin' and hollerin', including Daryl Dixon, and after a few minutes they joined the women on the floor. There was the loudness of the clogging, the laughter and the hollers of appreciation from the men, and now the party was really underway.

The Greene family, except for young Shawn, had never seen people behave that way.

Beth was red in the face, but she admired the freedom and the fun these folks seemed to have. She had no idea this world existed so close to the world where she'd grown up.

* * *

People were fillin' up plates as they wanted, but two young women brought plates piled high with food to the newlyweds.

The Dance Caller announced, "Will our new bride and groom lead us in a Virginia Reel?" Merle smiled, stood and led his wife onto the dance floor, they took their place as lead couple, Daryl and Billie Jo stood next, Pete took Maggie's hand and led her to the third position in the line, and to Mama's undying surprise, Shawn took the hand of a pretty young party goer and led her to the floor. Other folks joined the line.

The musicians started the Reel while the Caller called the steps. Beth didn't know dancing could be so much fun, and Merle was such a good partner, helping her get the steps right. He was so handsome and she was so proud.

After the dance they took a little stroll away from the crowd, he gave her a hug, "Are ya havin' fun Sweet Beth?" She smiled that beautiful smile, "Oh Merle, this is the best party, I'm having such great fun." They shared a kiss, and then he said, "Can ya excuse me for just a minute, I need ta, ya know, relieve myself."

She was red faced but smiling when she said, "I'll just wait right here for you."

He walked off to do his business, he hadn't been gone more than a minute, when a man came up behind her and put his hand right on her bottom. "Hey there pretty lady, so yer the lucky woman that bagged Merle Dixon, huh? Yer gonna be livin' on easy street I s'pose." His breath reeked of the shine, and he continued to fondle her bottom. "Take your hand off me, I'll tell my husband if you don't leave me be!" He tried to grab her in a hug, and she tried to fight him off.

It was then that Daryl Dixon grabbed him by the shirt collar, "The fuck ya think yer doin' Cotton, ya lost yer goddamn mind? Ya know Merle ain't gonna just let this go by, damn Cotton, I always thought ya had more respect n a lot more sense."

Merle walked in near the end of the exchange but he had a real good idea of what must have happened, he waved Daryl over to him, Daryl drug Cotton behind him, he told Merle what he'd seen then he waited there with Cotton while Merle tended to Beth, talking to her, hugging on her, giving her reassurance.

Merle told Daryl to get Beth back to the party, he'd see them there. Daryl just nodded. He knew the evening wasn't going to end well for Cotton Jones.

"Sorry I cussed in front of ya Beth, ya doin' okay?" Daryl was trying his best to be a gentleman. She was shaking and teary eyed and he didn't know what the fuck to do next. He saw Billie Jo, waved her on over, and told her what happened. Billie Jo wrapped Beth up in her arms. "I'm sorry sister, real sorry, but don't ya worry, Merle will make sure Cotton don't ever take them liberties with ya again."

Meanwhile Merle had dragged Cotton further out in the woods. Cotton was begging now, "I'm real sorry Merle, wasn't disrespectin' ya, or yer wife, I's just tryin' ta keep her company while ya was gone, just gonna give her a little good luck hug n kiss."

"Ya ain't helpin' yerself here Cotton, ya touched my wife in a way ya ain't got no right to, ain't got no business puttin' yer hands on her. You n me, we been friends a long time Cotton, but ya know I got ta act, got ta send the message, I know ya understand that, ya know that, n what would Mayzie say if she knew ya touched another woman in that way? Why she'd kill yer ass right now tonight. I ain't gonna kill ya Cotton, but ya might wish I did."

When Merle got back to the clearing he told Daryl where Cotton could be found. Daryl just nodded, he knew what to do.

Daryl located Cotton's brother Beau, "Hey, I heard Cotton's up 'round that bend where old man Rivers used ta have that claim. Heard he somehow got both hands broke n he's needin' yer help." Beau understood, "That fuckin' dumbass, tell Merle I'm real sorry, wouldya Daryl?" Daryl just nodded.

Merle was back with his wife, comforting her, telling her not to worry, telling her he loved her. He poured her a little glass of peach brandy, he promised her they'd talk more about things when they got home, and he told her he was going to show her how a real man touches a woman. Then he held her tight and kissed her deeply, "I love ya Honey, ain't no sweeter, more beautiful woman in the world than my sweet wife." She seemed to calm down.

Soon they were happily visiting with Maggie and Pete and dancing under that full moon.

 **A/N Because we all know, Merle is always going to be Merle. Thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you, thank you! This is a favorite of mine to write and it makes me happy that you enjoy reading it. Shall we see what's happening with the Dixon clan?**

He loved coming home to that beautiful wife of his, never mind that dinner may or may not be edible.

If it wasn't and she cried, then he got to comfort her, and that always led to something he liked a whole lot better than just eating dinner.

Afterwards he'd cook them some bacon and eggs or they'd go out to eat. He wasn't worried about it, she'd get it all figured out eventually, and he hadn't married her for her cooking. Truth was, he hadn't even thought about her cooking.

On the nights dinner turned out pretty good he'd praise her like it was the best damn meal he'd ever eaten, and then he'd start hugging and kissing on her, and that always led to his favorite dessert. Yeah, that sweet woman was always going to be his favorite confection.

This particular evening dinner had worked out pretty good, they were right in the middle of enjoying their meal, and having a little chat when a hard knock came to the door and little brother's voice was hollering, "Merle!"

Oh shit, this had to be trouble.

Merle told her to stay put and he went to the door. "What's wrong Little Brother?"

"Robert Earl n Dickie Lee spotted revenuers on the mountain. Their tryin' ta be real sneaky n all, but Dickie Lee saw a Marshal he'd seen over near Atlanta. They ain't near our place yet, but they're scouring the mountain good, they'll be on us by afternoon tomorrow."

"Now don't ya worry Daryl, we got us a plan in place, all we got ta do now is put it inta action. We got plenty a shine in that warehouse in Atlanta ta take care a orders for a month. We just gotta get the still hid away 'fore they come after it with their damn axes. Once we get it hid, then we lay low." He clapped little brother on the back, "Now ya run on home, ya get Billie Jo and ya get enough things for yerselves ta last a few days, yer gonna stay here with me n Beth."

It was then that Daryl started to protest a little, "But Merle I don't wanna leave the mountain, don't wanna be movin' from home."

Merle put a hand to Little Brother's shoulder, trying to calm him. As tough, and ornery as Daryl was, he didn't like change or upset, "C'mon now son, it's only for a few days, then y'all are gonna be goin' right back home. Ya know them damn government boys will be outta here once they realize they ain't gettin' nuthin' off our mountain. While yer up there now ya tell Robert Earl, Clem and Dickie Lee ta meet us at the still 5:00am tomorrow, we'll get it took apart n hid, then ever' one's ta scatter."

"K Merle, I'ma do like ya say, all of it, I know ya know best. Billie Jo n me, we'll be back soon. Just hate ta leave my home."

"I know son, we just got ta make the best of it, its part a the business we're in."

Now Beth, she hadn't stayed put, she was standing in that doorway wondering what in the world all this talk and worry was about. When he turned and saw her, he knew he had to tell her something, and he reckoned he ought to tell her the truth, but maybe it wouldn't be quite the whole truth.

"Merle what's happening, why is Daryl so upset?" Damn, she looked so distressed, he didn't like that. She wasn't supposed to have anything to worry her, ever.

He wrapped her up close to him, "Now Honey, you know I'ma take care a everythin', ya ain't ever got ta worry 'bout business, everythin' is just fine. Daryl and Billie Jo gonna come stay with us a few days, won't that be nice? You n Billie Jo will have a real nice time visitin', doin' whatever you ladies wanna do. Gonna be special family time, don't ya think?"

"Really Merle?!" She was happy and smiling now, "That will be wonderful, oh I'm so excited. She can help me with my cooking too and I promised I'd show her how to embroider."

"See there Blue Eyes? We're all gonna have a real good time, bein' together, bein' family. I'ma get Daryl busy helpin' me get this new business set up. Everythin' is just right, not a thing ta worry about."

She smiled at him, "I know you're going to take care of everything Merle, you always do. I'm so blessed to have you for my husband."

And dammit, he was going to make everything better for her, for Daryl for Billie Jo, for himself.

xxxx

Merle and Daryl were at the still by 4:45am, waiting for their boys. That's when Merle told him, "Son, we made real good money makin' n sellin' shine. I got lots a money put away for you n Billie Jo. We'll keep makin' shine as long as we can make money off it, but we gotta branch out, gotta see about other opportunities ta make money, and Daryl, we gotta get legitimate, get us a real business that's legal n all."

"Like what brother, what am I gonna do 'sides make shine? I don't know nuthin' else." Daryl was chewin' on that thumb.

"Now see here Daryl, ya know stuff ya ain't even aware ya know like all about combustion engines, electric motors and all manner a mechanical stuff. Yer a natural son, ya can fix anythin' n that's gonna make us lots a money, legitimate money. We'll be fixin' cars n trucks, selling stuff for vehicles, ya know like oil, tires n parts like belts and fuses. I'm tellin' ya Daryl there's money ta be made and we're gonna be the ones makin' it." Merle had a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"K Merle ya know I'ma do what ya say, but can I still live on the mountain? I don't wanna leave home, don't think Billie Jo wants ta leave neither." Daryl was nervous.

"Course ya can Daryl if that's what ya want, I ain't gonna tell ya where ya can n can't live, unless I'm worried for ya, don't think yer safe, alright? Does that seem alright ta ya?" Merle smiled at his younger brother.

"Well yeah, course Merle, I know yer the head a the family, I know yer always lookin' out for me."

The other fellas showed up and Dickie Lee had some big news, "Merle, I heard it was a snitch put them government boys onta ya, someone down Atlanta way. It's you they want, wanna get yer ass in the jail, tryin' ta squeeze out the competition, I guess this guy from Atlanta knows the revenuer, got him on the pay off. Sorry boss."

Merle was nodding, he was pretty damn sure he knew who that son of a bitch was, and when he got his chance, he'd make sure that one-eyed bastard never snitched on anyone again.

"K fellas, we're gonna have us a little change a plan. First we're gonna break down the still n stash it in that hidey hole we dug. Me n Dickie Lee and Clem we're headin' ta Atlanta and sort this shit out. Daryl you n Robert Earl are takin' Beth n Billie Jo over ta Savannah, far away from the trouble, ya keep 'em safe, ya lay real low. Ever' one understand?" They all nodded, but Merle could tell baby brother was not happy.

After the still was buried the other fellas went home ta get what they needed in the way a weapons and to let their women know they'd be gone a few days.

He put an arm around little brother, "I know yer upset son, I know ya wanna go ta Atlanta with me, I understand, but I can't be havin' ya in a situation where ya might go ta jail. I got ta know yer clear Daryl, if sumthin' goes wrong, ya got ta be the one ta take care a the family, yer woman n mine. I'm trustin' ya with the most important thing we got Daryl, family. Now come on, I'ma show ya sumthin' yer gonna need ta know case sumthin' happens ta me, k?"

"Yeah Merle, I'ma do what ya tell me." But Daryl still looked none too happy.

Merle took him to the Secret Bank of Merle Dixon. He showed Daryl that stash of money, he handed him a stack, "Now son, this will last ya for a good while a hidin' out. Ya stay somewhere nice now, take good care a our women so they don't get worried or scared. Ya check in with Grimes every other day, one day he's gonna tell ya, 'Merle says y'all come home,' don't come home 'fore he says that unless a month's time passes. If that happens, ya come n ya get this money, ya take care a the women Daryl, ya don't never let nuthin' bad befall 'em, I'm countin' on ya son."

"What 'bout you Merle, if a month passes, what are ya tellin' me?" The deep concern showed on Daryl's face.

"If I ain't back for ya by then son, there's a real good chance I ain't ever gonna be back. See boy, that's why I need ya ta stay safe, if I ain't here takin' care a the family it's yer job, ain't no one else I'd trust it to, k?" Merle looked hard and Daryl looked dazed, but the younger man nodded.

xxxx

Merle took her to their room, he kissed her like he was on fire for her and she responded. They made love and it was almost savage. After he told her, "Honey, I got ta go away for a few days, Daryl he's gonna take you n Billie Jo and Robert Earl ta Savannah for a little vacation, y'all are leavin' tonight."

Right away she started to cry, "No Merle, please don't leave me."

It had been a long hard day, Merle was filled with both worry and dread and he reacted in a way he never meant to react with her. He grabbed her arm, "Doncha start that shit with me now Beth, ya do as I say, I'm the man a the family, don't want ya arguin' with me. Ya go with Daryl n ya mind him, now we got an understandin'?" His voice was rough and he looked so angry.

She was crying harder as she said in a cracking voice, "Yes Merle, I'll be good."

And with that, she had burned him right down. He pulled her into him. He didn't know if he'd ever get a chance to hug her again. "I'm sorry Blue Eyes, I don't wanna be rough with ya, don't be sad now, please Honey, everythin's gonna be just fine, you n Billie Jo n Daryl, y'all are gonna have a whole lotta fun. I'll see ya right back here in just a few days, alright?"

"Yes Merle, I'll do what you say, I'll mind Daryl and me and Billie Jo will have fun, I promise." That's what she said, but she was scared, she sensed there was bad trouble and she was afraid for her husband.

xxxx

On the way to Savannah her emotions again got the best of her and she began to cry. Billie Jo put an arm around her, "I know ya don't know our ways yet sister, but try ta understand, Merle, he's the one takes care a us, he makes sure we all got everythin' we need, we're all safe, and we got ta do what he says, cuz Merle he knows what's best for his people, 'specially his family. Daryl's gonna take care a me n you n Robert Earl in Savannah, he says he's gonna show us a fun time, n Daryl he always does just like he says he's gonna do."

* * *

Merle had a lot of trouble on his mind. He just knew it was that crazy son of a bitch Phillip Blake. That dirty bastard was real envious of the money and the prestige Merle had earned in the moonshine business. He had an eye on taking the business over for himself, and Merle knew enough about the man to know he'd do whatever he had to do to get control. Blake had a little band of henchmen that did most of his dirty work.

Now Merle had his own team and those mountain boys they were tough to beat. They survived a rough life in those hills. They worked hard, they play hard and they loved hard, but above all they fought hard when it came to protecting what was theirs. They stood fast with each other against the outside world.

He and the boys checked into a small hotel on the edge of the city, the kind of place respectable folks drove right by. What they were going to do wasn't respectable.

Merle called on his accounts while Clem and Dickie Lee stayed in the background. He got those accounts to talk. As it turned out, Blake had been strong-arming folks, threatening them and their families if they didn't buy from him, and insisting they call him Governor. His product was inferior, and the price was higher, but he used that intimidation factor, something Merle had never felt the need to use. His product sold itself and his prices were fair.

* * *

Daryl rented a small vacation bungalow near the shore. Being put in charge, Daryl stepped up, he wanted to make Merle proud, he wanted Merle to know he'd raised him right.

Robert Earl looked young and innocent, like a schoolboy, so he was sent to see if there was any talk around, if anyone was looking for them. You couldn't be too careful with Blake, his reach was far and he had a special kind of meanness the like of which most folks had never seen. But it seemed that so far, so good.

Although the ladies were nervous they made the best of it. Beth taught Billie Jo about embroidering, and helped her with her reading and her numbers. Billie Jo helped Beth with her cooking. Depending how that cooking all worked out, they either ate at the bungalow, or Daryl brought food in for them, or took them to the small out of the way restaurants.

It was hardest for Beth at night. She missed her husband; she needed him in so many ways and the sounds coming from Billie Jo and Daryl's room at night made her long for Merle's touch.

* * *

Merle wanted this done. He'd hated that bastard Blake for a long time. The guy had a reputation, he took women and he made them think they were special to him, until he was done with them, then he liked to torture them in ways Merle couldn't even imagine. There was one woman that nearly did him in, rumor was she was a woman of color, and a tough one at that. She'd gotten the goods on him about his murderous ways, got in a kind of wrestling match with him, and stabbed him right in the eye. She was still out there somewhere, and Merle would like to shake that woman's hand and buy her a drink.

And now that one-eyed son of a bitch was hell bent on running Merle out of business, bringing harm to his family, Merle was having none of that.

But the worst thing for Merle was the way he missed his family. He ached to hold his sweet young wife, to show her his love, and he worried for his brother for Billie Jo and for young Robert Earl. He was part of the family now too. The kid had proved himself more than once.

So when Merle found out where Blake and his boys were hold up, him and those boys from the mountain made their plan. Merle laid claim to be the one to go for Blake, Clem and Dickie Lee would pick up the others.

They wore all black and their work gloves. They left the car several blocks away and took back alleys as they made their way in the dark of the night. They got to the little house, they looked to one another and nodded, they all knew their part. Merle slipped into the room where Blake slept and he didn't hesitate, he drew that blade right across his throat.

His boys took care of the other two men. There was money, lots of money, and they took it all. It wasn't that they'd come to rob, but robbery seemed a good cover up. Merle could have taken it for himself, the boys would never complain, but that wasn't his way, he split it between Clem and Dickie Lee.

xxxx

Daryl called Grimes every other day, he'd just say, "Hey Sheriff how's everythin' goin'?" Grimes thought it was strange, why would Daryl Dixon be making these check-in calls? Then one day Merle Dixon called him. "Hey Sheriff, if ya hear from my brother Daryl, would ya tell him ta come on home, please." All Grimes could think was, they were a strange bunch these Dixon brothers.

xxxx

Finally they were home together, he'd missed her so badly and she'd missed him just as much. They stood in their room and at first he just held her to him tightly, then his hands slid down to her bottom and he gently squeezed that sweetness, and he pulled her hips into his and she felt that hardness, she whimpered her need for him.

He slowly removed her clothes, savoring ever bit of what he'd been missing. She began to unbutton his shirt and he found he liked this more forward side of her. He asked her to undress him, she blushed bright red, but she didn't protest. He stood still while she removed his shirt and then his slacks. When she got to his shorts she looked at him with the reddest face and the sweetest smile he'd ever seen, "I missed you so much Merle, I need you so much, please don't make me wait anymore." And he didn't.

 **A/N Merle is always going to be Merle, and the Governor needed killing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, please review. xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you so much for the follows, faves, reviews and PMs, I'd like to reward you with your own quart jar of Dixon Moonshine, but I can't find the dang still! And as you read this please keep in mind, I'm no medical professional :)  
**

He'd been worried about her for a few days, something didn't seem quite right. She'd had a headache and she couldn't seem to eat much, and when she did eat a little something she'd feel sick. She was alternating between feeling too warm and being a little too chilly and she didn't have a bit of energy.

She had always seemed so delicate to him, and she'd never been able to gain back quite all the weight she'd lost when they'd been forced apart by her daddy. Her pale white skin and small frame contributed to her overall look of frailness, like a strong gust of wind could blow her away.

So when he was awakened in the middle of the night by the heat radiating off her body he wasn't caught completely by surprise, but when he couldn't rouse her he knew it was bad and it scared him.

He rushed to the bathroom and drew a tub of cool water, quickly removed her nightclothes and carried her into that tub. He held her laying in that water and he rubbed the cool, damp washcloth gently across her face. She slowly began to come around.

"Honey, ya okay? Talk ta me Blue Eyes."

"What's happening Merle? Why am I in the bath?" She got tears in her eyes and started to shake. That's when she came down with the chills. He wrapped her in towel, carried her back in their room, put her night clothes back on and covered her with the blanket and quilt.

"What's the matter with me Merle?" She had silent tears and it was tearing him up. "I think ya just got a little cold or sumthin', I got ya all bundled up now, I'ma go down n get ya a cup a hot tea, k?" He bent down and kissed her forehead, it was burning hot, she had chills, fever, and he knew she'd been bitten at least twice. He was fairly certain, and mighty concerned that his delicate young wife had contracted Malaria.

He rushed downstairs, put the kettle on to boil and called the Doctor. Twenty minutes later he was in the room with the doctor while he examined Beth and confirmed Merle's fears. The doctor told him, "We don't see it as much as we did even five or six years ago, but I still get several cases every season. I can prescribe some medicine, and you'll want to get some bark of cinchona tree from the pharmacist so she gets quinine, and besides that, what you're doing, keeping her comfortable, bed rest, that's about all you can do."

"I can't figure it out Doc, I took her to Atlanta overnight while I had the yard sprayed good with DDT, thought I was gonna prevent any of them damn mosquitoes from breedin' around here. Shit." Merle was rubbing his hand across the back of his neck and head, looking deeply troubled and guilty.

"I know Merle, but she could have come in contact with that one mosquito just about anywhere, that's all it takes, just takes the one. I believe you're doing everything you can here, and in spite of her frail look, I think your wife is a strong woman."

Merle waited for Mrs. Johnson to arrive and then hurried to the cabin to get Billie Jo. He needed a woman to help him and he knew Billie Jo had plenty of experience with the disease, caring for those who got it, helping people get through it. She'd taken care of several family members that had been struck with it over the years, her Mama, her Grandma, her sister, and many other family and friends.

He knew Daryl was going to be uncomfortable staying in town, but he also knew Daryl wouldn't hesitate on this.

He probably should have thought about Beth's Mama, but in times of trouble, his mind just naturally turned to his own people, and he wanted his own caring for his wife.

Once he got everyone settled in, and he knew his sweet wife was resting comfortably, he went to the farm to tell her Mama and Daddy about the sickness that had befallen their daughter. He explained to them that Billie Jo had a lot of experience tending to those sick with the illness and he trusted she'd take especially good care of Beth. Plus he'd be home as much as possible and Daryl would be on hand when he couldn't be.

Mama had tears in her eyes but she remained calm, "Thank you Merle, thank you for seeing to everything, can I go to my daughter?"

"Well a course ya can Mama I'll take ya now if ya like. And if ya feel the need yer welcome ta stay at the house, we got the room." He laid a hand on her arm for just a moment, trying to give reassurance.

That's when the old farmer spoke up, "I don't think it's a good idea. My daughter belongs here with her own Mother and Patricia watching over her. I'm sure your sister in law is a real nice girl, but I don't trust her to be the one to care for Beth."

Merle felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up, damn, why did the old boy have to start this shit now? But this wasn't the time to squabble, this was the time for him to care for his wife and that was where he was going to spend his energy.

"I got no problem with Mama Annette and Mrs. Patricia comin' ta stay and help care for Beth, but I ain't movin' my wife from my home. There ain't no good reason for it, she's comfortable where she is and that's where she's staying. Billie Jo's a good girl, she'll be takin' real good care a Beth, a that I got no doubt. Now Mama if yer comin' we need ta leave, I'm gettin' home ta my wife."

The old farmer was angry, but he couldn't fight the younger man, and his wife was already on her way to the car.

* * *

Mama had Shawn bring her over every day for an hour or two. She saw firsthand how Merle cared for her daughter, how he doted, and also how he cared for Daryl, for Billie Jo and for all the members of his mountain community. But there was one day in particular that made Mama feel sure that Merle Dixon was one of the finest men God had ever created.

She'd come early that morning, about 8:00. Daryl was working in the yard, he saw her and removed his cap, nodded to her, "Mrs. Annette, nice ta see ya." And she smiled at him, "Thank you Daryl, very nice to see you." She thought he looked especially tired.

She knocked lightly on the kitchen door and let herself in. Billie Jo was cleaning up the morning dishes and she looked as exhausted as Daryl. "Good morning Billie Jo, is everything okay?"

"G'mornin' Mrs. Annette, its fine now but we had us a very rough night. Beth was so sick with the vomitin' and the diarrhea, Merle said me n Daryl needed our rest n he'd take care a everythin' for her, n he done that. But it was all night long, we couldn't help but ta hear, n he was havin' ta clean up messes, n change her an change the bed sheets, ya know, an you know we was all worried 'bout our Beth, but she's restin' comfortable now. She's up in their room if ya wanna go visit with her."

Mama went right up and their bedroom door was open, she couldn't help but see in, and she didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when she heard them talking, she couldn't help but listen.

Merle was on his knees next to her side of the bed, he was holding her hand to his cheek and his other hand rested on her forehead.

She heard her daughter say, "I'm sorry Merle, I'm sorry to be such a burden. You've had no sleep and now you're going to work, it's all my fault."

And he replied, "Don't ya be thinkin' that way now Beth. Ya can't help that yer sick, I told ya I's always gonna take care a you, n I always will. Yer my wife, I love ya, I ain't turnin' my back cuz yer sick. Now I want ya restin' today, n I want ya ta eat sumthin'. Yer so thin Honey, ya got ta try, please, for me. I love ya Blue Eyes, I need ya ta get better, promise me Honey."

"Yes Merle, I promise." And he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and again said, "I'd do anythin' for ya Honey, I love ya."

And Mama cleared her throat as she entered the room, "Good morning everyone."

xxxx

As rough as the days and nights were on Merle and Beth, he was happy to have his brother and little sister there with them. They didn't just have family business to take care of, Merle was more and more convinced they had to get this legitimate business off the ground. His wife, his brother and sister, they needed an income they could depend on, not one that operated at the will of the government and the word of the law. He always tried to look to the future as well as the present, and he thought about what would happen if he wasn't around anymore; they had to have everything they needed.

He wanted Little Brother working on this plan right along with him. The boy was more than capable of being independent, it was Merle's job to show him that truth.

So Merle explained to his brother about going to Atlanta, working under the big dealership mechanic for a couple of weeks. Then there'd be the making sure they got the right tools and set the garage up properly and efficiently.

Merle would do what Merle did best, interact with folks, the suppliers, the potential customers and the bankers. Now Merle he didn't believe in banks, didn't trust them, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use them and their money whenever possible. He kept his and Daryl's money well hidden.

Billie Jo was a little sweetheart, Merle appreciated the love and care the young woman showed Beth. He didn't worry one bit that his wife wasn't getting the best care. Billie Jo bathed her, fed her when she was too sick to feed herself, and cleaned up after her when the sickness got the best of her. She was also good company for Beth, the women had truly become like sisters.

Maggie called every other day, and she and Pete came over from Atlanta for a weekend.

Maggie was always able to cheer Beth up and that made Merle happy. He couldn't take seeing his wife feeling sad on top of trying to fight her illness. And Merle and Daryl both enjoyed Pete's company. Even though he was a city boy, they thought he was a real "man's man."

At night when they were alone, all he could do was try to give her some comfort, see that she had whatever she might need, try to keep her comfortable and tell her how much he loved her, how strong she was, how lucky he was to have her.

He and Daryl made a plan that after Beth showed no symptoms for a week, Daryl and Billie Jo would travel to Atlanta so Daryl could work his two week apprenticeship. In the meantime, they did some preliminary work on the building Merle had purchased for them, laid out the office and shop areas, made arrangements to have phone service installed and filed for their business name with the State of Georgia – Dixon Automotive and Engine Repairs.

* * *

xxxx

She'd been on the mend for two weeks, her strength and energy were returning and she was anxious to get back to a normal routine. He'd felt good enough about things to send Daryl and Billie Jo to Atlanta last week and Daryl had been in touch to tell him everything was going real well.

They were lying in bed that Sunday morning and she said she wanted to cook him a nice breakfast, he wanted her to rest but it seemed to mean so much to her he just smiled and said, "Sounds wonderful, I'll be down in a just a few minutes."

When he walked in the kitchen and saw her standing there, in that silk nightie and dressing gown he'd bought her, she took his breath away. That beautiful blond hair was loose down her back, and her cheeks were flushed pink from the heat of the range. Breakfast was the last thing on his mind.

He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her passionately and his sweet young wife responded to his attentions right away. It seemed they were more hungry for each other than for food. He lifted her and sat her on the kitchen counter, slipped that dressing gown off her shoulders and kissed her on the lips, ears and neck. His hand moved to her breast and soon he had the strap of that little silk nightie off her shoulder. He was bent down kissing her breast, one hand to her bottom and one hand down the front of her panties and she was moaning and sighing at his touch, the kitchen door suddenly opened, Mama Greene gasped, Shawn turned and went back out to the car, and Daddy yelled, "You get your filthy hands off my daughter."

Things happened quickly, Merle pulled her dressing gown back on to cover her and lifted her down off that counter. Beth ran up the stairs to their bedroom and Mama followed. The old farmer was seething, but it was nothing compared to the fury Merle felt. "She may be yer daughter old man but she's my wife and I got a right ta show her my love as her n I see fit. Ya come just a walkin' in a man's home without the courtesy of a knock ta the door, ya got no idea what ya might see."

"You've got no morals Merle Dixon, none at all you don't deserve to have my daughter, you never have, you never will."

"Ya got no business talkin' ta me about morals, what ya got goin' on in yer own home is sumthin' ya ought ta address, not the morality of a man makin' love ta his wife."

"What are you talking about Dixon? My family are all good people, not mountain trash."

"I got nuthin' further ta say on the matter, you'll be findin' out soon enough, but just for the record, me n mine will be sidin' with the mountain on this matter. As for me and my sweet wife, we got us some unfinished business ta take care of, you can show yerself out."

Mama had been up comforting her daughter and counseled her, "Daughter, your Daddy is having a very hard time letting go of you, accepting that you're a married woman now with a husband to take care of you. And sweet daughter make no mistake, your husband is a fine man who loves you mightily. If a choice must be made, a woman must cling to her husband, you remember that daughter."

Now Mama she'd come back down and was standing at the bottom of those stairs, Merle nodded to her, "Sorry Mama, I'm afraid the day ain't gonna get no better for ya." And with that he climbed the stairs to their room, and Mama said to Daddy, "I think we best be on our way to church."

The Greenes were home from services and Mama and Patricia were getting ready to put dinner on the table when the old farmer heard a rickety old pick-up truck pull in the drive. He opened the door to see one of those men from the mountain, Clyde Brady. He had a young girl with him, Hershel was pretty sure that was the youngest Brady daughter, she looked to be 16, maybe 17. He remembered Shawn dancing with her at that terrible wedding party for Merle and his daughter.

"Yer Hershel Greene ain't ya?" The man asked as he stepped onto the porch. The young woman followed close to her Daddy, looking nervous and never looking up.

"Yes, I'm Hershel Greene, how can I help you sir?"

"Don't know if ya recall meetin' me, name's Clyde Brady, this here is my daughter, Heather Rose. Heather Rose now she's just a young gal, barely 17, and it seems that yer son Shawn has got her in trouble. My wife says there ain't no doubt to it, Heather Rose is gonna be havin' a baby. I come here ta settle on some weddin' plans with ya'll."

Now to say the old farmer was shocked would be quite the understatement. Shawn was a good young man, he had a steady girl, Amy, although come to think of it, Amy hadn't been around much lately.

And he should have thought quite a bit harder before he spoke, "I'm sorry for your situation sir, but there's no way my son would be involved in behavior that would lead to your daughter's condition, he's a good Christian boy."

Brady was just about to pop the old farmer square in the jaw but young Heather Rose she started to cry, and it was about that time that Shawn came walking up from the barn. He knew what had to be going on, and he ran over to Heather Rose and he put his arms around her and said, "I told you we're going to get married, I promised you. I love you." And Hershel couldn't believe his ears or his eyes.

And all the old farmer could think to say was, "You best join us for Sunday dinner so we can make our plans."

There they all sat at the dinner table. Mama was beside herself, but she was trying so hard to remain calm and be cordial to their "guests." It was making her feel better to see the way her son and Heather Rose looked at each other, there was love in their eyes and all Mama could really do is pray for a happy union.

"My son and your daughter can marry at our church and then we'll have a small gathering for the families her at the farm." Hershel had it all figured out.

That was the case until Clyde Brady spoke, "Nah, our daughter will get married at our home, that's what me n her Mama want. Merle says on account a yer son is his kin and my family is kin ta Billie Jo, ya know, Daryl's wife, they'll take care a puttin' on the party, that's how it's gonna be n now that Merle's wife is feelin' better he says we can do it next Saturday."

"You mean you went to Merle Dixon before you came to me? Why would you do that?" Hershel was trying hard to control his shock and anger. But he also remembered what Merle had said to him that morning.

Brady looked confused now, "Well cuz Merle is Merle, he takes care a us, we go ta him when we got trouble, we go ta him when we got good news. Yer so damn lucky, ain't no one on the mountain don't wish Merle woulda married their daughter."

 **A/N Like Clyde Brady and I always say, Merle is Merle. Looks to me like we're going to another wedding on the mountain, and yes, we'll learn what went wrong with Shawn and Amy. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you all so much. Let's see now, when we last visited it seems the Greenes had received some unexpected news. Let's see how Daddy and Mama are holding up.**

As soon as Clyde Brady and Heather Rose left, Daddy and Mama had a little sit down with Shawn in Daddy's office. Gone were the days the Old Farmer could exclude his wife from important discussions.

Daddy was seething when he asked, "Son I want to know what happened to Amy? I thought you two were quite serious and frankly, I'm very disappointed in you. She's a nice young woman from a good family. Your Mother and I are friends with her parents. We attend the same church, I thought this was the perfect match. You tell your Mother and I why you chose to step out on her, and with a girl from the mountain, what would possess you to do such a thing?"

"It wasn't that way at all Daddy, I promise you that. I liked Amy, I wasn't in love with her, but I thought someday I might be. She wasn't completely sweet and innocent, I knew that, and I didn't mind. We had lots of fun engaging in some things you wouldn't approve of, but nothing that would lead to what's happened with me and Heather Rose. Sorry Mama I hate to tell this in front of you, I stopped by the church social hall one afternoon to return some linens Mama had laundered and ironed for them. I went in the storage closet and there was Amy and Jimmy, and they were definitely doing something that might cause a baby."

Mama and Daddy both let out a gasp at the news.

"I just left, I knew then I sure wasn't ever going to have anything to do with her again, not like a suitor. I'm not sure what's become of her and Jimmy, but that isn't my concern."

This news was particularly upsetting to Daddy. He remembered hoping Jimmy and Beth would start courting. He thought Jimmy was a good and righteous boy, and Daddy didn't like thinking he'd been wrong.

Shawn took a deep breath and continued, "I'd seen Heather Rose a few times when I was up on the mountain visiting with Daryl. Heather Rose is Billie Jo's cousin, their Mama's are sisters and they visit a lot. Anyway, we'd talk and she was real nice, real sweet and I liked her. I knew I wanted to spend more time with her, and I started calling on her, regular. Daryl lets me use one of the delivery trucks and I'd take her for rides and stuff, we just fell in love. I can't explain it. She's sweet, and she was innocent and what happened between us, that's my responsibility. I do love her, and I do want to do the right thing. And I'm looking forward to being a good husband to her and a Daddy to our baby."

Daddy and Mama, they were just trying to absorb all this news, trying any way they could to get right with it, and then Daddy asked, "How do you intend to support this girl and a child, son? Where will you live?"

"I was real worried about that too Daddy, but Merle told me he had work for me in his new business, and he says I can make a good living if I work hard. He gave me an advance, helped me find a little house to rent in town for me and Heather Rose."

Mama smiled, Merle was just so good to her family. Daddy was thinking the man and that mountain had taken over his family.

xxxx

Like she did every Monday morning, Mrs. Johnson let herself in through the kitchen door, ready to fix a nice breakfast for Merle and Mrs. Beth. She put her handbag and her coat in the hall closet and that's when she heard them in the parlor, they were having a squabble.

What amazed Mrs. Johnson was the way that sweet, tiny woman was giving her husband the business, and he seemed reluctant to argue back.

Now Mrs. Johnson had known Merle Dixon as long as he'd been alive. She'd never ever known him to back down off of anyone, or to allow anyone to backtalk him. Even his own brother didn't show any disrespect, oh he'd sass him once in a while, but when it came to Merle, his word was law. Everyone on the mountain respected him, they even loved him, but they also feared him. No one crossed him, no one argued and no one wanted to make him angry.

So at first, Mrs. Johnson was scared for the young woman, she was raising her voice in anger to Merle and Mrs. Johnson just assumed Merle would be reminding her of her place in no uncertain terms.

It seemed Mrs. Beth was mighty angry at Merle for not telling her about her brother and Heather Rose getting their selves in a bit of trouble. Merle was trying to explain he'd been trying to keep her from having to worry, but the way he was saying it, so sweet, so loving, why you could have knocked Mrs. Johnson over with a feather. Especially when she heard Merle Dixon say to his wife so sweet and soft, "Please Honey, don't be mad at ol' Merle, I was just tryin' ta protect ya from it as best I could, waitin' 'til after yer Mama and Daddy found out so ya wouldn't have ta keep a secret from 'em. I don't want ya bein' angry with me Beth, please, ya know I love ya more than anythin'."

Mrs. Beth she didn't back down, she kept it up, "Merle it's not fair and it's not right. I'm your wife, I always follow your lead, I never ask you about your business matters, I don't question what you and Daryl are up to, I trust you to always do what's best for us and to take care of us. But when it comes to family matters I expect you to share with me, I want you to always come to me first, and Merle, he's my BROTHER! Didn't you think you should tell me? You've hurt me Merle, hurt my feelings and I don't want to be mad, but you made me mad. And I'm going to make my brother's wedding cake and you're not going to stop me."

"But Beth, Honey, ya been so sick and that's a lotta work, I don't want ya tiring yerself, havin' a relapse a some kind, please."

"Merle, my mind is made up and you're not going to change it, this is what I want to do and I'm doing it."

And then Mrs. Beth started to cry, and you would have thought that was the end of the world right there, the way Merle was falling all over himself trying to get her to stop. He was telling her she could do whatever she wanted and he wasn't going to stop her. And Mrs. Johnson was now aware there was one person, and one person only Merle Dixon didn't want to tangle with. A small blond woman. She almost laughed out loud.

She realized she hadn't done a thing yet, and dashed on into the kitchen and started frying up the bacon, but the couple didn't come out of that parlor for another 30 minutes. Mrs. Johnson figured they must be making up and she just smiled.

xxxx

Merle called on a couple of local accounts, made some collections, and made his was up to the still. With Daryl in Atlanta, he needed to check on his men, make sure everything was going smooth.

Dickie Lee pulled up in the delivery truck just about the same time Merle arrived. Dickie Lee had a black eye coming up, and what looked to be a broken nose.

Merle doctored him up while Dickie Lee told his story. Seems he'd been accosted while making deliveries over in the next county, right outside of the Sunshine Room. The fellow was a big guy, rough looking, mostly gray hair, had a smooth way of talking and wore a fancy shirt. He told Dickie Lee he was going to be taking over the customers in the area, and Dickie Lee should tell Merle he'd better stay out of the way or he'd kill him. The fellow said his name was "Joe."

Now Merle was pissed off for more than one reason. He didn't like to see his men hurt for one, and Dickie Lee was his best man after Daryl. Second was, if someone had something to say to Merle Dixon, they'd best say it to him, none of this "sending a message shit."

Dickie Lee didn't know anything else about the guy, except he drove a Dodge and there were two other fellows with him. One of them was tall and kind of slim, had long hair and a beard, the other fellow was tall and muscular, looked kind of Italian. Dickie Lee thought their names might be Len and Tony.

Merle intended to find out who these fellows were, and then he'd run 'em off, right after he made sure they paid for what they did to Dickie Lee.

In the meantime, he lined the men out for their weeks' work, made sure they had all the supplies they needed, and that the equipment was all in good working order. Then he reminded them they had to do up some boxes of shine to take for the wedding Saturday, including some peach brandy for the ladies. They were all to show up Saturday morning at Brady's with the shine.

Dickie Lee's woman, Flora, and Clem's wife Edna were taking care of the decorating, and Mrs. Johnson and her daughters were handling the food.

Merle made one last stop on the mountain, visiting his old buddy Sam. Sam had retired, but Merle needed to draw him out of that, needed him to snoop for him. Daryl could track any man or beast in the woods, but when it came to the city, Sam was the best there was for finding where the scum of the earth was hole up.

From there Merle drove over to meet Shawn at the little rental house. They were going to have a serious talk that Merle didn't trust the Old Farmer would have with the boy.

xxxx

They sat at the kitchen table and Merle poured them each a small glass of whiskey. "Now I want ya ta listen good here Shawn, this is a serious step yer takin'. Heather Rose, she's a mountain girl, she ain't been around all this slick town stuff. Yer gonna have ta care for her special, help her learn how things is done in the stores and whatnot, the things she ain't used ta. It's yer job ta see ta her happiness and comfort, make her feel welcome and accepted in her new home."

Merle gave him a hard stare, "An I'll tell ya boy, I better never hear that ya took a hand ta her, or that ya spent yer time with another woman. If yer thinkin' ya might tend that way, then you'd do her a favor by not marryin' her at all. Ya understand?" Merle was being mighty serious, but not mean.

"Yeah Merle, I do, I would never strike her, never. And I never want to be with anyone but her, ever. I promise. I love her, I don't have interest in anyone else, I want to care for her, be a good husband."

"Alright then, that's good to hear. Now that ya mentioned the baby, that brings up the next thing we're gonna talk about, n it's all yer responsibility, can't be puttin' it on her. Ya can't be gettin' the girl pregnant every year, that ain't right, ya got ta make sure that don't happen, ya got ta use protection, ya know what I'm talkin' 'bout?"

As Merle had suspected, Shawn just looked confused. He had the same talk with Shawn he'd had with Daryl.

xxxx

Daryl and Billie Jo got home late Friday afternoon, and as Merle had instructed came right to Beth and Merle's house. While Beth and Billie Jo excitedly hugged and started talking a mile a minute about everything they'd been up to the past two weeks, Merle took Daryl into his office.

Merle told little brother what had happened to Dickie Lee. "Looks likely we're gonna have us some trouble Daryl, I got Sam looking for the assholes now, soon's he tells me where they're at, I'm goin' after 'em, let 'em know no one fucks with the Dixons and lives ta tell the tale."

"Lemme go this time Merle, I wanna help ya, I ain't got a problem with the mechanic stuff n all, I like it a lot, happy ta do that for my job if ya say that's best. But shit, I'm tired a lettin' ya handle all the hard work while I set back."

Merle looked serious and concerned, "I don't wanna put ya in danger boy, I gotta keep ya safe."

"Nah, that ain't right Merle, ya can't take all the danger on yerself, ya said I'm a man, lemme be a man."

Merle looked at little brother, he was one tough son of a bitch, the only man Merle would fear in a fight. "Alright, but if it starts goin' south, ya get the fuck out, ya let me take the fall. That's the rule Daryl."

"I'll abide Merle, thanks fer the chance ta prove myself."

"Son, ya ain't ever got ta prove yerself, yer the best. Ain't nobody knows ya that don't know that."

xxxx

Maggie and Pete had arrived Friday evening and were staying with Beth and Merle, and although she'd set them up in separate bedrooms, Beth was pretty sure they were staying in the one. She had no desire to know anything more. She hoped Maggie didn't get in the same condition as Heather Rose, she'd just love for Maggie to have a big wedding.

She put the finishing touches on the wedding cake and they were on their way. Beth was so excited to get out of the house and socialize. She missed seeing everyone, and she had come to love these big parties on the mountain.

Merle had Dickie Lee take one of the nicer vehicles to pick up Shawn and the Greenes, while he Beth, Maggie and Pete rode together.

The wedding was to take place at noon. Clyde and Mabel Brady kept a nice yard, and they had it especially prettied up with flowers and such for their daughter's wedding.

Flora and Edna had done a fine job of decorating, and Merle saw two tables of food Mrs. Johnson and her daughters had set up. Plus, as was the way with folks on the mountain, most everyone had brought a little something to share.

Shawn wore his Sunday suit and Heather Rose wore Billie Jo's wedding dress. Shawn didn't think there was a prettier girl in the whole country than Heather Rose, and she didn't think there was a more handsome man than Shawn. Billie Jo and Daryl stood up with the bride and groom, and the preacher that had married Daryl and Billie Jo performed the brief ceremony.

Then the party started. Dickie Lee and Clem got out the shine, and Merle poured Mama Annette a little glass of that peach brandy, you know, when Daddy wasn't looking. Mama thought it was downright delicious, and asked for just a little more. Merle smiled as he handed her another, "Ya gotta be careful now Mama, don't want ya gettin' yerself in trouble cuz ya done lost yer better judgment." Mama just giggled and said, "Oh Merle, you're just the nicest man God ever made."

It may just have been that the only two people not imbibing were Heather Rose and Daddy Greene, although Merle never allowed himself or Daryl to get out of control at these parties. A person never knew when they may need to have their faculties about them.

The party was in full swing, everyone was having a big time, and Beth was enjoying dancing with her husband.

The band went on a little break to get their selves a bite to eat and a beverage, and Merle and Daryl went out in the woods a ways to relieve to themselves. Beth and Billie Jo waited there at the edge of those woods for their husbands. They were talking and laughing, the band had started back up, the music was getting louder and they were anxious to get back out on that wooden floor. Then they heard the shots ring out.

As they ran toward the sound, Billie Jo reached in the top of her stocking and pulled out a small handgun.

They got to their husbands, Daryl was on the ground, seemingly unconscious, and definitely bleeding. Merle was standing with his gun drawn, pointed at a tall gray-haired stranger. There were two other men who also had guns raised, all pointed at Merle.

"Which one of these bastards shot Daryl?" Billie Jo yelled.

"The tall one with the beard," Merle responded.

"He's mine big brother," Billie Jo pointed her gun at the tall bearded man.

It was then Sam stepped out of the trees to the left of the three strangers, saying, "I got the Italian anytime." Merle yelled, "Now!" And it seemed the three bullets flew at once. The three strangers were dead.

Billie Jo was on the ground next to Daryl trying to rouse him. Merle looked to Beth, worry in his eyes, "It's gonna be okay Honey, I gotta take care a my baby brother now."

Beth just stood with her mouth open, wondering what in the world just happened.

 **A/N What a wedding! Next Thursday is Thanksgiving, a perfect time for more Moonshine! Thanks for reading, please leave a review. xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N A Very Happy Thanksgiving to you all! May your day be filled with peace, love, gratitude and moonshine!**

Merle put his hands on her shoulders, "Ya listen ta me now Beth. I'm sorry ya had ta see all that but I need yer help. Can ya help Beth?"

She was still frozen in place, but she nodded slightly.

"Nah Beth, say it now, can ya help?"

"Yes Merle."

"That's my Blue Eyes. Alright then, I don't think anyone heard the shots or they'd be here, must be the music. That's good. So now, ya hurry Beth, but try ta act like ain't nuthin' wrong. Ya find Dickie Lee n Clem, ya tell 'em ta follow ya, tell 'em Merle needs 'em NOW. Ya understand?" He still held tight to her shoulders, looking hard in her eyes.

"Yes Merle," And with that she ran, until she got close, then she slowed her pace to a fast walk. She approached Dickie Lee first and they got Clem.

Sam and Billie Jo were applying pressure to Daryl's wounds to try and stop the bleeding. One bullet had grazed his temple. The wound didn't look too serious, not life-threatening, but it would definitely need stitches. The second wound was far more severe. The bullet had entered his side and exited out his back. Merle felt fairly confident it hadn't hit any vital organs, but the danger lay in two things, blood loss and infection.

Merle was in take charge mode, "Here Sam, ya let me take over puttin' pressure on that wound. Ya get yer ass ta town fast as ya can. Go ta Doc's place, ya tell him Merle needs him NOW. He won't question. Bring him ta Daryl's cabin. And do it fast as ya can, we got ta save little brother."

"On my way boss," And Sam was off through the woods to his vehicle.

Billie Jo was doing her part but Merle knew she was scared half to death, because so was he. "It's gonna be alright Billie Jo, we're gonna get Daryl back home n get him doctored up proper. Yer doin' real good girl, real good, I'm proud of ya, Daryl will be too."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "He has to make it Merle."

"I know little sister, I know, we'll see to it, I promise ya." And never had he hoped more that he could follow through on a promise.

Dickie Lee and Clem, with Beth not far behind, made it to Merle. "Dickie Lee, yer gonna help me get Daryl in my car. Billie Jo n me will keep putting pressure on the wounds. Then we get him ta his place, Sam went ta get Doc n they'll meet us there."

"Clem, ya tell anyone that asks about us that Daryl come down with some kinda terrible bellyache, vomitin' n whatnot, n I had ta take him home. When the Greenes are ready ya take them, and Shawn and Heather Rose home. And ya take Beth home with her family."

Clem barely got an "Alright boss" out of his mouth when Beth said, "No Merle, you, Daryl, Billie Jo, you're my family, I'll be going with you."

Merle looked at her for just a moment, "Ya sure Honey? Could get bad."

"Yes Merle, you're my husband, I go with you." He looked at her with pursed lips and gave a slight nod of his head. She'd seen what he'd done, and she still wanted him. Even with all the trouble going on around him, his heart was full.

Then he barked to everyone, "Okay, let's do what has ta be done. And Clem, we meet back here at first light ta take care a these bodies."

They got Daryl laid in the car while Merle and Billie Jo continued to hold pressure on those wounds. Dickie Lee drove just as fast as a person could on that dirt road, trying his best to avoid holes and tree limbs. No one wanted Daryl to be jostled if it could be helped.

Beth was up front but her mind was elsewhere. She'd seen what her husband had done, but he had to those men had already shot Daryl, and it was obvious they planned to shoot Merle next. What impressed her about her husband was the way he stayed in control, took charge. And he was a good man, of that she had no doubt. Billie Jo, she'd killed the man who shot her husband, and Beth couldn't find fault with that either.

They managed to get Daryl in the cabin and in the bed. Billie Jo got clean rags and they kept putting pressure to Daryl's wounds. Finally Sam showed up with Doc.

Doc assessed the wounds and determined it best to take care of the abdominal wound first. As Merle had suspected, the bullet had passed clean through. There was damage to the muscle tissue, but nothing Doc didn't think would heal. Daryl was young and strong, that was in his favor.

He gave Daryl two shots to numb the area in case he woke up. Then Doc cleaned the wound up in what looked to be a painful process for the patient, when Merle questioned him Doc explained, "There's evidence dirt is the cause of infections. We've got to keep this area just as clean as possible so Daryl doesn't get worse off than he is. I know it looks rough, but it's best for him." Beth and Billie Jo just kept handing Doc those clean warm rags, and washing them as he used them.

When the wound had been sewn front and back, Doc started on Daryl's temple. The wound was far less serious, and didn't take nearly the time and effort to treat as Daryl's side had, but it still required several stitches.

Finally Doc finished his work. He gave them all instructions on how to clean and care for the wounds. He gave Daryl a shot of morphine to get him through the night, then he took some pills from his bag, "This is codeine, it works on pain. Problem is, it makes some folks feel sick to their stomach, or gives them terrible headaches. The other problem is, you use it, you start feeling like you can't live without it, and that's bad. If Daryl has pain, and I'm sure he will, he's better off having a couple of swallows of shine, but if he has to have the pills, well just be careful. Now let's get me out of here, and everyone remember you didn't see me, I was never here. I'll be back tomorrow but I don't want any of your boys coming for me, I'll be bringing myself. Of course if it's an emergency that's different, but let's try to be discreet, I'm not supposed to be covering up crimes." Merle just smiled to himself, he knew Doc was okay with some crimes getting covered up.

As soon as the Doc was gone Merle put his arms around Beth, "I love ya so much Honey, yer the best wife any man could ever have." He was holding her to him tightly and never did he want to make love to her more than he did in that moment.

That's when she said to him, "You remember that Merle Dixon, and don't you ever try to send me away from you again." He knew she was a little angry with him, still he was pleased as could be. His wife had seen him shoot a man but she still wanted to be with him, still loved him, and her sassy attitude excited him.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Clem had made his way back to the party where everyone continued to drink, dance, eat and visit, oblivious to what had happened. He didn't drink any more shine. He whispered to his wife he was going to have to do something for the boss, and he might not be back home until tomorrow afternoon. She didn't question him, when your husband has a top job with Merle Dixon you just accept things.

Mama and Daddy Greene, and Maggie and Pete, were ready to get on home, and Shawn was anxious to get his new bride home to their house. It was then that Clem told them the tale, "Seems Daryl done come down with some kinda real bad sickness in his belly, he's got the vomitin' and he's sicker'n a dang dog. Merle, Mrs. Beth and Billie Jo done took him on home. They didn't wanna say nuthin' ta y'all, didn't want ta spoil yer fun. Merle he asked me ta give y'all a ride, so if yer ready, we can head on that a way."

Now Shawn and Heather Rose they both knew Merle and Daryl Dixon, so they were pretty darn sure there was plenty to this story they weren't being told, and they knew enough not to ask.

Maggie and Pete were both feeling pretty drunk and woozy, they were just thinking about getting home to bed.

Mama she felt so gosh darn bad for poor sweet Daryl, such a nice young man, she hated to see him down with any kind of sickness.

But Daddy, oh you know he was mighty suspicious, he did not trust Merle Dixon not one bit. Whatever was going on he figured it was some manner of illegal shenanigans, and he swore if his daughter wasn't with the man he'd call the sheriff to investigate.

xxxx

Merle didn't want to leave his brother but he had to get back to meet the boys and take care of those bodies. He thought he had some time before daylight, and he told her, "Honey I hope ya don't mind stayin' here tonight. I got ta go take care a things, but I'll be back soon's I can. C'mon, let me show ya the spare room, help ya get settled in."

He shut that bedroom door and they were all over each other in a hurry. There was a lot of passion and they were feeling it. She surprised him when she made a grab for his belt and started to undress him. He made no effort to stop her, he didn't object to her leading the way for a while.

She was kissing him hungrily while she undid his pants and slid those pretty little hands right down on his manhood, he was shocked, thrilled and getting mighty hot. He pulled those pins from her hair in a hurry and he wrapped his fingers through those blond curls. She undid that shirt of his faster than he would have thought possible, and then lifted her dress and led his hand inside her underwear.

It was then he took control, he had to have her, feel himself in her. He got that dress off of her as fast as she'd gotten that shirt off of him. He laid her on the bed, pulled those panties down and entered her hard and fast. She raised no objection, they were both filled with the pent up tension and emotion of the day, and they were happily using and enjoying each other to release that tension.

He took her hips in his hands and in one fluid motion rolled over on his back. She was straddling him, surprised for just a moment, but she caught on in a hurry. He was bucking hard and she got in his rhythm as he held those hips tightly and pushed her down on him. He moved his hands to fondle her breasts, then leaned himself up and took one in his mouth, running a hand in her hair and pulling her to him. He didn't ease up when she came, he kept up his pace. When he knew he was close to his own climax, he rolled her back over and came with force. She did that to him. This sweet, quiet, shy, tough as nails and strong-willed woman he'd married. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of her.

* * *

He met the boys at that fateful spot. Sam had brought some old horse blankets and they wrapped the bodies in those, tied them with rope, and loaded them in the back of the old work truck. They took them to that mine shaft Merle knew. He didn't tell the boys that was where he and Daryl had dumped Dave's body and set fire to it. He'd never told them about Dave. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but there was no reason they needed to know.

They did the very same thing to these three that he and Daryl had done to Dave, then they drove over to the lake and cleaned the blood from the back of the truck. Their final stop was the scene of the shooting, where they took their shovels and covered up that bloody dirt.

They felt good there was no evidence, and who'd be looking for those assholes anyway? Merle gave all the boys a $50 bonus for a job well done. A small fortune. He told Dickie Lee and Clem he'd meet up with them at the still first thing Monday. Daryl wasn't going to be working for a long while.

When they'd left he gave Sam another $50 for his "investigation." Sam had showed up right on the tail of Joe and his gang, or Merle and Daryl might be the dead ones now. Who knows what the dirty bastards would have done with Billie Jo and Beth.

Merle got back to the cabin and there was little change in Daryl. Merle saw that as a good sign. The longer the boy could keep still and heal up, the better. Merle wanted his brother back.

Both women were sound asleep, it had been a helluva a day and night for everyone. He stripped down and crawled in bed with his wife. She moved into him and his desire for her couldn't be denied. This time their love making was more relaxed, slow paced, and every bit as satisfying.

xxxx

Daryl finally came around late Sunday afternoon. He was in pain but he didn't want the pills, he did want a couple shots of shine. That was fine with Billie Jo, but she also made him eat his rabbit stew.

While the ladies were busy in the kitchen Merle filled him in on everything that had happened. Daryl weakly nodded as he listened to the story. When Merle was done he looked at his brother, Daryl spoke what they both knew was the truth, "We got us good women Merle, best women in the world that's for damn sure."

"I got ta agree on that little brother. They both done real good, both had a part in savin' yer ass and mine."

"Now just so ya know Daryl, Shawn n I are gonna do a buncha the labor on the shop, so by the time yer all healed up, we'll be ready ta open for business. Next week I'ma send Shawn over ta Atlanta, but just for a couple days. Ain't gonna send him like I did you. I want him ta concentrate on tires. That's gonna be n important part a the business, and ya already know all 'bout it. It ain't as much ta know as mechanic work, won't take long ta learn. Over time, you can teach him 'bout the mechanic work. I'ma have Dickie Lee, Clem and Robert Earl on the shine work. How's that sound?"

"Sounds just right Merle," He answered weakly, and the boy was out again.

Merle felt it best he and Beth head home early Sunday evening. Mrs. Johnson would be at their house bright and early Monday morning, and he had to meet the boys at the still.

They made sure Billie Jo had everything she and Daryl would need for the night. Daryl woke and Merle gave him one shot of shine and told him, "Yer ta rest up now son, ya got ta get better, yer wife needs ya, I need ya. Don't ya be givin' Billie Jo not one speck a trouble neither, ya do what she says, ya understand?"

"Dammit Merle, ya ever gonna stop bossin' me 'round?" Daryl asked with an almost undetectable smile.

"Nah I ain't, I'm yer big brother, comes with the territory."

Merle gave Billie Jo a hug and told the girl, "Little sister ya done real good. Yer a damn good woman n a damn good wife. I'll be by in the mornin' after I go ta the still, ta check on you n Daryl. I'ma stop by now and tell Robert Earl ta come stay with ya. If ya need anythin' ya don't hesitate ya send him for me, we clear?"

"Yeah Merle, we're clear. Thank you brother for takin' care a me n Daryl, n for lettin' me kill that son of a bitch that shot my man."

* * *

They were exhausted when they fell into bed but even that couldn't quell the hunger they'd both been feeling. They made a kind of slow and lazy love and when that hunger had been quieted they slept.

Mrs. Johnson was there first thing and they came down for their breakfast. Merle was showered and was dressed for his busy day.

While Mrs. Johnson was cooking, they were drinking their coffee and Merle asked the woman, "What are they sayin' on the mountain? Is there gossip 'bout what mighta happened Saturday night?"

"Oh my no Merle, yer people know better than that. Ain't no one gonna talk outta line 'bout you, Mrs. Beth or Daryl n Billie Jo. Ya got my word, I hear anythin' I'll bring it right ta you." Beth was seeing more every day about the person her husband was, the respect he garnered and his importance. Oh she may not approve of everything he did, but she was more proud every day to be Mrs. Merle Dixon.

"Here's what I'd like ya ladies ta do this mornin', I'd like ya ta come up with a pot a good hardy soup for Daryl. Along with sumthin' Beth n I can take with us over ta Daryl n Billie Jo's ta feed everyone supper tonight. Don't make nuthin' fancy, just good n fillin'. I'ma be back early afternoon ta get Beth n the food n head back ta Daryl's."

"Yes Merle, that won't be no trouble at all," Mrs. Johnson nodded.

Beth just smiled and said, "That sounds like a real good idea husband." Damn, when she smiled like that he just wanted to get her back upstairs, but he had business that he had to take care of on the mountain.

When he said goodbye he kissed her like he meant to take her right back up those stairs, and she responded in kind.

Mrs. Johnson she just smiled to herself thinking about how bad these two had it for each other.

* * *

He got the boys all lined out for the week, and got a list of things they'd be needing before weeks end. He told them he'd have it for them the next afternoon.

He went from there to check on Daryl and Billie Jo. Daryl was wide awake and in quite a bit of pain. The boy was brave and he was trying hard to just tough it out. Billie Jo said she'd already let him have two shots of shine but it hadn't seemed to help much.

Merle was mighty uncomfortable seeing Baby Brother suffer, and he could see by the look in Little Sister's eyes she wasn't taking it well either.

It was about that time the Doc showed up. He checked the wounds and thought everything looked real good, no sign of infection. He offered to give Daryl another shot of morphine. "It won't hurt him to have a little more, I wouldn't make it regular, otherwise he'll have problems with ever leaving the stuff be. For now, it won't hurt." Merle agreed and it was done. Thirty minutes later and Daryl was sleeping peacefully. Doc said he'd be back the next day and left.

That's when Billie Jo's curiosity got the best of her, and even though she knew she wasn't ever supposed to ask, she couldn't help herself, "Brother, why did the Doc come a runnin' when ya sent Sam for him? Why's he beholden ta you?"

Merle smiled, "Ah well now girl, it's one a them love things, ya know. He's got a wife some would say is a true beauty. She keeps herself all manner a made up all the time, n she's a real stylish dresser who shows a lotta skin. Seems the men well they want a taste a that, n the Mrs. she don't mind givin' it out. Now most men, why they'd cut a woman like that loose. Why woulda fella want a woman's gonna be takin' another man in the bed soon's her husband leaves for work?" Merle was shaking that head, but he was smilin', "Doc well he's got a weakness when it comes ta her n he can't seem ta let her go. There's been more'n a time or two he's come ta ol' Merle for help. He'll be wantin' me convincin' some fella who's sniffin' 'round his territory, that maybe they oughta leave his woman be. His Mrs. has kept me busy enough in the past five years we all got free n friendly medical care for some time ta come." He and Billie Jo shared a hardy and much needed laugh.

He told the girl he n Beth would be back soon with dinner for all and soup for Daryl.

* * *

He'd barely gotten home, and was giving his wife a very meaningful hello kiss, when a knock came to the front door.

It was the sheriff asking if he might have a word in private with Merle. Now Merle had some concern but he wasn't letting on, "Why sure sheriff let's step into my den. Can I offer ya some coffee or a little shot a sumthin' stronger."

"Nah, thanks Merle it does sound good, but I'm on duty n all."

Now in the meantime none other than Hershel Greene was pulling up to the house and he saw the sheriff's car, saw the sheriff enter the house. He'd just been hoping to "accidentally" find out what in the world was going on, because the man was convinced something illegal was in the air. Now he knew he'd been right about Merle Dixon, the man was trouble. It put a smile on his face. He decided to just wait right where he was. As soon as the sheriff came out with Merle in handcuffs, he'd go in and comfort his daughter, then bring her home where she belonged.

"So how can I help ya sheriff?" Merle was all smiles.

"Well I got called on by a messenger from the state. He brought a packet of information includin' some pictures of three known criminals, real bad guys. Seems these criminals they move into an area n they try n take over any a the businesses they like. They're especially fond of moonshine businesses, gambling operations and running women. Here, I brought the pictures ta show ya," And the sheriff got in that envelope and pulled out the three photos. Just as Merle had suspected it was the same three men now resting at the bottom of that mine.

Merle took a long and thoughtful look at those photos and told the sheriff, "I ain't seen these fellas 'round here Rick."

And the sheriff gave him a long look, tilted his head to the side just a bit and said, "Well if ya do, I hope you'll let 'em know they're not welcome in my county." Merle just nodded.

He walked the sheriff out front, and if Hershel Greene thought that somehow Merle Dixon wouldn't notice the old man was watching him, well then he didn't know Merle at all.

Merle and the sheriff shook hands and Merle asked, "If you should happen ta go by yer granddaddy's place would ya let him know I'll be by tomorrow ta pick up more a that good grain? Daryl's just about ta run out n he says it's the best he's ever used."

"I'll let him know, thanks Merle."

The old farmer saw them smiling at one another, shaking hands and looking like the best of friends. Damn that Merle Dixon.

 **A/N Because Merle is always going to be Merle. I hope you enjoyed, and again I wish you a Very Happy Thanksgiving! Please review xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you all – so much – you make me a happy girl! Now just sit back relax and enjoy a little Moonshine :)  
**

Two Months Later

He was standing there in the hallway and he could hear her in that bathroom. Dammit, this was all his fault, his own doing. He'd been so damn careful, but then again, maybe it was her fault. Yeah, the way she always enticed him. She had a power over him, like she'd cast a damn spell, he knew it and she knew it just the same.

He was sure it had happened at Daryl's that night Baby Brother got shot. When else could it have happened? Those were the only two times he'd neglected his responsibilities. Hell, she didn't even know he'd been protecting her, protecting them. But it was his job, just like he'd told the boys it was their job.

He knew she had no idea what was wrong, she was just so damn innocent. He'd think she was just puttin' on that innocence as a act, but he'd known her long enough to know. She'd been brought up completely sheltered from the outside world. Her daddy didn't understand and appreciate how fortunate it was that Merle had been the man she'd fallen for, because Merle had nothing but her best interests at heart.

And this should not have happened now. He'd wanted her to have a few months to get her health back, hopefully even put on a few pounds. No, this should not have happened now.

She'd been a little upset with him these past few weeks, he hadn't been letting her go to the farm and ride her horse, but it just wasn't safe. She didn't know why, but he was going to tell her when and if, she ever came out of that bathroom.

Now there was some good news and much to be grateful for, number one was Daryl. He'd almost completely recovered from his injuries, oh he still got tired easy, and he had to be careful about how much weight he lifted, but he was definitely on the road back to full health.

Billie Jo had been an excellent nurse, and she'd made Daryl follow the rules the Doc set down. She was a good girl that Billie Jo, the perfect match for Baby Brother. He could be a little wild that boy, and he'd had a long stretch, back when he was coming up, when he hadn't always done what was best for him, but Billie Jo she knew how to keep him reigned in. The best part was he seemed to like it plenty.

More good news was, the shop was almost ready to open, just a few things still needed to be done, but they were on schedule. The big grand opening was set for this Saturday, and they had all kinds of festivities planned. They were going to serve hot dogs and lemonade, have a little music going, and Merle had even hired a clown to entertain the children and hand out candy.

There's nothing like free food and entertainment to bring in a crowd.

He'd gotten uniforms for Shawn and Daryl to wear while they worked, had their name on them and everything. Now Daryl, you know he wasn't too happy about that, but he'd warmed up to the idea eventually, and then Merle broke the other news to him, he wasn't allowed to cut the sleeves off those shirts. He pouted around a bit, but he got over that too.

At 7:30 he heard Mrs. Johnson let herself in, just about the time Beth came out of the bathroom. She looked embarrassed to find he was standing right there. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Come back ta the bedroom Honey, we're gonna have ta talk 'bout sumthin'."

They sat in those small occasional chairs, but he'd pulled them close together and he held her hand. "Do ya know why ya been gettin' sick every mornin' Beth?"

"I think it's a strange kind of flu Merle, it only seems to happen in the early morning. By late morning I feel well again, and I just eat like I can't fill myself up." She smiled shyly at him.

"Uh huh, n do ya even know when was the last time ya had yer monthly?" He gave her little hand a squeeze.

Her face turned bright red, she was such a sweet thing his wife, "Gosh, let's see," And she squinted those pretty blue eyes, and her lips were pursed together, thinking, "Well now that you ask that, it seems like it was before Daryl got hurt. I hate it though, so I guess I just didn't miss it."

He got up from his chair and he knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his and he kissed each one. "Honey, don't it occur ta ya what the trouble could be? Why yer sick, why yer not havin' yer monthly?" He knew she was innocent, but my God, the girl grew up on the farm, and hadn't Mama told her anything?

She shrugged her shoulders and he took her in his arms, "Beth, my sweet wife, I would bet a month's revenue yer pregnant."

Her whole body stiffened right up, and she took hold of his shoulders and pushed him back from her. "Why are you teasing me Merle Dixon? That's very mean."

"Honey I ain't teasin', why ya think that?" Now he was truly confused.

"Because we've been married for quite some time and I haven't had a baby yet and Mama told me it only takes one time. Besides once I heard Mama and Patricia talking in the kitchen and Patricia said I'd probably never be able to have a baby." And she had an angry little pout on her face.

"Beth, dang girl, don't ya know? I was protectin' ya from that happening." He looked into her eyes wondering if she was pulling his leg.

"How Merle? How were you protecting me? Daddy said if a woman let that, you know, happen even just once with a man, she'd have a baby, there was no way of getting around that, better get married first." Sounded like a scare tactic to Merle.

And he was thinking to himself, "Shit, now I gotta educate her cuz Mama and Daddy didn't bother with it." And so he did. He told her how it all worked, how the protection had worked, hell, he practically had to teach a course in basic anatomy and biology. Merle had always considered himself a bit uneducated when it came to the workings of these things, he concentrated more on the pleasure of them, but he felt like the man who wrote the book compared to his wife.

After all that he asked, "What do you think, Honey, are you happy about the baby?" For some reason he felt concern she may not want this.

"Oh Merle, thank you so much, I always wanted to be a Mama, and now I get to be one, all because of you, you're the best husband in the whole world, and I'm the luckiest wife." And damn if she wasn't kissing on him and getting mighty forward and Merle was thinking to himself that he married a little pistol for sure. A woman that had been so innocent, so naïve, and now she liked the lovemaking every bit as much as he did.

By the time they came down for breakfast it was 9:00am. Now Mrs. Johnson, she'd grown used to how they often seemed to need that "extra time" to get ready in the morning. It made her smile to herself, why at the rate these little bunnies were going they'd end up with a dozen kids.

* * *

The first thing Merle did was head to the shop and check in with Daryl and Shawn. He'd been pleased with the way they worked together, and between them they'd be able to service a lot of folks and their vehicles, as well as other small engines and motors. Here in farm country, with folks reluctant to spend their money to replace anything, there would be a steady stream of repairs. Merle felt sure of that.

Daryl took his brother aside, "Me n Billie Jo, we want you n Beth ta come for supper tomorrow night. Billie Jo she's cookin' up sumthin' real special for y'all, she asked can ya be there 'bout 5:30."

"Well that sounds real nice little brother, we sure will be. Beth's always excited ta go ta yer place n visit. We'll see ya then. Now listen, I'ma run on up ta the still, see how Dickie Lee n the boys are doin'. I'ma get some a what their cookin' n I'ma bring it ta you tomorrow, I want ya tastin' it, lettin' me know if it's all it oughta be. You're the best Daryl, we all know that. I know ya taught 'em everythin' ya know 'bout makin' shine, but ain't never been any man's shine compares ta yers." He clapped Little Brother on the back, n the boy damn near smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Merle."

The boys at the still were busy as could be they'd had a couple of big orders come in from Atlanta. Dickie Lee would be heading that way in the morning to make the deliveries. Business had been better than ever since Merle had run off all the competition.

And when all that was done Merle went to take care of something that had needed taking care of for quite some time, he headed to the farm.

Mama opened the door and she was making over him, so happy he'd come to call. "Real good ta see ya Mama, just wanted ta come by n see how y'all are doin'. Is Hershel around? I got sumthin' I need ta discuss with him." And Merle was smiling that big old friendly ear to ear grin, and it was one more thing that made Mama think he was just the sweetest man.

"Why he's right in there in his office Merle, he'll be so happy you stopped by, you go on ahead and show yourself right in. Oh, can I get you some lemonade or coffee?"

"Oh no Mama, thank ya so much, I won't be long at all, got business ta see to in town. I just come ta discuss one little matter." And again he smiled that smile at her.

He walked in the man's office and he could see he'd caught him by surprise, which had been his intention. "Well now Hershel how goes the battle? Are ya enjoyin' this life yer livin'? Spyin' on yer daughter's husband, tryin', hopin' ta get him in trouble with the law. Ya sure that's what ya want? Have ya forgot how hungry all y'all were 'fore the likes a Merle Dixon come inta yer life? Forgot how the sweetest little woman in the world had been sentenced ta life as a spinster cuz her Daddy wouldn't fight for her? How ya had ta sell her horse just ta feed her? And now Hershel, now ya wanna leave her ta raise a child alone, is that what yer hopin' for?" He saw the look of surprise in the old farmer's eyes, and that was just what Merle was expecting.

"Yep Hershel Greene yer gonna be a grandpa. Now ya got ta ask yerself, ya wanna see that grandbaby, be part of that little one's life? Cuz I'm tellin' ya right now, if that's what ya want, yer gonna have ta get yerself offa my ass. Yer gonna have ta start treatin' me with respect, treatin' yer daughter like an adult woman, a woman with a husband of her own. Ya got a decision ta make old man, ya can be a part a our lives, or ya can be a lonely old man full a sadness an regret. I personally don't give a fuck, I'm just here cuz I love my wife, and I think the world of her Mama. I'll leave ya ta think on that, enjoy the rest a yer day."

Thing of it was, Merle didn't give a fuck, but he did care about Mama, and Shawn, even Otis and Patricia. And of course, he was in love with that young woman at home. He knew she felt the trouble between her husband and her daddy, and he knew it hurt her. He was trying to make that right for her, but long gone were the days when Merle Dixon was going to bow to Hershel Greene. Now that she was his, he saw no reason why he should.

He stopped on the way home and got the sweetest little woman in the world some flowers and candy, and when he walked in the door and saw how happy that made her, he knew he'd always try to make her happy.

* * *

They got to Daryl and Billie Jo's cabin at 5:30 on the dot. Daryl was right, Billie Jo had made them a special dinner. There was chicken fried deer steaks, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and biscuits. Now that was a feast.

Merle had Baby Brother take a drink of that shine the boys were making, and he was relieved to hear Daryl tell him it was just right. Now the boy was tootin' his own horn just a little bit when he said, "It ain't quite as good as mine, but it's damn good, better'n any other out there."

They sat down to that special dinner and Merle noticed about halfway through Billie Jo kept nudging her husband, and he noticed Baby Brother looking more and more nervous, and when the boy started chewing on that thumb with the same gusto he was chewing on that deer steak, Merle got a little concerned, "Now what's goin' on here, what's got ya all shook up boy?"

Daryl took in a deep breath, and he appeared to turn pale, and he finally looked up at his brother, "Billie Jo n me, we're gonna have us a baby."

Merle had never seen his little wife move as fast as she did to rush to Billie Jo. He'd also never heard the amount a squealing and screeching that was going on. And he couldn't help feeling his own excitement, they were all going be parents.

"Ya ain't mad are ya brother?" Daryl was still chewing that thumb.

"Course I ain't mad son, I told ya, it's up ta you n Billie Jo if y'all wanna have a baby. Why Beth n me, we got news a our own, we'll be havin' a baby ourselves." And with that the squealing and the screeching got even louder.

"We tried ta be careful like ya told me Merle, but that night 'fore I got shot, well Billie Jo, she just looked so pretty, n I couldn't think ta do nuthin' but love up on her."

"Now son, ya don't gotta tell me all that, I'm happy for ya, I truly am, and it sounds like these children are likely ta be born bought the same time. An shit, Shawn n Heather Rose, why that baby a theirs is only 'bout four or five months away. We better get busy gettin' that business up n runnin' strong."

Merle Dixon had never wanted to get married, hell, he never wanted a woman around him all the time, he sure as hell never wanted to be a Daddy. But he was finding more and more that his domestic life was making him a surprisingly happy man.

 **A/N There's your fluff - it's a dang population explosion on that mountain! We'll see if a little mischief ensues next chapter. Thanks so much for reading, I love to hear your comments xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N As always, I thank you all so much for reading and commenting. Let's head over to Merle and Beth's house and see what's going on.**

He just couldn't hardly stand her being sick like this every morning. He wanted to make it go away but he couldn't. He had to settle for just doing what he could. He wasn't letting her suffer this alone, he was right there with her in that bathroom; rubbing her back, holding a cool cloth to the back of her neck, and apologizing. "I'm real sorry Beth, sorry I done this."

In between being sick she scolded him, in a loving kind of way. "Now I've told you Merle Dixon I'm not sorry, and I'm going to be just fine."

The hell of it was she probably would be, but he wasn't so sure he could survive it much longer. He couldn't believe what a big pushover he was when it came to her. Shit, he didn't think twice about inflicting pain, and worse, on anyone who crossed him or his family. But he was completely powerless when it came to her, he knew he'd always do whatever she wanted. Because all he wanted was to see her happy and healthy. Her being sick like this, it was not making Merle Dixon a happy man.

* * *

Beth had invited everyone to their house for Sunday dinner the next day, that's when she planned to tell Mama, Daddy, Shawn and Heather Rose, and of course, Otis and Patricia. She also wanted Daryl and Billie Jo there. Merle had no reservations about any of that, except he was worried about her standing on her feet all day Saturday making a Sunday dinner for so many. He insisted, right after they were done getting sick in the bathroom, he was going to Mrs. Johnson's and ask her to come help.

He was looking forward to seeing how her Daddy behaved at the gathering. For himself he didn't care, hell, he loved a good fight, except with her of course. But it was important to him that his sweet wife be happy, and he was hoping her Daddy would be willing to give that inch, keep peace in the family. Becoming a Grandpa should surely help.

Daddy was real civil when they picked up the family for church, and everything went real good at the services. Shawn didn't come to church in town since the incident in the closet. Since he and Heather Rose had married, they went to the outdoor service on the mountain.

Now Merle he hadn't let Beth sing at church since he found out what happened with Jimmy and Amy. He wasn't having his wife associate with that fellow. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that he didn't trust any man that would mess with another man's woman. And damn, couldn't the boy at least take Amy somewhere decent? What kind of man has relations with a woman in a closet? Merle Dixon wasn't letting his young wife anywhere near the slimy bastard.

Beth didn't question her husband when it came to such decisions. In fact, she seldom questioned him about anything, so when she did, he listened right up.

Merle, Daddy, Otis and Shawn were in the living room while the women set out the food. Now Daryl, he wasn't one to sit around in a house visiting with a bunch of other fellas, he was out back breathing in the fresh air. Merle excused himself and went out for a word. "I want ya ta stay after Beth's folks leave, we might have us a little problem." Daryl started chewing on that bottom lip and nodded. Little Brother he didn't like trouble, but he wasn't afraid of it and he sure didn't mind taking care of it, not one little bit.

Then Merle asked his brother a question of great importance, "What do ya think 'bout Shawn, ya wanna include him in on decisions, or does it stay Dixon?"

Daryl chewed that thumb a little, kicked at an imaginary dirt clod, pursed his lips, looked at his brother and answered, "Dixon."

Merle just nodded.

Midway through the meal Merle got up and stood behind Beth, his hands resting softly on her shoulders. Daddy he knew what was coming, but he didn't let on at all. All eyes were focused on Merle, "Mama, Hershel, in just a few months my sweet wife here, she's gonna make me a Daddy and y'all grandparents." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

That dining room practically exploded with excitement. There was the squealing and the screeching, there was women jumping up and hugging one another, and the men shaking his hand.

Now Mama she was beside herself, emotional and happy and wanting to hug on everyone several times over.

Merle looked over and saw Baby Brother and Billie Jo just looking at one another, smug little half smiles on their faces, thinking they weren't going to have to put up with this kind of carrying on about their baby. That was all the incentive Merle needed. Oh you know the man was protective of Baby Brother, he would and he had killed for him, but Daryl was still his little brother, and occasionally Merle just couldn't resist giving him a little grief. So he announced, in that booming voice of his, "That ain't all of it, besides our baby comin', and Shawn and Heather Rose's baby comin', it happens Daryl n Billie Jo got a baby comin' too"

He saw Daryl's neck and Billie Jo's cheeks turn bright pink. And the screeching and the squealing and the hugging and the handshaking started all over again. Why Mama just about hugged the life right outta Little Brother. He didn't miss that squint eyed "I'ma kill ya" look Daryl gave him, but it just made him smile. He'd make it up to the boy.

It was about that time the phone rang, it was none other than Maggie and she had her own big announcement. She and Pete were getting married in just one month's time. Now that was real good news, except for one little wrinkle. They planned to do this wedding in Atlanta. As it turned out, Pete's family had a little jingle in their pockets and they were putting on some kind of big, first class event at their country club.

The Old Farmer was looking none too happy. The man hadn't spoken to him first, asked for his daughter's hand. And Daddy believed in a church wedding and a "dry" reception. Merle approached him, shook his hand, clapped him on the back and offered a little advice, "City folks do things a little different. Ya just gotta live with it Hershel, try ta think about the good in this. The important thing is, sounds ta me like Maggie found her a man she loves, he loves her, and seems he can take good care a her. Now ain't that a worry off yer mind?" Merle just smiled that smile, and walked over to Mama and gave her another great big hug. He knew the Old Farmer couldn't stand the sight of him hugging on Mama.

Everyone went on their way about four o'clock. Beth and Billie Jo were in the kitchen cleaning up, and Merle took Daryl into the office.

Before Merle could get a word out Daryl socked him hard in the arm, "Why ya tryin' ta make me n Billie Jo embarrassed Merle? That wasn't nice, you was bein' a asshole."

"Now Little Brother I wasn't tryin' ta make ya mad, just teasin' ya a little, 'sides, everyone's gonna know soon enough. Billie Jo's gonna show it. Don't be mad at yer brother now. I'll make it up to ya, take ya ta buy some real good candy when we're in Atlanta."

"Why we goin' ta Atlanta Merle?"

"It appears we ruffled some bad guy feathers Brother," Merle began. "Seems there's a group operates quite a few automobile repair garages around the south. Seems these garages are big money makers, sellin' unsuspectin' folks on repairs n parts they don't need, an replacin' tires that don't need replaced. They don't want no competition and Dixons are competition. Rumor is, they're gonna threaten us, try ta scare us into givin' up."

Daryl gave his Brother that hard-eyed look he got when he was boilin' on the inside and said, "Dixons don't scare."

"That's right Little Brother. Now we gotta be prepared for trouble. Here's what I want ya ta do first thing tomorrow mornin'. Ya gather ya enough guns n ammo for yerself, Shawn, Dickie Lee n Clem. Ya let 'em all know where ya got that stuff hid at the shop, but ya don't let on why, ya tell 'em 'just in case,'. Ya tell Robert Earl he ain't allowed ta come ta the shop unless it's a family emergency n there ain't no other choice. I don't want no young boy gettin' hurt."

"Next weekend we're takin' our wives ta Atlanta. I'ma drive Beth in the car, you n Billie Jo take the delivery truck. We leave Friday mornin'. We're gonna tell the ladies we're takin' 'em to Atlanta n lettin' 'em pick out whatever they want for the baby nurseries, also what clothes they're gonna need for this, ya know, condition they're in. They'll be real happy 'bout that. Early morning Saturday, we'll tell 'em we gotta tend to a business matter 'fore we go shoppin'. Then you n me's gonna go 'round n chat with some a our favorite customers, see what we can find out. We'll make a big show a takin' Maggie n Pete out for a little engagement dinner Saturday night. It'll be a real nice weekend for our women Little Brother."

Daryl just smirked and gave a nod of the head. Then he went to chewing on that thumb. Merle knew Little Brother did a lot a thinking while he chewed that thumb. His mind never stopped, thing was, most of whatever it was he was thinking was never shared.

Just like Merle thought, the wives were real excited about going to get those clothes designed special for ladies expecting. But more than that, they were excited to look at all the things for the new babies.

They left early Friday morning as planned, it had been two days since Beth had the morning sickness and it was hard to know who was more relieved, her or him.

Merle had rooms for them at the fancy hotel where they'd stayed after the wedding, and for some reason, both couples felt the need for a little "nap" before their first shopping trip. You know, just to make sure the beds were comfortable and all.

The ladies picked out those clothes and Merle was thinking there damn sure wasn't one thing too attractive about them. They mostly just looked like regular clothes that were way too big for Beth or Billie Jo. The saleslady told him the women would be growing into those things. Merle couldn't believe Beth would ever be that big. Baby Brother mostly just looked uncomfortable as all get out with the whole experience. Billie Jo and Beth, they knew he was and they tried to hurry it along.

They took the ladies out for a nice dinner and Merle couldn't believe how much those two women ate. Beth usually picked at food. Billie Jo she'd eat anything, but she was a small woman with a small appetite. That wasn't the case anymore. Merle was thinking "eating for two" may not be just a figure of speech. It made him smile, he was relieved to see Beth eat like that. In the time he'd known her, he'd spent a lot of that time worrying about how thin she was.

He and Daryl left early in the morning, just before four. They knew many of their customers wouldn't even have gone home for the evening. Illegal activities don't operate 9 to 5.

Over at the Starfire Ballroom the evening was still going strong when Merle and Daryl were admitted. The boss man, Buster, was hanging onto a flapper not half his age. He was smoking a fat cigar and looking the part. He clapped Merle on the back, shook Daryl's hand, then slapped the young woman on the butt and told her, "Go get yourself a drink Sweetcheeks, I'll be with ya in a minute." The Dixon brothers were just trying to ignore the rudeness of Buster.

Merle asked him what he knew about an auto repair syndicate. At first Buster was reticent, nothing to say at all. Then Merle mentioned he didn't know if he was going to have enough shine to go around next shipment, might have to disappoint a few of his clients.

Buster now, he couldn't afford to serve anything but the best, he had one of those high class clienteles. Suddenly his memory got a whole lot better. He asked Merle and Daryl to join him in his office. That's where he told them about a group of bad guys who were down from New York, "Them fuckin' Yankees, always wantin' ta come down South and take advantage. They make a whole lotta cash swindlin' old folks n the unsuspectin'." The brothers got names, descriptions and known hang outs.

They stopped in a couple of other haunts and got pretty much the same information.

For now, they'd get on back to the hotel and have a nice breakfast with their wives. They'd be taking care of this other business come first of the week, when their women were safely home.

The work truck and Merle's automobile were both packed tight with baby furniture and baby clothes. Beth insisted she was making the diapers for all three babies, and mama and Patricia would make quilts. So besides furniture and clothes, there was fabric and all manner of baby gizmos that Merle and Daryl knew absolutely nothing about.

Of course, Daryl he hadn't forgotten that promise about the candy and he had two sackfuls in that work truck. God only knows how much he had stuffed in those pockets. Merle's teasing had cost him, but Big Brother thought it was all worth it. Hell, he'd a bought Little Brother the damn candy anyway, as long as he promised to keep up with brushing those teeth.

She asked him, "Merle can we paint the baby's room a pale yellow? I always liked yellow." She smiled that pretty smile at him and shit, he knew he'd paint that room any damn color she wanted.

"Why sure we can Blue Eyes. We're gonna be comin' back ta Atlanta for Maggie n Pete's weddin', I'll have it done then. Don't want ya smellin' that paint." He smiled that smile and she knew she was the most blessed woman on earth.

That night they had a real nice dinner with Maggie and Pete. Maggie asked Beth to stand up with her when she and Pete married, and of course she said yes.

Then Beth told her their big news. That's when Merle and Daryl decided that when a woman said she was having a child, it was cause for every other woman to screech and squeal.

That theory was proved when, no sooner had Maggie stopped screeching and squealing over Beth having a baby, than Billie Jo blushed and told her that she and Daryl were having a baby too.

It was a loud and happy night at the fancy restaurant in Atlanta.

By the time they got back to the hotel it had been a mighty long day. That didn't mean Merle didn't have a strong desire to show his wife the extent of his love for her.

That was one real good thing about her being in the family way, he didn't need to worry about protecting her, and damn, he loved the feel of her.

He stood behind his wife and loosened those pins from her hair, while softly kissing and sucking on her neck. When that hair was down he ran his fingers through those curls, before he began to unbutton her dress. He was alternating between rubbing her shoulders and undoing those buttons, while continuing to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

She was moaning softly at his touch when he slipped the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Neither of them made a move to pick it up. Instead his open palms slid around her waist and went to rest on her tummy, which was just barely beginning to show a new roundness. "This here Beth, this is sumthin' special, sumthin' you n me we made outta love. I do love ya Honey, ain't no one else I'd ever wanna have a child with. Hell, yer husband never wanted ta even think about havin' a child. But damn woman, I want it all with you."

 **A/N Next chapter we'll see how the Brothers are going to handle those Yankees, and we'll also see how Shawn and Heather Rose are doing. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thanks to all of you faithful followers, lovely favorite-ers, and fabulous guest readers. You make me a happy girl!**

Merle knew most everything about the pond scum he usually had to deal with, even when he didn't know 'em. They were all pretty much the same breed a cat. But he didn't know anything about these automobile repair scammers from up North, except that they'd been operating in Atlanta for the past year or so.

That Saturday evening, before their dinner in Atlanta broke up for the night, he'd decided to take a little chance. While all the screeching and squealing was going on he looked over at Daryl, gave a slight nod of the head, then said, "Hey Pete, lets us three fellas step out n have a cigar while the ladies talk about weddin's and motherhood."

It turned out to be a real good idea because Pete happened to know quite a bit about those bastard Yanks. Pete's Daddy owned a commercial trucking outfit and by golly he'd fallen victim to the scam right when those fellas had first come to Georgia. Seems they'd bilked quite a few of the folks at the country club too.

Pete was telling the Dixon brothers all about how those damn Yankees had quoted prices, then claimed they had to do a lot of unanticipated extra work. The price to get a vehicle back would be three to four times higher than the original quote. Even worse than that, it seems that half the time the work hadn't even been done. And there was more, much more.

Merle had questions, "Seems like yer Daddy would pull a little weight, ya know, bein' as how he's a successful business man, pillar a the community n all. How come the law ain't gone after these guys?"

"According to my Father, the bastards have an 'in' at the State Attorney General's office, he seems certain it's the AG himself. Several jurisdictions around Georgia and several individuals have tried to bring suit. The requests are always denied by the AG's office as frivolous."

Now while the men were out on that smoking veranda enjoying those cigars and talking serious business, Maggie suddenly gets giggly, "Let's go see what our men are up to."

Almost in unison Billie Jo and Beth say, "No." Billie Jo is a little surprised by Beth because she's been under the impression Beth doesn't know anything about anything Merle does. That is mostly true, but what Beth does know is just what she tells her sister, "No Maggie, Dixon women don't disturb their men when they're talking among themselves. It could be important business."

"Well that's no fun, I'm sure Pete won't mind." Maggie was mighty surprised when little sister put her hand firmly on Maggie's wrist and said, "No Maggie, absolutely not. You just have another drink. They won't leave us long."

Billie Jo was feeling mighty proud of her sister Beth.

And it was shortly after that the men returned, happy to see their women. The orchestra was playing a nice soft melody and those men walked right up to their women and asked for a dance.

xxxx

It was early Sunday afternoon when they got back to the mountain and Daryl and Billie Jo's cabin. Robert Earl had been keeping an eye on the place while they were gone, and he helped Merle and Daryl unload all a those new baby things.

"Robert Earl, ya drive the work truck now, follow me n Beth back ta the house, then ya can bring the truck back up here ta Daryl. And Little Brother, we'll talk more in the mornin' 'bout our business dealin's. I'll be by right after I have breakfast with my wife. You n Billie Jo have ya a pleasant Sunday now." Daryl nodded, "Thanks Merle, we had us a real nice time."

Billie Jo first hugged Beth goodbye with promises they'd see each other during the week, and then she gave Merle a quick hug, "Thank ya Big Brother. I had so much fun n I love all my new things n all them things we got for the babies. Ya take fine care a us Merle n we're mighty appreciative." Merle just smiled n said, "Yer husband buys ya them things Little Sister, he earns that money, don't ya forget that. Ya got ya a good man, girl." He saw his brother's neck flush up red, but the boy did have the slightest of a little smile on his lips.

xxxx

He and Daryl were having coffee in the kitchen, Billie Jo had made herself scarce, out feeding her chickens and gathering eggs.

"I come up with a idea Little Brother. Seems ta me it's the guy on top we need ta take care of, then these Yankees might just go on home, or they might get prosecuted, n if neither one a them things happens, then we'll do what Dixons do. How's that sound?"

"Sounds right Merle, but how ya gonna get the guy at the top?" Daryl was more curious than worried, he knew Big Brother always had things figured out real good. "Doncha worry Daryl, I'ma explain it all to ya on Wednesday, that's when you n me are goin' back ta Atlanta. I'ma have Shawn n Heather Rose stay at my place n I want Billie Jo n Robert Earl there too. Clem'll be 'round durin' the day when Shawn's at the shop. I don't think anyone's comin' after the women, I'm just bein' careful. Sound good?"

"Whatever ya say Merle, I'll let Billie Jo know n she'll go along, ya know that."

Merle's next stop was Sam's place. Merle knew if anyone knew where to find the kind of topnotch professional he needed, it was going to be Sam. Sam didn't let him down. He gave him the name and number of just the man he'd be wanting to hire in Atlanta.

Then he went to the shop to talk to Shawn. It had turned out, he never did hire Billie Jo to work at the shop. Daryl didn't want her working, he said he's the man and he wants to take care of what she needs. Merle didn't argue he was proud of Little Brother.

So he'd hired a fellow to keep the books, set the appointments and act as cashier. He was a stringbean of a guy name of Jim. Real good worker, nice and quiet. Merle told him he and Shawn were going to need the office for just few minutes, and he ought to walk on over to the café and have himself a cup of coffee. Jim didn't argue.

He told Shawn he and Daryl had to go to Atlanta, "I'm hoping we'll be gone two days or less, but we got to take care a some important business dealin's, so we'll stay as long as it takes. I want you n Heather Rose stayin' at my house. Billie Jo and Robert Earl will be stayin' too. You, Robert Earl n Billie Jo will have guns, just in case there's any trouble. Clem will be there durin' the day when yer at the shop. I don't want the women wanderin' out alone, not even ta the backyard, we clear?"

"Yeah I understand and all Merle, but why do I have to be the one stuck here with the women? I can do an important job, I can go with you to Atlanta. Why the hell don't you trust me?"

Merle was not a happy man, not only had Shawn been out of line with his questioning, but his question had upset the man, mightily. There was steel in his eyes when he said, "That right there is the dumbest damn thing you'll ever say. These are our women and our children, you tell me just what the fuck you think is more important than keepin' them safe? I'm trustin' ya with the person who means more ta me than anythin' in this world, n I expect ya ta be takin' this serious. If ya don't think yer up ta the job, I'll get Sam ta do it. I trust him."

Shawn felt like an asshole, which was only right. "I'm sorry Merle I was wrong. It is the most important job we have. If anything ever happened to Heather Rose, why I don't know what I'd do. And Beth, and Billie Jo and Robert Earl, you know how much they mean to me. I promise I'll take real good care of them all Merle. I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot."

"It's alright kid, as long as they're all safe when I get home, that's all that matters ta me."

xxxx

Merle, Daryl and Dickie Lee left real early that Wednesday morning for Atlanta. Beth hated to see her husband go, and he hated every bit as much that he had to leave her.

She'd been Mrs. Merle Dixon long enough now that she no longer questioned him about where he was going and when he'd return. She knew it was business, and that it was business she probably didn't want to know about.

He made her promise not to even open the door without Shawn or Robert Earl. There was a time that would have scared her real, real bad, but now she knew her husband was very protective, he worried a lot about his family. It was one of so many things she loved about him, he took his responsibility as head of the family seriously.

* * *

They checked into a nasty little hotel downtown and the first call Merle made was to Sam's contact. Not wanting to be seen, they met in the back of a little café every bit as nasty as that hotel. Daryl and Dickie Lee they hung back while Merle told that man exactly what he needed, handed him a crisp fifty dollar bill and said, "You do this job right, there's three more a those you'll be gettin'."

The fellow, name was Walter, says, "You make those hundreds and I'll throw a little something extra in the deal." And when he told Merle what that might be, he just smiled that big ol' broad smile and said, "Ya got ya a deal." They shook hands and things were officially set in motion.

From there he went to a certain club he knew about. He sold them a lot of shine, and they had a real good money making operation. Sort of a side business. Back before he went to live on the Greene farm why he'd partaken of their brand of hospitality more than once, but never since he first laid eyes on Beth. He found her there, the woman he sought, Bernice. He made her the offer, same as he made to Walter, handing her a fifty dollar bill and saying, "Ya do this job right, there's three more a those waitin' for ya." Bernice was a negotiator too, "I'll tell ya what Merle, ya make those hundreds n I'll throw in a little sumthin' extra." And when she told him what that was he smiled that big ol' broad smile and told her, "Bernice ya drive a hard bargain, but I know ya won't let me down. Ya got ya a deal."

When Bernice said what she said, why Little Brother's face was redder than a tomato.

Next stop, The Club Room. It was a very exclusive drinking establishment catering to business leaders and politicians. It wasn't one of those places a man took his wife for dinner and drinks. No, this was a men's club where fellas sat around in comfortable chairs, drank their whiskey from fancy crystal glasses and talked about man stuff, business, politics, horse racing.

Pete told Merle that every evening from five to six thirty this was where that Attorney General could be found, drinking whiskey and telling lies, just like the other men in the joint.

It just so happened the night bartender was an old school chum of Pete's, a fellow by the name of Horace. Now Horace was not above taking a hundred dollar bill to tell a little lie. Shit, that was six weeks earnings for Horace. So Shawn had told him about a phone call that would be coming during his shift, and how he was to handle that.

Horace didn't know who Merle was, and that suited Merle just fine. He showed him a phoney membership card and Horace said how happy they were to have him, and asked what could he get him to drink.

So they were all set. Merle was in his finest suit of clothes, sitting in a far corner. He knew the joint well, hell he delivered there once a month and collected a big stack of cash. But that happened at 8:00am in the back. The important thing was, Merle knew the lay out. And when the coast was clear, he went to that backdoor and he let Walter, Bernice and Daryl in and showed them to the office. Bernice was wearing a trench coat. Daryl had his gun drawn, just in case.

Dickie Lee, well he had an important phone call to make.

Ten minutes later the phone at the bar rang and Horace answered, he promptly went over to the AG and quietly told him, "Sir, it's the governor's office they say it's urgent. If you'd like to speak in private, I can show you to the office."

The AG nodded solemnly. Horace took him as far as the office door and headed on back to the bar. The AG went in the office, sat down in the big overstuffed chair and picked up the phone, "Hello, hello." There was no response and he set the receiver back in the cradle, just in time for Bernice to appear stark naked, except for some fishnet stockings and a pair of high heels. Before the AG knew what the hell happened she was sitting on his lap, she'd grabbed his hand and stuck it between her widely spread legs, and to protect her privacy she had her face nuzzled in his neck. Boom! The flashbulb popped as the shot that would be heard from coast to coast, was taken with a camera.

The next day that picture was on the front page of the Atlanta Gazette Newspaper. Of course, there were a lot of parts that had to blacked out. It was scandalous. It caused a furor that would be talked about for weeks to come. Merle couldn't have been happier to pay that extra money to Walter for the front page guarantee, and to Bernice for making sure that AG's hand was between her lily white thighs.

Naturally the AG told anybody who'd listen he was set up, but he was a politician, no one believed a damn word he said.

Merle, Daryl and Dickie Lee were almost home. There'd not been a gun shot or a knife pulled. Daryl did say, "Brother I don't even know how ya thought ta come up with that shit there. It worked n I'm real glad 'bout that, but damn, it was mighty embarrassin'." Merle and Dickie Lee had those serious expressions, and they were nodding, but you know they were laughing on the inside.

xxxx

Back at Merle's place everything had gone real good. Not a speck a trouble. While Shawn went to work, Robert Earl and Clem took care of watching out for the women. Although Clem did wonder why Billie Jo would need looking out for, why before Daryl come along the girl had kicked the ass of any guy on the mountain who tried to get anywhere near her. And right now, she was packing a gun. But Merle's the boss, and if Merle says she needs watching out for, then that's just what Clem's going to do.

So it was lunch time, Shawn had just walked in the kitchen door, gave Heather Rose a hello kiss to the cheek, and proceeded to wash up for the noon meal with his family. He'd laid his gun right there on the kitchen table, Clem was wearing his gun in a shoulder holster, and Billie Jo had hers tucked in the waistband of her apron.

It was about that time there was a quick knock to the kitchen door, why Heather Rose didn't give it a thought, she opened that door and said, "Oh Hi Daddy!"

Daddy did not miss seeing all the firepower, and he didn't miss that his son, daughter in law, daughter, Daryl's wife and that brother of hers, plus the hired man, were all in his daughter's kitchen.

He just knew that son in law of his, and his brother, were up to some manner of illegal shenanigans, and by God he had Hershel's son and daughter in on it. But he wanted to know, so he put on an act of being cheery and nonchalant, and he said, "Well my goodness, it looks like everyone's here for lunch. But where's my son in law and Daryl?"

Heather Rose, bless her heart, now she didn't know about Daddy's strong feelings of negativity toward Merle. She just answered real sweetly and honestly, "Why Daddy they took Dickie Lee and they went to Atlanta ta take care a what I'm sure is some nasty business, but Shawn, he's so brave, he's lookin' out for us. Well Shawn, Clem and Robert Earl. We're all staying here together until they get home, and oh my it's been so fun." And she looked up at her husband and her eyes were just full of love for the young man. She's a sweet one that Heather Rose.

If you looked close, you might have seen steam coming out of the Old Farmer's ears, but he held his tongue. He would get to the bottom of this matter real soon.

In the meantime Beth, in a valiant effort to save the day said, "Oh Daddy, you have to come see the beautiful things Merle bought the baby."

Merle, Daryl and Dickie Lee arrived back in the county late Thursday morning and went straight to Merle's place. There was much kissing and hugging by spouses, and handshaking by men. Daryl, Billie Jo and Heather Rose headed back up the mountain in Daryl's pick up, first dropping Heather Rose off at her and Shawn's place. Dickie Lee, Robert Earl and Clem took the work truck back up to get the still running again. Shawn went on back to the shop.

Merle took his wife by the hand and lead her to their room. He took her in his arms and said, "Aw Honey I missed ya bad, don't like bein' away from ya, not for a minute. Will ya lay with yer man, show me yer lovin?"

She showed him that lovin', and he showed her his.

The she told him about Daddy visiting.

 **A/N Well the problem with those Yanks may be solved, but oh my I don't know about Daddy. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reading this story. You know I always love to hear your comments, and a large part of what's contained in this chapter was based on a review posted by a reader. I don't want to spoil the story, so more about that in the closing A/N. Thank you all again for being so terrific!**

When Daryl pulled up to Shawn and Heather Rose's house Billie Jo looked to him, "I gotta go in with Heather Rose, need ta talk ta her bout sumthin'."

He just nodded, he had no desire to be in on this talk.

Once in the little house Billie Jo set her hands to Heather Rose's shoulders, "Now listen cousin ya ain't in trouble or nuthin' so don't get the nerves, but ya need ta understand sumthin', alright?"

The young girl looked a little scared as she gave a nod of her head.

"What our men do, that's private family business. We don't ask 'em questions, we don't interfere n we don't ever tell no one else nuthin' about it. Hell, we don't even talk about it among ourselves. Merle he takes real good care a all of us. It's why ya got this nice place ta live in, an we all got us plenty ta eat n nice clothes. We're real lucky ta have him. When he tells us sumthin's got ta be a certain way, we don't question him, we do right like he said. An we don't never ever say nuthin' ta nobody about Merle, ever. We sure as hell don't tell no tales. Now ya might think Shawn's Mama an Daddy are part a our family, n I s'pose in a way they are, but they ain't ever ta know nuthin' bout what our men are up to. Nuthin' about nuthin' is best. Especially Shawn n Beth's Daddy, he don't like Merle for some stupid reason. The other thing is, when someone's askin' questions ya let yer man answer, you just smile an look like ya don't know anythin'. Like I said, ya ain't in trouble this time, but ya mind Merle, ya mind me, an ya let yer husband take the lead. He's the man. Now don't ya ever do nuthin' like that again. Alright?"

Heather Rose she was shook, she had a tear in her eye, but she managed to squeak out, "I won't never do it again, I'm real, real sorry." The tears came, Billie Jo gave the girl a hug and told her, "It's done an now ya know. Doncha worry everythin's gonna be alright. Now ya wash yer face n make yer man some supper."

When she got back out to the car her husband asked her, "Ya get her set straight?" Billie Jo she looked at him, kinda smiled and asked, "How did ya know I's gonna set her straight on sumthin'?"

It was his turn to smile, "Ya get a look about ya, I'm yer man, I know that look."

 **xxxx**

They'd made love and they were lying in bed feeling happy and content. That's when she told him Daddy had come by. He held her in his arms, put a hand in her hair and looked at her in a real loving way, "So Honey tell me about Daddy's visit. Tell me all of it, what happened, what Daddy seen, what all he or anyone else mighta said." He kissed her forehead and smiled like everything was just fine.

She smiled at this man who was always so tender with her, wondering when and why her Daddy had gotten so mean. She told him everything about the incident, and he just pulled her in closer to him, "Ah Honey I love ya so much." He was stroking her hair and kissing her and she was sure everything was just right.

Mama came by early the next morning, Friday. Beth was still in her fancy dressing gown and she and Merle were having breakfast. "I'm sorry to come so early, Otis had to go to the Feed Store so I took a ride from him. I came to ask you to Sunday dinner this week, and Merle please ask Daryl and Billie Jo to come too. Shawn and Heather Rose will be coming, and Maggie and Pete will be here from Atlanta. It's going to be so lovely for all of us to be together."

"Why thank ya Mama, that does sound like a fine way ta spend a Sunday. It's mighty nice a you ta think ta include Daryl n Billie Jo an I know they'll be real happy ta come." Merle smiled warmly, hoping it all turned out to be just as lovely as Mama thought it would be.

What he was thinking was Daddy wasn't going to forget what he'd seen and heard. And Merle would be just fine having yet another confrontation with the old man, shit, it seemed every day of his life he had some kind of confrontation.

What he didn't want was his sweet wife to be in the middle of all these bad feelings. He knew this was wearing on her, especially now. Something about being pregnant made a woman a lot more sensitive. Mrs. Johnson had warned him of that. She told him how women got more touchy, might be a little more irritable, have a shorter temper, she told him how his wife's emotions might get away from her.

His young wife was a delicate person and with her tender feelings he didn't want her worrying about anything. She'd always seemed so fragile to him, and in her present condition he worried about her more than ever.

He'd just have to hope the Old Farmer had the good sense to confront him in private, deal with it man to man.

She'd started to think about the trouble between her Daddy and her husband. Merle tried hard to hide it, he never complained or talked bad about Daddy, but she knew. She thought about all the times her husband had to somehow try and appease Daddy. She knew he'd bent over backwards to try and placate the older man, agreeing to all of his conditions when they were courting. And she remembered how awful it was when Daddy had kept them apart. She'd loved their wedding, but they'd been forced to run off, Mama didn't get to be there, all because Daddy just wouldn't accept what a fine man Merle was. And Daddy always seemed so unpleasant to Merle. She had no idea why he was so darn mean to him. Her husband was a good man, a kind and gentle man, the perfect husband. He took such good care of her and she knew she was the most blessed woman in the world to have Merle Dixon.

Then the worry set in. She began to worry that her husband may become tired of this situation, may decide this constant battle with his wife's Daddy just wasn't worth the aggravation. He might decide he deserved to be treated better, because he did deserve better. She'd seen the way women looked at him, why there were many of those women who would be more than happy to have Merle Dixon for their husband. Those other women's Daddies would be proud to call him son.

She never ever wanted Merle to leave her for one of those women.

* * *

When he got home Friday evening he saw she'd made him a real special supper, and she was serving it in the formal dining room. Why she even had pretty little candles on the table.

He was smiling and he took her in his arms, held her close, "Everythin' looks real nice are we celebratin' sumthin' Honey?"

Damn if she didn't start to softly cry and he pulled back just a little, and wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Blue Eyes, what's wrong? Tell me now, ya know I don't like ta see ya sad."

More tears came as she softly spoke, "I'm sorry Merle, I don't understand why Daddy isn't nice to you. It hurts me and I know your feelings are hurt. I just feel terrible."

"Now Honey don't ya worry bout that. It'll all work out. Sometimes these things they just take time. None a this is yer doin' and ya ain't got nuthin' ta feel sorry for, he'll come 'round. C'mon now let's eat this nice dinner ya made n don't be thinkin' bout things that make ya sad, alright?" He held her real close, kissed her tenderly and gave her bottom a nice little squeeze.

She nodded and smiled, but even with his assurances and show of affection her worries stayed on her mind.

This was what he'd been concerned about, he didn't want all this bullshit with her Daddy getting her upset. He'd tried and tried to smooth things over with the Old Farmer. And hell he supported the man's daughter in style, treated her with nothing but love and caring, employed the man's son, honored and respected his wife, and was kind to his family. Why he even went to church with them. What the hell else could he do?

After supper he put music on the phonograph and he held her closely as they danced to Georgia Blues. He put a hand to her head and began to pull those pins from her hair, casually tossing them to the floor. He ran his fingers through her silky blond curls while he nuzzled her neck and softly kissed and sucked the delicate skin there. She was responding with low moans and holding him more tightly to her when he moved his hands to her back and unbuttoned her dress. When that dress fell to the floor he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa.

He laid her there on her back and dropped to his knees on the floor beside her. He was smiling as he reached up, slipped the strap of her slip down and exposed her breasts. He kissed her deeply while gently pinching her nipples and then moved his mouth to her breast. He nibbled and sucked on those sensitive little breasts, while slowly sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh and to her womanhood. He felt the warmth and the moisture there, and with one hand he deftly pulled those panties from her and began to explore that sensitive area with his fingers. She was moaning louder now as her bottom began to rise up and down on the sofa. He brought her to orgasm and kissed her tenderly, "Ah Honey yer man loves ya so much. I wanna show that ta ya any time you'll let me."

He stood and slowly removed his own clothes while he gazed at her with a warm smile on his lips and a look of love in his eyes. She returned that look as she watched the man she loved shed those clothes and reveal what she was certain was the most perfect body.

Again he hit his knees and went back to fondling her breasts while kissing her deeply and whispering those words of love to her. She responded with her own sweet talk and promises of never-ending love.

When they were both fully aroused he gently nudge her thighs apart and entered her. He slid a strong hand under her bottom and pulled her even closer to him, sinking deeply into her with powerful thrusts. He alternated between kissing her lips, sucking on her tender little earlobe and sucking and nibbling at her pretty pink breasts. She cried out loudly as she came, and he soon reached his own climax calling her name.

 **xxxx**

When she woke Sunday morning she felt as though she hadn't had a bit of rest. She was alternating between feeling nauseous, feeling hungry, and feeling bloated. She felt overly warm and out of sorts.

They went to the kitchen and she made them a light breakfast, she didn't eat but one bite full.

He knew something was wrong but he was at a loss as to what that might be. "Are ya upset with me 'bout sumthin' Beth?"

"No Merle not at all I just feel so, well almost like I'm puffy, and I'm so warm I'm perspiring, and then I start to feel clammy. I know I'm being crabby and I don't want to be, but I just can't seem to help myself."

Mrs. Johnson's words came to him. He rose from his seat stood and got a cool damp cloth, he held it to the back of her neck, "Is that better Honey? Does that help?"

"It does husband, thank you." He freshened the cloth several times and she'd begun to feel a bit better. He thought she should forgo church and dinner, stay home and rest. She'd insisted she was fine, that it was all normal and that she wanted to see her family, especially Maggie.

So that Sunday, just like so many Sundays before, he took her to church. He didn't care for that weekly gathering of people he knew weren't nearly the good folks they portrayed themselves to be. But it was important to her. There were good souls there and his sweet wife was the best of those. And all he really wanted was to please her.

After the services they went to the farm. Daryl, Billie Jo, Shawn and Heather Rose all arrived just after he'd pulled up in the driveway. Her folks and Maggie and Pete were already there.

The younger men all stayed out on the porch visiting while Daddy and Otis retired to the front room, and the younger women helped Mama and Patricia get the dinner to the table.

The Old Farmer sat at the head of the table insisting his wife sit to his left side and his youngest daughter to his right. Otis headed up the other end of the table and the old man suggested Merle sit next to him. Merle would have none of it and he took a seat next to his wife. Billie Jo sat to his other side and Daryl next to her. Shawn and Heather Rose sat across, with Maggie and Pete next to them, and Patricia at the far end next to Otis.

Daddy said a real nice blessing and the food was passed. Everyone was enjoying a delicious meal and pleasant conversation. Without warning, Daddy covered Beth's hand with his and said in a most unpleasant tone, "I love my daughter she's a precious and sweet gift to me from God. What I don't like is her being married to a scoundrel that would run off and leave her to fend for herself in a house full of people with guns. While he's off with his brother engaging in what I'm certain is some manner of illegal activity. My daughter deserves a better husband than that!"

Now about halfway through the Old Farmer's statement everyone had stopped eating. They were all waiting for Merle to blow a gasket, Daryl's fists were clinching and un-clinching and Billie Jo was at the ready to jump up and get the hell out of the way. Heather Rose had begun to softly cry and Shawn was holding her hand and trying to comfort her. He was thinking when the fists started to fly he needed to get her out of the way. Maggie's mouth was hanging open, and Pete was thinking, "what the fuck is the matter with this old man?" Otis and Patricia were holding hands, looking down and praying hard. Mama was shocked and angry and glaring at her husband.

Merle was just about to pull back from the table, take his young wife, and leave this farm for good. He'd never again have one thing to do with the Old Farmer. But he couldn't beat him, like he would a younger man, he was too old and he was still her Daddy. He wouldn't do that to his wife.

He'd just started to stand when Beth rose quickly from her seat, pushing gently on his shoulder indicating he should stay seated. She leaned over, put her face right up close to the old man's and began to yell, "Daddy you are a mean, venomous man. You're hateful and malicious. I'm not sure why you're so nasty to my husband but I will not stand for it another minute. He's my husband and I will always choose him."

"You kept me isolated and ignorant, my husband has had to educate me about life. He's the one who had to explain to me that I was pregnant, I was so dumb I had to idea. And you were so worried he was going to take my virginity before we married, maybe you should have explained to me about those things, instead of praying I'd never find out. And Daddy, I would have gladly given my virginity to him because I did know enough to know I wanted him, and that you were keeping us apart for your own mean spirited reasons. But Merle is an honorable man, he waited until I was his wife."

"I'm amazed at the patience and kindness Merle has shown you because you certainly didn't deserve it, and I should not have allowed your nasty behavior to continue. I won't have it any longer, I won't allow my husband to keep taking your abuse and I certainly won't have my child exposed to it. You cannot be a part of our lives. I'll not have you poisoning my baby's heart and mind against his Daddy."

Now the girl had barely had a bite of food all day, she hadn't been feeling well and with the added stress of the moment surely contributing, she fainted. She began to fall, and Merle was quickly on his feet and caught her in his arms before she reached the floor.

He looked at her Mama, "I'm real sorry this happened Mama me and mine won't be darkenin' your door again." And he carried his wife right out that door.

Daryl and Billie Jo were right behind him, Daryl stopping to say, "Thank ya Mrs. Annette."

Heather Rose was crying harder as Shawn quickly went out right behind those Dixon brothers. He said to Merle as he helped him get Beth in the vehicle, "You know I'm staying loyal to you brother."

Merle paused just long enough to say, "I thank ya for that, I'ma get my wife ta the doc now, I'll see ya in the mornin'."

Otis and Patricia were still praying, Pete was wishing he was just about anywhere else in the world, and wondering how soon he could get Maggie gathered up and get the fuck out of there.

Mama and Maggie had gotten to their feet and they were coming down on Daddy like the wrath of God Almighty himself. Daddy looked scared.

 **A/N I'd say Beth has finally had it. A great big thank you to Athlete Girl for leaving the review that prompted this chapter: "I'd love to see a hot sweaty cranky pregnant Beth lay into Hershel for keeping her ignorant about how babies are made and how life works in general :)" I hope she's pleased with this effort. Check out her stories, she's a Peach! Thank you all for reading, please review/comment - you're all peaches! xo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Happy New Year! Thank you all so much. The general consensus is, everyone liked Beth finally standing up to Daddy. Go Beth! Let's see how things went after that.**

Of course Merle had gone straight from that farm to Doc's place and Doc had given her a good check over. Doc felt sure it had just been the lack of food and the stress of the day that had caused her spell. He advised her husband to get her home, get some food in her, make sure she drank plenty of fluids, and get her to rest a little.

Daryl and Billie Jo had followed him there, and then followed him and Beth home. When they pulled in the driveway Shawn and Heather Rose were waiting.

Merle had a serious look on his face, "I'ma get my wife up ta bed n get her ta rest. Billie Jo, I'd appreciate you n Heather Rose fixin' sumthin' ta eat. I'ma talk with her a while, make sure she's comfortable, then you ladies can visit with her while I talk to Daryl and Shawn."

He really didn't care about all that bullshit that happened with her Daddy, his only real concerns were her and their baby. Fuck the Old Farmer, he'd been nothing but a thorn in Merle's side since the get go. Her Husband had made up his mind to go along with whatever she wanted, whatever made her happy, because he knew what made her happy would always end up being what made him happy. If she wanted to see the Old Man, wanted him to be in her life, Merle would find a way to be accommodating. If she never wanted to see him again like she claimed, that was just dandy with him.

He helped her out of her clothes and into her nightgown, "Merle I promise I'm fine, I don't need to go to bed."

"I'm sure yer probably right Honey, it's just that I'ma feel so much better if you'll just rest up for now. Ya scared me. I don't know what I'd do if anythin' was ta ever happen to ya Beth. And please, ya gotta eat."

"I will, I promise." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, smiled to himself and marveled at this little firecracker he'd married. There was a lot more to his sweet wife than met the eye, he was a lucky man.

He kissed her sweetly, helped her in the bed and sat on the edge next to her. He took her small hand in his and kissed it softly, "Honey I's never as surprised in my life as I was today when ya spoke ta your Daddy like ya done. I knew ya was a sassy little thing, but I guess I didn't really know just how fiery you can be. I'm just hopin' ya never get that mad at me." He smiled as he bent over and kissed her forehead.

Those pretty cheeks pinked right up. "I feel so much better now. I should have told Daddy those things a long time ago. I kept praying the situation would change, that he'd accept you, accept us. I don't know why he's been so pigheaded about you, but I meant what I said Husband, I'm not putting us through that anymore. I will always choose you, always, I love you more than anything Merle."

Now he took her in his arms and held her to him, "I'd always chose you too Honey, yer everythin' I could ever want." And they quietly clung to each other.

The ladies knocked softly on the bedroom door, they'd brought food up for her and he could see how anxious they were to visit. He kissed her lightly, "I'ma just be right downstairs Honey, talkin' ta Daryl n Shawn. If ya need me for anythin' ya send Billie Jo, alright?" She gave him a small smile and nod.

He'd no sooner gotten down those stairs than a knock came to the door, he looked toward Daryl, shrugged a shoulder and furrowed a brow. He opened the door to find Maggie, Pete and Mama there. "C'mon in y'all." Pete was carrying a satchel.

Now as it turned out Mama didn't want to stay with her husband, why she was fit to be tied. She'd put up with enough of his nastiness and she wasn't inclined to be putting up with any more. Mama had reached the end of her rope. She'd come to ask if she could stay with her daughter and son in law.

"Why a course ya can Mama you know you're always welcome, we're proud ta have ya. Beth's up in bed, Billie Jo an Heather Rose are visitin' with her, you and Maggie are more than welcome ta join in. Can I get ya a tea or lemonade?"

"No now Merle I won't have you waiting on me. I don't plan to be a nuisance or a burden."

"Now Mama, ya know ya ain't ever gonna be a burden ta us. We're real happy ya come, it's a blessin' for Beth ta have her Mama here with her."

That right there made Mama all that much more angry with her husband. Why couldn't he see what a fine man Merle Dixon was? He was a good provider, a gentleman, and so kind and loving toward their daughter.

Maggie and Mama went upstairs, while Merle took the men to his office. He poured them each a glass of Daryl's finest and got out the cigars.

Shawn brought it up first, "I'm real sorry about what happened Merle, shit that was embarrassing and Daddy was way outta line." He paused stifling a laugh, "But damn I was surprised and I was proud of little sister, that's the first time I've ever heard her speak up to Daddy. She sure must love you a lot Merle. Anyway I just wanna tell you again, I'm siding with you on this. I'm always siding with you Merle, you never have to worry about my loyalty."

"I wasn't worried about you Shawn, I know you're loyal ta Daryl an me. But I'ma tell ya now, I don't want ya gettin' after Heather Rose. She made a mistake but she sure didn't mean ta cause no trouble. She's mighty young and she didn't know any better. I hear Billie Jo explained everythin' ta her so we're gonna just act like she didn't have no part in this. Besides, I'm thinkin' it's a good thing it happened, now everyone's feelins are all out there in the open."

"I would never hurt Heather Rose, Merle, I promised you that before I married her and I meant it. She feels real bad about what happened, and she knows now."

Pete rose from his chair, extended his hand to Merle and as they shook he spoke, "I'd say we're both very lucky men to have these Greene girls. Beth was something else and you handled it all just right. I'm going to get Maggie back to Atlanta now. Give a call when you have your next meeting there, maybe we can meet up for lunch or a drink. I enjoyed helping you out with that last problem."

Shawn took that as a sign he could go too. He was anxious to get Heather Rose home and prove to her just how much he loved her, that he wasn't mad not even one little bit.

Merle put an arm around the young girl, "Don't you worry now Heather Rose, you're a good girl and everythin' is gonna be just fine. Ya go on home with your husband now." She looked up at him, "Thank you Merle, I'll be real good and real careful from now on."

When it was just him and Merle left, Daryl finally spoke, "Damn, that old son of a bitch is a muther fucker Merle. I wanted ta pound on him but shit he's too damn old, it wouldn't be right. Beth she was a wildcat. Ya know she proved how tough she is when she was so damn sick, but I sure didn't expect her to get tough with that old fucker. And damn brother ya kept your cool a lot better'n I coulda done. Ya know how I get. I'm glad Beth's Mama's come here ta stay, she's a real nice lady n she don't need ta be round that mean ol' bastard."

Merle smiled at his younger brother as he patted his shoulder, "Son I know ya got a lotta fire in ya, hell I do too. It's real hard ta keep that tamped down. But sometimes it can send a more powerful message when ya don't react, but it ain't easy for a Dixon ta keep his mouth shut n his fists quiet. Especially when ya gotta watch your sweet wife get so rattled that she talks ta her Daddy like the asshole he is. Now that all his women an his boy have left him, who knows what'll become a him? All I know for sure is I'm takin' care a me an mine."

"Now tomorrow I'll see ya at the shop, an if ya ain't got too much work there we're gonna head on up ta the still for a couple hours. I got a big order comin' in from a real busy club we ain't done business with before, it's down in Macon. I'ma want ya checkin' on the boys, makin' sure everythin's comin' along good, an we gotta keep the quality maintained. We keep this new account goin' it's gonna mean lotsa money for the Dixon family."

When Daryl and Billie Jo left for the mountain, Merle carried Mama's satchel up ta the spare room and made sure she had everything she needed.

Then he went to his wife. She smiled up to him when he walked in the room, and he gave her that broad grin of his while he started to undress. When he crawled in the bed next to her she went right to his arms, and he knew by the way she moved into him what it was she wanted. "I've been waiting for you Husband, I've been missing your touch."

He pulled his head back and looked at her with that smile, "Are ya sure you're feelin' up ta this Blue Eyes?"

"Always with you Merle, always."

* * *

Now meanwhile over at the farm Hershel Greene was a beaten man. In just one day his whole world had been thrown off kilter. His wife, his daughters and his son had all walked out on him, in what he saw as a most angry and hateful way. And just to rub a good dose of salt in the wound, he knew his wife had gone to stay with that no good sumbitch that married his daughter. It was enough to drive a man to drink, and that's just what the Old Farmer intended to do, drink.

He went in his office, opened the locked file drawer and pulled out that first jar of shine. Some habits die hard. It had been many years since he'd partaken, but a man never knew when things might get so bad he had no other choice but to drink himself into a nice peaceful blackout. Things had gotten just that bad for Hershel Greene.

The more he drank the more he thought about all the reasons he hated Merle Dixon. There was a lot to hate. He hadn't always felt that way, at first he'd just been a little nervous about the man, kind of leery. He knew Merle was in the shine business, but that was real common around these parts. Most folks that weren't even in the business would make a few jars, you know, for their personal use.

The aggravating thing about Merle was how successful he'd become. He had the money, he had the new vehicles, the nice clothes, and the big beautiful home. All the things Hershel Greene couldn't provide for his family that damn Merle Dixon could. He knew envy was one of the seven deadly sins, but he couldn't help himself, he was envious of Merle's financial success and his status both on the mountain and in the community.

He'd gone through a short time when he actually kind of liked the man, before he'd punched the fella at church. Everyone thought it was the violent nature of the act that had pissed the Old Farmer off, but that hadn't been it at all. Merle Dixon had showed him up, made him look like less of a man. Embarrassed him. He should have been the one to take up for his daughter, and he should have done it years before.

He wasn't in the mood to accept it as a bad thing, or apologize in any way, but he'd been a little selfish, he knew that. But dammit at least no one came for his daughter, no one wanted to court her, he was able to keep her safe at home. Keep her sheltered, keep her protected from the ways of the world, the ways of men. It was only when he started feeling his age that he worried about what would become of her when he was gone.

When his wife stormed in his office that day, yelled at him about letting their daughter see Dixon, he shouldn't have given in. He shouldn't have agreed to let that scoundrel start keeping company with his precious girl again. He couldn't believe his sweet young daughter had been so taken in by this man, he'd hoodwinked the whole damn family, but especially her. She foolishly thought she loved him, but that couldn't be true, she was way too good, way too sweet for that criminal.

And when he'd spirited her away, somehow tricked her into running off with him, into marrying him, into having relations with him, well that was the most egregious thing Merle Dixon had done. The man had ruined his daughter, turned her against him.

How could his wife not see the man Merle Dixon was? He must be a sorcerer the way he had his family so fooled.

In other words, Hershel Greene had what you might call a very big resentment toward Merle Dixon. It seemed like the only thing left to do about that was to drink on it, and that's just what the Old Farmer did.

* * *

The next morning when Mama came out of her room, she couldn't mistake the sounds that were coming from her daughter and son in laws room. Mama just smiled to herself, young love.

She went to the kitchen and Mrs. Johnson was just setting the table for breakfast, "Why Mrs. Annette, I didn't know you was here, I'll set another place. It's real nice ta see ya again." They chatted for a few minutes, and Mrs. Johnson got Mama a nice cup of tea and suggested she might like to enjoy that in the parlor, which is what Mama did.

Mrs. Johnson was smiling to herself thinking about how Merle and Mrs. Beth were up to their usual behaviors, so she didn't rush to get breakfast started. Instead she decided to get the floor swept, it looked like there must have been folks here last night.

She heard some noises outside but she didn't think too much about that, probably just some neighborhood dogs or something.

She was busy with her work when someone started banging on that backdoor like they were fixin' to break it down. She grabbed up her broom and went to that door. She was no shrinking violet, she threw it open prepared to give a tongue lashing to whoever might be there.

She was mighty surprised to see an older man, a white haired man for gosh sakes, and he was a drunken mess. He was yelling at her, demanding she hand over his wife and his daughter, and damn if he didn't try to force his way in. Why poor Mrs. Johnson had to beat him off with that broom.

Merle had apparently heard all the commotion because he come a running down those stairs with nothing on but his boxer shorts and undershirt. He was carrying a shotgun, ready to protect his household.

It looked as though Mrs. Johnson had done a mighty fine job of protecting that household herself, because the old drunk was laying there on the back stoop. Oh he was still yelling about his wife and daughter, but he seemed too drunk to get himself back on his feet.

Suddenly there was a convergence of folks in that kitchen. It was like a giant magnet had drawn them all together. Merle with his gun, Mrs. Johnson with her broom, Mama from the parlor with her tea, Beth from upstairs in her dressing gown, and Daddy on the back stoop drunk out of his ever loving mind. And here come the sheriff pulling up with his siren blaring and lights just a flashing.

It was 7:30 on Monday morning. That's quite a way to start off the new week, ain't it?

When things calmed down for just a minute, and Merle had run upstairs and put on some pants and a shirt right quick, the sheriff told him, "I'ma have ta haul him in Merle. Your neighbors all started callin' first thing this mornin'. They said there was a man snooping around, lookin' in windows and such. He scared the dickens out of a couple housewives and I got husbands ready ta shoot him."

Merle could have figured out a way to convince young Grimes to let the Old Farmer go, he had more than one method of making a deal. But Mama said "NO!" he deserved to spend a few hours in a jail cell for what he'd done.

He'd scared the beejeesus out of Mrs. Johnson, why she was right to beat him off. And can you just imagine him walking through the neighborhood peering into windows? And all because he was too drunk to even know where he was. Mama had already been at the end of her rope, now that rope had snapped.

Mama said it to Merle, "I'll not have him in your home in the drunken state he's in, it's not as though he came here to apologize. I'm certainly not going home with him. So it seems that the best place for him to stay is in a jail cell."

Merle turned to his wife, "What do you want Honey?"

"I want what Mama wants, he's her husband."

The Greene women had spoken. Merle let Sheriff Grimes haul the Old Farmer off to county jail.

 **A/N It appears Hershel has not only fallen off the wagon, he's abandoned it completely. And Mama is having no part of him. I hope you enjoyed it, please review/comment xo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I love my Moonshine readers, followers, favorite-rs, all y'all! Let's all sip from the jar and catch up with our Mountain and Flatlander folks.**

She was acting like she didn't give a hoot about what had happened with her Daddy, but Merle wasn't so sure. "Mama if ya don't mind I'd like ta have coffee with my wife up in our room. We'll be down real soon ta have breakfast with ya and visit."

"Oh that's just fine please don't be worrying about me. I'll enjoy another cup of tea in that beautiful parlor and look at the new Reader's Digest". He couldn't quite swallow the idea that Mama was so nonchalant about what had just happened either. But he'd address that later.

They sat in those little occasional chairs, him drinking his coffee, her sipping on tea, he looked to her seriously, "Blue Eyes ya got ta be honest with your husband, I don't want ya in distress cuz that ain't good for ya, an it ain't good for our baby. You got to be feelin' upset about what's goin' on with your Daddy, you don't have to hide that from me, you can talk to me about it, about anythin'."

He could see the tears come to her eyes, but she spoke in a calm voice, "It's very sad Husband, I do love my Daddy and I know Mama loves him, and I'm sure she misses him. But Daddy has to make a change. I'm not leaving you; Mama certainly won't go home if he's not sober and not reconciled with you. It's up to Daddy to make this right Merle." Tears slid down her cheeks, but she remained composed.

He went to her, held out his hand and she rose up into his hug. "Honey, I'ma do whatever you want me ta do. I can try ta talk ta him again if ya want. I'll do whatever I gotta do about this ta make ya happy."

"No Merle you've already done so much to try and get Daddy to come around. He has to do his part now. Me and Mama we're going to be just fine, we have you to take care of us."

He held her close and hoped to hell Daddy came to his senses sometime real soon, because Daddy coming to his senses would be what was best for Merle's family. He surely didn't like seeing them unhappy.

* * *

The Old Farmer awoke with a pounding in his head, a mouth as dry as a cotton field, a thirst like he'd never known, and a body covered with bruises.

It took him a minute or two to realize just where he was, it darn sure wasn't that bed of his at home. When he saw the bars it all started coming back to him. Well sure, he'd been drunk but he hadn't done anything wrong. Why all he'd done was show up at his no good son in law's house and demand back what was his, his wife and his daughter. Then that crazy woman had beaten him like a dog, there was no reason for that! And the sheriff why he'd just hauled him in like he was common trash. He was sure that boy Grimes was on Dixon's payroll.

Right now though he had to get right, get to feeling better so he could think and plan. As soon as the sheriff let him out he'd hitch a ride back home and cure what ailed him, with a couple good belts of shine.

He got to that farm and Daddy settled in his office sipping from a fresh jar. He had his mind set on figuring out a way to discredit Merle Dixon, some way to show his wife and his daughter that the man was just no good. The drinking didn't seem to be helping him come up with a reasonable plan. So he drank more.

His behavior did not change over the next several days. He'd get blind drunk, somehow stumble or hitch a ride into town, raise hell at his daughter's house, or his son's house, or the Dixon garage, why even at church.

Sometimes he got away with that behavior, made it back out to the farm. Many more times he'd been hauled in and had to sleep it off in that jail cell. His new second home.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

He had Robert Earl staying at Daryl's place, keeping an eye on the cabin and the still. Jim was watching the garage. They both had instructions about talking to the Sheriff if there was any sign of trouble. The Sheriff knew how to get a message to Merle.

That young Sheriff treated Merle and his business dealings real well, gave him not a speck of trouble about anything. See, the Sheriff's woman was going to be having a baby real soon, and a generous benefactor had arranged for the Doc to take real good care of her, no charge to Grimes. And by golly that baby had a whole room full of new baby furnishings.

Merle took his wife and her mother in his automobile. He'd insisted Daryl get a passenger vehicle for when his baby was born, and Little Brother was following behind Merle in that new automobile, with Billie Jo, Shawn, Heather Rose, and Otis and Patricia.

They were all on their way to Atlanta for Maggie and Pete's wedding. Alas Maggie would not have her Daddy there to walk her down that aisle, she'd asked Shawn to take over Daddy's role, and he'd also be Pete's best man.

Merle knew how sad this situation had made his wife and Mama, oh they tried to keep it from him but he wasn't dumb, far from it. No one had succeeded in pulling the wool over Merle Dixon's eyes yet.

Last Saturday Maggie and Pete had come for a visit. They'd seen Daddy in his present state of foolishness when he'd showed up at the kitchen door Saturday afternoon. Shawn and Pete had managed to get him in the work truck and back out to the farm before the neighbors called the law.

That's when poor Maggie had come to the realization that Daddy wasn't going to be making it to the wedding, and he certainly wouldn't be able to walk down any aisles.

They got to the hotel and Merle checked everyone in their rooms. Why Mama couldn't believe she had her very own parlor suite. She'd never seen such luxury.

She smiled to herself when all these young people said they were a little tired from the drive and needed to take a rest. Did they really think Mama didn't know about such things, what they really wanted to do? Please.

That evening Maggie, Pete and Pete's folks joined them all for a real fancy dinner there at the hotel, why Mama even had a glass of French champagne. She never ceased to be impressed by her son in laws' ways. How could that stupid Old Man not see what a treasure Merle was? How fortunate they were to have him in their family.

The next morning everyone was busily getting ready for the big event. It was to be a late morning ceremony, 11:00, followed by a real swanky lunch and dancing. None of the Dixon party had ever been in a country club, well except of course Merle and Daryl. The country club was one of their best clients.

Daryl, well now you know he never ventured in further than the delivery door if he didn't absolutely have to. But Merle being far more social had enjoyed drinks with the membership a number of times.

They were getting in the vehicles to head on over to that club, and although it was a happy occasion, Merle could see the sadness in Beth and Mama's eyes. He hoped he was going to be able to make that sadness go away.

What only Merle, Daryl and Shawn knew was Dickie Lee and Clem had custody of Daddy. That had been the case since just before leaving for Atlanta.

Merle and Daryl had helped to get the old man in the delivery truck, where he'd been kept tied up and away from alcohol on the way to Atlanta. When the boys got him to the hotel they gave him a little medicine Merle had acquired from Doc. That had the Old Farmer sleeping all night. In the morning he had those alcohol shakes, but at least he was sober.

Earlier that morning Merle had told his sweet wife he was going downstairs to have a coffee with a business associate, he'd be back real soon. What he did was he paid a visit to Dickie Lee and Clem's room.

It was then he told the Old Farmer, "I don't give a fuck what else ya do Old Man, but you're gonna show up ta your daughter's weddin' today, sober an smellin' a whole lot better'n ya do right now. You're gonna walk her down that aisle. You're gonna smile, act cordial and be a good Daddy. After that's done, ya got a opportunity to enjoy the rest a the day with your family. But the minute ya screw up, have yourself a drink, that's the minute Dickie Lee an Clem will be haulin' your no good ass right back ta that farm. Do we got us an understandin'?"

He left Dickie Lee and Clem in charge of getting the Old Man washed up, dressed up and over to that country club sober and on time. He was paying them extra for this job.

Merle and Daryl got the group to the country club at 10:00. Mama and Beth went straight to the special room set aside for the bride to get ready. The women were all aflutter helping get Maggie dressed in her wedding finery, including getting her hair just right. And of course, being Maggie and all, there would be charcoal on her eyes and red lips painted on. Why even her fingernails and toenails were painted bright red.

Just before 11:00 Shawn come knocking on the door to escort Mama to her seat.

Two minutes later there was another knock to the door and there stood Merle with Dickie Lee, and none other than Daddy.

Maggie and Beth both let out a surprised gasp. Not only were they shocked to see Daddy there. It was more than that. Daddy had lost weight, yet his face was puffy and his eyes were rheumy. But he was there, dressed in a fancy new suit and all cleaned up.

"I've come to walk my daughter down the aisle." He nodded toward Maggie and crooked an elbow.

The orchestra played the wedding march while Beth and Shawn began the walk down that aisle, followed by the bride and her Daddy.

Mama was shocked to see her husband escorting their daughter. And as angry as she was at that husband of hers, she was happy for Maggie. She saw two men standing back from the doorway, just watching. She recognized those men, they worked for Merle. She should have known her son in law would pull off a miracle.

All Pete could see was his bride and she was a vision. He was beaming from ear to ear as she walked towards him wearing a beautiful flapper gown with a hand-beaded rose design, deep v neck, and long silky fringe, set off with a long pearl rope necklace. Rather than a veil she wore a crystal marquise headband of shimmering diamante and rhinestones. She finished off the look with her white rolled down stockings and shiny silver pumps. She was a beauty that woman.

Daddy kissed his daughter on the cheek and left her there with her husband to be, as he went and sat next to Mama. Mama she just glanced at him quickly, then turned her attention to the ceremony.

Merle had seated himself right behind Daddy and he paid attention to only two things. His pretty wife was standing up there positively glowing with happiness, and she was looking quite captivating. Maggie had succeeded in talking her into wearing a true flapper gown. It was more modest than most, but still it was the shortest dress she'd ever worn, and definitely the most revealing. It had a slightly fitted bodice with a delicate petal skirt, shimmering with iridescent sequins. There was a matching silk hip tie and she wore a matching silk choker necklace with a single large pearl. Her pale pink pumps were covered in delicate seed pearls, and her daring lacy stockings were rolled down like her sisters'. He loved the way the dress showed off her rounded tummy and he couldn't wait to take her in his arms for a dance. But he'd only agreed to let her wear such a dress if it was understood, he'd be sticking very close to her, he was sure there were other men who were going to be appreciating the way she looked almost as much as he did.

He didn't want to have to teach any lessons at a country club wedding in Atlanta.

The other person he was keeping a close eye on was not quite as pretty. The Old Farmer seemed to be holding his own and behaving himself, and as long as that remained the case Merle would allow him to stay.

When Pete was told he could kiss his bride he did it up right, not holding back a bit, and Maggie didn't either. Mama's face was red as could be, but the crowd just cheered them on. By the time that kiss ended, why Pete was wearing as much lipstick as Maggie.

The lunch was a lavish affair fit for a king and queen, why Mama could not be happier with how well her daughters had married.

Daddy managed to have one dance with his daughter before Merle saw him down that liquid. He quickly signaled to Dickie Lee and Clem, and Daddy was promptly on his way back to the farm.

He was dancing with his pretty wife, holding her close. She looked up to her husband with that radiant glow and those beautiful blue eyes and whispered, "Thank you Merle, thank you for everything."

* * *

When they got back to their room she immediately put her arms around him, held him to her tightly and said, "I need your love Merle."

With a hand to her low back he pulled her body into his, held his other hand to the back of her head, bent down and kissed her deeply. He pulled his face away for just a moment while he pulled the pins from that beautiful blond hair, "I'm always willin' ta give ya all the love I got Blue Eyes."

She reached her delicate hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it, while he ran hands through her hair and whispered, "Ya got me all stirred up Honey."

He was down to his undershirt when he picked her up and set her on the edge of that bed. He knelt down before her and alternating foot to foot he took those pretty shoes off, taking the time to massage her tiny feet. Then alternating leg to leg he let his hands slide up under her skirt where his fingers stopped to play softly with her inner thighs and tease that tender spot in between. She was whimpering as he slowly moved those hands down her leg and removed the lacy rolled stockings and garters.

He caught her by surprise when he slid both hands up under her bottom and pulled her panties off just that fast. He gently lifted her to her feet and made quick work of removing her dress. She stood before him wearing only a dainty pink crepe slip. It was delicate and feminine just like her, and it fell in a beautiful drape to just below her pretty bottom. He could see her taut nipples through the silky fabric and his desire for her intensified.

He moved a hand up between her legs and rubbed on her, feeling her wetness and taking in the sounds of her whimpering. "Ah Honey, are ya wantin' yer man, are ya ready for me?"

"Always Husband, always." He lifted her to the bed, having no desire to take that tiny Charleston slip off. He loved the way it teased a little peek at her body and he liked the feel of it on his skin. She looked so beautiful laying there with her pale skin blushing pink with her arousal. He hastily removed his own clothing and lay on that bed with her.

He moved to slid a finger into that wetness and she lifted her hips welcoming it. The whole while he was nibbling lightly at her nipple, right through that slip. She came quickly and he smiled down at her, kissing her lips. Then in a horse whisper saying, "Yer man can wait no more." And he moved into her. He rolled over wanting her on top. He slipped his hands up that garment and played with her small breasts, tweaking and lightly pinching those sweet little nipples. He was thrusting into her with a lust of his own and when he knew she was close, he moved those big hands to her bottom, firmly squeezing while pushing her down on him and lifting his own lower body up to her. As soon as her climax began he let his own take him over.

xxxx

Daddy had gone back to his drunken ways as soon as Dickie Lee and Clem had gotten him safely home. The man simply couldn't leave the drink alone.

Otis and Patricia had moved back into the little house Merle had lived in, right after Daddy's first trip to jail. Otis had to take over all the work on the farm, and Merle was sending Robert Earl over twice a week to help him out.

When the Old Farmer would head into town, Patricia would clean up the house and give it a good airing out.

It was not the happy loving home it had once been.

As the weeks passed what Merle had said about how Mama being there was a blessing to Beth, became more and more true. His wife was a strong woman in determination, but physically she was a little weak. She hadn't had enough time to recover from the Malaria before the pregnancy. Although she wasn't sick she did need extra rest, she needed a long daily nap and the doc did not want her going up and down those stairs any more often than absolutely necessary.

Merle had Mrs. Johnson coming twice a week to keep the cleaning up and Mama was helping by cooking most of the meals. Between the three women the household was running smoothly, and everything was just fine as could be. That's how it seemed.

Merle knew it wasn't fine. The two women living in this home had a heavy sadness deep inside, a sadness that would remain until the Old Farmer got himself right.

Merle he didn't want his wife sad, why he didn't want Mama sad either. He was going to have to come up with a way to fix this situation.

And he did, yep, he was pretty darn sure he had figured out what needed to be done, and he aimed to get it done.

 **A/N Well we had drunks, dinners, weddings and hotness. I gotta go rest up for the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading, please comment/review xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thanks so much, you guys make me smile. Let's find out about Merle's plan and if he can put it in place. xo**

After having a pleasant breakfast with Beth and Mama, Merle explained to his sweet wife he had to do some traveling today, might not be home until a little late in the evening. He didn't want her and Mama to wait on him for dinner, he'd heat something up when he got home.

Beth had been with him long enough that she didn't ask a question as to what he might be doing and where he might be going. She put her arms around his waist, hugged him tight, and whispered, "Come home to me when you can Husband, I'll be waiting."

He drove up that mountain and straight to Sam's, they talked over the plan. It was Sam's way to listen, to nod, to chew on the end of an unlit pipe, and wait until he was asked his opinion. And that's what Sam did.

Merle didn't want a 'yes' man, he wanted honesty, and he knew Sam would always tell him straight, tell him if he thought the idea was doomed. And the man could make the connection that was needed, because Hennessy trusted Sam.

Sam seemed to think it could all work.

They drove in as far as they could and then they walked. When they saw it up ahead, and before they were in range, Sam whistled that lyrical whistle so they didn't get shot. Hennessy he whistled back and Merle and Sam went the rest of the way to that cabin.

Now this cabin it was not what you might think of as a remote mountain cabin. It was more remote than that. Hell the damn government didn't even know this place existed. Once Sam and Merle had driven as far as they could, they'd walked four hours to get to the edge of the property.

You see, Malcolm Hennessy he didn't cotton to people. There were only a handful of people he trusted. Sam was one. Hennessy had lived up on this mountain since he'd married his woman, Jolee, back when he was 17 and she was 14. She didn't care for folks any more than he did. They'd had three children, a set of twins that didn't live passed infancy, and a son by the name of Mason. The boy had moved to his own remote cabin at the edge of their property when he married at 18, to a young woman named Maribel 16. Mason and Maribel had their own pair of little ones. They didn't like or trust folks any more than Malcolm and Jolee did. Together they were one tight knit clan.

And the Hennessy clan, why they were a God fearing bunch. They firmly believed the only book ever written worth reading was the Holy Bible, and they knew as well as they knew that mountain they were living in the end times, and they were ready and waiting for that second coming.

Malcolm he knew Merle, and Merle knew him, but they didn't associate. Malcolm he didn't dislike Merle, thought he did good for lots of folks there on the mountain. It was the moonshine aspect that displeased him. He couldn't abide drinking, why drink was the devil's own poison.

Merle and Sam were not invited into the small cabin, they were invited to have a seat on the porch.

Sam spoke, "We got a fella Malcolm, he needs yer help. Used ta be a good God fearin' family man. Why the man even preached the Word. But this man sadly has fallen into temptation, he has stepped away from the Lord an we are in fear for his very soul. The only person we can think of that might set him right is you. He's got ta find his sobriety so he can find his way home."

Malcolm he looked wary, "Why would ya come all the way up here ta get my help, ain't there a body down in the flatlands that can set a man straight?"

"Well now Merle here he's tried. Pointed out to him what this life a drunkenness is costin' him. He's done lost his wife an his children. Why before ya know it he'll be drinkin' hisself ta death. Merle managed ta get him sober, but it didn't stick."

That's when it touched Malcolm. He'd lost his own mind when he lost those twin babies, gone to drinking hard and he'd turned from Jolee when she needed him most. Gone down a wrong path. Nearly lost everything. But with help from an old woodsman who had sobered up his own self, Malcolm found his way back. He'd gone home to Jolee and she gave him that second chance, and they'd been blessed with a son.

Malcolm turned to Merle an he asked the man, "What don't seem genuine is the man makin' an sellin' the poison, is tryin' ta get the man that's buyin' n drinkin' ta see the light. What's yer reasonin'?"

"Yer right, I do make it an I do sell it for folks ta enjoy, not ta ruin their lives. This man we're speakin' of, he's the father of my wife. He had a drinkin' problem a lotta years back, found his way sober, but several weeks ago he took up right where he left off. My woman's heart is heavy on account a her Daddy is drinkin' himself ta death. She's with child now an I worry for her health. This is a lot a distress on a frail woman."

Now that there, that rang true for Malcolm, having lost two dear babies of his own. "Helpin' the man ta find his way back ta the light, I won't deny, that there is a noble thing. But it's gonna take weeks a dryin' him out an gettin' him right with his maker. Mason an me we just got enough ta care for our own families."

"Well ya know I'ma bring ya all the food your family an him can eat. Do whatever I can for ya. I know ya lost a horse a while back, I'd like ta present you with a pair of good horses. I know there ain't no well at Mason and Maribel's home, I'd like ta send some men ta dig one for 'em. And anythin' else ya might need. It's the least I can do for a man who'd save another man from fallin' down an never gettin' back up."

Malcolm he rubbed on his chin a minute, thinking on this. "Matthew 5:16 - In the same way, let your light shine before others, so that they may see your good works and give glory to your Father who is in heaven." Malcom nodded his head and that was that.

Merle made arrangements to be back on Thursday with the Old Farmer. Hands shook and the deal was done.

* * *

Merle didn't get home until nearly eight that evening and she was waiting for him when he walked in the door. They didn't speak at first, just hugged real tight. "I love ya Honey, always remember, everythin' I do well I do it hopin' somehow it will please ya. I never want ya disappointed in me."

She didn't know what brought that on, and although she had concern, she properly thought this may not be a good time to question him further. "I saved you a plate, you'd better come eat your supper Husband."

He smiled at his wife as they sat together at the table, but then he got a little serious with her. "What about you Blue Eyes? Did you eat a good supper tonight? The Doc tells me ya ain't been gainin' enough weight. Ya promised me you'd eat more."

"I promise Merle, I ate all my supper."

"It ain't that I don't believe ya ate everythin' ya put on yer plate, but ya don't put enough on that plate ta feed a bird." He didn't want to be harsh with her, but he was concerned, he reached out and took her hand in his, "I just worry about ya Beth, I love ya wife."

"I love you Husband, I'll try to eat more, I will." And she smiled that sweet little smile of hers and he wanted to believe she'd do just that.

Now Mama she couldn't help but to overhear the exchange and it made her feel good to know how much Merle cared for her daughter. She'd been worried too, but she knew the young woman was far more inclined to do as her husband asked than as her mother asked.

* * *

They got into bed and he took her in his arms, ran a hand through that beautiful blond hair and kissed her with desire. She didn't back down from that desire.

It was the following morning over breakfast that Merle told the two women his story. Not the whole story, just the part of the story he felt they needed to know at this time. "Mama, Beth, I just wanna let ya know Thursday I got a real long day ahead a me. I'ma be leaving here 'bout four in the mornin', may not make it home til late in the evenin'. Don't bother ta save me supper, and don't ya worry. I ain't about anythin' dangerous. Just business dealin's that's gonna take me a ways away." They didn't ask for further explanation, they knew better.

"I'll be waiting for you Merle."

"Nah Blue Eyes, if you're tired ya go ta bed. Ya need yer rest. I'll find ya there when I get home." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel warm all over. She knew that man had a power over her for sure. He had since the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him, from up there in that farmhouse window.

* * *

He made a quick stop at Doc's first, picked up what he needed. Then Doc told him about a fella that was overly interested in his wife, and she was returning that interest, every afternoon. Merle assured him the man would lose interest by the next day. He'd have Dickie Lee take care of this one.

He stopped by the Sheriff's office next and had a talk with young Grimes, "How's your woman feelin? Everythin' comin' along alright with the baby?"

"Yeah it is Merle an I thank ya for askin'. Accordin' ta Doc, everything is real good. It sure is nice havin' a real Doctor ta care for her, and her and me we appreciate that and all the real nice baby things."

"Oh I know ya do, and I'm happy I could help ya out with that. Now I need ta ask your help with sumthin'."

"Why sure, whatever I can do for ya." Grimes smiled, he had a lot to be grateful for in his life, and Merle had helped him out real good with some of that.

"Now I know ya understand this is between you an me son, ya can't go tellin' no one we made this arrangement, not even yer wife, none a that pillow talk, we clear?" Merle knew from experience a man weakened around his woman, shared things he maybe shouldn't. Maybe then she'd just tell one person, her Mama, or her sister, or her neighbor next door. Why the story'd be around quicker than a minute.

"We're clear Merle, it's between you an me."

"Alright then, good deal. Here's what I'ma need ya ta do. I want ya ta haul Hershel Greene into jail late Wednesday evenin'. Then come about three in the morning, ya slip this packet a medicine into a coffee or a water and ya make him drink every bit. Daryl n me, we'll be by for him 'bout 4:30. Make no record that ya ever hauled him in, that he was ever here. That'll keep you outta this. He's gonna be disappearin' for a while, but I assure ya ain't nuthin' bad set ta happen ta him, we're gonna try our best ta get him set right."

Merle grabbed up a set of handcuffs, "You'll be gettin' these back down the line a few weeks."

The Sheriff he just nodded and when they shook hands, why by golly Grimes wound up with a fifty dollar bill in his.

The next stop was the garage. He told Daryl he needed him at the still. He didn't, but this was a conversation he didn't want Shawn to overhear, and he explained that to his brother. "I don't want no one ta know what we're doin' Daryl. Only three people's gonna know, you, me an Sam. I don't want ya tellin' Billie Jo nuthin'." Daryl made a move to speak, but Merle didn't let him get it out. "Ya don't need ta defend her son, ya know I love Billie Jo, I trust her completely. That ain't it. What we're gonna do, well its best she don't know. She's too close to Beth, too close to Heather Rose. It would be a heavy burden for her to keep a secret like this, I wouldn't put it on her." Daryl nodded and took to chewing that bottom lip.

And Big Brother told Little Brother the plan.

"Ya need ta go see Frank Job an ya buy three quarter horses or Appaloosas, stout ones, good for mountain life, and ya buy all the tack. Ya also rent three sturdy pack mules, tell Job you'll have the mules back Friday. If he asks ya what ya want the animals for ya tell him ya wanna haul some stuff down off the mountain. He'll think yer movin' shine out the back roads. In fact, hand him a jar a shine an he likely won't ask any more questions. Then ya get the tools and supplies we're gonna need for diggin' that well. Ya haul the animals and the tack and the tools over ta Sam's. He'll be ready for 'em."

"I'ma take one a the work rigs, the panel truck, drive on over ta Spicer County and load up on the staples, flour, cornmeal, grits, salt pork, beans, spuds, onions, salt, sugar, all manner a foodstuffs we can haul in. Thursday ya pick me up in that work truck, 4:00a, we head ta the jailhouse, we get the Old Man and head on out ta Sam's place. But I'll see ya 'fore then, you n Billie Jo come for dinner tomorrow night, Beth and her Mama would like that."

* * *

Wednesday night they had their dinner company and he was right, his wife was happy, she loved having Billie Jo visit. And Mama, well she just loved both of those delightful young people, as she called them. Mama being such a sweet soul, she never thought for one minute that Daryl was anything but a wonderful young man, and always such a gentleman.

Daryl and Merle went in Merle's office right after dinner, and Billie Jo was helping Beth with the dishes while Mama was clearing the table. Billie Jo whispered, "Sumthin' big is in the air Bethie, I don't know what, but Daryl's even more fidgety than usual."

"Now Billie Jo, don't you be worried, Merle promised me it isn't dangerous."

Morning came early for Merle Dixon. He was standing out front in his work clothes waiting for Little Brother. He was ready to get this done.

They stopped at the jailhouse, Grimes was waiting, they carried the old man to the panel truck and laid him in the back. He never knew what was happening.

They got to Sam's and packed up the mules with the supplies from the panel truck. They had a sled for one of the mules, the type some Indians used behind their horses, that's where they laid the Old Farmer and tied him in. And they started the long slow trek to Hennessy's.

Hennessy and Mason had fixed up their work shed for the Old Man. The dirt floor was hard packed and covered with a cloth. There was a small cot, a bucket and dipper for water, another bucket with a lid for a toilet and a single wood chair with tiny table. On the table lay the Holy Bible.

Merle and Daryl carried the Old Farmer to the cot and Daryl hog tied him. He was starting to wake and they all knew at first he'd try to get away, even though there was little chance he'd actually make it back to town. Two or three days into his withdrawal the D.T.'s would be comin'. And as much as he'd been drinking they all suspected those would be rough days.

Malcolm told them he and Mason would be taking turns staying in that little shed with the Old Man for at least a week, 24 hours a day. He'd be through the worst of it by then. Merle slipped the man a set of handcuffs and the key. "Once he don't need ta be hog tied no more, you can secure him ta the bed with these. I'll be back in a week's time ta check on him. Do ya need any further supplies?"

Mason spoke up for the first time, "Could ya bring powdered or canned milk? My young'uns they love milk an my woman, Maribel, well we got another one on the way, milk would be good for her."

Merle said he'd be more than glad to do that.

Malcolm told him he didn't want anyone else coming to dig the well, that he and Mason would use the tools and do it themselves. They didn't abide strangers around their property or their women.

Daryl and Sam each rode a mule back, Sam led the third mule, and Merle rode the horse. He'd be keeping that horse at Sam's for his weekly visits up that mountain.

* * *

Merle finally arrived home just after nine thirty. Beth and Mama were in bed, and except for a light she'd left him in the hall, the house was dark.

He went in the bathroom and quickly washed up, then he went to that bedroom and to her. It had been a long and hard day. He needed her, needed to feel her.

He got in that bed and while she was still asleep he was running a hand through her hair and over her body. When she started to wake he began to kiss her and it was deep and fevered. He didn't take the slow and patient approach with her like usual, and he told her, "I need ya woman, I need ta take ya, need ta know ya want me."

"I always want you Husband."

She was so relieved that wherever he'd been he'd come home safe, and she was as anxious for his love as he was for hers.

When they'd shared their love, relieving their tensions, they clung to one another and slept a hard sleep.

* * *

When he left the next morning he went to the farm. "Have ya seen Hershel?" He asked Otis.

"Nope, ain't seen him since Wednesday and he was drunk just like he always is lately."

"Well you and Patricia been doing a real good job keepin' the place up, and I'll see to it Robert Earl keeps comin' ta help ya out." And he slipped Otis a $50.

He'd done everything he could think of to make this work, all he could do now was hope it did.

 **A/N Well the plan has been put in motion, we'll see what happens. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to read your reviews/comments xo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you all so much. In this chapter we're going to learn a lot of secrets, and we may just get a little better understanding of Hershel and Annette Greene. Oh, and you may want to get a jar of that peach flavored moonshine to sip at while you're reading.**

He never wanted to deceive her, it was just that he felt it was the best thing for everyone if he took care of the start of it, the worst of it. If he got the Old Farmer settled in with someone who might be able to help him get right.

Then he'd tell her and her Mama, Maggie and Shawn. He'd have to, soon they'd start to worry, wonder why they hadn't seen Hershel.

He didn't know what had put the idea of Malcolm Hennessy in his mind. It was like a light had come on in his head.

It wasn't as if they were friends or associates. Oh he knew Malcolm, heck everyone on the mountain knew of Malcolm and his family. The way he lived didn't seem particularly odd to any of them. The people on that mountain understood a man wanting to be clear of the government, keep to his own, care for and raise his family the way he saw fit. It was to be respected.

But when Malcolm slid off those rails, well it was a slide that was something to behold, and he wasn't even quite 20 years old. The drinking got such a firm grip on the young man that it seemed drinking was all he could do. He didn't make it back to Jolee for months.

Now like most things on the mountain, there was a story that had circulated for years about the chain of events that had occurred. The events that finally got him home, sober. Everyone had heard it, and although there was no proof and no one had witnessed it, still no one doubted it for even a minute.

The story went that there was a young woman, just about 16, about like Jolee. No one knew for sure who she was, no one recalled having seen her, and no one knew her name. It seems she'd walked all the way up that mountain carrying a bag of food on her back, just to check on Jolee, make sure she was okay. Make sure she was getting enough to eat and managing to care for the property and the animals alone, while her man was going crazy. The young woman stayed with Jolee for a week, offered to take her home with her even. But Jolee stood firm, so sure was she that Malcolm would come to his senses and come home to her.

The story went on about how the young woman had then walked from Malcolm and Jolee's place to an old broken down cabin in a thick patch of trees. It was there she talked with the woodsman, a fellow by the name of Parker, and convinced him to help Malcolm get right.

The tale was that this woodsman had hogtied Malcolm when he was passed out from the drink. Loaded him on the back of a mule and drug him all the way back out in those woods. And there he kept him until he dried out real good and went home to his woman. A changed and penitent man.

Now Merle he knew that a man like Malcolm was a man to feel that a good deed must always be followed by a good deed. That he should try to do for someone else what had been done for him. Knowing that truth was what made Merle think Malcolm would feel compelled to help Hershel Greene. It was like it was his moral obligation.

Why Merle he didn't really care for all that Bible talk these folks did. Oh he'd read the Good Book, shit, every kid on the mountain, if they learned how to read at all, it was because they'd been made to read the Book. Merle and Daryl's Mama had made Merle read that Book, and Merle had made Daryl read that Book. But one time through was all either of them Dixon boys felt they needed. Shit, poor Daryl had struggled three years to get through it all.

Oh he tried to cheat, told Merle he'd read it cover to cover. Merle just had a good laugh at that, it had only been a week's time. From then on, Merle made him read it out loud. Let's just say it was a struggle they shared.

 **xxxx**

They were in their bedroom one morning, two weeks time had passed since he'd taken the Old Farmer up that mountain, "Merle I'm worried about Daddy. No one has seen or heard from him. Patricia was by yesterday and said he hadn't been out to the farm in a long while, at least two weeks. Mama walked over to the sheriff's station today and Sheriff Grimes said he didn't know anything about it, hadn't seen Daddy. I'm scared something bad has happened to him."

He'd been waiting for this knowing it would come eventually. He was glad it had taken this long. Still, he had a dread of telling her, so afraid was he that she'd be angry with him. He drugged her Daddy, hauled him up to the most remote location on the mountain, hogtied him and left him with strangers. She may not understand his intent had been good.

He was looking at his beautiful woman with her big blue eyes and her sweet rounded belly, hoping she wouldn't turn away from him when he told her.

"Blue Eyes, I don't think there's a call to worry. I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. I'ma tell Daryl and Shawn ta bring their wives for supper tonight. When we get downstairs I'll call Pete and tell him to bring Maggie. Now I don't want ya tryin' ta do nuthin' fancy. This is a family meetin', so we just need ta have us a little sumthin' simple. Promise me that."

"I promise Merle, and Mama will help."

He'd moved across the room to her then and he undid that dressing gown she was wearing and tossed it on the chair. He put his palms to that rounded tummy and looked to her with a smile. Suddenly he hugged her hard, the kind of hug you give someone you haven't seen in a very long time, someone you've missed desperately.

"Honey ya know, and I want ya ta always know, always remember, I always want what I think will please ya. Believe me Beth, please."

"What's wrong Husband, has something bad happened?" And she had sensed for a while now that her husband had been carrying a heavy burden, that there was something he was reluctant to tell her. All she could think was how much she loved him, and she couldn't imagine what he could do that would cause her to be angry.

"Nah Honey, everythin' is just fine. Will ya let your man love you this mornin'?"

"Always Merle, always."

And they made a sweet and slow kind of love. It seemed to her that he needed to touch her, hold her, and feel her close to him. Why it almost seemed that he needed some kind of reassurance. And she told her husband, "I love you Merle, I could never love or want another man. You're my heart."

 **xxxx**

They'd all gathered around that dining room table to enjoy a delicious meal of chicken and dumplings with apple cake for dessert. Trouble was, everyone was nervous, wondering what this meeting was all about, and they were finding it difficult to eat that delicious food. Except for Daryl, he knew what Merle was going to say and he figured Merle could always smooth things over. So Daryl had two plates of chicken and dumplings, and two pieces of that cake.

Merle told the ladies the dishes would wait, Mrs. Johnson was going to be there in the morning, she'd be happy to help with them then. No one argued, they were all wanting to know what was going on.

Now Merle he glossed over the story just a little. He didn't want to implicate the sheriff or the Doc in anything, and he didn't go into detail about the food and the horses, heck he didn't even bother to say who the folks were that had Daddy. He just told them all how remote the place was and assured everyone Daddy was doing just fine, he'd been there twice to check since taking him, and he'd gone through the worst of the withdrawals.

When he was done speaking Mama asked. "Is it Malcolm and Jolee's place?" Merle swore he felt his chin nearly hit the floor, and Daryl he looked downright shocked. Everyone else just looked puzzled, what was Mama talking about?

"I didn't know you knew the Hennessys Mama," Merle was starring hard into her eyes and she was returning that look. Mama had made a decision.

She continued to look at Merle and said, "Why don't you get me a glass of that Peach flavored shine son."

And Merle did as she asked because Merle, he somehow knew, Mama was going to need that drink.

They were all looking at Mama as she took a drink from that glass, and maybe what amazed them all the most about that was, she didn't act like it was anything stronger than water. Mama looked to each of them and she started, "I'm going to tell you a story now, my story, it's maybe going to shock you, maybe it will anger you, it may even make you turn away from me. I will understand any of those reactions. But I warn you now, if you interrupt I'll go no further with telling it. You'll only hear this story one time. I will never speak of any of this again, and neither will any of you. There are only six people left in all the world that know this story. Me, Daddy, Malcolm, Jolee, Mason and Maribel.

Jolee Hennessy is my sister, she's 10 months younger than me. We were raised living the mountain life, not unlike the way Heather Rose and Billie Jo were raised. Not here, we were from Magnus County.

When we were young girls, both of us so happened to be twelve years old at that time, our parents died of smallpox. We were sent to town here to live with the only relative we had, our Great Aunt Esther. She was a sweet old spinster lady in a musty old house, and we were a pair of kind of wild young girls used to running around on a mountain." Mama paused there, remembering, and she took another sip from her glass.

"We'd sneak off to this mountain here every chance we got. It felt like home. We were just hiding away from people, trying to hit squirrels with a sling shot and a rock, trying to catch a fish from a creek, mostly just being silly young girls. We'd tell our Auntie we had to go to the library after school, or we were going to a friends' house to do some sewing on Saturday, or we were going to practice a song for church on Sunday. As long as we got good reports from our teacher, and we went with Auntie to church, she didn't seem too concerned about what we were up to." Mama smiled a little, thinking about that sweet old lady with so much trust and not a bit of wisdom when it came to children.

"We were careful not to let anyone see us, scared they'd tell our Auntie. But one day while we were busy digging worms to bait our hooks, two boys sneaked up and scared the tar right out of us. One was Malcolm Hennessy, the other was a boy named Caleb Parker. Caleb was the only friend Malcolm ever bothered to have, and Malcolm was the only friend Caleb ever cared to have. Malcolm didn't like folks much more back then that than he does now." That name of Parker was a name Merle knew, Parker was the old woodsman that had passed a sveral years back.

"I thought Caleb Parker was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen. Jolee felt the same about Malcolm, and it was clear those young men were every bit as pleased with us as we were with them. We began keeping company. Every day we'd meet by that creek. At first it was all just having fun, playing with sling shots, fishing, having running contests, talking and laughing. But it wasn't long before the kissing and the touching started, we were all young and in love and full of that energy young lovers have for each other." Mama drained what was left in that glass, Merle quietly took it from her, refilled it and handed it back. Everyone was mesmerized with and fascinated by this story coming from Mama.

"One night Jolee and I didn't come home, we stayed up on the mountain with our young men. We were all so young, so in love, we couldn't stand the thought of being apart. Well if you can imagine, our Auntie was more than a little displeased when we turned up at home the next morning. We were disheveled to say the very least. We undoubtedly looked like we'd been doing just what we had been doing. Auntie said we were not leaving the house again for two months except for school and church.

But our young men, why it wasn't two nights later they were at our bedroom window, asking us to run off with them.

We didn't think twice, we stuffed some clothes in our pillowcases and we climbed right out the window. We'd left Auntie a little note telling her not to worry, we were just fine and we'd be back real soon. Caleb and Malcolm each had a horse and Jolee and I rode with our young men, we were on our way over to Spicer County. We stopped in a field off the road during the night, for a rest and…and well, a rest. We arrived at the courthouse in Spicerville by 10:00 am. I married Caleb and Jolee married Malcolm. Our husbands were 17 years old, I was 15 and Jolee was 14." The only one in that room not shocked was Mama. Mama just smiled at the memory and took another little drink.

"When we got back to town we had to tell Auntie. She was not one bit happy with us or with our new husbands, but there was nothing to be done, we were married now. We rode with our young husbands back up that mountain to our homes. If you could call them homes. Caleb was an only child of a widowed Daddy. His Daddy was a woodsman and like Malcolm, he was a man that kept to himself. That little cabin they lived in was ramshackle to say the least. But I was young, wildly in love, and to me it was a palace.

Now Malcolm he'd already cut the wood and built a foundation for a house for he and Jolee. He'd built a little tool shed and they lived in it while they built their home.

Caleb wanted to build a home for us and his Daddy helped him with the woodcutting, with the peeling of those logs, all of it. He had a plan to build me a real nice log cabin. He worked so hard on that cabin, and his Daddy was real generous with his time helping every step of the way. I tended to a small garden and helped with what I could. I was happy with our life and so was Caleb, and his Daddy seemed real happy about all of it.

Malcolm and Jolee's cabin was done and they got all moved in. I never saw Jolee so excited about anything and Malcolm was so proud.

Caleb finished our little cabin and all three of us, Caleb, his Daddy and me, were so excited, it was beautiful. We had a little celebration dinner in our new home. Two weeks after we moved in I just knew, sometimes you can tell right away. I was going to have a baby." Mama heard them all take in a breath then, and she just took a drink from her glass.

"Caleb wanted to build a little fenced yard where our baby could play outside and be safe, he was just so darned excited he was going to be Daddy. He was taking his ax to that tree when suddenly the trunk split and a big part of that tree fell on him. Caleb was crushed to death under the weight of it." They could see the tears well up in Mama's eyes as she recalled that painful day. Merle saw the tears slide down his own wife's cheeks and he lightly squeezed her small hand in his.

"I was brokenhearted, his Daddy was brokenhearted. We tried to comfort each other but we could find no peace. I don't know why, but I felt like I just had to get away from that place for a while so I moved back to my Auntie's house. I was planning to stay just a few weeks, then go back to the mountain and live in the cabin Caleb had built for me and have our baby.

I'd been at Auntie's two months and everything was good between her and I, she was so sweet with me. Trying so hard to take away my sadness and to care for me. But she was beside herself over the fact that I was going to have a fatherless child. She'd cooked up a scheme with a lady she knew from a neighboring church, that lady knew of a man, quite a lot older than me, who was unmarried and a good God fearing sort of man, a farmer. The man was seeking a wife. I agreed to meet him just so Auntie would leave me alone about it.

He came to call in his Sunday clothes and he had a bouquet of wildflowers for me. He was very kind, soft-spoken and such a gentleman. Although he was older he didn't seem like an old man. He started to come around every day after his chores, that went on for two weeks. He knew I was going to have a baby, but still he wanted to marry me. He told me he'd raise the baby as his own, he told me he'd keep any secrets I wanted him to keep, that he would never think anything but highly of me, and he promised he'd love and respect me and always find a way to care for me. Eventually I did grow to love your Daddy, but at that time I would say I had warm feelings for him. He understood that.

Marriage to him meant a chance for my baby to have a Daddy. And I had no idea how me and my baby would ever make it on our own if Auntie passed. I was barely 17 with a baby on the way. I told him I would marry him if he would allow Caleb's Daddy to still be the Grandfather, to have a part in the baby's life.

I promised to be an obedient wife, to always let him lead our way, to honor him as head of our home.

Two weeks later we married. Three weeks after that I lost the baby. When I started to feel well enough Daddy took me by horse and we went up the mountain, and we told Daddy Parker. A week later I learned he'd burned down the cabin Caleb built. I suppose it held too many memories." The only dry eyes in the room were Merle, Daryl and Pete. Mama took a drink from her glass.

"I was a sad and depressed young woman and your Daddy was a patient and understanding man. He spoke many words of comfort to me over those first few months, and he was always kind and gentle with me. Some days I couldn't even rise form the bed, my heart was too heavy. Daddy never complained, he just cared for me and prayed hard. Daddy believed in the power of prayer. In those days I believed in nothing.

During those dark days, word had come from the mountain that Jolee had her baby, that turned out to be babies, twins. There was a boy and a girl, but they weren't well and 10 days after they were born the little girl passed, two days later the boy was gone.

Malcolm seemed to lose his mind. He went from never drinking to a life of drunkenness in a very short time. He left Jolee alone up there in that little cabin, that wasn't like him. I knew he loved Jolee. Your Daddy offered to take me to her, but I thought I should go alone, and he let me go to her. I took food, I tried to comfort her and I told her me and Daddy wanted her to come stay with us. Jolee wouldn't leave. She loved Malcolm and she would have stayed there waiting for him forever.

When I left there I walked to Daddy Parker's place. I told him what was happening with Malcolm, I begged him to help. Caleb and Malcolm had been the best of friends their whole lives. He agreed to help, and I knew in my heart he did it for Caleb.

As time went on and my sadness eased, Hershel and I settled into a nice life, we worked hard on the farm and we got on well with each other.

Now I suppose Malcolm is sharing what he got from Daddy Parker with your Daddy. I'm sure he never told you he knew Hershel, that we were family. He would never betray the trust, and it's a complicated situation.

Your Daddy has been a wonderful husband to me, I could ask for no better, and I do love him with all my heart. But Daddy couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Caleb's memory and of people on the mountain in general. They were not his people. He didn't understand them and they didn't understand him. He never felt quite welcome or accepted. Malcolm tried, Daddy tried, but they just never really got on.

Daddy knew though that I was close to Jolee, and he let me go there twice a year and spend a week with her. That's when I would tell you children I was going to a women's church league convention in Macon.

Daddy has made his mistakes through the years, and I have made plenty of my own. The biggest mistakes we made were with you Beth. You were too sheltered, too overprotected from life and from the world.

Merle when you came into our life it scared him. He knew about your Daddy, he had his own Daddy not unlike yours. At first he worried you'd be like them, oh I know he told you it was me, but it was his fear.

Then he worried Beth would get in trouble with you, that you'd get her in the family way. He worried you'd break her heart. And he worried you'd move Beth up the mountain and he'd never see her again. He worried that in your line of work you'd be killed and make her a sad young widow with a baby on the way, just like her Mama had been. Pretty soon he was inventing things to worry about. He was driving himself crazy and me too. He thought if he could just get her to come back home he could save her from any pain ever coming to her. Yes he brought a lot of misery to himself, but I know it was mostly from a deep love and a need to protect.

And then my poor husband fell into that bottle.

You did the right thing Merle. If anyone can help him find his way back it will be Malcolm. It's going to take a firm hand. When you go up the mountain next I expect you to take me with you, I can ride a horse with the best of 'em. I want to see my sister, my brother in law, my nephew and niece, my great nephew, my great niece. But most of all I want to see my husband. Give him a word of encouragement; let him know I love him."

Beth quickly rose from her chair and knelt on the floor in front of her Mama, laying her head in Mama's lap, arms around her waist. "I love you so much Mama." Annette ran a hand on her daughter's head, "I love you too baby girl."

"I'd be pleased to take you Mama, we'll go day after tomorrow." Merle had known Annette Greene was a strong woman, but now he knew just how tough she really was. And he looked around the room, "This never leaves this room y'all. Understood?" They all nodded and said, "Yes Merle."

Everyone took a turn giving Mama a hug and telling her they loved her, even Daryl.

Maggie and Pete went to stay the night with Shawn and Heather Rose. And Daryl and Billie Jo went back up the mountain. Beth went up to their bedroom. And Mama and Merle had one more little drink together.

Then he walked her to her room. "Don't you worry we'll get this done. Your husband will come around. I'ma make it my business to see it happens. You're one hell of a woman Mama and I'm proud to know ya."

 **xxxx**

He walked in their bedroom and she was standing there in her night gown, waiting for him. He went to the chair and beckoned her to him. She crawled on his lap and he wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders, drawing her into him. His other hand rested on her rounded stomach. "Ya doin' alright Honey?"

"Yes Husband, I think I am. It was all such a shock, I would have never believed such a story if it didn't come from Mama herself. Parts of it made my heart break. I love my Mama Merle, and I love my Daddy too."

"I know ya do Honey and I'ma do everythin' I can ta try an make this all straighten out. I promise ya that. I love ya Blue Eyes."

He lifted her chin and he kissed her and tonight it was her who was feeling the need for that comforting kind of love. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He stood next to that bed and kept his eyes on her eyes while he removed his clothes. He leaned down and kissed her lips while he moved a hand to her breast. He was gentle with her, sensing that was what she needed tonight. She had her hands to his face, and he pulled back from her lips just long enough to tell her, "Ain't never been a man that loved a woman more than I love you my sweet wife." And he showed her that love.

 **A/N Phew, this one got me all emotional. I appreciate you reading along, and I would love to hear your take on these latest revelations about Hershel and Annette, and who they were before they were Mama and Daddy. So please review / comment. Next chapter we'll take a trip up the mountain, and there's a real good chance a baby will be born. xo  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Thank you all so much. I love my Meth lovers! We've all had a week to catch our breath after Annette's revelations. Shall we see the aftermath?**

Her husband sat down heavily on the bed and hung his head. She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Are ya bothered bad by the story yer Mama told?"

He raised his head and gave her a small smile, "No Heather Rose it's not that I'm bothered, I'm just still trying to believe it. I never would have thought Mama ever knew a man, you know that way, except Daddy. When she said she got in a family way, I thought for sure she was going to say I was Caleb's son. I can't even imagine how I would feel about that. I love my Mama, she's a good woman and a wonderful Mother. It's hard to imagine she had this whole life none of us knew not one thing about. If you weren't so close to delivering I'd go with Mama and Merle up that mountain day after tomorrow, just to be near her and to see Daddy. But I don't want to take a chance of missing our baby get born."

"I'm sorry Shawn." And he saw her eyes were moist.

"Sorry? Heather Rose you're having our baby, that's nothing to be sorry about. I've never been more happy and excited about anything in my life. I love you sweet girl and I love our baby."

* * *

Pete kissed her deeply, pulled back and smiled, "Now I know where you get your feisty and indomitable nature Miss Maggie. You're quite the woman, just like your Mama."

"I wish I could talk to my Mama more about her story, but I respect that she's done talking about it. I just can't hardly imagine Mama as a wild young girl chasing around that mountain with a boy." She was shaking her head side to side, but she had a smile on her lips.

"I didn't think it sounded particularly like her and her sister were wild girls, sounded more like she said, young and in love."

"You're right, Mama is a sweet woman and such a good Mother. I'm sure her sister is the same."

He pulled her into him and they resumed their kissing.

xxxx

His wife had cried so hard, wanting to go with her husband and Mama to see her Daddy. She wanted to spend time with her Mama on the long ride there and back and to meet her family up there on the mountain. But Merle had to take a firm stand against it. As much as he wanted to make her happy, he couldn't risk her and their baby on this trip.

"I know you're right Merle, but I just so wish I could see Mama with her sister." He could not bear her sadness.

He'd held her tightly. "I know ya do Honey, and I'ma make it up to ya, ya know I will." He promised he'd take her after the baby was born, as soon as he felt they were strong enough to make the trip.

Daryl would be going with him and Mama, and he'd asked his brother and Billie Jo to spend the night with them. He felt more comfortable with the idea of their women having each other there for company while he and his brother were gone.

While they were away Dickie Lee would be around throughout the day and evening, just keeping an eye on things until Merle, Daryl and Mama returned.

* * *

He knocked lightly on her door, "Ya ready Mama." The door opened and she stepped out.

"Yes I'm ready son." She'd taken to calling him son since she'd moved in and he favored it.

It was 4:00am when they got in the car to leave for Sam's and then the Hennessy place. Mama was in good spirits, excited to see her husband, excited to see her sister, all of her small mountain family.

They drove to Sam's and he had the horses saddled and ready. Supplies were tied to a mule, including more milk, coffee, bacon, ham and beans. Mama had gone shopping the day before and purchased fabric and sewing supplies for her sister and Maribel. For Mason and Maribel's children there were candies, crayons and paper. There were also shoes for the children and Jolee and Maribel. She knew Malcolm and Mason would be too proud to accept a pair.

When they'd gotten to the edge of the property it was Mama who gave the whistle, it was different than Sam or Merle had used and almost instantly he heard a woman yell "Annie come, come!" And it was the first time Jolee, Maribel and the children had showed themselves while Merle was there. And the first time he'd heard Mama called Annie.

The sisters hugged tightly and he saw the tears in both their eyes. Malcolm stood near and watched, no expression to his face. When the women moved apart, Mama and Malcolm shared a quick embrace and he muttered, "Real good ta see ya Annie girl."

While Mama continued her hugging and the greetings, the men unloaded the mule and cooled down the horses.

Merle didn't think anyone could get as happy as Daryl did about candy, until he saw the looks on the little ones' faces when Mama handed them each their small sack of candy.

Mama finished with the presenting of the small gifts of fabric and shoes, crayons and paper, and you would have thought these folks just received the world's riches.

Jolee offered up what they had for a refreshment, a glass of water or a cup of coffee, and then Mama said, "I want to go to my husband." Malcolm nodded, reached a hand in his pocket, drew out a key for her, and lead her to the tool shed.

Mama smiled up at her brother in law, "Your first home, what an honor for Hershel."

Merle saw something he hadn't seen before, Malcolm smiled and a quiet laugh could be heard, "Nuthin' but the finest for your man Annie."

She tried not to let the shock show on her face when she saw her husband. He was thin, weak and tired looking. His eyes held a sadness and it seemed it was hard for him to look at her. She said not a word and neither did he. She quickly removed the handcuff and they quietly embraced.

"Before anything else is said, I owe you an apology Annette. I have great sorrow and shame about the way I've behaved. Please, you must know how much I love you, and that I never wanted anything more than to be a good husband to you. I have failed on the promise I made to you so long ago on your Auntie's porch, but if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you.

I was jealous of our daughter's husband because I was jealous of the past. I have no excuse for my behavior because there is no excuse. I was prideful and behaved like a fool."

"I didn't hold true to my promises either. I went against your wishes and I hope you can understand I only tried to do what was best. I know these changes with Beth have been hard on you, I know they stirred old memories. I should have tried harder to be understanding, sympathetic to your feelings. Maybe we could have settled things before they got so out of hand. You have been the best of husbands to me. It was you who got me through those early years, your patience, love and devotion that saved me. I love you Hershel, we'll get through these days and better days will come.

"I loved Caleb Parker, but Hershel you must know that you are in my heart now, that I love you my husband."

She told him that she'd shared the story with their children. "I hope you won't be angry with me for telling them, I just wanted them to understand how it was things got so churned up."

"I'm not angry Annette, it's your story to tell and they're old enough to hear it. I trust they accepted it and now we don't have to worry they'll somehow hear something from someone else."

She stayed with her husband in that little shed long enough that Jolee brought food for them and made certain all was well. When she finally came from the tool shed she handed Merle the keys and the cuffs. "He won't be needing these, he's planning to stay until he's sure he can keep himself right." She went in to visit with her sister and the young ones, and Merle went to Hershel.

"You doin' better are ya?"

"Yes son, and I appreciate you trying to save me from myself, you did a good thing. I'm afraid I've set a terrible example of what a man, a husband, a father should be. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you and my daughter. You've been good to her Merle and I know you love her. I accept that and I hope we can work out our differences, be the family we should be."

"Well now Hershel don't go on apologizin' too much. You were right ta worry about a man like me. I don't think I'd allow a daughter a mine anywhere near a man like me. We both of us know I come up in a real rough way. We both know I been involved in a lotta things that may be on the wrong side a the law. But yer right, I do love your daughter and she holds the power over me, I could never be anythin' but good ta her. And be assured, should sumthin' happen ta me along the way, I left plenty a money tucked away ta take care a her and our baby. On that ya got my word."

They had to leave before darkness set in, and Merle didn't miss the tears among the women and the children. "I'll bring ya back with me every week if that's what ya want Mama, and yer man will be comin' home 'fore ya know it.

It was near nine o'clock when they finally got to the house and Dickie Lee stepped out of the shadows. "It seems everythin' gone real good here while you was gone.

Now over there at Shawn and Heather Rose's place, she insisted he get her up the mountain ta her Mama. She feels sure that baby's comin' in a day or two and she's bound and determined her babies will be born on the mountain." And that made Dickie Lee smile.

"We'll get Mrs. Annette up there tomorrow ta check on everyone. Thank you Dickie Lee. I'll see ya at the still tomorrow mornin'."

He opened the front door, and Billie Jo and Beth were nervously waiting in that entryway. Merle gave his wife a warm hug but quickly stepped aside to let Mama hug her daughter. It didn't appear Daryl was stepping aside to let anyone hug Billie Jo. It seemed the boy had missed her.

She knew her husband was exhausted so tonight when she crawled in next to him she simply laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his chest. He pulled his arm in tighter, bringing her closer. She wanted to know everything that had happened and he told her everything he knew. He didn't hold anything back, not even what he'd said to her Daddy.

"Merle Dixon you are the most wonderful husband there ever was. I wish you wouldn't say those things about yourself, they're just not true."

He smiled to himself. She was so sweet, still so innocent to so much. "Well I thank you for saying that Honey, I always do try to be a good man to you."

* * *

Come morning he could tell Mama was exhausted yet still she wanted to see Heather Rose, see if her time was close. "Alright Mama, whenever ya get ready I'll take ya to her. You can visit while I'm doin' business with Dickie Lee and a couple other fellas, then I'll come for ya."

No sooner were the words from his mouth when his pretty little wife stated, "That's wonderful Husband, and I know you meant to say you were taking me and Billie Jo too. We're not so far along we can't take a car ride up the mountain a little ways."

He'd disappointed her enough this week, and he liked that little fire she got in her eye and so he said, "Well if you're going you gals better be gettin' yourselves ready."

Now Daryl he was smiling. Half the state was in fear of Merle Dixon, they didn't know his wife was in charge of him.

They got up to Clyde and Mabel Brady's home and were given a warm welcome. Of course Billie Jo was close kin, and they were honored to have Merle Dixon and his wife visit their home. Now they didn't know too much about Shawn's Mama, but Heather Rose seemed to think the world of Annette Greene and that was good enough for them.

Merle he spoke to Clyde, he told him he had to take care of some other business there on the mountain, and he'd be back for the women in a few hours.

Since they were coming to call unexpectedly, and surely didn't expect another woman to have food ready to feed them, they didn't come empty handed. They'd brought with them a large jar of lemonade, sliced country ham and canned peaches and green beans, plus a loaf of Mama's home baked bread.

When it came time for everyone to sit and enjoy the noon meal, Heather Rose didn't want to eat it. She was a might uncomfortable feeling and nervous as a cat, just pacing around in that yard. Her Mama was sure then that her girl was right, that baby was coming sooner rather than later.

And sure enough, not too long after the lunch dishes were cleared, the dam broke. Heather Rose was embarrassed by the mess she'd made of her clothes but her Mama assured her, it was normal. "Yer baby can't get outta ya 'til that water breaks daughter."

Clyde he jumped in that rickety old pick-up and he drove to get the mid-wife, Sybil Ross.

In the meantime Mabel and the other ladies helped Heather Rose get cleaned up a bit and get that loose nightgown on. She wouldn't lie down quite yet, she couldn't relax enough to stop her pacing. Her Mama said she was that very same way when she birthed Heather Rose.

As soon as her Daddy got the mid-wife back there, he rushed on into town to get Shawn from the garage.

The young man, why he was more than excited, and every bit as nervous as he was excited. He wouldn't quit talking the entire way back and old Clyde, a quiet man himself, like to go insane. But still he smiled, at one time he'd been a young man going through this very thing.

Now Billie Jo she'd seen a lot of babies come into the world but Beth had never seen such a thing as labor and delivery. It scared her and fascinated her all at once. She was hoping she'd be able to do this right when her own time came.

By the time Clyde returned with Shawn, Merle was back from conducting his business. The women were all fluttering around, excited for the arrival of a new little life. Merle and Clyde they stayed out on that front porch, but Shawn he went in and visited his wife for a few minutes, kissed her on the forehead, squeezed her hand and told her he loved her and was real, real excited about their baby coming.

Then he went out to the porch to wait with the other men.

What was going on in there, why that was women's business and men did not belong.

It was quite late in the afternoon when Mama and Beth brought the men out sandwiches and coffee. Mama told them she didn't expect it to be much longer, and they all just nodded. There wasn't a thing for them to do but eat their supper and wait.

When the men heard the screaming they knew the time was real, real close. Shawn he nearly jumped up and went to his wife, but Clyde put a hand to his arm, "Ya can't be goin' in there now son, the women know what they're doin', they'll be takin' real good care a Heather Rose. They'll come get ya when the baby's all cleaned up, they come out quite a mess."

Just about the time Daryl pulled up the screaming stopped, and soon after they heard a little cry. Shawn he was just a shakin' wanting so bad to get in there to his wife and baby. It wasn't too long before Mama come to the porch with a big smile on her face, and she said to her son, "Shawn come and meet your beautiful new daughter." She didn't have to tell her boy twice.

The other men followed him in and Mabel lay that sweet little girl in his arms, making sure he knew the right way to hold her. He carried that baby over to where his wife was lying in the bed. All evidence of baby birthing had been cleaned up from that room.

Everyone stepped out to give the new family a little time alone.

He smiled at his sleepy wife and she weakly smiled back. "You did real good Heather Rose, she's a beauty, just like her Mama. Can we talk a little about her name?" He told her what he knew and she smiled in agreement. "Yes husband, that will be a beautiful name for our daughter, and an honor to our Mothers."

Now Mabel, Heather Rose's Mama, had the middle name of Mae, and Heather Rose she lifted a hand up to that baby blanket and she said, "Annie Mae."

When Mama heard she just smiled happily. Merle was nervous, afraid Mama would be angry with him for telling, ah but you know she wasn't. Her first grandchild named for her, there was nothing to be mad about.

Merle went to his vehicle and he got out the peach shine for the ladies, and the regular for the men. Mama, Mabel and Sybil Ross toasted with a glass of that peach shine, and the men all had a swallow from the other jar.

It had been a good day on the mountain.

* * *

They were home in their bed and he was giving her his loving attention when suddenly she pulled back. "What's wrong Honey, did I hurt ya somehow?"

"No Husband, I'm just scared. I didn't realize what all goes on when a woman has a baby. I can't get it off my mind."

"Well now I ain't never been in the room when it happens myself, course I heard stories over the years. But now Honey, I don't want ya ta be scared, yer a strong woman, like your Mama is. You're gonna do just fine."

"But will you stay with me Merle? I want you there." Now what was going on here was, the man wanted to get back to that loving he had in mind, why she'd caught him in a weak moment.

He gave her a sweet kiss, keeping that hand on her breast, and he told her, "Blue Eyes ya know if that's what ya want that's what I'ma do, be right there with you."

Now later, he might come to regret saying that, but for now it did it's magic and his wife relaxed and was ready for all that love he had to give her.

 **A/N A reunion, reconciliation and a new little life. It seems Merle has made a promise he hadn't planned to make, the heat of passion and all. I hope you enjoyed and I always appreciate your reviews/comments. Thank you! xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thank you all so much. I have enjoyed writing this story, going back in time with our favorite characters. I get a bit detailed with the baby birthing. I had to for Merle. If he was going to be there and all, I wanted him to know what really happens. We'll see how our man holds up :)  
**

 **Two Months Later**

Merle could count the times he'd been scared of anything on one hand. Shit, he welcomed trouble, mayhem. Why you could say he thrived on that shit.

And worry? There wasn't much he worried about either. Mostly any worrying he did had to do with the health and safety of his family. Daryl, Beth, Billie Jo, and now Shawn and Heather Rose and baby Annie Mae.

But ever since he'd made that promise, well he was scared now, and he was worried now and there just wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. No getting out of it. He'd promised her, said he'd be there, said he'd hold her hand, be strong for her.

Ah fuck, this was gonna be bad. How could it not be? He could beat a man to death, throw a guy down a mine shaft, hell he practically gutted a guy once. But watch his wife have a baby? The very idea a that sent a shiver down his spine, made him feel kind of nauseated, made him want to hide right at the very top of that mountain, shit maybe even down in that mine shaft.

But he'd promised her and he couldn't break a promise to his Blue Eyes. So he just reached for her there, laying in the bed next to him and he started to kiss on her, and then she said something to him, well he wanted to laugh but he knew she didn't think it was funny, and she might be angry with him.

What she said was, "Oh Husband, I want to give you my love, but I can hardly believe you'd desire me. I'm so heavy and unattractive."

"Now Honey ya know I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. A course I desire ya, wanna make sweet love to ya. Everything about you makes me want ya in every way. Give me yer little hand, I'ma let ya take a feel a how much I want your sweetness."

And they made love and for a while there, he completely forgot about the worry in mind.

But just for that bit of time.

xxxx

Daddy had been back at the farm for two weeks now, and Mama had moved on back home with him. They seemed to be getting on just fine. Daddy was back to working in the fields and keeping the books.

The peach crop was coming along good and as soon as that crop was in, Merle planned to buy it all from him. That peach shine was outselling the regular shine nearly two to one. It seemed the ladies enjoyed their drinking. And the men enjoyed getting the ladies a little tipsy, helping them "loosen up."

Merle and Daryl had a feeling there were plenty of men sucking down that peach shine their own selves.

Now Merle and Daddy, they hadn't exactly gotten close mind you, nah, that might never be in the cards. What they were was what you'd call cordial with one another. Respectful.

But you see Daddy he knew, and Merle well he knew Daddy knew. What Daddy knew was just what it was that Merle Dixon was all about.

Yep, it was that Daddy, more than anyone else, had Merle's number. Merle was a criminal, plain and simple. You could dress him up, put a polish on him, but facts were facts. The man was capable of all manner of felonious behavior.

Never-the-less, Daddy knew the man was also an excellent provider and a good husband to his daughter. And Merle Dixon had been the driving force behind Hershel getting his life back. Hershel knew all these things to be true.

Daddy knew about the good in the man and Daddy knew about the bad in the man, and Daddy had decided to make peace with the bad and try to just think about the good.

And maybe the most important thing that Daddy had done, Daddy had put that jealousy he had for Merle Dixon to rest. And that brought him peace in his own mind and in his own heart.

And for his part, just like he'd told Daddy up on that mountain, Merle understood why Daddy hadn't approved. Why he tried to keep Merle from Beth. He'd a done the same. You can't find fault with a man trying to protect his family.

Now the two men did have something in common. Both of these men had a deep and burning love for a woman. And they wanted that woman happy, and they never wanted that woman to be angry with them. Both men wanted nothing more, and nothing less, than for their woman to be a happy woman. And so these two men with what only seemed to be that in common, well they formed a kind of bond.

xxxx

Things at the garage, just as Merle had suspected they would, they'd gotten real, real busy.

County folks had acquired all manner of automobiles, the majority of which had already been well used when they came to own them. Well you have to know, those old engines, and tires, and windshields, they were often in need of repair. And Dixons was the place a man went.

Why would a thinking man trust some fella he didn't even know over in Atlanta to do right by him? Treat him fair and square? Flim flam artists is what those city guys were. Why here in town we had a nice young fella from right here on our own mountain, and a nice young farmer from right here just out of town, family men. They did a good honest job for a fair dollar.

Oh indeed, everyone knew Merle Dixon was the owner. And everyone knew about Merle Dixon's various endeavors. And the most important thing they knew about Merle was, he might walk a thin line with the law, but Merle Dixon didn't lie, and Merle Dixon wouldn't cheat an honest man.

Yep, business was booming, and the shine business was every bit as busy as the legitimate venture. Prohibition had made Merle Dixon a very wealthy man. And every day he thanked the United States of America for voting in a law that could not be enforced. Because truth was, you could regulate a highway, you could tax the money right out of a man's pocket, you could mandate schools for children, and make folks register the birth a their own baby. But what you couldn't do was regulate a person's habits, or their morals for that matter.

Why if you could, there wouldn't be any drinking or gambling or prostitution. That was the fact. And the truth of it was, if a man was looking for an outlet for the particular type of hell he felt he needed to raise, why he was going to find that outlet. Legal or not.

Now Merle he didn't abide the prostitution, didn't want no part a that business. And he didn't care to get in on the gambling. But he'd be more than happy to help a man find a way to have himself a drink.

And he'd gotten rich quenching the thirst of people throughout the south. And he kept most of those riches hidden from the government and everyone else, except Daryl.

xxxx

Just a month later it come, a month early according to Doc's prediction.

It was a Monday morning that Merle and Beth Dixon would never forget.

Mrs. Johnson had made breakfast, and they were just sitting down to that breakfast when she felt the first one. She let out a little yelp. Not because it particularly hurt real, real bad, it was more that she was startled. Caught by surprise.

Merle thought she'd hurt her foot, bumped a knee on the table leg, something of that nature. But Mrs. Johnson, now she right away started asking questions. And she told him, "Ya better go on now Merle and have Doc come check on Mrs. Beth, I think she's at the start of it. I'm thinking sometime today Merle Dixon is gonna be a Daddy."

And he was right away nervous, and he was fearful, but he give that sweet little wife a his a soft kiss and a gentle hug, and he did like Mrs. Johnson had told him to.

He got Doc in the car, even though Doc said they was likely hours away from the event. Merle explained it to him, "Well I say ya got no other fuckin' place ya need ta be today, other than where I want ya ta be, which is lookin' after my wife. Ya got any questions?"

And Doc didn't have to think on that long at all, "Nope, sounds just right Merle."

"That's what I thought."

And they stopped by the garage real quick and Merle told Shawn to hot foot it on out to the farm and get Mama, and Daddy too if he cared to come.

And Daryl was all manner of excited, why with his own little one due in a month or so, he'd been anticipating babies like he'd a never thought he would.

"I'ma bring Billie Jo Merle, she has a way about her Beth finds calmin'." And it was truth and Merle told him. "That's a real good idea Baby Brother, ya go on an ya get Little Sister.

And Jim, well Jim was left to tell folks why their car might not be getting fixed up today. The King and Queen of the Mountain were fixin' to welcome an heir.

Now back there at home, Mrs. Johnson had got Beth back up to the bedroom. She was dressed in her loose gown, one her Mama had made her just for this occasion. And she had on her dressing gown. But she wasn't in the bed. She was pacing the floor, Mrs. Johnson at her arm.

Beth had heard from Billie Jo it was better to move around a bit in the beginning, to not just lie on the bed waiting and straining, that wouldn't do any good at all. And Beth believed Billie Jo because, well Billie Jo just knew so much about life and the things Beth had no knowledge of at all.

When Merle returned he saw that his wife's pains had gotten more intense, more frequent. And then Mrs. Johnson said right to him, "Her water already broke, shortly after ya left."

Now normally a man wouldn't have to hear such as that, wouldn't have to know. He could just wait outside the room. Be oblivious. See the wife and the child after the messy business was done. But Beth had told Mrs. Johnson her husband was different. He was going to be right there with her, helping her and giving her strength every step of the way.

That was a might hard for Mrs. Johnson to comprehend. But she supposed if any man was tough enough for childbirth it was Merle Dixon, or maybe his little brother. Never had she seen men so taken by their women as the Dixon men. God help the man that tried to get between them.

And speaking of God, Merle he was just praying to that God above. The one they all prayed to everyday of their lives. He looked to the heavens and he prayed that God would spare him. Maybe God would change her mind, she'd prefer if just her Mama and Billie Jo was there.

Apparently God was not listening.

That parlor downstairs was filling up fast. Daryl was down there just a chewing on that thumb. Billie Jo she'd gone right up and she was pacing the floor right along with Beth.

Shawn and Heather Rose they were just sitting close while they took turns holding Annie Mae and waiting for word. Daddy he was out in the yard pacing around and wishing this time would pass quickly. Not wanting to think of his daughter in pain and his wife worrying.

Mrs. Johnson, God Bless her, now that Billie Jo and Mama were with Beth, she had fixed snacks and beverages for everyone.

And it wasn't long, because word had spread across the mountain. Word that Merle Dixon's baby was to be born this very day. And the folks on the mountain they was just a scurrying about, getting their offers together and leaving them at the home of Merle Dixon and Mrs. Beth.

There was every manner of casserole and pie, roasted meats, preserves and home baked breads and cookies and cakes.

Why you could have fed the whole county with the food that was brought to that house.

And there were the homemade baby gifts, the gowns, the sweaters, the caps, the blankets, and even embroidered diapers.

As usual, the people of the mountain had come forth to show Merle Dixon their gratitude for the way in which he saw to their needs. Fostered the freedom and independence of his people.

Now in the meantime, things were getting mighty serious up there in that master bedroom. Mrs. Beth had taken to the bed.

Mama and Merle was sitting to one side of the bed, taking turns holding her hand and just generally being sweet with her.

Billie Jo had laid down on the other side of the bed, right there next to her. She was reassuring her, talking to her soft, holding her hand and kissing her cheek. She was telling her what a brave and strong girl she was and what a good Mama she was going to be.

Now Doc he'd said that wasn't right, wasn't no one allowed to get up there on the bed with her. That's when Beth got tears and that's when her husband said, "My wife wants Billie Jo stayin' right where she is, so that's where she'll stay. Am I clear?'

And of course Doc being an intelligent man and all, decided it was a real good idea.

Things still weren't too bad, Merle was feeling proud, he surprised himself, why he was doing just fine. This wasn't near as bad as he'd been lead to believe.

Maybe that was because we were still fairly early in what is the process of birthing the baby.

It came a bit later. Those pains they were intense. And Beth, she was a bit of a delicate woman. Not one to tolerate physical pain well. Not well at all. But she was giving it a very good effort. She'd seen Heather Rose go through this very thing not too long ago and she had been so strong and brave.

Beth couldn't quite match that. And Doc had told her there was still a good ways to go. And Mama she patted her daughter's hand and she told her what a good girl she was and that she was doing just fine.

And Billie Jo she hugged on her and told her how much she loved her and how beautiful her baby was going to be.

Merle. Well he didn't know what the fuck to do. He didn't like this feeling, this powerlessness. He wanted to fix this and he couldn't. Merle Dixon was having him a hard time.

But he took her hand and he kissed her forehead and he told her, "I love ya so much Honey, yer doin' just perfect. I'm so proud ta be yer man, ta be the father of yer baby. What can I do for you wife, how can I make it better?"

And she had tears coming, and she looked to her husband, and she said, "I love you too. It just hurts so bad Merle, I wish you could make that hurt go away."

And with those words she broke his heart. And he excused himself to use the facility. He went in the bathroom, got there just in the nick of time, and he got down on his knees and he threw up. Then he stood, and he splashed cold water on his face, and he rinsed his mouth. And even though every part of him wanted to stay the hell out of that bedroom where his wife was in pain, he went to her.

Because Merle Dixon had made his wife a promise, and he was determined to make good on that promise.

And it was sometime after that things got real serious. We were getting close to the end of our process here. Beth was in what they call the hard labor.

There wasn't one thing pretty about what Merle Dixon was witnessing.

They'd moved his wife further down on the bed. Mama was standing behind her daughter. Mama's arms were slid right up under her daughter's arms. She was holding her daughter down, and holding her firm and still at the same time. Not letting her wiggle and thrash that upper body about.

They'd tied cloth around each of her ankles and had her feet tied up to the end of that bed, knees in the air. Doc right there at the foot.

Billie Jo she'd gotten herself off the bed for this part and she was a holding on strong to Beth's hand and telling her words of encouragement.

And Merle he was holding onto the other hand and whispering his own words of encouragement. And he could not in his worst nightmare have imagined his wife in such a state.

Why her gown was up and she was exposed, and another man was right there with his eyes and his hands right there at her most personal of places. And there was blood and there was fluids he did not wish to even know what they were.

And his wife she was screaming in pain and she was crying and he prayed to that God of hers that this would pass.

And it was then that the Doc said, "One more push, one more."

And Merle swore it looked like the man's hands were right up into her and out come a little head, and then some shoulders and Doc pulled the rest of that boy baby right out.

And that baby was covered in all manner of odd looking fluids and snot looking stuff, and it was mighty little, and kind of red, kind of white, kind of blue and wrinkled all over. Merle had never seen the like.

The boy wasn't making not even the littlest sound, and Doc he stuck a finger into baby's mouth, clear down, and the baby began to cry.

Now it seemed like all that happened in slow motion and took a long time for his boy to let out a cry, but really it was only a few seconds.

Mama went to cleaning up baby while Billie Jo continued rubbing on his wife's tummy, kind of pushing down at the same time. And his wife still seemed to be in pain and he was just about to tell Billie Jo to stop, she was hurting Beth, when something Merle Dixon did not expect at all happened.

He nearly threw up right there in the room when he saw it. Why it was a thing that looked like a big old liver, and his baby's cord seemed to be attached to the thing. And Mama held the baby while that doc cut him free of it.

And Merle couldn't believe he was still standing on two feet. But he had the presence of mind, or maybe it was just a little gift from above, but he knew enough to bend down, hold close to his wife and tell her, "I love ya so much Honey. Ya give me a beautiful son. Thank you Blue Eyes."

And she looked at him, and those blue eyes of hers they looked tired and they looked worn, but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And she said to him, "I love you too Merle. And he is beautiful, he's perfect. I love him so much already."

Now Merle he was thinking the boy looked a little scrawny, and plenty rough. But he wasn't stupid enough to say anything like that.

And then Mama she brought his boy to him, and she showed him how to hold the baby. And it was then, with that little boy cradled in his arms, sound asleep. Then he knew. By golly he was beautiful, and he was perfect. And he was in love with him too.

And he looked down at his wife, and she was sound asleep.

Mama was cleaning Beth up and that wasn't pretty to watch either. He quickly took his opportunity. He handed the boy to Billie Jo, said he was going to let everyone know. And he got his ass out of that room as fast as he could.

He made another stop in that bathroom and he threw up a couple more times. And he washed his face, and he brushed his teeth, and he washed his hands. And finally he was feeling a little better.

And he went downstairs and told everyone the news, he and Beth they had a boy child.

Of course everyone was excited at the news and wanting to know the name of the child. And Merle he was a bit embarrassed, another new feeling for him. But his wife had insisted, and he didn't argue.

"His name is Merle Junior, he's to be called Junior." And everyone they squealed and clapped like that was the best damn thing they ever did hear.

And while Daryl and everyone else was congratulating Merle, Shawn opened the front door. Dickie Lee was standing there and he told him the news. And Dickie Lee he hopped right in that car and he drove up that mountain so he could let the people know.

Now Mrs. Johnson she'd put out a nice buffet meal of all the foods folks had brought. Everyone enjoyed a good meal and they headed on home. Except for Mama and Daddy and Daryl and Billie Jo. They'd stay on for a night or two so the women could help Beth with the baby.

* * *

Merle he was so happy to finally get back in their room with his wife and his boy.

Mama and Billie Jo had cleaned that room up so that a person never would guess the horrors that had gone on their earlier. They could just see the beautiful picture of what had come from all that pain and all that mess.

Junior he was sound asleep in the tiny cradle next to their bed. His wife she was smiling down at that little fella, and she did have that glow of love all about her. She looked to her husband and she gave him that look of love as well.

He crawled into that bed and he gently wrapped an arm around her. He nuzzled into her neck and he told her, "Thank you for givin' me this beautiful gift of a family Beth, you and our son. You've made me the happiest man on this earth. I just feel bad ya had ta go through so much pain. I love ya Honey."

"Thank you Husband for giving me the gift of your love and our child. Don't you feel bad about the pain. He was worth every bit of that pain. I love you too Merle."

And the Dixon home was a happy home.

 **A/N Phew! Well it wasn't easy, but Merle survived the baby birthing. Why he only threw up three times. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment/review. xo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I thank you all so much for reading my story. This is our last chapter. sniff sniff, but I think we have almost told our story. I have greatly appreciated all of your comments / reviews as the story unfolded. I hate to say goodbye to Merle, Beth, all the people of the mountain and our flatlanders. But I do think it's time.  
**

There was great rejoicing on the mountain when Merle and Mrs. Beth had a boy child. There was an heir. No one wanted to think what life would be like for them without Merle Dixon.

Now there was a young Merle Dixon to follow in his Daddy's footsteps.

And the younger Dixon brother, well he was about to become a Daddy too. The people prayed that he would also have a boy child, so that young Merle would always have that right hand man. Just like his Daddy had always had Daryl.

It seemed to her that every day, first thing in the morning, Dickie Lee would come to their kitchen door. He'd knock softly, and in his hand would be a gift from someone on the mountain. Be it a gift of food, a carved toy for their son, or clothing for the child.

She could not believe the sweetness and the generosity of the mountain people. A people who had so little and yet they shared what they had and were happy and proud to do it.

And her own sweet husband who had insisted that Mrs. Johnson would now be coming all day Monday through Friday so that she could devote her time to caring for their son.

xxxx

He knew it was mean, shit, he just couldn't help himself. Every once in a while that big brother in him just wanted to pull one over on little brother.

So when his brother had asked him, in that innocent and nervous way of his, chewing on his thumb and looking down, "What was it like, watchin' yer baby come, was it awful, bloody n disgustin' like folks tell it is?"

And he had looked his brother dead in the eye, and he had lied a mighty lie, "Nah Little Brother, weren't nuthin' to it. Water off a duck's back. If ya wanna be in on it with Billie Jo, or she wants ya too, well there just ain't no doubt in my mind. You can be there Little Brother. Won't bother ya a bit. Ain't near as bad as guttin' an animal."

And Little Brother felt real good hearing that news. When he made his way home to her that night after work, why he proudly announced that he would be present for the birth of his child.

"Are ya feelin' sure 'bout this Daryl? Ain't sumthin' most men are prepared ta see."

And he told her, "Billie Jo, yer my wife an I love ya girl, don't want ya goin' through this alone. Merle said it weren't too bad at all."

And she was a might puzzled by that because her recollection was that the experience had been a little hard on Big Brother. But she didn't argue because she knew it was important to her man.

So two weeks later, when Robert Earl come a rushing into town to tell Daryl that his baby was coming, Daryl he was ready to be there.

It so happened Merle was at the shop at that time, going over the books with Jim.

Now when Merle went home to tell his own sweet wife the news, she insisted he take her to Billie Jo. He tried to reason, pointing out that their own child was barely a month old and perhaps she and the baby should not be going.

And she gave him a look, it was a look he knew, a look that would not and could not be argued with. Oh and you must know, Mrs. Johnson was doing everything within her power not to laugh, or even smile, about the exchange.

But the woman could not resist all temptation that was present and she said, "Why I'd be more than happy ta accompany y'all an help care for the boy."

Merle Dixon was an intelligent man, he knew this was a fight he would never win.

Besides, truth was, he wanted to be the one to help his brother up off the floor when he fainted.

They arrived at the home of his brother bearing gifts of food. Mrs. Johnson took Junior while Mrs. Beth went to Billie Jo.

Daryl was lying on the bed with his wife, arm around her with her head laying on him, and he was holding her hand, refusing to move. Billie Jo did not mind in the least, happy to have her man with her, but wondering to herself if he would really stay.

The mid wife had given up hope of ever changing his mind and had decided she would have to just work around him. She did scold him just a little when she told him, "Daryl Dixon you have always been a stubborn boy. I tended ta yer Mama when ya was born. Why you was stubborn as could be about enterin' this world, givin' yer Mama such a hard time. Although she did hold yer ornery little self ta her heart when ya finally came, said ya was a precious gift. But boy, ya ain't actin' precious right now!"

Now Daryl, well the boy just said, "Ain't bein' stubborn, just ain't movin' is all."

Beth sat to the other side of the bed holding Billie Joe's hand, and Billie Jo's Mama sat next to Beth, just keeping an eye on her girl and working on her knitting.

A few hours later, when it got close, Daryl surprised all the women by saying if his wife needed to be held, by God, he would be the one to hold her up, hold her steady.

And that's what he did. And he didn't turn away from the scene. What it was to Daryl, well it was simply amazing, he was mesmerized, fascinated by it all. Never had he known what all went on when a baby came into the world.

For her part Billie Jo had seen so many babies get birthed, well she just knew when the time had come, and she give that final push and she delivered into this world another Dixon boy.

Ah and a fine looking lad he was. Strong, healthy and loud. And his Mama cried with happiness, and his Daddy did the same, and so did his Auntie Beth and his Grandma.

And the mid-wife she smiled and said, "Delivered Daddy and delivered his son. Let's hope this one ain't as stubborn as his Daddy."

Daryl just gave her his squinty eyed look and said, "Ain't stubborn."

And Billie Jo had told him from the start, if it was a boy child he could name the boy, she would name a girl child.

And he'd told her all along the name he liked, and he had shared with her the story Merle had told him when he was just a little fella. The story of the great American frontiersman, Daniel Boone.

And the baby was to be named for him. Boone Dixon.

 **Two Months Later**

The Christening was to be held on the mountain in the tradition of Merle and Daryl's people. Beth had no objection.

The newest Dixons, Merle, Jr. and Boone, were to receive their blessing together. Giving the people of the mountain a chance to celebrate both of the new lives.

Merle had insisted, had told Dickie Lee, and Clem and Robert Earl to let the people know that they were not to bring the food, and no gifts were to be brought. They had done enough. The Dixon family would host this gathering.

He had hired four flatlander ladies from Mama's church to prepare the food, do the decorating and the cleaning up. He had instructed the ladies they were to serve the finest cuts of meat. And he wanted an abundance of foods to accompany the meats, the foods the people liked. Soup beans, grits, potatoes, corn, greens in bacon grease, pea salad and sweet gelatin salads, biscuits and cornbread, such as that. And enough should be prepared that some may be taken home by his guests.

He asked them to please be certain there were plenty of special treats that the children of the mountain would enjoy. "All children love sweets, but there's sumthin' about the people on the mountain, they just can't get enough confection."

And his wife, true to her stubborn nature, a nature he was quite fond of, had insisted she would make the cakes. Yes two. She told him each child should have a cake.

Of course he and Daryl would supply the shine, and the musicians were to be well paid.

Maggie and Pete traveled over from Atlanta, they'd be staying with him and Beth.

Merle had given Mama an automobile, because he knew Daddy would likely get prideful and wouldn't take the gift. They'd be coming to the gathering in that car with Otis and Patricia.

And Merle and Daryl had taken a day the week before, loaded up the mule with supplies and they'd ridden up the mountain. They'd extended an invitation to Malcolm and Jolee, and Mason and Maribel and their children to please attend.

"My wife wants so much ta meet her only Auntie, and ta meet her Uncle an her cousins. And Annie's other daughter will be there, Maggie, and the boy Shawn, and his wife Heather Rose, and their child Annie Mae.

It'll be a chance for ya ta be with yer family, at least this once. Malcolm, I know ya don't care for socializin', but maybe one time y'all could do this."

The blessing was to take place promptly at noon. And just as it was about to begin Malcolm and Jolee, Mason and Maribel and the children came walking out of those tall trees.

That's when Mama knew this truly was a blessed event, and a bit of a miracle.

It just took a few minutes. Neither Merle nor Daryl was going to let anyone dunk their boys in water, this would have to do.

The food was delicious and abundant. The music was festive and lively, and the shine flowed freely.

It wasn't long before the people were dancing, and Mama and Daddy took Junior and Annie Mae, while Billie Jo's Mama took Boone, and everyone else commenced to dancing.

It was just over three years since he'd moved to that little house on the farm. It was surprising to think how much had changed for him in such a short time.

 **Five Years Later**

So much had changed, and yet some things were constant.

Their love was strong and true, and that may be the only reason they'd survived what they would always call their Greatest Sadness.

* * *

Six months after Junior was born Daddy had a terrible accident on the farm. He'd fallen from the loft in the barn, landed hard on his right leg on the packed earth below.

Doc tried but the leg was shattered in so many places it wasn't long before the gangrene set in, and the only choice left was amputation. They'd almost lost him twice before he began a long road to recovery.

Daddy refused a wheelchair, said he would learn to get around in a standing position, and he did. With the help of crutches he became able to get around again.

When the accident occurred, Maggie and Pete had moved from the city and into the farmhouse with Mama and Daddy.

Merle's garage business had been so successful he'd had Pete set up a branch of the business over in Spicerville. It had filled a need and quickly became another business success.

Maggie and Pete had welcomed a set of twins, a boy and a girl, and the farmhouse had been transformed to a lively and happy home.

Shawn and Heather Rose were now the parents of three, another girl and the baby, a little boy. Shawn had honed his mechanic skills and become quite good. Merle had made him head mechanic at the garage in Spicerville. With Pete running the operation and Shawn doing the mechanics, it was another successful venture.

With modern automobiles Pete and Shawn had just a 45 minute commute each way.

Merle had insisted Robert Earl needed to learn a trade, and he'd put him to work with Daryl. They were good pals anyway and Robert Earl learned quickly under Daryl's tutelage.

Robert Earl became a top notch mechanic. He married a young girl from the mountain and they were expecting their first child.

Daryl and Billie Jo had been blessed with two more boys and Daryl had helped deliver both the younger lads, Crockett and Huck. He'd added another room onto the cabin, because a fourth child was on the way.

Merle suggested that it may be time for Daryl to take a break from making babies, at least for a while. But Daryl had just told him, "Me an Billie Jo we like makin' babies an we like havin' babies, and we like raisin' 'em too."

Big Brother just had to laugh at that one, there was no real argument to be made.

Their little cabin was loud and wild and full of love. They were a happy family.

Clem and Dickie Lee were doing a fine job of running the Moonshine business. Prohibition remained the law of the land and business was busy and highly profitable.

But two years after Junior was born the Great Sadness fell on the home of Merle Dixon. A sadness that he feared would never ease its grip.

The pregnancy had seemed to go perfectly. She was so happy, so excited to be having another child. And Merle was every bit as thrilled. Junior had been a light in their life and they were anxious to welcome their second child.

But this child never drew a breath. This child was stillborn.

His sweet wife fell into the depths of a deep depression from which she could not seem to emerge. His own heart was broken but his concern for her outweighed his own heartache.

Billie Jo and Heather Rose tried, Mama and Maggie tried, Mrs. Johnson and Patricia tried. Even Doc and the Preacher tried.

But her sadness could not be lifted, her heart could not be mended. She'd taken to her bed and it was there she stayed.

Four months after the loss of the child, Mama could no longer abide her daughter's suffering, or the dark cloud that hung over her home and her family.

Mama came to see son in law, and they sat in the parlor and they had a little glass of shine.

Mama reminded him of the story of Jolee and the twins. Of Malcolm's slide into hell, and how they all came back.

And two days later Mama and Merle lead a horse behind them and they rode up that mountain. Merle talked to Malcolm, plead his case. And Mama talked to Jolee, crying and asking for her sister's help.

And Jolee rode back down that mountain with them.

She told Mama to go on home to her own house, and she told Merle it would be a good idea for him to stay in Junior's room for a night or two.

Jolee moved into that bedroom with Beth. She spent the first day telling her the story of her own babies. How excited she'd been when she knew she was going to have a child with Malcolm. How special it was to then give birth to two children. And she told her niece how much she wanted those children with that man she loved so much.

And then she told her about the loss of her babies, of how that felt, of the special hell she'd gone through.

And the women held tight to one another and together they cried for their lost babies. Time may ease the pain, but the truth was, it was a wound that would never heal.

Her Auntie went on to tell her that when the babies didn't survive, her husband was not there with her. They didn't grieve together, they didn't comfort each other. They didn't try to mend each others hearts or draw strength from one another.

"And what about you niece? Have you told your husband how your heart breaks for him? Do you think you're the only one who has suffered this great loss? Do you feel his sadness? Does it occur to you that your husband needs you now?

Or have you just allowed him to try and bring you peace and comfort while you bring him nothing but more sorrow, more weight on his heart?

You may be here with him in this big ol' house, but you're as gone as my Malcolm was.

You have said you love this man, that this man loves you. Maybe you should consider acting like that's the truth.

Maybe by trying to ease your husband's sorrows, comfort his mind and his heart, you'll ease some of your own suffering.

And what about that sweet little fella that you do have? That precious child whose Mama has been gone from him. Have you showed that sweet child just how much he means to you? Have you tended to him and to his needs, or have you let that fall to someone else?

No matter how hard it is girl, you have got to pick yourself up and take care of your life that is here with you now. Your man and your child.

I'm not telling you it will be easy, I'm telling you it needs to be done. Don't wallow so long you lose yourself and you lose them."

And her Auntie made her get out of her bed, and she gave her a bath and washed her hair and helped her to dress.

And they cleaned her room, and they changed the sheets and her Auntie gave her a stern look, but there was much love behind that look, because they were women who shared a bond, the Greatest Sadness.

And her Auntie put her arms around her and told her, "Tonight welcome your husband to your bed, let him know there is no greater love than the love you have for him. Together your hearts will begin to heal."

* * *

And it had been hard, but together Merle and Beth had walked through their heartache, and they'd held tight to one another and to their son.

And Beth knew her Aunt Jolee had been right. Together made so much more sense than alone.

And just 12 months later they were blessed with a healthy girl child and she was called Jolee.

Sweet Little Miss Jolee had Daddy wrapped around her finger from the moment she arrived. And Daddy already felt a little sorry for the man who ever tried to take her from his home.

xxxx

Now in October of 1929 a crash occurred on Wall Street that reverberated around the world.

The stock market had fallen and men had lost their life savings and more. And some had jumped from windows to the streets below. And some had stood long hours in endless lines to try and get their money from the bank.

But the money was gone. And the country and the western world fell into a deep financial depression.

People were hungry and bread lines formed, businesses closed and work was non-existent.

But all those many, many years Merle Dixon had been keeping the bulk of his money, and there was a lot of that money, safely tucked away in the Secret Bank of Merle Dixon.

And although it seemed there was no money anywhere, men still seemed to scrape together enough to buy shine. A little something to help them forget the darkness of the times.

And Merle was able to care for his family, and Merle was able to keep his businesses open. And the man let good folks pay off a repair or a new tire on time. Or in trade for some small thing they might have.

The people of the mountain had always lived in a sort of poverty they didn't even know was poverty. But they did feel a new sting when they could not sell their skins, or their carvings or their quilts or their lacework.

But like he always did, Merle Dixon saw to the people of the mountain, his people. And there was never a family that went hungry, a child that went without milk, or a pair of shoes, or a warm coat. And every child received a little something on a birthday and on Christmas.

And that's why the people of the mountain had always revered and respected, and even grown to love Merle Dixon. Merle Dixon cared for his people.

 **I thank you again this story has been a real labor of love for me and I appreciate you reading along.  
**

 **And a very special thank you to my friend texasbelle91. A year ago I approached her with this story idea and I asked her to write it. She let me bounce my ideas off of her, and she shared her thoughts and her ideas. And then she told me to write it myself. And I was reluctant, thinking I wouldn't be able to do it any justice. She pretty much told me to knock that off and just do it. Thanks Texas!**

 **And thanks so much to all of you. I have appreciated your love of the story and the kindness of your reviews. I hope you'll consider reading my new Merle and Beth story, Deputy Dixon and the Sketch Artist. Quite a departure from Moonshine Romance. Love to all of you! xo**


End file.
